Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: 25 years ago, the Riders of Blade defeated the Demon King Formortiis and peace reigned in Magvel. But now, 25 years later, a new evil awakens and its up to the new generation of Blade riders to take up arms and save Magvel once again. Journey with them as Lyon Kururugi becomes the new Eternal Trump Card of Hope!
1. Prologue: A New Danger

**TWF:** Heya, you guys! What is UP? This is The Wild Fang and joining with me at this time is my good ol' Fen-kun!

**Fen:** Yo what's up people! Hope you guys are doing good. We got a brand new story for ya! It's the one you've all been waiting for! The sequel to Kamen Rider Blade: The Sacred Stones! We call it: Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace!

**TWF:** Yosha! And this time, it's not going to be Kurogasa that will take the center stage, but rather…

**Fen:** His son Lyon is going to be the star! It's his time to shine! It's his stage now!

**Kurogasa:** This is going to be one story that I could only be a cameo.

**Fen:** That's right man. You're sitting out of this one.

**Kurogasa:** I wonder if he's got what it takes to be the main character instead of me.

**TWF:** Dude, you've been a main character in EVERY one of Fen-kun's stories, including some cameos on other stories as well… =_=;

**Kurogasa:** That's true.

**Fen:** And he's gonna be the star in another Kamen Rider crossover. But I'll never tell. Hehehehehehehe… X3

**TWF:** *ahem* In any case, I hope you all will enjoy this story as much as you guys have enjoyed our previous installments of Fire Emblem X Kamen Rider crossover.

**Fen:** And we promise it's gonna be much shorter than AoK. The prequel of this story only took 2 months and AoK took like what, 10 months?

**TWF:** Which is five times longer than we expected. This time, our target would be another 25 chapters, which will make the Blade Saga into 50 chapters as well!

**Fen:** So let's get to it aibou!

*Buckles pulsing*

**TWF**: It's been a long~ time since we've heard this sound… *gets into Tachibana stance* You ready?

**Fen:** Oh yeah… *gets into Kenzaki stance*

**Both:** HENSHIN!

**TURN UP**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Blade. All rights are reserved to Shotaro Ishinomori. I also do not own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. All rights are reserved to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd.

* * *

**(Grado)**

_It was a peaceful day im Grado, where the bustling city is at its Rush Hour, buying and selling products to their customers while some inspected the latest merchandise as dealers try their best to convince their customers._

_"Come to this shop! I provide the nicest brands of jewels from across Magvel!" the seller exclaimed._

_"Then, I would like to purchase one, if you please." an old voice spoke, catching the attention of the seller._

_"Oh, General Duessel!" the seller exclaimed. "What brings you to this humble shop of mine?"_

_General Duessel, for those who don't know is also known as The Obsidian, one of the Imperial Three Generals of Grado. However, what many people don't _really_ know was that he was one of 41 warriors that fought against and defeated the Demon King Fomortiis who at the time was transformed into a creature known as Jaishin–14. _

_Now you're probably thinking: how was this possible? How could 41 warriors defeat a creature of darkness like Jaishin–14?_

_The answer lies in the past. 25 years ago, seven warriors arrived in Magvel and the surprising thing was that they come from another world. Who are these seven warriors you ask? They were known as the Blade Riders with Kamen Rider Blade as its leader._

_The Riders and brave warriors stood up against this formidable enemy that _almost_ ruled the land of Magvel, along with the dangerous enemy, Joker Undead. Each of them faced their trials as the enemy remained stubborn to give in, but with the final attack landing on the enemy, the Demon King was sealed up once more, never again shall he try to rule the world as long as its soul remained sealed within the sacred item known as the Sacred Stone or Fire Emblem._

_"I would like to purchase of a rare item… an item known as a Sacred Stone." Duessel said, making the seller go on full alert._

_"Ah, yes! Come this way!" the seller said as he and Duessel entered the office, only to have the two of them in it. "Yes, milord, how may I aid you?"_

_"I want a full report regarding the task that I have asked you to perform." Duessel said._

_"Ah, yes. I have received words from fellow sellers." the seller said, turning out to be Duessel's spy. "According to the whisperers of the fellow merchants, over the last few days, there have been slight tremors of earthquakes all around Grado and its neighboring countries."_

_"Small earthquakes?" Duessel pondered. "After that great disaster Grado faced 15 years ago, another one would come to occur here once more? It looks like what Knoll said is true, after all…"_

_"Also… there has also been another rumor about the follow up…" he said, making Duessel look at him, "They also said there are large red crumbled stones appearing from the ground, hidden somewhere deep within the forest. None has been discovered yet and my fellow spies are making sure that the premises are not entered by any civilians."_

_"Red crumbled stones?" Duessel added. "What does that mean?"_

_"We still do not know the meaning of it and are still investigating regarding this matter. That is the report that I've received." the seller said._

_"I see." Duessel pondered. "Very well then, continue your investigation and keep me updated."_

_"Yes milord." The seller bowed._

_"Oh, there's one more thing." Duessel said._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'd like to buy a pair of earrings for Amelia. Her and Franz's wedding anniversary is coming up soon."_

_"Ah, of course!" the seller nodded as he immediately headed towards the door. "I shall show you my latest merchandise!"_

_"Just something affordable would be nice." Duessel added._

* * *

_Duessel walked outside from the shop, and noticed Knoll waiting for him patiently. "I've returned."_

_"What did your informer said about the recent events?" Knoll asked._

_"Your predictions about the earthquakes were right." Duessel said._

_"I see…" Knoll sighed. "My worst fears have come true."_

_"That's not the only thing." Duessel said, making Knoll look at him. "My informant has told me that large red stones have been in the forest as of late unearthing themselves from underground."_

_"Red stones?" Knoll asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, I find that rather strange too." Duessel said before looking up in the sky. "I wonder if these are signs of dark times approaching."_

_"Just like what happened 15 years ago…" Knoll added while looking down worriedly. "I can still remember that tragedy…"_

_"Yes, and most of the people of Grado received much damage…" Duessel said as he also recalled those dark days. "The whole country was in total chaos and there weren't many survivors. But with the help from our friends, the survivors were able to move on and restored Grado back to its glory once more."_

_"Yes, but for now, let us head towards our friend's place, to celebrate their anniversary." Knoll smiled._

_"Agreed, let us–" Duessel said, but his speech was interrupted as they noticed a large red spike shoot out from the ground, just outside the city gates._

_"Red spikes?" Knoll said, confused as more of these red spikes shoot out from the ground, causing the citizens to stop their activity for a moment. "It resembles the prediction of the forbidden magic we Druids showed before…"_

_"I have a bad feeling about this…" Duessel gritted._

_"Agreed old friend." Knoll said before the two went over to the gates of the city._

_"Soldiers, keep the citizens back!" Duessel commanded. "Get them away from a safe distance!"_

_"Aye, sir!" the soldiers saluted as they started to move and warn the citizens._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Knoll questioned as the two closed in on the multiple red spikes. All of a sudden, both men hears the sounds of cracking from the stones, making both of them go on full alert._

_"Be careful. We still do not know the current situation." Duessel said as eventually, the red spikes shattered away, revealing a number of monsters jumping out from it. The Great Knight and Druid took a step back and be on guard._

_"Search this place! We must find and bring the Item back! It is what the King ordered, even if we have to burn down this whole world to find it!" one of the monsters roared._

_"What in blazes?" Knoll gasped._

_"What _are_ they?" Duessel asked._

_"I don't know, but they're not going to go any further!" Knoll said as he took out his tome, chanted something, and a barrier was cast to stop the strange monsters from going further._

_One of the monsters bumped into the said barrier, surprising it a bit. "Boss, it looks like a pitiful human is trying to stop us from searching this town!"_

_"What?" the leader blinked as it approached the barrier and knocked it a few times with its spiked club. "Boys, break down this barrier! That thief might be in this very village!"_

_"A thief?" Duessel asked confused as the monsters start to hit the barrier with their spike clubs, hitting it good with every ounce of their strength._

_"Soldiers, evacuate the citizens immediately!" Knoll commanded. "This barrier won't last long!"_

_"A–Aye, sir!" The soldier saluted with a stutter._

_"Let's go everyone! Evacuate the city now!" Another soldier shouted._

_"Quickly, get out of here!" Duessel shouted, and the citizens were now screaming and running away from the scene._

_"Kurogasa… we need your help once more…" Knoll said, gritting his teeth while trying to hold the barrier up._

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with a princess, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me) **The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** A young princess held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Prologue: A New Danger

**(Earth)**

"Oh yeah, finally it's summer time!" a friend of mine spoke happily. "No more school for the next three months!"

"Yeah…" another friend of mine said, "But still, we gotta have to finish up our homework first if we wanna enjoy summer vacation." he said before turning to me saying, "So, Lyon, what are you gonna do with for summer vacation?"

"Hmmmmm…" I pondered. "I'm not sure, Takuya. I'll figure something out. I'm sure you and Makoto got plans."

"We do." Takuya nodded. "I'm heading up to the mountains and stay with my grandfather there."

"And I'm hitting the beach checking out the ladies!" Makoto grinned impishly.

"Of course you are…" I sighed with a sweat drop. Oh right. I never introduced myself. My name's Lyon Kururugi. I'm 18 years old and the son of Kurogasa Kururugi, so I'm practically a younger version of him. Oh, and my mother is Eirika Renais Kururugi, who was a Princess of Renais in the continent of Magvel. What, you never heard of Magvel before? Well, ok, I might as well explain.

As my story goes, both my parents met when Father and the rest of his friends got absorbed into Mother's kingdom known as Magvel and they landed in a country known as Renais. During that time, Father was a bit confused about what happened and at first, they strived to get out of that world in order to return back to Japan, but during the course of chaos, he met Mother, Eirika, who was the Princess of Renais and the twin sister of my uncle, Ephraim. They waged in a war against a well-known legendary monster known as the Demon King Fomortiis and with their combined might, they were able to defeat it and seal it once and for all. During the course of the war, both of them fell in love with each other and swore that after the war was over, both of them would get married. Up to this day, Father doesn't know Mother's last name before she married as he said her identification card called her Eirika Renais, but that didn't matter much as she is now a Kururugi.

And you might be wondering, how my Father and the rest of the group managed to defeat the Demon King himself? Well, Father donned the legendary armor known as Kamen Rider, and in order to use its full power, Father had to defeat and seal monsters known as the Undead. Father and the rest of the Riders managed to unlock to their full potential, leading to their victory. I remember that Father always kept the belts in his show case, which turned out to be just a toy. But, when they entered there, the toys materialized, becoming real and that's how Father gained the title Kamen Rider Blade. Despite all of that, Father still cherished the memories he shared and whenever there are yearly festivals, they would gather at the Manor and always recall their past memories.

Oh and there's one thing that none of my friends knew, except my family and those who I knew most. You see, due to the fact that Mother hails from a royal family in Magvel, that makes me the Prince of Renais, but Mother always wanted me to live a normal life and never told anyone about it. Thus, the reason why I've always kept my identity a secret regarding my parents, other than the fact that they're now well known all over Japan… and possibly where Father works as a famous actor and Mother working as a model.

"Lyon~" I heard someone called out to me, making me look at the front and saw her smiling at me.

"Oh~, that's your sister right there!" Makoto began. "When are you gonna introduce me to Sasha?"

"With you and your womanizing ways, never…" I deadpanned.

"Aw c'mon, Lyon!" Makoto whined.

"No means no…" I said.

The girl I mentioned was my sister, Sasha Ryder, the daughter of Storm and Amber Ryder and younger sister of Kizuna Ryder. Now you're wondering how I call her my sister despite having different last names. Well… there's an explanation for that too

As I recalled from Mother's tale, when I was ten days old, Mother fell ill and was unable to feed me, so Kaa–san (Amber) breastfed me in Mother's place since I still couldn't drink powdered milk, which Mother still worried about. She fed me a few times that very day and because of that, Kaa–san became my milk–mother. In other words, Sasha–neechan and Kizuna–neesan are my milk sisters, which was the same as real blood siblings.

"Nee–chan, have you been waiting long?" I asked.

"No, I just got out from college, Lyon–chan." Sasha-neechan smiled. She's 20 years old who had short black squiggly hair with ribbons tied on the side of her hair, wearing a pure white dress that reached to her knees, and she was wearing white socks with black Mary Janes along with a silver pendant around her neck. She's always been very nice to me and always looked after me like I'm her little brother.

"Hey there, Sasha, I'm Lyon's best friend." Makoto stepped in, flirting with my sister. "I was wondering if you would like to spend some quality time together with me."

*BONK!*

"OW!" Makoto cringed after bonking him on the head with my fist.

"What did I just say?! No flirting with my sister!" I snapped.

"Yeesh… overprotective much?" Makoto said while rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry for what my otouto did…" she apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. Though, if you _really_ want to apologize to me–" Makoto smirked, but got cut off by Sasha–neechan's words.

"Even if he didn't stop you, I'm sorry. I don't think this relationship would work between us." she kindly said. "But I'm certain that you will find a better girl than me to go out with..."

"Yeah, like Kotonoha." Takuya remarked.

"Huh?" Makoto said.

"Or maybe Sekai." I suggested.

"Eh?" Makoto got out.

"And possibly Setsuna too…" Takuya added.

"H–Hey, stop _right_ there!" Makoto panicked. "Is that what you're supposed to say while there's a girl in front of you?"

"I don't mind." she smiled. "That goes to show that there's someone who actually cares for you, Makoto–kun."

"Nee–chan, you have no idea what kind of a playboy he is…" I sweat dropped.

"Hm?" Nee–chan blinked in confusion… until we heard the sound of a horn from afar. "Ah, Nee–san's here to pick us up!"

"Wait, what?!" I panicked. "I thought that she hasn't passed her driving test yet!"

"She did… but her methods are a bit too… extreme. The instructor had no other choice but to actually approve of her license." Nee–chan sweat dropped before the white sports car stopped right in front of us and the window rolled down to reveal my eldest milk sister, Kizuna Ryder.

"Hey you two! Been waiting long?" Kizuna–neesan chirped happily while taking off her sunglasses. She was 22 years old and currently working as a model, following Mother's footsteps. She had long black hair that reached to her back with black eyes, wearing an orange blouse with a red sleeveless vest, a pair of blue jeans, red sneakers and a silver necklace around her neck. She can be quite active at times and acts a bit tomboyish too, hence the reason why her clothes says it all.

"Whoa, check that girl out!" Makoto whistled, now setting his eyes on my eldest sister.

*BONK!*

"OW!" Makoto cringed in pain as he was on the ground face first with a lump on his head and smoking out from that lump.

"Don't even think about it!" I snapped.

"Hai…" Makoto muttered.

"C'mon! Hop on already! We gotta go home now!" Nee–san panicked a bit.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"Why would you say that, Nee–san?" Nee–chan asked.

"Because if Daddy finds out that I drive his car without his permission, my butt's toasted!" she pointed out, making Nee–chan and I sweat drop.

"Oh man, what did you do this time?" Nee–chan groaned.

"Just get in the car!" Nee–san shouted.

"Hai, hai…!" I said, before turning to Takuya and Makoto. "I'll see you two later."

"Have a good summer time, Lyon." Takuya said.

"Well, there goes my chance of hooking up with his sisters…" Makoto hissed.

"Next stop: HOME!" Nee–san exclaimed as she pushed the throttle all the way down, making both Nee–chan and I fall back from our seats.

"WHOOOOOOOOA, YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!" Sasha–neechan screamed.

"SLOW DOWN NEE–SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I wailed.

* * *

When we reached the Manor just outside of the city, the car skidded to the front lawn, meaning we've reached home. "Ha~! Home sweet home! And in the nick of time too!" Kizuna–neesan perked happily.

"Ugh~!" both Nee–chan and I groaned, having swirly eyes from Nee–san's reckless driving.

"Come on, come on! Get out of the car already! You guys look like you're carsick or something!" she exclaimed as she opened the hood and immediately went out of the car.

"That's because you _made_ us carsick." I groaned.

"Nee–san~ that's my chocolate~" Nee–chan blurted randomly, still dizzy.

"Come on! Hurry up already!" Kizuna–neesan shouted.

"Hai, hai…" I got out. I turned my attention to Nee–chan and… quickly turned away, slightly blushing.

"Ugh~, what happened?" Nee–chan asked while still upside down.

"Nee–chan, please sit up right. Um… I think I just caught a glance of something… white." I muttered, still blushing.

"Huh?" Nee–chan blinked before looking at what I saw and she blushed madly. "Lyon, you pervert!"

*POW!*

"OOOOOOOH!" I cried out in pain as Nee–chan punched me where the sun doesn't shine… hard.

As I cringed in pain, Nee–chan was able to sit upright and immediately got out of the car, still blushing madly. "T–That's what you get f–for looking at y–your sister that way!"

"It's just… an accident…" I cringed while hobbling myself to get out of the car. If there's one thing I had in common with Father… it's that I tend to end up in an unexpected situation, like now. Mother once told me that Father did the same thing to her during their war days… by pure accident. But at the very least, I know Nee–chan isn't the type of sister that would stay angry for a long time as she's the kind sister that I knew. She has her reasons on why would she do that, and I don't blame her.

As I somehow managed to get through the pain and enter the Manor, Kizuna–neesan seemed to be in a hurry for some reason. "Hey there, Lyon. How's the pain down there?"

"Hi… Kaa–san…" I muttered.

This was my milk–mother, Amber Ryder, aka the former Kamen Rider Larc. Looking at her, she was in her early 40's, with black hair with a few grey lines were held together with a pink Alice Band, wearing glasses over her brown eyes. She was wearing a white formal suit with black formal clothing that was a skirt version and black high heels. She must've gotten back from work.

"Are you okay?" Kaa–san asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I got out. "The pain will subside eventually."

"That's quite brave of you to take a peek at your sister's panty." Kaa–san smiled, making me blush again.

"T–That was an accident, Kaa–san!" I exclaimed.

"Boys these days sure grow up nicely, even up to the point of experiencing their youth." Kaa–san sighed, happily teasing me. I guess the teasing habit that Nee–san gained comes from Kaa-san, and Kaa–san's teasing _never_ leaves a hole.

"Mmmmm…" I pouted.

"Oh, there's that cute face I like!" Kaa–san cooed.

"K–Kaa–san!" I blushed again.

"Boy, you _really_ picked up your dad's persona, alright!" she grinned happily.

I could only sigh before walking inside the house, heading towards the living room. There, I saw a familiar figure sitting quietly on the sofa, watching the news on TV. "Tadaima."

"Oh, Lyon!" she greeted while looking at me with a gentle smile. "Welcome home."

"Hi Mother." I smiled gently.

This was my mother, Eirika Renais Kururugi, wife of my father Kurogasa Kururugi and Princess of Renais. Like Kaa–san, she's in her 40's and has long, teal blue hair that rested on her shoulder with deep sky blue eyes, wearing a purple kimono with a hibiscus pattern and red sash around her waist, while also wearing white socks and traditional brown sandals.

"How was school?" Mother asked.

"Well, it ended with a bang, of course." I began. "After finishing the last exam, everyone was eager to enjoy their summer vacation."

"That's good to know." she smiled again.

"Here you go, Mom! One baby bottle of fresh milk!" Nee–san chirped happily while handing her a… baby bottle?

"Eh?" I blinked. As I advanced forward to where Mother was sitting, I noticed a baby wrapped in a clean baby blanket in her arms as Mother fed him with the bottle while the baby was still sleeping. "Mother, where did you find this baby?"

"One of the maids found him in front of our doorstep." Mother explained while looking at the baby in her arms. "A note stated to take care of this baby and no one saw where this woman is…" She was saddened as she hugged the sleeping baby motherly while still feeding him. "Poor child, to think he would suffer this sort of fate… but no matter, I will take care of you just as how I took care of my own son when he was just a baby."

"Oh…" I said, feeling a bit sad.

"Yeah, who the heck leaves their kid behind like that?!" Nee–san huffed. "That's just wrong!"

"I'm sure the mother had her reasons." Mother said. "Hopefully, they're good reasons…"

"Or maybe she just can't take the burden of taking care of this kid…" Nee–san assumed.

"But does Father know about this?" I asked.

"Of course I already know." a voice said as he walked toward us. "And your Mother insisted on adopting him in our family too. And I don't mind at all as you always wanted to be a big brother, after all."

"Father!" I exclaimed. Yes, the person before me is the Legendary Rider himself, Kurogasa Kururugi a.k.a. Kamen Rider Blade. He is in his mid–40's, having brown hair with a few strands of grey that resembled Kira Yamato, wearing glasses over his eyes, and he was in his casual clothing of an indigo shirt with a yellow spade in the middle, black trousers, and black socks. He is my Father and the person that I admired most.

"Anata, you should be resting right now." Mother said worriedly. "You just got back from the States and your migraine hasn't recovered yet. Even Storm went to sleep as soon as he got home. You should do the same for your health."

"I know, but with the baby around, you're gonna need some help."

"But–"

"No buts Eirika. I'm helping you taking care of the baby." Father insisted.

"Mom, you know that Dad can be pretty persistent if you keep this up." Nee–san pointed out.

"Besides, what kind of a Father would I be if I'm not here to guide him like my own son?" he said proudly while looking at me with his smile.

"Anata…" Mother murmured. Eventually, she smiled and said, "If that is your decision, then we should go to the adoption center tomorrow and have him in our family."

"Thank you." Father smiled.

**PORTAL**

"Huh?" We all asked. A portal opened up on the side of the living room and what came out was... General Duessel?! And he's injured too!

"Mr. Duessel!" Nee–san exclaimed as he eventually kneeled down in pain, and Mother and Father quickly rushed toward his side.

"What's with the commotion here?" Nee–chan's voice said as she walked downstairs and noticed General Duessel too.

"Hey, what happened to you?!" Father panicked while trying to help him out.

"Kurogasa…" Duessel gritted. "We… need your help…"

"What happened?!" Father asked.

"Magvel… is in danger…" He muttered before finally falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Duessel! Oi! Duessel!" Father shouted, but to no avail. "Crap… Kizuna, wake up your dad! Sasha, call your Aunt Mikoto, Melissa, and Uncle Akira and Kurai!"

"Y–Yes, Father!" Nee-chan stuttered as she immediately picked up her phone and started dialing the numbers.

"You got it, Dad!" Nee–san saluted as she immediately rushed to where Storm is right now.

"Hey, what's with the–" Kaa-san began, entering the room and noticed the predicament. "What the–?! What happened to this old guy?!"

"It's General Duessel! He's hurt!" Mother said worriedly.

"What?!" Kaa–san shouted.

"Amber, you and Lyon go get the first aid kit!" Father said.

I have a bad feeling this summer vacation isn't going to be a pretty one… but an adventure instead.

* * *

"Minna, sorry for calling all of you here in the middle of the night…" Father apologized as the whole family of the Legendary Riders and their children assembled.

"It's alright, dear. It must be important since you sudden called us…" Melissa–sensei said. She's in her late 40's as her wavy long blonde snowy grey hair was straightened up and rested on her right shoulder, wearing a forest green blouse and a red and white patterned long skirt, with a silver necklace around her neck, a golden bracelet on her right arm and a gold band around her right ring finger and pink long socks too. She is the former Kamen Rider Leangle.

"Yeah… and just when I thought I could get drunk myself on the night of summer vacation…" Kurai–sensei said while taking a sip of his beer. He is also in his late 40's, having unkempt greyish black hair with black eyes, and having slightly tanned skin, while wearing a white shirt with a brown unbuttoned T-shirt, grey pants, and black socks. He is the former Kamen Rider Chalice.

"Is everything okay?" Uncle Akira asked. He was also in his 40's. He has long brunette hair tied in a ponytail, with, brown eyes and is the former Kamen Rider Garren. He wore a brown shirt with tan dress coat over it with tan dress pants, and brown shoes.

"Yeah, what's the emergency?" Aunt Mikoto added. She had shoulder length crimson red hair, wearing a pink one with a sakura petal design on it. She is also the former Kamen Rider Glaive.

"Man, you better have a good reason to wake me up buddy." Tou–san said a bit cranky while rubbing his eyes with his arm. Tou–san is a year older than Father and he is Father's best friend since childhood and is the former Kamen Rider Lance. He has short black and grey hair combed to the back, having a short mustache and is currently wearing red pajamas due to the fact that he just woke up.

"I have tended General Duessel's wounds and he is now resting in the guest room, anata." Mother said as she and Kaa–san walked out from the room.

"Uncle Duessel was here?" my eldest cousin asked, confused. His name is Toby Hono and is a year older than Nee–san. He has short dirty blonde hair, that wad combed nicely with a pair of black LT Lightec L6992 Eyeglasses over his blue eyes, wearing a black casual t-shirt with a pattern that's similar to Chalice's decorations on it, wearing black jeans and socks.

"W–What happened to him?" Elsie asked. This was Elsie Inayo. She's 20 like Nee-chan. She had shoulder length brunette hair that fell to her neck with brown eyes and wears a white V–neck tunic knit wear pullover sweater dress, with black jeans for women and socks.

"Yeah, what happened?" Her younger sister asked. This is Sakura Inayo. She's a year younger than me and she always calls me Lyon–niichan. She had red hair in a long ponytail, with blue eyes, looking very much like her mother. She wore a pink shirt, with a white skirt with pink socks.

"Why don't you let Uncle Kurogasa answer and we'll know." Ryu sighed irritability. This was Ryu Hono, Toby's younger brother and is also a year younger than me. He had black that's somewhat unkempt and brown eyes, having his father's personality. He wears a gray muscle polo shirt with jean shorts and brown sandals on his feet.

"Alright." Father said, getting their attention. "As you guys just heard earlier, General Duessel got injured and told us that… Magvel is in danger."

"What?!" most of them exclaimed. Fortunately, Mother already put my soon–to–be little brother in her room, sleeping peacefully.

"Anata, there's something that you should know too…" Mother spoke as she showed Father… a Portal card?

"A Portal Card, dear?" Melissa–sensei said.

"Yes, Mother. But that's not the surprising part…" Mother said worriedly before she approached a nearby door and tried to swipe it on… but nothing happened? "The Portal card that General Duessel used is inactive as we speak, meaning that until the threat has been diverted, if my assumption is correct, the Portal card can only be used once and after that, it remains inactive."

"Wait, so you're saying Uncle Duessel is stuck here until then?" Toby asked.

"Yes." Father nodded.

"But then if _we_ use it, how the heck are we gonna get back here if we need to?!" Nee–san panicked.

"That's the troublesome part…" Father said. "Should we enter, we won't be returning home for a while."

"Then, what are we gonna do, buddy?" Tou–san asked.

Just before Father can decide, a door suddenly opened and a blur immediately tackled Father down, much to everyone's surprise. "T–Tana!" Mother exclaimed, surprised from her sudden entrance.

"Oh, Kurogasa! It's horrible!" Aunt Tana cried in Father's embrace while Father rubbed the back of his head from her tackle. Aunt Tana is Mother's best friend and the wife of my Uncle Ephraim. She is the same age as Mother and despite having dark midnight blue hair with a few strands of grey hair, wearing a pink blouse with white skirt, and brown boots, her appearance is still like in her 20's, according to Mother.

"Ow…" Father groaned in pain. "Must you _always_ do that?"

"That's not the point right now!" Aunt Tana exclaimed. "Renais is being invaded by weird monsters that popped out of nowhere!"

"What?!" The group asked shocked.

"What about Ephraim?!" Mother asked worriedly.

"Ephraim and Ajax are holding out as much as they could, but I don't know how long they'll last. Not to mention that Seth is injured too!"

"Even Uncle Seth is unable to stop them?!" I gawked. _Now_ I'm shocked. To think someone who would be able to outmatched the Silver Knight of Renais… this is one enemy that made all of us worried.

"Anata, we should help Ephraim now!" Mother said desperately.

"But Eirika, Kurogasa has migraines for a few years now and he always needed constant medicine to release his stress." Kaa–san pointed out.

"She's right, dear. And we're not in our prime anymore as our age took its toll on us…" Melissa–sensei said worriedly.

"But we can't sit around here and do nothing!" Aunt Mikoto cried out.

"What can we do?" Uncle Akira asked.

There was a moment of silence in thought as we all thought of what we should do. And then... out of the blue, Uncle Kurai said, "Let the kids go."

"What?!" The kids and I asked shocked.

"What?!" The rest shouted.

"No way, it's not happening Kurai." Father said sternly.

"We have no other choice." Uncle Kurai said. "Besides, they got some experience when they went to the World of Kiva in the Hot Springs Outrealm."

"That's different Kurai." Father frowned. "On that world, they have back up and experienced Riders."

"But we have a _lot_ of relatives and friends in Magvel too, Father!" I pointed out. "And most of them are fighters!"

"Lyon, I'm not gonna let you and the other kids venture out and get hurt." Father said sternly.

"You're our only child and it would make me sad to see you getting hurt…" Mother tried to persuade me.

"Then, what's the point of training with Uncle Ephraim all of these years with Nee–san, Father?" I retorted.

"H–Huh?" Father blurted out, getting confused.

"And my training with Aunt Tethys and Uncle Gerik?" Sakura–chan joined.

"And our intense training in swordsmanship in Grado, with Uncle Joshua and Marisa?" Ryu–chan also said, standing next to Toby. Melissa–sensei wanted to stop them, but Kurai-sensei stopped her instead, shaking his head to leave them be.

"And my training in marksmanship with Uncle Innes?" Nee–chan joined in, as well as Elsie.

"You kids…" Tou–san said surprised. I stood in front of my Father and placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to convince him.

"Father, I've always admired you ever since the day you told me the story of your legendary quest with Mother." I began. "I always wanted to experience what you faced since you got dragged into Magvel unwillingly. Yet, you performed miracles with your group. You became their eternal Trump Card of Hope and hoped that one day, you will pass it down to someone that you know who has what it takes to take the mantle… and that someone is your son, Lyon Kururugi!"

"Lyon…" Father muttered.

"Kids…" Tou–san murmured.

Father looked at me for a while before finally saying with a chuckle, "You know you also share another trait with me: stubbornness."

"Beg pardon?" I blinked.

"Your dad's right, Lyon!" Aunt Tana chirped happily as she stood next to him. "You dad was stubborn during our time, like when I tried to have him all to myself and yet, he stayed with your mom to this day!"

"Tana, why must you remind me of that?" Father sweat dropped. "And what about you? Even to this day, I _told_ you to stop tackling me and yet, you're stubborn too…"

"That's because you're an egghead Kurogasa." Kaa–san teased.

"Oi!" Father cried out.

"Anyways," Uncle Kurai said, gaining our attention. "You've all been training really hard for something like this. And we think you're now ready."

"Really Dad?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it." Kurai–sensei nodded.

"I'm still worried for their condition, dear…" Melissa–sensei said worriedly.

"Hey, you and I both know that we didn't expect an adventure like that during our prime, right?" Kurai–sensei asked.

"Yeah, big sis!" Uncle Akira agreed. "We should let our kids experience it themselves and continue to live on the legacy that we carved in Magvel!"

"Are you sure?" Melissa–sensei asked.

"Pfft, you worry too much sempai, they can take care of themselves." Aunt Mikoto waved off.

"Yeah, they'll be fine!" Kaa–san chirped.

"Well…" Melissa–sensei said still in doubt, thinking.

"Mother, what will be your decision?" Mother asked.

She was quiet for a while, until eventually, she came with an answer and looked at us with a smile. "Alright, you children have our blessings to go on a journey in Magvel."

"_But_, be sure to return here before summer ends!" Aunt Mikoto pointed out. "You kids have _tons_ of homework that you need to do."

"Sheesh, no pressure there…" Ryu muttered.

"We'll be fine." Toby assured.

"And we'll finish before summer vacation ends." I said.

"You better…" Kaa–san said before she looked at her eldest daughter. "And you _better_ be home because your schedule for modeling with your Mother will be pretty tight too!"

"Yes, Mom! I get it already!" Nee–san whined.

"Here, Lyon. You might need this." Father said as he handed me a small key. "It's the key on that show case. Now, it belongs to you kids now. Use it well."

"Thanks Father!" I smiled with glee.

"You're welcome son." Father smiled back. "Now go on and get them."

"Right!" I nodded before running upstairs to get the belts and Rouze cards.

"Hey, no fair, Lyon!" Nee–san whined as she followed me.

"I wanna take my belt too!" Sakura–chan chirped as eventually, the rest of us stormed the show case, and our parents shook their heads with a smile.

"Such rowdy little kids…" Father chuckled.

"They really do remind us of us in our prime days, don't they; anata?" Mother asked with a giggle.

"They sure do." Father smiled.

"But do you think they could do what we did 25 years ago, big bro?" Uncle Akira asked.

"I'm sure they can. If we did it, they can do it too." Father said.

"Well, I'm gonna go with them. I know Ephraim needs my help." Aunt Tana said.

"Yeah, be sure to be careful, alright?" Father said before Aunt Tana and Mother hugged each other dearly.

"Please be sure that my brother would be alright…" Mother said.

"You don't have to worry about Ephraim! I'm sure he'll be alright." Aunt Tana assured her as both of them broke the hug. "Besides, I'm sure he'll be happy to see his favorite nephew donning the armor of Blade once more!"

"Yeah, he will be." Father said. "Now get going."

"Right! I'll see ya when I see ya!" Tana said before hugging Father and went off.

"Good luck son… you're gonna need it." Father said.

* * *

**TWF:** With this prologue, it would seem like there's going to be a new adventure for Lyon and the newest generation of Riders!

**Fen:** That's right. And things are about to get crazy once they get to Magvel!

**TWF:** Stay tuned, you guys! 'Cause a new adventure will begin!

**Both:** TURN UP the Trump Card of Hope!


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend Returns

**TWF:** Heya, you guys! This is The Wild Fang and Fen–kun, speaking, bringing you the official first chapter of Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace!

**Fen:** That's right! Lyon's story will officially begin on this chapter!

**TWF:** Wohoo! What kind of danger will Lyon, his Rider friends, and sisters will encounter?

**Fen:** The readers will have to find out by reading aibou.

**TWF:** Yosha! In any case, let's get to it!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"Buckles?"

"Check!"

"Rouze cards?"

"Double Check!"

"Weapons with accessories?"

"Triple check!"

"Alright, you kids! Listen up! We're gonna have an adventure of a lifetime!" Tana chirped happily.

"But, Aunt Tana, you already had an adventure." Toby pointed out.

"And you're too old for one right now…" Ryu bluntly said, making one of Tana's cheeks puff.

"I am _not_ that old!" Tana snapped, pinching Ryu's cheek.

"Itetetetetetetetetetetete!" Ryu flailed around.

"You really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut." Nee–san sighed.

"But knowing him, no matter how many times we've told him, he's not gonna change." Toby sighed.

"Well, he did inherit it from his father…" Nee–chan said.

"But we know he's a softie on the inside!" Sakura chirped happily.

"Look, can we get to the mission already? That place is probably burning right about now…" Ryu said, only to struck a nerve on Tana once more.

"Say that again! I dare you!" Tana snapped, pinching his cheek harder.

"ITETETETETETETETETETETE!"

"Aunt Tana, please stop." I begged. "We _do_ need to get going."

"Y–Yes, Uncle Ephraim c–could be in trouble…" Elsie stuttered.

"And your son too!" Nee–san exclaimed.

"Fine!" Tana said, letting go of Ryu's cheek. "Yeesh, you _really_ inherited your attitude from your dad! But it's a good thing Lyon here inherited his kind nature from his mom!"

"A–Aunt Tana!" I blushed slightly.

"And he also inherited his blushing from his dad too!" Tana perked up.

"That's why we love our little bro!" Nee–san chirped happily.

"Ano…" Nee–chan said. "We should get going, minna… Renais is in danger, as we speak."

"She's right. We have to get going." Toby said.

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" Sakura cheered.

"Alright, I'm opening the portal now." Aunt Tana said, before using her card on a door.

**PORTAL**

And with a quick run towards the portal, our new adventure begins.

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!) In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with a princess, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me) **The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** A young princess held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Legend Returns

**(Renais)**

A portal opened up, and all eight of us ended up landing in some sort of forest, where Ryu, Toby and I are at the bottom, Nee–chan, Nee–san and Elsie on top of us and finally, Sakura–chan and Aunt Tana sit on top of them.

"Seriously, why is it that every time we fall, it would be in this order?" Ryu grumbled in annoyance.

"Don't know. Then again, our parents were like this when it happened to them." Toby said.

"Ow… that really hurt…" Nee–san groaned.

"U–Uh…" I managed to get out. The only reason why I said that was because one, Nee–san was on top of me, and two, her… assets were stuck between my face!

"Oh my…" Tana gasped a bit.

"Hm?" Nee–san blinked before noticing my predicament and smiled mischievously. "Well, aren't you bold Lyo~n."

"W–What?! No, it's nothing like that!" I stammered with a heavy blush.

"Oh, Lyon! You're quite cute when you're blushing!" Nee–san teased further. Meanwhile, Sakura and Elsie closed their eyes from what they're seeing.

"L–Lyon!" Elsie stuttered.

"Lyon–niichan no ecchi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Look, just get off of him and let's get on with our mission…" Toby sighed, and all of us immediately got off each other.

"Where are we right now?" Tana asked.

"Oh, Lyon!" Nee–san pointed out. "This is the place where you and your parents camp out together whenever you guys have free time!"

"And this is the place where your Father and ours met with your Mother…" Nee–chan pointed out.

"Yeah, and Mother and Father were running from Renais to get to Frelia." I added.

"But now it's the opposite." Nee–chan said.

"Yeah, we're heading _towards_ Renais." Ryu said.

"I hope they're alright…" Tana said worriedly. "I hope Ephraim and Ajax would be alright…"

"Don't worry, Aunty Tana! I'm sure they're alright!" Sakura–chan chirped.

"Don't assume everything would be alright just yet, Sakura–chan." Toby reminded. "We still have no idea what kind of enemy we're facing. Let's go there and see what happens, alright?"

"Yeah, let's go." I nodded.

* * *

_"King Ephraim! Prince Ajax! The enemy has broken through the second line of defense!" A soldier shouted._

_"It can't be!" Ephraim exclaimed as the pressure applied on them. The said king had short sky blue hair with a few grey lines, wearing a golden crown on his head. He has a blue royal shirt with white pants, black gloves and boots, with a dark blue cape and red in it. "Even our strongest defense has fallen to this enemy?"_

_"All that remains is our last line of defense…" Ajax said worriedly. The young man has dark blue hair with a wavy front hair, wearing a blue shirt with a black tight shirt underneath it, a pair of black gloves and boots, black tight pants, and more importantly, wields two lances with different lengths._

_"And our best knight is still injured from battle just now…" Ephraim pondered worriedly._

_"Father, what can we do? Mother hasn't returned from asking help from Uncle Kurogasa." Ajax asked. "If we don't get any assistance, it leaves us no choice but to join this battle personally."_

_"But my Prince, it's dangerous!" one of the guard said as Ajax took off his shirt, only leaving him in his sleeveless tight black shirt on top._

_"You should stay behind, Ajax! I'm sure your Uncle will come to aid us!" Ephraim said._

_"Father, remember what you told me when I was just a child? You said you always pick a fight you can win." Ajax said, determined. "And I'm certain that with you at my side, we'll be able to fend off, at least, until Uncle Kurogasa and his fellow Kamen Riders appear!"_

_"But Ajax–"_

_"No buts Father! I've been training my whole life for this moment and this is a good time to put that training to good use!"_

_"Ajax…"_

_"Whether you like it or not, I'll be fighting for our country!" Ajax said to his dad, and Ephraim could only sigh._

_"I guess there's no stopping you, then." Ephraim said._

_"Father…"_

_"If you think you're going in alone, you're dead wrong!" Ephraim smirked as he walked to one corner and drew out his signature lance, Siegmund. "With this lance in hand, I'm certain we'll put down those monsters with ease!"_

_"I have no doubt Father!" Ajax smiled._

_"Now let's take out these dastards!" Ephraim shouted._

* * *

"Ah mou~! How much further?!" Nee–san whined. "Wouldn't it be easier to drive a car in this place?!"

"Nee–san, you know that bringing cars here would only cause trouble, ne?" Nee–chan sweat dropped. "One more thing, they don't have a large asphalt road on here either…"

"Though, I would like riding a car right now…" Aunt Tana said. "I mean, I bought these shoes from one of the stores in your world while shopping with Eirika and Amber and I don't like to get it all muddy, y'know?"

"Is this really the time to talk about shoes?" Ryu sweat dropped.

"Why not? At least it'll keep the mood in this group bright!" Sakura chirped.

"Please focus on the mission at hand." Toby sighed.

"Yes, sir!" Sakura–chan saluted happily while she happily marched forward. "Adventure! Adventure!"

"Your little sister looks happy about it, Elsie." Nee–chan said to her best friend.

"S–She always wanted to have an adventure, other than looking for jobs or sleeping inside the house during summer vacation, Sasha." Elsie replied.

"That's true." Nee–chan said.

"Yeah, summer vacation back home can be pretty boring sometimes." Nee–san said. That was when she held my arm, trapping it between her assets. "But at least I'm able to endure that by spending time with my little bro!"

"O–Oi, Nee–san." I blushed.

"What's the matter, Lyon–chan? Don't you always like this?" Nee–san teased further, making Nee–chan sigh.

"N–Nee–san!" I blushed more.

"Lyon–niichan no ecchi…" Sakura–chan pouted.

"O–Oi!"

"Hehehe… you're so kawaii when you blush like that." Nee–san giggled.

"Mmmmm…" I pouted.

"Nee–san, please stop teasing Lyon–chan!" Nee–chan huffed.

"Alright, alright… sheesh." Nee–san pouted. "You can be a party pooper sometimes, Sasha!"

"If I don't stop you teasing Lyon–chan, things could get worse…" Nee–chan deadpanned.

"Hai, hai…" Nee–san waved off.

"Huh… thanks Nee–chan." I sighed in relief.

"No prob." Nee–chan smiled.

"Shh!" Toby shushed, quieting us as we all came to a stop.

"Doushita?" Elsie asked.

"We got company…" Toby frowned. "Hide!"

"Eep!" both Sakura–chan and Elsie yelped as the rest of us immediately got to the nearest bushes and stayed quietly.

"Remember what leader said…" we heard a monster say while walking in front of us.

"To think there would be someone who would take away our sacred item from our world and escape here…" another one added.

"Sacred Item?" Aunt Tana blinked.

"What are they talking about, Lyon–niichan?" Sakura–chan asked me.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Let's listen in more." Ryu said.

"There's nothing but trees and dirt around here." The monster groaned. "It's obvious that it's not here."

"Wait." one of the monsters said.

"What's wrong?"

"I smell… humans and it's strong…" one of them said while taking a sniff in the air. "And they were recently here as well."

Sakura–chan was about to scream before I placed a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shoot…" Ryu hissed quietly.

This isn't good. We're gonna get caught at this rate.

"Hey, minna… have you seen Nee–san around?" Nee–chan said which caught us off guard.

"H–Huh!?" Toby said surprised as he looked to his side and saw only an imaginary outline of where Nee–san was. "Where did Kizuna went off to, this time?!"

"Hey~, you two! Over here!" Nee–san's voice said… calling them out?! "If you wanna look for me, I'm right over here!"

"Nee–san?!" I cringed in horror.

"That baka…!" Ryu hissed too. "What is she doing?!"

"S–She's gonna get killed!" Elsie stuttered.

"That human is quite the fool…" the monster said.

"Let's teach that human not to mess with us…" another said.

"And you two should learn how to respect a lady!" Nee–san exclaimed while getting out her buckle and a card in her hand, catching their attention.

"Oh no don't tell me she's–" Toby groaned.

"Yeah, she is." I groaned too.

Nee–san placed her card in the buckle and placed it around her waist before a deck of cards wrapped around her waist and the belt emitted a pulsing sound.

"What is she doing?" one of them asked as Nee-san crossed her arms while her hands clenched tightly.

"Whatever she's doing, let's dispose of her quickly!" another one roared before both of them roared, rushing towards her.

"Henshin!" Nee–san exclaimed and both of her hands hit the sides of the Buckle, opening it the up, to reveal the red 'A' on it.

**OPEN UP**

A green rectangular portal of energy showing the Keroberos symbol shot out of the buckle, crashing towards the two monsters, sending them flying before it retracted back to Nee–san and she went through the portal, before donning herself in her armor.

Kizuna had on a black bodysuit, donned with black armor, spiky shoulder pads, an 'A' insignia on her chest armor, and black greaves and boots. On her helmet, she had a long visor that stretched upwards on her black helmet. She also had a green 'A' with a gold diamond on her helmet and was equipped with the Lance Rouzer.

Nee–san became Kamen Rider Lance.

"Ha, ha! How do you like that?!" Lance–neesan chirped while she twirled around her Lance Rouzer.

"What kind of a sorcery is this?!" the monster shouted.

"It's not sorcery, dimwit! It's technology at its finest!" Lance–neesan perked happily.

"Ugh, that idiot…" Ryu facepalmed. "Doesn't she know that it will only work once we cross dimensions?"

"Probably Nee–san is too excited to become a Kamen Rider after a while…" Nee–chan sweat dropped.

"B–But we can't leave her on her own!" Elsie stuttered.

"C'mon, Lyon–niichan! We better help your big sis!" Sakura–chan gestured as Lance–neesan tried her best to deal with the annoyed monsters.

"We might as well." I sighed. "Let's go guys!" I said.

"Right!" The others said and we came out of hiding.

"Huh?" The monsters said, now noticing us. "Hey look! More humans!" One of them shouted.

"I knew they were here all along!" another one exclaimed.

"You two are nothing but two big bullies!" Aunt Tana teased while sticking her tongue at them.

"You guys, I can handle this battle! I'm actually strong, y'know?" Lance–neesan whined.

"Oh yeah sure, let's see how far that'll get ya." Ryu deadpanned.

"Ikuzo, minna!" I shouted.

"Right!" They said.

"Oooh~, I can't wait to see those armors again after quite a long time!" Aunt Tana chirped happily as Nee–chan, Elsie, Sakura–chan, Toby and I equipped ourselves, with the Buckle after inserting the card in it while Ryu equipped his Buckle on his waist. Moments later, decks of cards wrapped around our waists, transforming them into belts as all of them let out a pulsing sound from them.

"Gah, our ears!" both of the monsters exclaimed while closing their ears. As I raised my right hand perpendicular to my left shoulder, Elsie and Toby raised their hands next to their left side of their faces. Nee–chan held both sides of her Buckles, and Ryu presented his Change Ace card before showing the side of his card and placed it on top of his Buckle while Sakura–chan twirled happily.

"Henshin!" all of us said in unison as Sakura–chan stomped and she quickly opened up her Buckle along with Nee–chan and Toby, while I did a quick flick by switching my arms at the same position while my other arm pulled the handle, turning the Buckle to their respective emblems as Elsie did the same. Meanwhile, Ryu roused his card on his Buckle, initiating the transformation.

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

Two blue portals having the Change Beetle and Stag emblem, a purple portal with the Change Spider emblem, a magenta portal with the Change Mantis emblem, and a red and yellow portal with the Change Keroberos emblem shot out of our buckles before retracting to us and we went through the portals before donning in our armor.

I had a pure blue bodysuit. Along with the Blay Buckle around my waist, the torso armor was silver with a spade in the center and the shoulder pads were flat with gold decoration on the arms and spades on top. It had a gold band around the wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal on the boots. My helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a rhino beetle. I had large round eye holes, and everything was tinted red for a moment before it cleared up. For my weapon I wielded the Blay Rouzer.

Nee–chan and Sakura–chan has the same design like Nee–san only Nee–chan's was red with a red 'A' and a green diamond on her helmet and Sakura–chan's was a yellow 'A' with a red diamond on her helmet. Nee–chan had the Larc Rouzer and Sakura–chan had her Glaive Rouzer.

Elsie had a red bodysuit, covered with silver armor with the diamond shape at the middle of the chest armor, greaves, and elbow pads. On her shoulder pads, she dons his insignia in gold color. On her helmet, she had green eyes and the shape of it resembled a stag beetle. Here weapon of choice was the Garren Rouzer.

Ryu had a black bodysuit, wearing a gold chest plate on his armor that also has a suit of heart motif with red linings at the edge, black shoulder pads with gold linings, long silver gloves that covered his entire arms, and silver knee pads and boots with gold linings on his thighs. He held his Chalice Arrow while slotting his Chalice Rouzer onto his weapon.

Finally for the Toby, he had on a green bodysuit, with gold chest armor with circles on it that somewhat depicted the Club suit symbol and gloves with green linings. Gold knee pads and golden foot pads covered his legs. On his helmet, he had a cylinder helmet with golden spider motif on it with purple eyes. For his weapon was the Leangle Rouzer.

There was no doubt about it. We are donned in the legendary armors our parents once donned in… becoming the new hope of Magvel.

We are Kamen Riders Blade, Garren, Chalice, Leangle, Glaive and Larc.

"Wow~!" Aunt Tana said, with her eyes glittering. "They haven't changed one bit as far as I remember!"

"H–Hey, they got armor like that other human!" One of the monsters said.

"What do we do?" The second asked.

"What else? We beat 'em!" The first one shouted before the two charged at us six.

"Heh, time to show these knuckleheads what we're _truly_ made of…" Chalice smirked as he wielded his Arrow and dashed towards them.

"Ryu, you _really_ need to control yourself…" Leangle sighed before he dashed after him.

"W–What should we do, Sasha–chan?" Garren stuttered, still not used to battle, despite gaining some experience from our last battle together two years ago.

"Easy, we beat the bad guys!" Larc–neechan chirped before ruining after Chalice and Leangle.

"Sasha–chan, matte o~!" Garren whined before going after her.

"Ne, let's get going Lyon–niichan! They're gonna get all the fun!" Glaive–chan urged.

"You can still think about that?" I sweat dropped.

"Wha~t? Don't you think it's fun beating them?" Glaive–chan asked.

Before I could even reply, we heard the sound of the monsters being attacked in the process. "C'mon, c'mon! They are getting all the fun to themselves!" she urged again.

"Ugh… alright, alright." I groaned before Glaive–chan and I went after them.

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" Glaive–chan cheered.

"H–Hey, wait up!" Aunt Tana exclaimed before following us.

"Gah! What are these fools anyways?!" one of them roared while trying to swing its spiked club onto Leangle, and he easily jumped back to avoid it.

"These are not like any strong humans we've faced before!" another one said as it tried to swing its large sword on Lance, only to have her part it up and give it a kick on its stomach.

"Not even the mortals that attack the human large castle could even kill the lowest ranks of our Underlings!" it said while the two are being cornered.

"Underlings?" Leangle murmured.

"Worry about that later, we need to beat them!" Chalice said before taking out two cards and rousing them on his Chalice Arrow.

**DRILL**

**TORNADO**

The holograms of Drill Shell and Tornado Hawk came out of the cards and were absorbed into Chalice.

**SPINNING ATTACK**

"Oi!" Chalice shouted as he rushed towards one of the Underlings.

"Huh?" it said as Chalice leaped up high and delivered his spinning drop kick at it. It tried to fend off with its spiked axe, but the kick snapped it in half and connected onto its chest, making it skid backwards _really_ far.

"That's impossible! I've never seen such strength with these humans before!" another one exclaimed before he got bombarded by Garren's burning shots and Larc–neechan's burning arrow shots, damaging it. The damage became worse as Aunt Tana's spear managed to strike on its weapon hand, rendering it useless for it to wield it. "GAAAHHH!"

"Lyon, now!" Aunt Tana shouted.

"Right!" I shouted as I flipped over my Blay Rouzer and fanned out a plastic case, holding the cards. I picked two and roused them on the side of the blade.

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Kick Locust and Thunder Deer came out and were absorbed into my armor.

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

I raised my Rouzer up high and my kicking foot intensified as sparks of electricity rose up to my foot. With a quick stab of my Rouzer onto the ground, I quickly leaped up high and descending down, I connected my Lightning Blast on its head, making it skid backwards. When I landed back on the ground, a large explosion occurred on both of the Underlings.

"Well, that was quick…" Chalice scoffed.

"A–At least everyone is safe, ne?" Garren said.

"Ah mou~! Why do you guys have to butt in?!" Lance–neesan, on the other hand, whined. "I can take 'em out with no trouble whatsoever!"

"But, Nee–san, we're still fighting as a team…" Larc–neechan pointed out.

"Yeah, there's no point if one of us ended up getting injured badly in the process, should we want to fight alone…" Leangle added.

"But those guys in TV can fight on their own! Why can't we do the same?" Lance–neesan pointed out while looking at me. "Isn't that what you've always thought about when you're a kid, Lyon?"

"Um… not really, no." I mumbled.

"EH?!" Lance–neesan gawked.

"See? Even Lyon agrees with us!" Larc–neesan said. "Remember the story when Dad was going after the Trial C Undead on his own? He almost got killed for that!"

"Really?" Lance–neesan blinked. "I forgot about it…" That made me facepalm.

"Is this really a good time to discuss such things?" Leangle asked.

"More importantly, what are we gonna do with those freaky monsters running towards us like they're on strike?" Glaive–chan pointed out, causing us to look at where she pointed out.

"Yabai…" Lance–neesan muttered.

"Get them!" One of the monsters shouted.

"Not good. Elsie, time to do our fire and ice combo kicks!"

"H–Huh?!" Garren stuttered. "B-But we haven't refined that yet!"

"No time! Do it now!" Leangle said before taking out two cards and roused them on the end of his Leangle Rouzer.

**BITE**

**BLIZZARD**

The holograms of Bite Cobra and Blizzard Polar appeared and were absorbed into his armor.

**BLIZZARD CRUSH**

"Oh, this isn't going to go well…" Garren moaned before fanning out her cards from her Garren Rouzer, picking out two and rousing them.

**DROP**

**FIRE**

The holograms of Drop Whale and Fire Fly appeared and were absorbed into her armor.

**BURNING SMASH**

As both fire and ice emitted on their kicking feet, Leangle took the initiative of leaping up high while shooting out the frost on his enemies, blinding them for a moment. Garren puts her Rouzer back into its holster and jumped up high to follow suit.

"Hiyah!" Leangle shouted as he connected his scissor kick onto one of the Underlings, knocking it back to the bunch. At the same time, Garren twirled around and delivered the drop kick on one of them too. The fire caught onto the Underling as it was forced to take a few steps back. Eventually, the two said Underlings exploded, startling a few more Underlings.

"Onee–chan! That was awesome!" Glaive–chan chirped happily.

"A–A–re?" Garren blinked behind her mask.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Lance–neesan said happily. "Now it makes me wanna take 'em out too!" She added before taking a card and roused it on her Lance Rouzer.

**MIGHTY**

"And here~'s the catch of the day!" Lance–neesan chirped happily as she jumped up and performed a somersault, much to the Underling's confusion. After the Mighty card took its full effect and was fully charged on her weapon, she swung it down on them. One of them got slashed after Lance–neesan smashed down her Rouzer on it, creating an ice cut on its body before it spread all over it, freezing it to its demise, much to the Underling's horror.

"Oh, oh! Wait for me!" Glaive–chan chirped as she also ran forward while holding her Rouzer and card in it. With a quick rouse of her card onto her Rouzer…

**MIGHTY**

Her Rouzer absorbed the Mighty hologram, conducting her Rouzer with electricity.

**MIGHTY**

"I'm going to help too." Larc–neechan said as she thrusted her Rouzer forward, absorbing the Mighty hologram and igniting it on fire. With a quick pull of her trigger, she disarmed the Underling's weapon hand, letting the fire burn on it while Glaive–chan entered the fray and danced around to slash her enemies for the kill. Eventually, after she got out from the bunch, she bowed down and an explosion occurred right after that, clearing the enemies without much hassle.

"You kids sure do better than what your parents did in the past, that's for sure!" Aunt Tana praised.

"W–What are they?!" One of the Underlings shouted.

"They beat our comrades like it was nothing!" Another yelled.

"Run away!" A third screamed.

And with that mindset, they immediately dashed away without a second thought. "That's right, you meanies! Run away!" Glaive–chan boasted.

"I–Imouto! Don't say something like that!" Garren said worriedly. "If you say that, t–they'll probably come back with e–even bigger forces!"

"What Elsie said could be true." Aunt Tana said. "For now, let's take advantage of this situation and head towards Renais. I'm starting to worry for Ephraim and Ajax if we leave them too long…"

"Right, let's get going!" I said before the seven of us and Tana went on our way to the capital.

* * *

_"Your Majesty! The throne room doors won't last much longer!" A soldier shouted._

_"And more of our men have been killed!" another one shouted as Ajax was able to kill one of the Underlings that somehow managed to slip in with his dual spear wielding. _

_"It's only a matter of time before they finally reach us!" another soldier added. _

_"And some of these bastards already entered in!" Ajax said after he pulled his short lance from the enemy and flicked it, removing the blood from it. "We can't last long, Father! We must make our escape with the Portal card!"_

_"No, Ajax." Ephraim said. "I will not run away from this battle."_

_"But, Father!"_

_"Without the King in this country, the people would panic." Ephraim said. "Your mother promised that she will return with assistance from your Uncle Kurogasa and his fellow Riders. But for some reason, she hasn't returned to Renais. I assumed that this crisis might have affected her journey to return home and I do not want to risk myself by using the Portal card and somehow remain trapped in their world."_

_"That's impossible, Father!" Ajax exclaimed. "The Portal cards should have been able to aid them, even if Mother's Portal card did not work!"_

_"That is true, but even if she managed to get here, I assumed they might have landed elsewhere, other than the usual door they would open up." Ephraim assumed. "Just trust in your Mother and I'm certain she'll be here with them."_

_"Father…" Ajax murmured, thinking about it before saying, "Alright… we'll hold out longer." He said._

_"That's my boy." Ephraim smirked before turning to face the enemy. "Let's finish this!"_

* * *

We soon arrived at the capital but the town surrounding the castle was utter chaos.

"Holy moly! This place is in shambles!" Nee–san exclaimed.

"And the icky monsters are now targeting the castle!" Sakura–chan pointed out.

"I just hope the citizens of Renais are alright…" Aunt Tana prayed. "They must have been able to escape from this danger, right?"

"Hopefully…" Nee–chan added.

"Come on guys, let's help the people out!" I urged.

"Yeah, we gotta assure the people that we're here and that everything's going to be alright." Toby added.

"Let's go deeper into the capital and head towards the castle after that." I suggested. They all nodded as we quickly rushed forward.

As we went deeper into the capital and getting closer to the castle, we all noticed some of the citizens of Renais being escorted out from the city. "P–Please, this way!" a female woman said while she tried to lead them to safety. With a quick aim of her bow and arrow, she shot it at the Underlings, crippling them in the process. She had long pink hair while wearing a headband on her forehead, and wearing maroon archer clothing with white pants, yellow long fingerless sleeves and brown boots.

A blur rushed forward, cutting its throats off with his dual dagger, killing them. "Gah, there's no end to it!" the assassin groaned. The said assassin is also the same age as the woman, as he had long midnight blue hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a tattered midnight blue cape, a black sleeveless shirt and brown pants and boots. "Just where did these freaks come from anyways?!"

"Neimi! Colm!" Aunt Tana recognized them, making them look at us.

"Tana!" Neimi exclaimed. "Lyon! Everybody!"

"About _time_ you got here!" Colm said. "Wait a minute, where the heck's Kurogasa?!"

"He and Mother are tending to General Duessel back in my world." I explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Colm exploded. "Can't they tell Renais is in danger?!"

"U–Uncle Colm, th–they decided to allow us to a–assist everyone in Renais…" Elsie stuttered.

"Yeah, Father is suffering bad migraines due to his work and is unable to focus on battles a lot lately…" I said. "But rest assured, Father has entrusted us to take his place to aid everyone here in Renais. And we already have experience in this battle too!"

"Are you serious?!" Colm snapped.

"C–Colm, please don't yell." Neimi said timidly.

"Yeah, this isn't the time to vent out your anger! We got monsters coming from out of nowhere and we need to help out Ephraim and Ajax!" Tana added.

"Aunt Tana is right, Uncle Colm." Toby intervened. "For the time being, we're gonna go straight towards the castle, seeing you guys are able to handle these things on your own…"

"But, you guys don't have to worry about it." Ryu said. "We'll bash 'em out while we're on our way there. This way, the troubles you guys have to face would be less."

"Father! Mother! We've successfully lead the people to safety!" another voice called out to them.

We all turned around to see Colm and Neimi's kids. The first one was a girl about two years younger than me. She had midnight blue hair that fell to the top of her shoulders, wearing a headband on her forehead, a navy blue archer clothing, with black pants, fingerless gloves and white boots.

The other was a boy, about a year older than her. He had short, spiky, pink hair wearing a tattered maroon cape, white sleeveless shirt and yellow pants and boots.

These were Artemis and Leonidas respectively. Or Arty and Leo for their nicknames.

"T–That's good to hear, Leo! Arty!" Aunt Neimi stuttered.

"Eh? Lyon?" Leo gasped in surprise.

"You guys, what are you all doing here?" Arty asked.

"We're here to help out!" I said.

"Y–Yes. Uncle Kurogasa let us come here and use their Rider stuff." Elsie added. "What about you guys?"

"We safely escorted everyone out of town." Leo said.

"You have to help out Ajax and King Ephraim, they're having trouble!" Arty added.

"How bad is this trouble?" Nee–chan asked.

"_Really_ bad!" Leo exclaimed.

"After Seth got injured from pushing the enemies back, even Kyle was having a hard time trying to fend off against them." Uncle Colm said. "And with the last line of defense out, it'd be a matter of time before they eventually breach the castle."

"Then, why didn't you guys help my husband!?" Aunt Tana asked.

"B–Because if we don't help t–the citizens, there w–would be more casualties!" Aunt Neimi pointed out.

"In the end, we have no other choice but to aid them." Arty added.

"Oh…" Aunt Tana got out.

"You guys better go ahead. We'll take care of this place!" Uncle Colm suggested.

"A–And we'll make sure t–they are safe, as our c–children will aid us too!" Aunt Neimi added.

"Ok." I nodded. "Let's go guys!" I said.

"Right!" The rest of the Riders nodded. We placed our Buckles around our waists and inserted our cards in, save for Ryu who rose up his. The buckles emitted pulsing sounds before we shouted, "Henshin!

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

* * *

_"Grr… these fiends! Just how many were able to slip through our defenses?" Ajax said, annoyed as he killed off another Underling with his lance._

_"This enemy is truly different than the ones in the past before…" Ephraim said. "As long as Seth is injured, the only thing we can do for now is hold off as long as we can…"_

_"King Ephraim!" A serious voice called out, catching Ephraim's attention._

_"Kyle! What's the matter?" Ephraim asked his loyal knight. He had green hair with brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, wearing yellow armor with red pants and wielding a lance and without his helmet._

_"Your brother–in–law is here, along with the Riders, as we speak!" Kyle explained. "And Queen Tana is amongst them as well!"_

_"Ah, perfect timing!" Ephraim said relieved. "Ajax, I want you to go with Kyle and meet up with your Uncle."_

_"But Father–"_

_"It's alright. I can handle things here!" Ephraim assured._

_Before Ajax could reply, the large door of the throne room suddenly opened up, as a large Underling broke through the defense. It had a brown body with darker shades of brown fur on it, having an ox face with golden ring on its nose, white horns, and black hoofs as its hand wielded a large axe._

_This is the Minotaur Underling, one of the leaders of them._

_"Secure the other parts of this castle! I will handle the ones in this room!" the Underling commanded, as his troops stormed the other places._

_"Oh great…" Ajax gritted._

_"It looks like we'll have to stay here a bit longer." Kyle added._

_"Who are you?!" Ephraim demanded._

_"I am the Minatour of the Underlings!" the Underling roared. "And all of you petty humans must return it back to us!"_

_"Return back? Return what back?" Kyle asked, not letting his guard down._

_"Return our Sacred Item and we will return back to our world in peace! If not, we shall burn this whole world down as long as it is not within our grasp!" the Underling roared._

_"Sacred Item?" Ephraim asked confused._

_"What is this Sacred Item you speak of?" Ajax asked._

_"Do not play games with me mortal!" The Minatour Underling roared again._

_"Father, it is possible that he could be asking for the Sacred Stone, the one that Aunt L'Arachel is holding…" Ajax assumed._

_"If that is the case, there's no way we'll hand it to you that easily!" Ephraim shouted, as he, his son and his loyal knight gets into his stance._

_"You will never obtain it for your evil deed, fiend!" Kyle exclaimed._

_"HA! Go ahead and try to defeat me!" The Minatour Underling shouted, before readying his axe and charged._

* * *

**SLASH**

**BULLET**

**CHOP**

**STAB**

"Go down!" Chalice roared as he delivered a quick chop onto the neck of an Underling, making them smack across the wall and limp down.

"En garde!" Leangle said as he stabbed his enemy multiple times, creating a few holes on its body.

"S–Stay away from me!" Garren shouted as she unleashes a few random shots on multiple enemies, each hitting their target.

"Take this!" I shouted, before slashing multiple enemies with my Blay Rouzer.

"Hey Aunt Tana! Any shortcuts to the throne room?!" Lance–neesan asked.

"Yeah, is there? Because these guys are getting annoying!" Glaive–chan whined before slashing another Underling.

"There is, but I hope they didn't block it yet!" Aunt Tana hoped.

"Kyah~!" all of us heard a scream somewhere nearby.

"D–Did you guys hear that?" Garren asked.

"It's coming from that room…" Larc–neechan pointed out as we noticed an Underling getting kicked out of the room with a sword in its head, and a familiar figure walked out from the room.

"That takes care of this fiend…" the red haired great knight said while pulling out his sword from its head. He is in his late 40's but having a young appearance, wearing only his dark brown shirt. He's also without his silver plating and cape on his shoulders, having silver greaves with gold linings on it and brown gloves.

"Seth!" Aunt Tana called out.

"Queen Tana?" Seth noticed as he spotted me too. "Kurogasa?"

"Sorry, but it's me Lyon." I said.

"Lyon?!" Seth gasped in shock. "If you're here then…"

"Yeah, the rest of us here are the other kids." I answered.

"But, that's not the point right now." Leangle stepped forward. "We should be heading towards where Uncle Ephraim is right now."

"But, why are you here, Seth?" Aunt Tana asked.

"The enemies have inflicted a rather large wound on my chest while we were defending ourselves from this new enemy…" Seth explained. "At first, I thought these enemies are from Darkling Woods, but apparently, they are able to speak our language, much to our surprise."

"Yeah, and because of that, we can't seem to use our Portal cards for the time being!" Ryu added.

"What? Is this true, Queen Tana?" Seth asked, surprised.

"Yes. General Duessel, came to Kurogasa's world injured by these things and Eirika tried using his Portal card, but it was no use." Tana said sadly.

"What?! General Duessel is injured?!" Seth gasped, but held his chest in pain.

"Uncle Seth, take it easy." I said, as I held him steady. "You're still injured and need to rest."

"No, I'm fine, Prince Lyon…" Uncle Seth said as he managed to push himself back. "My wounds have already been healed by a healer, only the pain remains…"

"Oh… and please, just call me Lyon. I'm not used to bearing the royal title…" I said.

"Forgive me, but I can't call you by your own name." Uncle Seth apologized. "You are the Prince of Renais, hailed from Princess Eirika's royal bloodline and the son of the Legendary Rider. Hence, the reason why I cannot just call you by your name alone, my prince."

Huh… well I guess there are some things that will never change. It's always been like this. I mean I get it, I'm a prince, my mother's a Princess and my father is the legendary Kamen Rider Blade, but I wanna be treated just like any other normal person.

"Don't worry about it, Lyon–chan, he'll stop calling you prince when you become King, then you'll have to worry about him _calling _you King." Lance–neesan teased.

"N–Nee–san!" I stammered.

"Nee–san, please stop teasing him!" Larc–neechan defended.

"Mou~, you always have to be the party pooper!" Lance–neesan whined as Larc–neechan looked at me.

"Daijobu, Lyon–chan. Most of us kids will always think of you as who you are, especially me." Larc–neechan comforted.

"Arigatou, Nee–chan." I sighed in relief.

"No problem." Larc–neechan replied.

"Okay, enough of the chitchat, you have to reach King Ephraim and Prince Ajax." Seth urged. "Take the secret passageway to the throne room. If I'm correct, the enemy shouldn't have discovered it yet."

"I just _really_ hope they don't…" Aunt Tana said worriedly.

"If not, we're gonna have to trample through those crowds." Glaive–chan chirped, making us look at her.

"What crowd?"

"_That_ crowd!" she pointed out, as we noticed the fast advance of low leveled Underlings.

"Aw mou~ tell us sooner next time!" Lance–neesan whined.

"I got this." Chalice said before rousing a card.

**REFLECT**

With the Reflect hologram entering his armor, a rather large shield appeared right before us, causing the Underlings to bounce back hard. "That should keep them at bay…" Chalice scoffed.

"But not for long." Leangle noted. "This Reflect shield will not last long and sooner or later, these guys are gonna break through it."

"Alright, Seth! Lead us to the secret passage of the throne room!" Aunt Tana commanded.

"Yes Your Highness!" Seth saluted. "This way!" He said before going off at a direction.

"Make it quick, the shield won't last long!" Chalice said.

"Okay guys, let's go!" I said before we followed Seth.

* * *

Eventually, after following Uncle Seth for a while, we managed to find a secret passage and luckily for us, the Underlings haven't found this place yet. It's in one of the rooms with lots of books in it. That goes to show that there are times where television gives some good ideas for them to apply that to this place.

"S–Sasha–chan, this place is dark!" Garren stuttered while staying close to Larc–neechan.

"What are you talking about? There're no bats around here, Elsie…" Chalice deadpanned.

"I don't care, it's too dark!" Garren squeaked.

"Hai, hai, wakatta, just stay close to me okay?" Larc–neechan sighed.

"How much further Uncle Seth?" I asked.

"Not far…" Uncle Seth said as we eventually heard some sort of weapons clashing and it was getting louder.

"GRAAAHHH!" Something roared as Garren squeaked and immediately hid behind Larc-neesan.

"Father!" another voice got out. "Are you alright?!"

"That sounds like Ajax!" Aunt Tana cried out.

"And judging by what she said, King Ephraim must be injured!" Seth realized.

"Let's go guys!" I shouted before I dashed forward.

"Oi, matte Lyon!" Chalice shouted, but I ignored him. "Mattaku, like father, like son. Always reckless."

"Rather than pointing out the obvious, we better save my husband and son!" Aunt Tana exclaimed.

"And we shall do so, posthaste!" Uncle Seth nodded as he also rushed forward.

I was the first one to reach the area with the loudest sound, and I look around to see if there is some sort of switch. "C'mon, c'mon, where is it?!"

"Lyon, wait up!" Aunt Tana called out as the group gathered around and Uncle Seth stepped forward.

"Allow me, my prince." he said as I took a step back and he placed his hand on a certain spot of the wall, and eventually opened up the secret passage, and the view indicated the back side of the throne.

"Nice work!" Leangle said.

"Now let's go save Ephraim and Ajax!" Aunt Tana urged.

"Right!" The kids and I nodded.

"Gh… this one is beyond our grasp to compete…" We heard Uncle Kyle pant heavily. "King Ephraim, are you alright?"

"I'm… fine…" Uncle Ephraim muttered. "Just… having bad pain… on my shoulder, that's all…"

"Now, you mere fools know to _not_ mess with us… hand over _our_ Sacred Item!" the rather large Underling exclaimed.

"I'm going in!" I said before I took out two cards from my Blay Rouzer.

"Oi, Lyon–chan!" Lance–neesan cried out, but I ignored her as I roused my three cards.

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Kick Locust and Thunder Deer appeared and entered my armor.

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

With that, I immediately jumped up from behind the throne and dived towards my target. "SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Huh?!" the large Underling said startled as I tried to connect my kick on it, but it managed to parry my kick with its large axe and skid all the way to the back from my sudden kick.

"Uncle Kurogasa! You're here!" Ajax exclaimed as he noticed the rest of the Riders and Aunt Tana with Uncle Seth coming out from the entrance.

"Oh my gosh! Ephraim! Ajax!" Aunt Tana gasped as she immediately went towards her family's side. "Are you okay, you two?! Did both of you get hurt anywhere?!"

"I'm fine Mother…" Ajax sighed.

"I'm just glad you're able to bring Kurogasa and the others here." Uncle Ephraim smiled.

"Um… about that Ephraim." Tana said sheepishly. "You see…"

"I'm not Father, Uncle Ephraim." I finished.

"That voice…" he recognized. "Lyon?!"

"Cousin?!" Ajax gasped, sharing the same expression as he looked at the rest of the Riders. "Don't tell me that…"

"Yep, you got that right." Chalice scoffed.

"Where's your Father, Lyon?" Uncle Ephraim asked me.

"Mother and Father are tending to General Duessel's injuries back in my world."

"What?!" Uncle Ephraim asked shocked.

"Yeah, and we can't use the Portal Card anymore once we got here, too." Lance–neesan added.

"So in other words, we Riders are stuck here and vice–versa for General Duessel." Leangle said.

"Lyon's right, Ephraim!" Aunt Tana exclaimed while the Underling now annoyed.

"You will suffer the same fate as what you all humans will share!" it roared.

"And you should get yourself a breath mint." Chalice mocked while waving his hand in front of his face. "Don't you know your breath stinks?" this made Glaive–chan giggle happily.

"You will pay for this!" it roared as it trampled towards us.

"Leave this one to us!" Lance–neesan chirped happily.

"We'll just slice n' dice 'em pretty good!" Glaive–chan chirped.

"Let's go ladies! Triple Mighty attack!" Larc–neechan added before the Missing Ace Riders took out their cards and roused them on their respective Rouzers.

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

"We'll distract it for you!" Larc–neechan said as she shot at it, making it stumble a few steps back.

"GAAAHHH!" the Underling roared in pain. At the same time, three large holograms appeared right in front of it, as the three Aces were now positioned for the Mighty Kick!

"Hiyahhhh!" they shouted in unison as their kick absorbed the hologram and pressed it onto the Underling, connecting it on its chest.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" The Underling roared in pain again.

"It's weak now! Elsie, Ryu, Toby, time to do our elemental attacks!" I shouted.

"O–Ok!" Garren stuttered.

"Let's get this over with." Chalice said.

"I'm with you on that bro." Leangle added before the four of us took out our Category Six cards and roused them on our respective Rouzers.

**THUNDER**

**FIRE**

**TORNADO**

**BLIZZARD**

"Grr…" the Underling growled as the Thunder Deer, Flre Fly, Tornado Hawk, and Blizzard Polar enetered our respective armors and the four of jumped up high in the air, delivering our elemental Rider Kicks at it.

"Elemental Rider Kick!" the four of us said in unison, connecting it on different parts of its body before we performed a back flip after the kick.

"G–Gh…" it winced as sparks of electricity moved around its body while the frost spread faster as the fire melted its skin. With the help of the wind, it made the process of freezing faster before it eventually engulfed it whole. When the sparks of electricity reached its maximum, a rather large explosion occurred, ending the life of the large Underling.

Witnessing their leader's defeat, the low ranked Underlings took a step back. "O–Our vanguard has been… defeated!"

"What do we do?" Another Underling asked.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Another shouted and that's what they did.

"Gah! At this rate, we won't find the King's Tablet!" A third shouted as he ran off with his comrades.

"King's Tablet?" I blinked.

"Is that what they are referring as the Sacred Item?" Aunt Tana added.

"Whatever it is, they're escaping…" Leangle said as the Underlings backed off from the castle and pulled back their soldiers in a matter of minutes.

"Well that takes care of that." Chalice said.

"Y–Yeah, because I'm tired…" Garren sighed before plopping down on her butt.

"No kidding…" I agreed before all of us Riders went back to civilian form.

"You did well Lyon." Uncle Ephraim said. "All of you Riders did well."

"Thanks Uncle Ephraim." I smiled. "I'm just glad we were able to get here on time."

"So am I." Uncle Ephraim agreed. "We can worry about the damage of the castle later. Right now we have to tend to the wounded."

"Yes, and you too, King Ephraim…" Uncle Seth said as he helped him get back on his feet. "Your arm needs to be tended to…"

"For now, I will scout the area to see if these… fiends, are still lurking in the darkness." Uncle Kyle said as he walked out from the throne room.

"To think my cousin would perform such a feat. You truly have your father's flare in you." Ajax complimented.

"Thanks AJ." I grinned.

"Ugh… will you please stop calling me that?" Ajax groaned a bit. "I'm still not used to the nickname."

"Yeah you're one to talk when Uncle Seth keeps calling you prince." Nee–san pointed out.

"To say the least, I'm proud of my heritage…" Ajax, or should I say AJ, sighed. "And you should do the same, Lyon."

"I don't think I could get used to be called like that…" I said.

"Why? Is it because the term prince is not used in your world?" he asked.

"No, it's not that…" I shook my head. "It's just that… Mother told me to live my life like a normal citizen, much as how Father convinced her to live like one as well when she first stayed there."

"Yeah, it was a bit hard for Mom since she's still trying to adapt to the new world she will be staying in her past." Nee–san added.

"And because of that, after living together for a long time, both of them were living happily and she doesn't mind at all not being called Princess or Queen in our world." Toby summed up. "That's why Lyon isn't familiarized with formalities of royalty, but his mom _does_ teach him about her custom, much to his chagrin."

"Oi…" I pouted.

"Okay guys that's enough. We can talk about old times later. Right now let's help the wounded." Aunt Tana suggested.

"Okay." The kids and I nodded.

* * *

Nighttime arrived and there were a lot of things that needed to be done. Tending the wounds of the injured soldiers, cleaning up the mess around the area, burying the fallen ones, and having the citizens return back to the capital, after confirming that the enemies have backed off.

"Mou~, I'm _so_~ tired!" Nee–san whined as she plopped down on her bed and laid on it tiredly.

"Stop complaining already." Ryu frowned. "To say the least, the rooms are actually unscathed from these guys and we have a place to sleep for the night…"

"Yeah, he's right. At least we'll be able to sleep tonight." Toby agreed.

"Mmmmm…" Sakura–chan moaned as she was already out like a light.

"S–She's out cold." Elsie stuttered.

"She must be pretty tired after having all the adventure she had in one day…" Nee–chan giggled.

"And I'm certain that tomorrow, she'll be all perked up for another one." Toby nodded.

"That's just like her…" Ryu deadpanned. "Anyways, we better take a good night rest. Uncle Ephraim suggested that we should head to Frelia to meet up with Uncle Innes…"

"You guys can do that first! I wanna check up on my cards so that we can use it for tomorrow!" Nee–san perked as she drew out her Common Cards and spread it on her bed.

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" I sighed.

"I'm already doing that, so I might as– huh?" Nee–san asked.

"What's wrong, Nee–san?" Nee–chan asked.

"Hey, is it just me, or am I seeing blanks?" she blinked.

"Blanks?" Nee–chan asked as she and Elsie looked at their cards and both of them gasped, surprised.

"T–The Trial Cards are all blanks!" Elsie exclaimed, prompting Ryu, Toby and I to go on full alert.

"Nani?!" Toby gasped.

"Bakana!" Ryu exclaimed.

"We just used them earlier today!" I pointed out.

"I know, right?! But now, _this_ happens!" Nee–san exclaimed.

"Could it be that…?" Ryu looked at his brother.

"Lyon, Elsie, Ryu, check on your cards." Toby suggested as he took out his own. "See if there's anything missing from your cards."

We all checked out our Rouze cards and to our horror…

"No way!" Ryu shouted.

"Some of them are Proper Blanks!" Toby said in shock.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?! Nee–chan and Nee–san gasped.

"Aw mou~ I'm trying to sleep here~!" Sakura–chan whined.

"S–Sorry, imouto!" Elsie apologized.

"Why is everyone screaming their heads off?" Sakura–chan pouted while wiping her sleepy eyes.

"You better check this out for yourself, Sakura–chan." I said.

"Check what out, Lyon–niichan?" she asked while leaning forward and looking at the cards on the bed. "They're just a few blanks…" she said sleepily, still not fully alert on the whole situation.

"That's just it!" Nee–san shouted.

"What's it?" Sakura–chan asked.

"The Undead are on the loose!"

Sakura–chan blinked for a moment, looking back and forth between me and the cards… eventually…

"EH~?!" she gasped in surprise.

"Took you long enough…" Ryu deadpanned.

Looking at the cards now, for the Spades I have the 3, 8, 10, J, Q, and K. For Diamonds, Elsie had the 7, 9, J, Q, and K. As for Hearts, Ryu had the A, 2, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, and K. Lastly for Clubs, Toby had the A, 5, 7, 9, J, Q, and K.

Wait a minute… these cards are the cards Father and the others caught while they had _their_ journey, meaning…

"Oh no…" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Nee–chan asked.

"My Category Ace… is blank!" I gasped.

"M–Mine too!" Elsie stuttered.

"Eh?!" The rest asked shocked.

"Let me look at all the cards." Toby said. The others gathered them and put them in order for Toby to look at. And after a while… "This isn't good…" Toby grimaced.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"The cards we have now are the ones that Uncle Kurogasa and the others caught on their journey."

"What does that mean?" Nee–chan asked.

"It means that the ones that Uncle Kurogasa and the others had at the start of their journey are now on the loose. And the ones that were on the loose back then, are now the ones we start out with."

"Are you serious?!" Nee–san snapped. "Then, how do you explain that most of our Trial Cards are Common Blanks?!"

"How the heck should I know?" Toby retaliated. "It's not like _I'm_ the one who made this all up!"

"I'm going to bed~" Sakura–chan chirped sleepily as she plopped down on her bed and dozed off instantly.

"Looks like someone doesn't seem to have a care in this one…" Ryu deadpanned.

"W–What are we going to do?" Elsie stuttered.

"We'll have to get them back somehow." I said. "You and I can't transform anymore."

"This is really bad…" Nee–chan murmured.

"Looks like Lyon's gonna have to rely on swords and shields for the time being…" Toby added.

"Lyon isn't really efficient with swords, bro…" Ryu pointed out.

"Since he trained with Uncle Ephraim, he's more prominent using rapiers while using the lance style to fend off, much like how Mom did in her prime!" Nee–san said.

"That's true." Nee–chan agreed.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." I sighed.

"This is giving me a headache… I wanna sleep." Ryu sighed irritably, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, gotta get some shut eye now… we'll discuss this matter with Uncle Ephraim tomorrow." Toby suggested as he also decided to hit the hay.

"G–Good night, minna…" Elsie said as she went to her bed and tucked in for the night.

"Lyon–chan…" Nee–chan said worriedly while Ryu also headed off to bed.

"Great… now I'm in big trouble…" I muttered. If Father finds out that my Category Ace is on the loose, he won't be so happy about it…

"Look, Lyon, just go to sleep…" Toby reminded as he turned to the side, as Nee–chan approached me.

"Toby's right, Lyon–chan… as much as it makes me worried, I think it would be best if we rest up for now and look for a solution tomorrow." Nee–chan assured.

"Hmmm… I guess you're right." I said.

"Good." Nee–chan nodded with a smile before kissing my forehead, with me slightly blushing. "Now get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow." She said, before heading off to bed.

"R–Right." I stuttered.

Nee–chan let out a gentle smile before she turned to the side and went asleep after that while I looked back at my cards, still thinking of what to do with this kind of situation. No matter how much doubt I have in my mind, Nee–chan would always be there and help me. I guess I really _am_ lucky to have an older sister that is gentle as her.

"Maybe Nee–chan's right… I should get some rest and figure things out tomorrow…" I convinced myself as I collected my cards back and decided to tuck in for the night.

* * *

"Is that so?" Uncle Ephraim said after listening to Toby's explanation.

"Yep. From the looks of it, without his armor, it would only cause us more trouble if we end up having to face an Undead." Toby said.

"A trump card is nothing without its owner." Ryu added. "But to say the least, as long as my bro and I still have our Ace cards, we'll handle things from here for the time being."

"Father, the wagon has been prepared to depart for Frelia." Ajax said as he entered the room. "All of the supplies have been prepared."

"Excellent." Uncle Ephraim said.

"Well, I guess we should go now." I said.

"Hold on Lyon, you might want to take a few more people with you while you're at it." Uncle Ephraim said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Have my son, Uncle Seth, and Kyle go with you."

"H–Huh?" I said startled. "Why?"

"Because with me around, I can tell Uncle Innes about the current situation." Ajax said.

"And it has been my duty to ensure the safety of the princes of Renais." Uncle Kyle added.

"I shall guide everyone as I have more experience with this situation, much as how I have served your mother, Prince Lyon." Uncle Seth finished.

"But, what about–"

"You don't have to worry about the capital, dear nephew." Uncle Ephraim assured.

"Yeah, we'll take care of this place while you guys have an adventure of your own!" another voice said. When we turned around, we noticed Uncle Colm said that.

"Uncle Colm?" I asked confused.

"And here's a bonus. Bring Leo and Arty with ya. They need to get out of the house anyway." Uncle Colm added.

"Uh…" I blinked. "O… k?"

"You do need some extra hands, right? Let us go with ya." Leo said.

"The more, the merrier!" Arty perked up, which Sakura–chan cheered at.

"Yay~! More friends!" she said happily.

"Lyon." Uncle Ephraim said, and I looked at him.

"Yes, Uncle?" I said as he handed me… "…A rapier?"

"Not just any rapier. That rapier is one of the Sacred Twins of Renais, Sieglinde." Uncle Ephraim explained. "It is the same weapon that Eirika brought along with her, to ensure our victory against Jaishin–14, much as how I've given Ajax my signature lance."

"Y–You're giving this to me?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I trust you and Ajax with them."

"A–Are you sure?"

"Of course." he smiled. "You, Kizuna and Ajax have trained with me, Kyle, and Seth for a long time and I know when the time comes, that's when you will earn the right to use it."

"But… this is a bit too much for me." I said while still looking at the rapier. "I don't know if I have what it takes to wield the Sacred Twin that Mother used…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be alright, Lyon!" Aunt Tana assured. "Besides, if your mom can use it and be accepted by the Sacred Twin, why can't _you_, hm?"

"Well…" I said.

"It'll be fine Lyon–chan, just take it." Nee–san urged.

I thought about it for a while before saying, "Alright. I'll take Sieglinde."

"That's good to know." Uncle Ephraim nodded.

"C'mon, c'mon! Let's go for an adventure already!" Sakura–chan chirped happily before she ran toward the wagon.

"I–Imouto, matte o!" Elsie stuttered.

"Oh boy…" Ryu sighed before following her.

"You heard Sakura–chan! It's adventure time! Let's go Lyon–chan!" Nee–san before grabbing my arm, trapping it between her… assets before forcing me to run with her to the wagon.

"O–Oi Nee–san!" I blushed.

"Wha~t? You always liked this when you were a kid!" she pointed out.

"N–Nee–san, that's because we're kids! This is different now!" I stammered.

"…Pervert." Ryu scoffed.

"I am not!"

"Lyon–niichan no ecchi…" Sakura–chan pouted.

"OI!"

"I didn't know he would actually let his sister act like that…" Arty said.

"They're just being themselves…" Leo sighed.

"And Lyon, don't you know that love between siblings is forbidden?" Ajax teased me.

"S–Shut up! I don't roll that way!"

"We~ll, technically we're not siblings." Nee–san smiled impishly.

"Nee–sa~n!" I whined.

"Nee–san, that's enough already!" Nee–chan shouted, making Nee–san look at her a bit.

"Oh, come on, Sasha! I was just teasing him! And besides, even love between milk siblings are forbidden too!"

"That's not the point, Nee–san!" Nee–chan exclaimed. "We should be big sisters that should take care of him and seeing Lyon–chan being teased would only make me more worried!"

Nee–san sighed before saying, "Hai, hai…" before letting go of me.

"Thank you…" I sighed.

"Seriously, you and Sasha need to loosen up." Nee–san said.

"Rather than loosen up, we should get going." Ajax informed. "I don't think Renais would be the only place where the enemy struck."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura–chan asked.

"C–could be that F–Frelia might suffer the same fate?" Elsie stuttered.

"Possibly."

"How's that?" Toby asked.

"Seeing how General Duessel was injured and is staying in your world, I fear that all of Magvel is suffering the same fate."

"Then, we should depart now." Uncle Seth suggested.

"And rally up more people to participate for this battle." Uncle Kyle added.

"Yeah…" I nodded while looking at Mother's Sieglinde on my waist. As I grab a hold of the hilt, I felt the energy in it, making me determined to fight once again. From the looks of it, a new chapter of the legend shall begin once more.

* * *

**TWF:** And there you have it, a new chapter shall unfold before Lyon and his new group, along with a few veterans such as Seth and Kyle!

**Fen:** Plus three more children consisting of Ajax, Leo, and Arty too!

**TWF:** Oh yeah! But I kinda feel bad for both Lyon and Elsie, though… they gotta have to find their Category Aces in order to henshin once more…

**Fen:** Hey, no worries. They'll find them soon.

**TWF:** Yeah, I guess so… oh well, good luck, you guys! Let's see if they have what it takes to relive their parents' time in their prime! Until then…

**Both:** TURN UP! The Trump Card of Hope!

**Spade:** 3, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, 5, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial:**


	3. Chapter 2: Beetle Border Brawl

**TWF:** Heya, minna. This is The Wild Fang and Fen-kun speaking, bringing you the latest chapter of the Dark Ace!

**Fen:** That's right! After that hectic battle in Renais Castle, our heroes are now on their journey to save Magvel once again!

**TWF:** Also, we'll be bringing back some of the good past memories from the past as well and also, learning about Lyon too!

**Fen**: So let's get to it aibou!

**Both:** Henshin!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

**(Earth)**

_It's been a week since Lyon and his family and friends head off to Magvel in order to help out his relatives after they heard of General Duessel's injuries and the newest threat they have to face. At first, Kurogasa was truly worried to send Lyon and fend off the enemies, but his wife was able to convince him to let their son become the next Trump Card of Hope of Magvel._

_Also, at the very same time, they decided to adopt the newly discovered year old toddler and named him Kyoshiro Kururugi, much to Eirika's joy. And since then, the child is living a happy life. Right now, Eirika carried the toddler wrapped in a towel while she's in her yellow blouse and red long skirt as her casual attire. "Now that you're all cleaned up, it's time to put some clothes and feed you after that, alright?" she smiled motherly as she gently put the toddler onto the baby futon on the table and applied some baby lotion for the toddler._

_"Wow, look at Nee–san go." Amber said. "Whenever she gets free time, she would personally tend to Kyo and even the maids were surprised to see her give a bath to that kid."_

_"That's Eirika for ya." Kurogasa said. "And besides, she missed taking care of Lyon as a baby so now she can relive that."_

_"Really?" Amber asked._

_"Yeah, she told me herself."_

_"Oh…" Amber blinked as Eirika put the baby powder on her hands and gently applied it on the toddler._

_"You like it, don't you, little one?" Eirika smiled as Kyoshiro smiled happily seeing her smiling face while she still applied the baby powder all over him._

_"If she said she missed taking care of Lyon when he was a baby, why didn't you both 'get to work' on it?" Amber teased them both, making Eirika blush slightly._

_"A–Amber! Not in front of Kyoshiro!" Eirika stuttered slightly while Kyoshiro wiggled happily._

_"Too la~te!" Amber chirped._

_"Geez Amber, did you really have to say that?" Kurogasa blushed too._

_"Why not? I miss teasing you guys like that!" Amber said. "And besides, it's kinda hard to make you blush again, like old times!"_

_"Yeah, but to think you would rather point _that_ out of all things…" Kurogasa said, until a smirk appeared on his face. "…unless you _also_ thought of having another kid too?"_

_"W–What are you talking about?!" Now Amber's blushing slightly. "Storm and I are fine with Kizuna and Sasha!"_

_"Ho~? Hontou ni?" Kurogasa teased._

_"Hontou ni hontou!" Amber huffed, puffing her cheeks._

_"Okay~ just making sure."_

_Eirika couldn't help but giggle after seeing Amber acting childishly. "It's quite a rare sight to see Amber blushing like that."_

_"Yeah. Sometimes, she's gotta taste her own medicine for that." Kurogasa chuckled while Eirika puts on Kyoshiro's clothes._

_After Amber calmed down a bit, she asked him, "By the way, Kuro. What did the doctor said about your bad migraines? Do you still have to take medication to lessen it? You've been taking it for like what? Two years already?"_

_"Yeah, two years." Kurogasa nodded._

_"So what did the doc say?" Amber asked._

_"He said, to be on the safe side, he wants me on medication for another month. My migraine should be gone by then… hopefully."_

_"And Storm even mentioned that you have migraines during your play as well, anata." Eirika said worriedly after she finished putting clothes on Kyoshiro. _

_"That part is true…" Kurogasa nodded. "There's even one point where I almost fainted and the director had no choice but to actually call off the shot that day." _

_"Maybe this whole movie stuff might be the reason why you have this migraine in the first place." Amber pointed out. "Maybe you should take time off being an actor and just let me, Storm and Eirika work for the time being. You don't have to worry about family finances for now, y'know?"_

_"I guess but…" Kurogasa said hesitantly._

_"Amber's right anata." Eirika said before approaching him while carrying Kyoshiro. "You need to rest. I know you don't like to be cooped up in the house for too long, but I'm worried that you might overdo yourself."_

_"Eirika…" Kurogasa murmured._

_"Please, anata. For my sake, rest from your acting career for the time being…" Eirika said while Kyoshiro looked at Kurogasa innocently. _

_"What Princess stated is correct, young man." a voice got out, making them turn around and notice the fully healed General Duessel heading towards them with his casual clothing consisting of a grey shirt and blue jeans. "We have known each other for a long time and we all know that you can be quite reckless at times." _

_"And besides, look at Duessel here! He's actually enjoying himself after his wounds were healed up!" Amber smiled as she turned her attention to him. "How's the massage the masseuse gave for your back? Does it feel good?"_

_"I feel refreshed." Duessel said relieved. _

_"See? You should be like Duessel! Get some R & R from acting." Amber said._

_"You make it sound like I'm really old." Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweat dropped._

_"We're going to reach that year as we speak. We're not gonna be youngsters for life!" another voice said, as Storm entered, wearing only in his red t–shirt with Kabuto on it and black short pants._

_"My husband's right! We're aging every day and we better take care of our health properly too!" Amber pointed out._

_"Please, anata? Just this once…" Eirika asked. "Until you've fully recovered from your migraine, please rest up for now. And if you ever need me to stay with you, then I will… for your sake."_

_"Eirika…" Kurogasa muttered, thinking about this for a while before saying, "Okay… you win."_

_"Thank you…" Eirika smiled._

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with a princess, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me) **The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** A young princess held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 2: Beetle Border Brawl

**(Magvel)**

It's been a week since we left Renais Castle. The Blade Children and I, along with Uncle Seth and Kyle, Ajax, Leo, and Arty had our supplies ready to go in a supply wagon and we set a course for Frelia. As of right now, it was morning over at the campsite we set up last night and I was waking up.

"Mmmm…" I groaned as I rolled around in my sleeping roll until my hand touched something… soft? And it doesn't feel like it was my pillow or blanket either.

*SQUISH*

"Mmmm…" A female voice moaned.

"Hmm…?" I groaned a bit, still groggy and not catching the whole situation… until I slowly opened my eyes and went on full alert. "Gwargh!" I exclaimed, quickly crab–walking to the back of camp as Nee-san sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Is it morning already?" She mumbled.

"N–Nee–san?! Why are you in my tent?!" I exclaimed while blushing madly from what I felt earlier.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I thought that I might sleep in your tent and it actually worked!" she said before a sly smile appeared on her face. "And besides, you weren't complaining about having me hugging you on your back while you're asleep."

"W–What?!" I stuttered. "Wait a minute, when _did_ you get in my tent!?"

"I told you, it was last night while you were sleeping." Nee–san said before she got slyer and slowly crawled towards me like a cat stalking its prey. "Ehe~… and I didn't know that you'd have the guts to do what you did just now."

"T–That was an accident!" I stammered as I slowly crab–walked away until my back was on the tent with nowhere to run.

"C'mon, Lyon. Admit it. You actually _like_ it~." Nee–san teased further as she approached me… and I had to turn away because I seem to see, um… something inside her shirt that I shouldn't see… you get the idea.

"N–Nee–san!" I stuttered.

"Aw~, seeing you flustered makes me wanna hug you now~!" Nee–san chirped as she pounced, me and hugged me dearly. "You're just _too_~ cute like a panda!"

"O–Oi, Nee–san!" I stammered, blushing madly. "You have to get off of me! If someone comes in, they're gonna get the wrong idea!"

"Eh~? But I _like_ being like, this!" Nee–san said. "C'mon, let's just stay like for a while longer.

"Oh man…" I groaned.

"Lyon–niicha~n! It's time to get up~!" Oh no! That's Sakura–chan's voice and she's entering my tent now!

"N–Nee–san, please let go of me!" I stuttered.

"Why? Don't you always like my hugs?" she teased while the hug got tighter than ever, and not her, um… assets, was pressed on my chest too!

"Lyon–niichan~!" Sakura–chan called as she… entered the tent! "It's time to–" She stopped and looked stunned when she saw Nee–san and I in our awkward position.

"Uh…" I gulped in horror.

"Oh, morning Sakura–chan!" Nee–san chirped.

At that point, Sakura–chan turned beet red and then…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ugh, why does this happen to me all the time? Nee–san always finds a way to get me in trouble! Even at home too! Right now, I'm kneeling in front of everyone, with Nee–san. "What am I gonna do with you two?" Toby sighed after hearing the explanation from Sakura–chan.

"I really thought our enemies have somehow detected us from deep inside the forest…" Uncle Kyle added.

"You sure got some guts to do those things, huh, Lyon?" Leo chuckled.

"Lyon–niichan no ecchi!" Sakura–chan pouted, crossing her arms while looking away from me.

"Blame Nee–san not me!" I whined.

"Hmph!" Sakura–chan huffed.

"C'mon Sakura–chan you know this wasn't his fault." Nee–chan defended me. "Nee–san is always like that with Lyon–chan."

"Yeah, being a teaser on her own little brother is one of Kizuna's traits, after all…" Toby added.

"Hey! That's just how I show how much I love my little brother, that's all!" Nee–san snapped.

"You tend to go overboard at times…" Ryu deadpanned.

"Y–Yeah, that is true." Elsie said.

"Oh come on!" Nee–san whined.

"In any case," Uncle Seth intervened before he sighed saying, "Please refrain from doing such actions in the near future Kizuna." Nee–san groaned before she got up and stomped away, making Uncle Seth sigh. "That young lady needs to learn about the current situation."

"Agreed, sire." Uncle Kyle nodded. "We all know that her actions are sincere, but there are time and places to do that."

"Well, in the meantime, we better eat breakfast before continuing on our journey towards Frelia. It's not far from here." Ajax assumed.

"Yes sire." Uncle Seth and Kyle nodded before they and rest of the group but me and Nee-chan went back to the campfire.

"You okay?" Nee–chan asked.

"Yeah, somehow…" I sighed before standing up.

"Lyon–chan, I know it wasn't your fault…" Nee–chan said worriedly.

"I know. And no one knows me better than you, Nee–chan." I smiled a bit.

"I'll try to tell Sakura–chan about this. Just focus on the mission for the time being, ne?" Nee–chan consoled with her gentle smile.

"Ok…" I nodded.

"Good. Now c'mon, let's go eat breakfast. You can't go on a journey with an empty stomach right?"

"Right." I nodded with a smile before Nee–chan and I joined everyone for breakfast.

* * *

So with that, our group had breakfast and after that we gathered our camping equipment and were back on the road to Frelia.

"How far is now Uncle Seth?" I asked.

"Not far. We just have to go through Border Mulan and then it's straightforward from there to Castle Frelia."

"Oh…" I said as we continued moving forward. As we moved onward, I was in thought, recalling something regarding Border Mulan.

"Something the matter, my prince?" Uncle Seth asked.

"Oh, uh… I was just… remembering what Father and Mother told me when I was still a child." I said. "Regarding both of them saving Aunt Tana from danger during their prime."

"Ah yes, I remember. Your parents and I along with Storm and Amber were being chased by Grado soldiers and we were on our way to Frelia until we had to rescue Queen Tana from them." Uncle Seth recalled. "I tell you, it was no easy task saving your Aunt."

* * *

**Flashback – 25 years ago**

_"Commander of Grado's men, I command you to surrender yourself before you get hurt!" Eirika tried to persuade, only to have him laugh out loud._

_"You and what army, girl? Even that man in the strange armor doesn't faze me. Get her, men!" He commanded, as the four soldiers aimed their lances and charged at us._

_"No you don't!" Blade or Kurogasa said as he rushed to meet the enemy soldiers. He started by dodging on one side from the enemy's attack to parrying another one of their thrusts aimed at him. As another one aimed his lance to find an opening while the other one faced Eirika in a duel, Blade kicked one of the soldiers off the bridge and he fell into the water below. Taking this chance, he sidestepped from another soldier's attack, letting his weapon pierce through his partner that was trying to push me to the front. As his partner weakened due to his loss of blood and the other one wanting to take out his lance back, Blade immediately slashed his hand before giving him another slash on his chest, cutting through his armor and leaving a deep wound on his chest before pushing them both off the bridge._

_Meanwhile, Eirika kept her defense up as the remaining soldier tried to thrust her with their lance. When he thrust forward too far, she took the chance by stabbing him at the gut, surprising him in the process before pushing him off the bridge. Blade was amazed to see her swordplay in a gentle manner. "Kurogasa, behind you!" Eirika shouted. By the time he snapped back to reality, he was slashed on his back, leaving sparks on his armor. When he turned around, he was kicked to the chest, causing him to tumble back as Eirika rushed to his side._

_"Bah, what a worthless lot of curs I've been assigned! I might as well take your lives for my fame and fortune!" The knight said before he twirled his lance around and stabbed it on the wooden bridge. "I am Breguet, the commander of this brigade that will take your life out! Just be proud the two of you would fall under my hands!" He said before he picked up his lance._

_"We won't fall here!" Blade shouted as he charged at him._

_"Gimme your best shot, lad!" Breguet challenged._

* * *

"Yes, that's right, Prince Lyon." Uncle Seth nodded. "At first, I was surprised to see Kurogasa having a hard battle with that general..."

"But when he saw Mother got slapped and knocked her out cold then..."

"Yes." Uncle Seth nodded. "That is the very time where he unleashed his fury by delivering his strongest attack at that time. Lightning Sonic."

* * *

_Blade immediately gave him a horizontal slash with his Blay Rouzer, which Breguet parried with his lance's handle. He countered back with a push before trying to do a diagonal slash on him, which luckily, he managed to parry back with a defense of his own. Both of them attacked and defended one after another as Eirika stood there, looking at Blade worriedly. Out of the blue, Blade's foot was tripped and he was suddenly on his back. Before he knew it, Breguet aimed his lance at Blade's chest with a smug grin on his face._

_"Any last words before I take your life away?" Breguet asked._

_"Yeah, watch your surroundings next time…" Blade told him, leaving Breguet confused. A shot was heard from afar and he noticed the tip of his lance was shot away, surprising him. Seeing the chance, Eirika immediately used her rapier to stab and slash his hands, making him shout in pain. In anger, he hits her with a back hand attack, making her hit the ground unconscious with his bloody print on her face as his hands were shaking in pain._

_"Eirika!" Blade cried out as he got up and away from Breguet and ran over and knelt down to her to check on her. She was knocked unconscious. His blood began to boil as he stood up and glared at Breguet._

_"My hands!" Breguet shouted. He was frantic as he tried to grab one of the fallen soldier's lances on the ground but was having a hard time doing that. Eventually, he was able to hold a lance, but not properly. "That woman will pay for what she did to my hands!" He claimed with anger._

_"And you'll pay for hurting her!" Blade yelled taking out three cards and roused them._

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

**MACH**

_Three holograms appeared behind me that consisted of the Kick Locust, Thunder Deer, and Mach Jaguar, leaving him surprised from what Breguet was seeing. "W–What kind of sorcery is that?!" Breguet said surprised as the three holograms were absorbed into his armor, declaring the move that he will perform next._

**LIGHTNING SONIC**

_Crackles of lightning collected on Blade's kicking foot and the world started to slow down due to Mach Jaguar's effect. He stabbed my Rouzer onto the ground before leaping high to the sky in the subsonic speed, delivering his stronger version of the kick on his chest and he didn't react in time to protect himself. The kick was so strong, it sent him flying towards the back of the gate, crushing and denting his armor easily while being jolted by my lightning. When time resumed back to normal, his whole body was in shock from the quick attack. "This… This can't be… I…" Breguet got out. He couldn't finish his words because he coughed out blood from his mouth and Breguet slowly fell forward to the ground, with the back of his armor having the gate pattern on his back. Not a voice or movement was heard or seen on him._

* * *

"Truth to be told, I was surprised to see your father act furiously when that general hit her. Back then, I was still oblivious to the power of Blade." Uncle Seth added.

"And Aunt Tana?" I asked.

"I believe that's where she also sets her eyes on him, all because of his actions she witnessed that day." he summed up.

* * *

_"Tana!"_

_"Eirika?! You're _here_?!" Tana said surprised before the two of them broke off from the hug._

_"Tana, what are you doing so far from Castle Frelia?" Eirika asked._

_"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was so worried… but I'm glad to see that you're safe…" Tana sighed with relief before she remembered something, "Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?"_

_"I wish I knew." Eirika sighed._

_"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not been harmed… come, we must go to Castle Frelia. My lord father may know something." She told her before she noticed the three Riders. Tana immediately went over to Kurogasa, before she circled around him, looking interested while eyeing on him. "Ooooooh, and who's this handsome young man? Why didn't you introduce me yet, Eirika?"_

_Eirika looked surprised for a bit before she cleared her throat. "His name is Kurogasa. He and his companions, Storm and Amber are the ones that saved me and Seth during our escape."_

_"Ooooooh, and what a unique name too, along with being good looking! How lucky of you!" Tana smiled, making him blush._

_"T–Tana!" Eirika cried out with a slight blush for as the former waved it off._

_"I am Princess Tana of Frelia, and Eirika's best friend. It's nice to meet you all." She introduced herself._

_"The pleasure is ours." Storm replied back._

_"Tell me, which kingdom are you from?" Tana asked Kurogasa curiously._

_"Uh… that's a long story." Kurogasa managed to get out. "Why don't we discuss that at Castle Frelia? We're going to be debriefed there anyways." He suggested._

_"Aw~, you're no fun!" Tana pouted before she remembered something. "Oh, that's right! Since the enemy has been cleared and the castle is safe, I suggest we should head to my father's castle in Frelia."_

_"Yes, I agree with you, Your Highness. _His_ Highness might feel worried for you." Gilliam suggested._

* * *

"I think Father was having a hard time when that happened…" I sweat dropped. Uncle Seth chuckled a bit at that.

"Yes, and it was quite a sight to see." he added.

"Mou~, how far is it?!" Sakura–chan complained.

"We should be out of the woods and reach the border soon enough." Toby guessed. "…just as long as there isn't a lot of Underlings to guard there…"

"Or even worse than that…" Ryu added.

"What's worse than that?" Arty asked.

"Those Undead." Ryu summed it up, making Elsie and Sakura–chan yelp a bit.

"Without Lyon–chan and Elsie's Category Ace, they can't transform…" Nee–chan said worriedly.

"Hey that's right!" Nee–san remembered.

"I thought your parents sealed them up." Leo said.

"They did. But now, they're out on the loose again. The ones we're after now, are the ones our parents started out with when they went on their journey. And the ones we have now are the ones they've captured back then." I explained.

"So in other words, it went opposite for you?" Arty asked.

"Yeah…" I said, lowering my head down a bit.

"You don't have to worry too much about it, cousin." Ajax patted my shoulder, comforting me.

"Agreed, Prince Lyon." Uncle Kyle added. "You have the experienced fighters like myself and Sir Seth to aid you. Both of us have deep knowledge regarding on facing an Undead."

"Yes, the ones you faced in the past, not the ones we're going to face now." I pointed out.

"True, but it will all be the same. You will be able to seal them up without much trouble." Uncle Seth assured.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Of course, my prince." Uncle Seth assured me with his comforting smile.

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned, still having doubts about it.

"Because you are his living legacy, wanting to succeed where your Father left off." he added. "And I'm certain that you will be able to take the mantle for the sake of many."

"Hmmm…" I said thinking about it before I smiled gently. "Thanks Uncle Seth."

"It was nothing my Prince." Uncle Seth said.

"Hey look, there's Border Mulan Castle!" Nee–san called out. And just like that, after a chat on reliving memories of the past that my parents told me, we eventually walked out of the woods and reached the border. "And I thought we might end up lost in this forest!" she complained a bit.

"You gotta trust Leo and Arty's judgment for their accurate sense of direction." Nee–chan added.

"Y–Yes, if not, we m–might be still l–lost in these woods…" Elsie stuttered.

"That's true." Nee–chan said.

"Yeah, thanks Leo! Arty!" Sakura–chan chirped.

"No prob!" Leo said, giving a two finger salute.

"It's our mom that taught us, so we're glad to be useful to you guys." Arty brimmed.

"But what are we gonna do now?" Toby asked.

"What makes you say that?" Nee–san asked.

"Look over there." Toby pointed out, as we noticed a few Underlings guarding the border. A few people who tried to cross over were either slain down for trying to run away or being inspected by throwing their items from the wagons, much to the people's horror.

"Man… those guys are definitely big…" Ryu said.

"No kidding." Toby said.

"Can we get through undetected?" Ajax asked.

"It's possible, but…" I said. "I don't really know _how_ we can get past them."

"Remember what we learned from yesterday, you guys…" Toby added.

"About what?" Uncle Kyle asked.

"Their keen sense of smell is top notch." Toby informed.

"Right." I said.

"Hey, where's Nee–san?!" Nee–chan panicked.

"Huh?!" We all asked shocked and we turned to see where Nee-san once was, only to find she isn't there while imagining an outline of her blinking on and off.

"Aw man, not again!" I whined.

"What's even more surprising is how in the world she would be able to escape from our view instantly…" Ryu deadpanned.

"Look, there she is!" Arty exclaimed as we noticed Nee–san happily skip towards the border, much to our horror.

"What in the world is that girl doing?!" Leo snapped.

"Halt, mortal!" the Ox Underling roared, making Nee–san stop in her tracks. "Where do you think _you're_ going!?"

"Crossing the border!" Nee–san perked happily. "Can I cross it, please~?"

"What kind of a fool do you think we are?!" it roared, pointing its trident at her. "Do you really think your stupidity will make you get through this border?!"

"Hey, I'm being nice here, y'know!" Nee–san whined, making most of us sweat drop.

"Nee–san, you baka…" Nee–chan whined.

"Man, Kaa–san's gonna be livid once she hears this." I facepalmed.

"It's a wonder how you two are able to put with her." Ajax commented.

"Trust me, you have _no_ idea." Nee–chan said.

"Especially when it comes to me and Nee–san advances…" I mumbled blushing.

"Lyon–niichan no ecchi…" Sakura–chan muttered.

"Oi!" I said. "Look, we can't just stand here and do nothing about it! Let's move out!" I commanded.

"Lyon, l–look!" Elsie pointed out, as we heard some of the Underlings getting injured and a few people got killed as well… all due to one figure.

"What's that?!" the Ox Underling exclaimed, making Nee–san yelped.

"Yikes! An Undead!" Nee–san got out.

The Undead before us was the Stag Beetle Undead. Its build was much like the Giraffa Undead, when Uncle Akira fought against it. It was maroon in color and armed with red spikes and stag horns all over its body and legs. Equipped with it was a pair of pincer like blades.

"That's the Stag Undead!" Ryu exclaimed.

"You can transform into Garren once we seal him up Elsie!" Nee–chan added.

"B–B–But, that looks scary, Sasha!" Elsie squeaked.

"A–And we haven't faced these icky things before!" Sakura–chan exclaimed.

"This would actually be a good time to test our strength." Ajax assumed as he twirled his lances in hand and gripped it securely. "If our parents can defeat this thing, why can't _we_, right?"

"We'll be here." Uncle Kyle said.

"That's right. Rest assured, we'll make sure that everything goes right." Uncle Seth said.

Elsie and Sakura–chan were still a bit doubtful, but they nodded nonetheless.

"Besides, it's only one Undead, right? What's the worst thing that could happen?" Ryu scoffed.

"Young man, I suggest you never judge a book by its cover." Uncle Kyle warned.

"How come?" Ryu asked.

"That one Undead alone is enough to defeat an entire army of men, as it is restless and will continue to destroy everything in its path."

"Che, you're exaggerating." Ryu scoffed.

"Ryu!" Toby scolded.

"No, no, it's ok." Uncle Seth said, raising a hand. "He will just have to experience it for himself."

"Hmph." Ryu scoffed before he drew out his card from his side, ready to rouse it. "I'll show you what I can do."

"You're not serious of taking that thing on alone are ya?!" I exclaimed.

"I am. Henshin." Ryu declared.

**CHANGE**

The rectangle hologram shot out and pulled towards him before he went through, changing into his armor then went after the Stag Undead.

"Doh, Ryu you baka!" Toby hissed before inserting his Change Spider card into the Leangle buckle and brought it to his waist, making the deck of cards wrap around to form his belt. "Henshin!"

**OPEN UP**

"Sakura–chan, I suggest we should do the same too…" Nee–chan gestured.

"Hai~!" Sakura–chan chirped happily as both girls slot their cards in and latched their Ace buckles around their waist, making a deck of cards shoot out from it and forming a belt around them.

"Henshin!"

**OPEN UP**

Three energy rectangles of red, yellow, and purple shot out from their buckles and were pulled towards them before the three went through, donning them in their armors before Leangle, Larc–neechan, and Glaive–chan went after Chalice.

"Come now, let's follow them and get your sister Kizuna out of there." Uncle Seth said to me.

"Yeah, and hope she doesn't get into more trouble…" I muttered before unsheathing Sieglinde.

As I wielded it, I can actually feel the gentle energy emitting from it, which seemed to resonate with my own. Is this the power that Mother once held? "Hey, cousin!"

"Y–Yeah, Ajax?" I asked startled, getting out from my trance.

"We better get a move on already! Those Underlings are in deep trouble, and that Undead isn't going to stop attacking the innocents anytime soon!"

"R–Right!" I said before the two of us went after them.

"Like Father, like son, eh Seth?" Uncle Kyle asked.

"Very true." Uncle Seth answered.

"Let us go there and assist them, Kyle. We got work to do." Uncle Seth suggested.

"At once, sire!" Uncle Kyle nodded as the two Great Knights pulled their reins on their horses and started moving towards Nee–san.

"GWARGH!" the Ox Underling cried in pain as his trident got cut off by the Kuwagata Undead's sharp swords in its hands before delivering an upper slash to further injure it.

"Whoa!" Nee–san exclaimed as she made a quick leap to the back, dodging the fall of the Ox Underling. "Watch where you fall, you idiot!"

"RAAAAAAGH!" The Kuwagata Undead shouted, trying to slash at Nee–san but she dodged.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Nee–san huffed before slotting her card in her buckle and placed it around her waist, making the cards form her belt. "Henshin!"

**OPEN UP**

With the hologram ejected out from her buckle, the Kuwagata Undead got pushed back as she ran through the hologram, letting her don in her armor while wielding her Lance Rouzer.

"Out of the way!" Chalice shouted confidently, passing through Lance-neesan and went straight towards his pray.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Lance–neesan snapped.

"I'm gonna beat this Undead." Chalice said.

"You're gonna what?!" Lance–neesan exclaimed.

"I didn't stutter…" Chalice scoffed. "Oi, come over here and meet my blade!" Chalice challenged the said Undead, catching its attention while he drew out his Arrow.

"Run away!" Some of the innocent civilians yelled, making a quick getaway across the border since the Underlings are busy with the sudden appearance of the Kuwagata Undead.

"Kyle, make sure the innocents are safe from harm!" Ajax commanded.

"Yes, sire!" Uncle Kyle nodded before going to where the citizens are.

"Take this!" Leo shouted, stabbing his daggers on an Underling.

"Bam! Headshot!" Arty added after releasing an arrow and hitting another Underling straight on its head.

"U–Uh, g–guys…" Elsie stuttered.

"What's the matter, Elsie?" Larc–neechan asked.

"T–There's t–these weird looking D–DarkRoaches heading towards our way!" Elsie squeaked as swarms of DarkRoaches entered the fray and started attacking the undefended innocents.

"Aw man~!" Sakura–chan whined.

"The DarkRoaches…" Uncle Seth grimaced. "To think I'd see them again after twenty–five years…"

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We have no choice but to immediately defeat that Undead." Uncle Seth suggested. "Also, should you ever defeat a DarkRoach, be sure to stay away from it after its defeat."

"W–Why?" Elsie stuttered before she squeaked and shot down a DarkRoach from afar, killing it. The result caused a green gas to shoot out from it and the Underlings who were close to it suddenly coughed out loud before blood came out from them and dropped dead right after that.

"That would happen, Elsie." Uncle Seth grimaced, making Elsie _more_ scared than ever.

"Eeep!" Elsie squeaked.

"Don't worry Elsie, until you get your armor, we'll deal with them." Larc–neechan said.

"Yeah, leave them to us." Leangle nodded.

"Let's~ go, go, go~!" Glaive–chan chirped happily as she rushed forward, towards a horde of DarkRoaches that was fighting with the Underlings. "Hey~, you icky monsters!" she called out.

"Huh?!" the monsters said in unison.

"Let's play!" she chirped happily while holding her Rouzer downwards and twirled around, dancing her way towards them.

"That human is crazy, if she thinks that dance of hers would even save her life!" one of the Underlings roared and now, both the DarkRoaches _and_ the Underlings shifted their attention to the said Rider.

"Eeep! I–Imouto!" Elsie yelped as she aimed her Garren Rouzer at their direction and tried to shoot a few of them, only to create sparks on it since her Rouzer is not in full power. Fortunately, whenever those monsters tried to harm Glaive–chan, she happily danced around the attack and at the same time deliver, the attacks to each of them while she hummed happily.

"Ryuutaros, much?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Leangle said. "Well I better help her out." He said, before going after her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Lance–neesan shouted, dodging the Ox Underling's attack.

"Puny human should die!" the Ox Underling roared as it tried to thrust his trident at her again, but due to the damage it received earlier, it wasn't as fast as before, giving Lance-neesan the advantage to maneuver away from it.

"Yeah? And you're just one big bully!" she exclaimed while swinging her Rouzer in a large arc, slicing off some of its fur on its skin. The Ox Underling roared in pain taking damage. The damage has been added further with Ajax entering, stabbing the wounds on the Ox Underling.

"Hey! It's my fight, butt off!" Lance–neesan exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kizuna. This one is mine." Ajax said while twirling his lances in his hands. "And next time, be alert of your surroundings."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Look around you." Ajax said calmly. She looked and noticed a pile of Underling corpses lying dead on the ground, much to her surprise. "Should you be all alone, you might end up being swarmed by those things and getting yourself killed. Father taught me about the arts of war and I knew _exactly_ what the enemies are thinking. So, you better be grateful for that."

"Mmmmm…" Lance–neesan pouted.

"Nee–san, watch out!" I shouted before stabbing an Underling that was about to sneak attack her from behind with Mother's sword.

"H–Huh?!" Lance–neesan said startled, turning around to see me. "Lyon–chan?" She blinked behind her helmet.

"Nee–san, that Underling nearly got you! It's a good thing I've managed to save you in time!" I sighed in relief… before she rushed towards me and hugged me happily, much to my dismay.

"O~h~, thank you, little bro! I love you _so_~ much for saving me like that!" she exclaimed, and Ajax sweat dropped while I'm blushing from her hug.

"Oi Nee–san~!" I whined.

"Aw~ you're blushing! There's that cute side I love about you!" She cooed.

"Not now Nee–san!"

"He's right, Kizuna. We still have trouble ahead of us." Ajax said as the Ox Underling was now furious.

"You puny humans will pay for what you did!" it roared.

"Ah mou~! Can't you just leave us alone?! We're having a sibling–like moment here!" Lance–neesan snapped, completely forgetting about the whole mission.

"C'mon, Nee–san can we do this later?" I pleaded.

"Eh~?" Lance–neesan whined.

"We still have to finish our mission!"

"Mou~!" She whined before eventually, she lets go of me and I let out a sigh of relief. "That thing will pay for interrupting our little moment together!"

"Well then… let's get to work, then." Ajax gestured before the three of us charged forward with weapons in hand.

* * *

_"GAH!" Chalice fumbled down after getting another slash on his armor while Seth approached him._

_"Still think the Undead are weak, Ryu?" he asked._

_"Grrrrrrr…!" Chalice growled before staggering up and attached his Rouzer to the Chalice Arrow. "Watch me!" He shouted before taking out a card and rousing it_.

**BIO**

_The hologram of Bio Plant appeared and entered his armor before thorny vines stuck out of his arm and it went towards the Kuwagata Undead._

_The Undead scoffed as it easily cut through each vine that was about to entangle it, much to Chalice's surprise._

_"What the heck?!" he cursed before the Undead threw his sword at him, inflicting more damage before he fumbled down again and the sword returned back to the owner's hand._

_"Now do you see why you cannot underestimate the Undead?" Seth asked. "Your Father had no trouble fighting against them, due to his experience of fighting in his school days, according to your Mother. But you are still green in this kind of battle, young man. You're always relying on your youthful energy to fend off against it and it failed. You might be your father's son, but both of you are two different people."_

_"Grrr…" Chalice growled._

_"Now then… observe as I show you how to properly dispose the Undead." Seth said before riding towards the Undead._

_The Undead let out a growl as Seth mounted off from his horse, calmly facing his foe by dual wielding. "Shall we fight?" he gestured and the Undead ran towards him and tried to bring its sword down, only to have Uncle Seth easily parry it before it got kicked in the stomach._

_"Grrr…" the growling Undead said as it rushed towards him once more, only to have Uncle Seth duck down and deliver a slash on its body and back, inflicting more damage on it._

_"Your predictability of attacks are easy to spot and knowing my knowledge of fighting an Undead, it would not be that hard to accomplish…" he said calmly before delivering a few slashes on it. Much to Chalice's surprise, the Undead is slowly being pushed back. "And you have to remember, I did not do this fight alone…"_

_"Hah!" Kyle shouted while mounted on his horse, delivering a strong slash on the Undead's back._

_"Perfect timing Kyle."_

_"As I always am sire." Kyle said, meeting with him._

_"Have the citizens crossed the border safely?"_

_"They have. And now, we can finish this Undead off together."_

_"Agreed. Let's go!" Seth shouted before he and Kyle charged at the Kuwagata Undead._

_As the Kuwagata Undead was about to attack them both, he felt a few stabs on its back, courtesy of Leangle entering. "You're not gonna harm them." Leangle said, distracting the Undead for a moment._

_"Now!" Seth exclaimed. As soon as the Undead turned around, Kyle stabbed his sword deeply into its skull while Uncle Seth stabbed both of his swords, which went through its torso. It let out a shrieking roar of pain._

_"GWARRRRGGGHHH!" the Undead shrieked as Leangle stood in front of it._

_"Toby, it is time to finish it off now." Seth gestured._

_"You got it." Leangle said before taking two cards and rousing them on his Rouzer._

**SMOG**

**BITE **

_The holograms of Smog Squid and Bite Cobra entered his armor._

_"Time to end this battle." Leangle muttered as he leaped high into the sky. As soon as he was about to dash down, the Kuwagata Undead already prepared for his incoming attack._

_"Bro, watch out!" Chalice exclaimed._

_Much to Chalice and the Undead's surprise, a black smog was created in order to confuse the Undead. The Undead waved its swords around, trying to hit his target, only to notice Leangle actually at a high branch, looking at the annoyed Undead._

_"Well, now's a good time to kick it out cold." he said calmly before he leaped off from it, diving down for the kick. It was a success as he hit right at the temple of the Undead, crushing it down before he made a quick back flip and moments later, an explosion occurred, thus ending the battle._

_"That should do it." Leangle said._

_"Elsie!" Seth called out._

_"Y–Yes?!" Elsie stuttered._

_"The Undead is no more! Seal it up with your Proper Blank!"_

_"Y–Yes, Uncle Seth!" she yelped as she approached the burning Undead. When she approached it, she let out a small squeak, still afraid of what she's seeing._

_"It's alright. That thing is harmless now." Leangle assured. "Just drop your Proper Blank on it and that's it."_

_"W–Wouldn't it b–burn the card?" she stuttered._

_"No." Leangle said._

_"Just do it." Chalice grunted._

_"O–Ok!" Elsie squeaked before she dropped the said card. Once she dropped it, the card glowed, a green light and the Kuwagata Undead was absorbed along with the fire before it shot back to Elsie's hand to her surprise. "I–I got it now!" she said while looking at the card._

_"See? It wasn't that hard now, was it?" Leangle asked._

_Meanwhile, Seth approached Chalice, as the latter pushed himself up. "Need a hand, young man?"_

_"I'm fine…" Chalice muttered before he attached his Rouzer to his belt and roused a card._

**SPIRIT**

_The rectangle hologram appeared and he went through, going back to civilian form._

_"Now do you understand why we should never underestimate the Undead, Ryu?" he asked, as Ryu kept silent to himself._

_"You're battered and bruised all over your body…" Kyle said._

_"I'm fine…" he scoffed. "Let's help out Lyon already and get this thing over with…" He added before walking off._

_"That boy really needs to learn how to control his eagerness…" Uncle Kyle said._

_"Agreed." Seth nodded. "Truly…"_

_"Like father, like son." both of them said in unison._

* * *

"En garde!" I shouted as I thrusted my sword on its wound, making it deeper and it let out a roar in pain. What's even worse is both Leo and Arty continuously shooting out arrows, sticking out on its back.

"Sasha–chan, Sakura–chan, time for the Triple Mighty Attack!" Lance–neesan said.

"You~ got it!" Glaive–chan chirped.

"Let's finish this!" Larc–neechan added.

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

"Triple Mighty Kick!" they exclaimed in unison as the three girls leaped up high in the sky and delivered the same kick on its head, _clearly_ making it stumble back and I can hear its skull crack loud as well.

"HaaaahhhhHH!" I shouted as I lunged forward and stabbed my sword through its chest, making it go through the back, stunning the Ox Underling.

"Master… I failed… you…" It muttered quietly before I pulled my sword out and it fell down to the ground… with a loud thump.

"We did it!" Lance–neesan cheered.

"Aw yeah, that's girl power right there!" Glaive–chan cheered.

"You know it!" Larc–neechan chirped before they went back to civilian form.

"Thank goodness it's over now…" I sighed in relief as I put back my sword into its sheath and we took a look around us and noticed some of the DarkRoaches disappearing too.

"Looks like we've managed to defeat it _and_ the Undead, I guess." Nee–san shrugged.

"Yeah…" Nee–chan nodded before she looked at me. "And I'm surprised to see Lyon–chan actually being able to wield Mother's sword with ease."

"It's nothing really Nee–chan." I said bashfully, rubbing the back of my hand.

"You call that nothing? What about saving your big sister? I say that's something! C'mere you!" Nee–san said before she pounced, me to the ground.

"Oi, Nee–san~!" I whined.

"Nee–san, please! Get off of Lyon–chan before some misunderstandings happen again!" Nee–chan cried out.

"C'mon, Sasha! You know you actually want to hug him too~!" Nee–san teased.

"There's a time and place for that, you know?" Nee–chan deadpanned.

"Yep, and it's here and now!"

"Lyon–niichan no ecchi…" Sakura–chan pouted.

"Oi!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, family love." Arty sighed.

"Does this thing always happen to Lyon?" Leo asked.

"Always, Leo… _always_." Ajax said.

"With that being said, let us cross the border and camp in for the night. I am certain Frelia would be close as well." Uncle Seth suggested.

"Okay!" Nee–san chirped.

"Please get off of me~!" I complained.

* * *

Nighttime arrived and we've decided to camp out near the forest again because of Ajax's suggestion. Along the way, Nee–chan was able to keep Nee–san in check so that she doesn't hug me randomly like she always do… and she will make sure that Nee–san won't be sleeping in my tent again, like last time.

"I just hope Mother and Father wouldn't worry about me too much…" I muttered to myself while looking at the bonfire.

"You don't have to worry too much about it, cousin." A voice said, making me turn around and notice Ajax approaching me.

"Ajax?" I asked confused.

"Need a family member to keep you company?" Ajax asked as he sat next to me.

"I guess…" I said.

While both of us sat on the log, looking at the bonfire, it was then he broke the ice. "I was quite impressed."

"Eh?"

"The way you wielded the Sacred Twin…" he began. "Like Father used to say, your methods of wielding it, is similar to Aunt Eirika's fighting style."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. You really are like your Mother when it comes right down to it."

"Yeah. Uncle Ephraim tells me that all the time."

Ajax couldn't help but smile, much to my discomfort. "You've changed a lot, Lyon."

"I did?" I blinked.

"Back then, you were a very shy young kid and quite withdrawn too." he said. "You tend to cry a lot too and in the end, your big sisters protected you from danger because you always got bullied by other kids."

"Huh…" I said, as I thought about it. "I guess I really _did_ change a lot over the years."

"You sure did." Ajax nodded before he snickered, "And Kizuna has become quite attached to you too."

"O–Oi…" I blushed.

"Well, you _did_ like her when we were just kids…" He smirked. "You even admit that she was your first crush too."

"A–AJ!" I stuttered, bringing me down to memory lane.

* * *

**Flashback – 13 years ago**

_"Um… Mommy? Daddy?" little Lyon called out to his parents timidly. Eirika and Kurogasa noticed their son looking at them shyly._

_"Yes, Lyon? What's the matter?" Eirika asked._

_"Um…" little Lyon said shyly, while blushing._

_"What is it Lyon?" Kurogasa asked as he picked up his son to have him sit on his lap, his parents sitting on the sofa. "What's wrong?"_

_"I…" Lyon got out._

_"It's alright. You can tell us, Lyon." Eirika said assuringly to her shy son._

_"I think… I like Onee–san…"_

_"Well, she is your big sister, Lyon… even though she gets a bit rowdy at times…" Kurogasa sweat dropped._

_Little Lyon shook at his head at that. "Not _that_ like."_

_"Huh?" Kurogasa asked confused, but Eirika seems to know what he is talking about._

_"Oh dear…" Eirika murmured._

_"What is it Eirika?" Kurogasa asked._

_"Anata, I think… Lyon has a crush on Kizuna…" she got out._

_"Yes, Mommy…" he looked down, shyly._

_"Lyon, I don't think that's possible…" Kurogasa said._

_"Why, Daddy?" he asked, looking at his dad._

_"Because a relationship between siblings as lovers is forbidden, even though you kids are related by milk." he said. "I mean, sure, she always hugs you a lot and protected you from harm, but the way I see it, she cares for you as a little brother."_

_"But, Daddy!" Little Lyon whined as he started getting teary. "Onee–san is not really my Onee–san!"_

_"I'm sorry, Lyon… but that's the truth…" Kurogasa said sadly as Lyon started to cry._

_"Oh, please… don't cry, Lyon…" Eirika said as she hugged her son dearly. "I'm sure you will find someone that will like you, just like your big sister."_

_"I like Onee–san! I like Onee–san!" Lyon cried out loud while still hugging his mother._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"And just like that, your little crush ended right there, but Kizuna would always treat you like her real family." Ajax chuckled, and my face was completely beet red.

"Geez, did you _really_ have to bring that up?" I asked feeling completely mortified.

"I'm just stating the obvious." Ajax shrugged.

"Mattaku…" I mumbled. I really don't like it when my most embarrassing memories resurface. It's ridiculous. I mean I was just a kid back then and haven't thought of love that deeply, but rather love at first sight. That and Nee–san's continuous hugs on me for the last few years are slowly making me slightly uncomfortable about it…

"Even to this day, Kizuna always hugs you happily, like all the times." he teased again.

"A–AJ!" I exclaimed.

"But that's just how she shows her caring side on you." Ajax explained. "Much like Sasha who cares for your wellbeing, despite Kizuna continuously hugging you, not even once you actually reject her hugs, but rather accepting it as it is. That goes to show that your bonds as siblings would be impossible to break."

"Well… I guess that's true…" I got out.

"Oh Lyon–cha~n!"

Oh no…

*POW!*

I suddenly got tackle hugged from behind by Nee-san and we tumbled for a bit before I had my back on the ground and her… on top of me…

"N–Nee–san!" I exclaimed, still blushing that hasn't recovered from Ajax's teasing.

"You better enjoy it while you still can…" he chuckled.

"Lyon _always_ enjoys my hugs, right, little bro?" she perked up happily.

"Ohhhhhhh…" I groaned.

"Oi Nee–san, get off of him!" Nee–chan shouted, running over to us.

"Yada!" Nee–san shouted back. "It's bonding time between me and Lyon–chan!"

"Mou~!" I whined. "Please, Nee–san! You're crushing me down here!"

"Are you calling me fat, Lyon?!" she snapped as she pulled my cheeks.

"ITETETTETE!" I winced in pain as Ajax chuckled while Nee–chan tried to pull Nee–san away from me.

"There are things that won't change when it comes to having siblings…" Ajax said while looking up in the starry sky. "You should count that as a blessing, Lyon."

* * *

**TWF:** Well, there you have it, another chapter done!

**Fen:** Yep! And we relived some good memories from the prequel and learned some things about Lyon too!

**TWF:** Who would have thought that Lyon was really a shy kid back then? Did he inherit it from Kurogasa or Eirika?

**Fen:** Who knows? *shrugs* I guess there are some things that are better left unsolved.

**TWF:** Couldn't agree with you more, aibou. Oh well, tune in next time for another chapter of Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace!

**Both:** TURN UP! The Trump Card of Hope!

**Spade:** 3, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** **A**, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, 5, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial:**


	4. Chapter 3: Frenzy in Frelia

**TWF:** Heya, this is The Wild Fang speaking, bringing you our latest chapter of Dark Ace! Uh… how many chapters we've done so far, buddy?

**Fen:** Let's see... Prologue, 1, 2, 3… that's four chapters total.

**TWF:** Four down, twenty–one to go!

**Fen:** Almost 20% finished with this story.

**TWF:** Without further ado, let's get on with this chapter!

**Both:** Henshin!

**TURN UP!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

**(Earth)**

_Morning slowly approached the Kururugi and Ryder residence, light got through between the curtains, and the rays shined on Kurogasa's eyes. He winced a bit before slowly opening his eyes and the very first thing he noticed him in a room and he felt something heavy on his chest. Looking to the source, he saw Eirika was there, sleeping peacefully and there was no sight of Kyoshiro nearby, because the toddler is sleeping with the Ryders for that one day._

_There was something else that he noticed._

_He and Eirika don't have a string of cloth on them and both of their bare bodies are covered in a blanket, indicating that their night clothes are on the floor._

_That was when he realized that both he and Eirika made love last night and he couldn't be much happier than that. With a gentle smile on his face, he poked his wife's cheek gently, making Eirika slowly wake up from her slumber. "Morning, sleepyhead." he teased a bit._

_"And a good morning to you too." Eirika smiled gently before kissing him and adding, "Happy Wedding Anniversary."_

_"Oh, you remembered." Kurogasa chuckled._

_"Of course I did anata." Eirika giggled. "It's one of my favorite days."_

_"Mine too." Kurogasa added as she traced her finger on his chest in circles, enjoying the moment._

_"Last night is truly… amazing, anata." she said with a blush. "It reminds me of our first love together back in Magvel. Only with more… vigor in it."_

_"That's true." Kurogasa chuckled. "I can't believe that after twenty–five years, I still got it."_

_"You still do." Eirika giggled._

_"At least Amber won't be hanging my boxers out to 'dry' on the balcony."_

_Eirika giggled while her legs wrapped on his leg, not wanting to let go. "I'm sure she will not do that this time, anata. Besides, Kyoshiro is with her, so that we would have our own private time."_

_"Yeah…" Kurogasa nodded. Then he remembered something. "By the way, Eirika. Don't you have work today?"_

_"I told Amber to move my schedule to next month, just so that I can stay with you in the Manor, anata." she smiled._

_"Eh!?" Kurogasa gawked. "Wouldn't that get you in trouble with the editors?!"_

_"Why? Do you really want me to go to work while you are still sick?" she said worriedly._

_"Well…" Kurogasa said thinking about it._

_"I told you before. Until your migraine is gone, I want to be with you." Eirika said. "I don't want your health to get worse."_

_"Eirika…"_

_"Please, anata?" she asked while resting her head on his chest again._

_"Well… I guess… that's fine with me." he finally said._

_"Thank you." Eirika smiled._

_"And besides, it's been a while since we've done this together, huh?" he said._

_"Yes. Our work takes up most of our time together and we would always end up falling asleep right after that." she explained. "I'm glad I made the decision, just to spend my time with my beloved husband."_

_"That's what I love about you." Kurogasa smiled. "You always look out for others and once never thought about yourself."_

_"I should say the same for you anata." Eirika said._

_"Really?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow._

_"Of course, you don't want me or the others to worry about your health." Eirika said. "Even at work you don't want your coworkers to worry."_

_"That's true." Kurogasa said. "So… what do you want to do first for our anniversary today?"_

_"Hmmmmm…" Eirika said a bit playful. "I want to make love with you again."_

_"Heh… looks like you actually love it, huh?" Kurogasa smirked._

_"Well, I got a great husband that can fulfill a wife's needs, after all." she smiled playfully. "And maybe after that, we can go out on a little date together?"_

_"For my beautiful wife, anything." he teased, making Eirika giggled a bit. "Oh, and I recently bought a pair of tickets for both of us to go to a carnival, just around the area. Wanna go together over there? I'll let you decide which rides you want to take… and even let you pick a restaurant for our candlelight dinner as well."_

_"I would love that. Eirika smiled._

_"Good." Kurogasa smiled before his hand went into the sheets, going down south and Eirika suddenly gasped in pleasure._

_"Oh my, aren't _you_ daring?" Eirika smiled seductively._

_"Well, I can't wait for it since you asked for it." he smirked._

_"Let's not dillydally and get to it, then." she smiled back._

_"You just took those words right out of my mouth, Eirika." he smirked before the couple began kissing and the blanket covered their bodies fully, wanting to go at it again._

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with a princess, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me) **The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** A young princess held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 3: Frenzy in Frelia

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!

Oh man… what a goodnight sleep I had. Hopefully, Nee–san hasn't slept in my tent again. I slowly woke up, rubbing my eyes as my vision cleared and I saw sleeping next to me…

"Nee–chan?"

"Hmm…?" Nee–chan let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. She then noticed me. "Good morning, Lyon–chan." she smiled sleepily.

"Morning, Nee–chan…" I replied back. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I made sure Nee–san didn't enter your tent again, so I ended up sleeping with you. But don't worry, I know my limits." she assured with a kind smile.

"Oh ok…" I said.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Nee–chan asked.

"Yeah… but I'm still kinda sleepy," I yawned, before I rolled over and rested on Nee–chan's chest making sure I don't actually rest on her… assets. "You don't mind me sleeping on you for a while do you?"

"I don't mind at all." she replied.

"You sure?" I blinked sleepily.

"Just as long as you didn't do anything perverted, Lyon–chan." she reminded.

"I won't. I'm too sleepy to do even do something like that."

"Good to know." Nee–chan smiled gently before wrapping her arms around me. "Now go on and sleep a bit longer. I'll wake you up if Nee–san gets here."

"Okay…" I mumbled before snoring a bit.

Whenever I'm with Nee–chan, I feel a sense of security between us. Both of us have always been like this. I remember that when I was a kid, she would always accompany me to sleep because I tend to cry a lot whenever I sleep alone. Nee–chan would always find a way to cheer me up and her smile always soothes me to the core. That's why I always love Nee–chan as my big sister for her caring side.

And when I sleep in her embrace, I feel more comfortable and falling asleep is much easier too. Father did mention that I should follow Nee–chan as a role model too, much to my enlightenment.

"Lyon~!" I heard Nee–san, making Nee–chan alert.

"Lyon–chan, Nee–san is about to come in…" She shook me gently, but I was really comfortable to sleep with Nee–chan. I somehow feel a bit… stubborn to wake up.

"C'mon Nee–chan, I wanna sleep."

"You have to wake up. Nee–san's about to come in here…" Nee–chan urged.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" I mumbled.

"Lyon–chan, please!" she cried out.

"Hello~, Zawame City!" Nee–san quoted happily, surprising Nee–chan.

"N–Nee–san!" she got out, while Nee–san mischievously smiled.

"Ho~? Who would've thought Lyon–chan is bold~?" she teased happily. "Sleeping on top of her sister's chest, no less~!"

"No he's not!" Nee–chan huffed.

"Really~?" Nee–san grinned.

"Yes really! His head is _above _my chest! He made sure not to lay his head _there_!"

"Oh, really?" she chuckled. "Do you remember the _last_ time you said that, Sasha?"

"W–What about it?" Nee–chan got out.

"He ended up sleeping _on_ your assets when you were caught off guard, that's what!" With Nee–san making that kind of remark, my face went red and quickly pushed myself up, glaring at my big sister with my blushing face.

"N–NEE–SAN!" I exclaimed.

"Aw~, how cute~!" she cooed happily.

"T–That was an accident that time and Nee–chan understood!" I stuttered badly.

"Just like how you grabbed mine the other day?" she smirked, which didn't help my blush one bit. "C'mon, Lyon! You're experiencing your youth here! Out with it already!"

"That was an accident too!"

"Ehe~ sore wa doukana~" Nee–san teased.

"Oi, soko ma–de (That's enough) Nee–san!" Nee–chan shouted, now really angry.

"What~? You're defending him now?" Nee–san said as Nee–chan hugged me close to her, wanting to protect me.

"Kaa–san told you many times to not tease him too much, Nee–san! Even Mother said the same thing too!" Nee–chan pointed out.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Sasha!" Nee–san waved off. "You _always_ tend to be overprotective of him. That's why he will always be the same shy little brother that we know and love!"

"That's not the point!"

"It _is_ the point!"

"Nee–chan… I'm kinda suffocating here…" I wheezed.

"And his face is starting to turn pale too." Nee–san added.

"A–re?" Nee–chan blinked before she noticed the predicament and immediately let go of me. "S–Sorry, Lyon–chan!"

"N–No, it's alright…" I waved off while getting some fresh air.

"Well, whatever the case, pack your things up now! We gotta move our butts in one hour!" Nee–san reminded before she eventually left the tent.

"Are you alright, Lyon–chan?" she asked worriedly. "Did my hug somehow hurt you anywhere?"

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai…"

Nee–chan sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Nee–chan, arigatou…" I smiled gently. "…for protecting me."

"It's what big sisters do, otouto." she replied back as she stood up, wanting to get out of my tent. "Well, I'll leave you to your privacy. Be sure to meet up at the fireplace for breakfast, ne?"

"Okay." I nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later." Nee–chan smiled before kissing my forehead and went out the tent.

* * *

**(Earth)**

_"Wow…" Kurogasa sighed in content._

_"Yes, anata. I agree." Eirika agreed after finishing another round of love making._

_"And it was quite an adventure for both of us…" she sighed delightfully._

_"Yep, that's for sure…" Kurogasa said. "I guess all of that excitement we had ended up having Lyon in our family…"_

_"I believe so, but I don't regret it. It is rather a blessing for us instead." she added._

_"That's true." Kurogasa said._

_They looked at each other and smiled, enjoying the moment. Nothing could really ruin it. That is until…_

_"Goo~d morning you two!"_

_"Eep!/Whoa!" both of them squeaked in surprise, seeing Amber's head pop out from the door, looking at them with her usual cheeky smile._

_"A–Amber! Stop doing that!" Eirika stuttered as she entered… with Kyoshiro in her arms._

_"Aw~, look at that, Kyo! Your parents just woke up…" she trailed off before she waved her hand in front of her face. "…and boy does this room smell now!" she complained while Kyoshiro smiled brightly seeing Eirika and Kurogasa._

_"A–Amber!" Eirika stuttered._

_"What?" Amber asked._

_"Why are you bringing in Kyo here?! He doesn't need to see this!" Kurogasa complained._

_"Oh, relax, you two! He's just a little guy! He won't remember any of this, right, kiddo?" she asked while snuggling on Kyoshiro, and the toddler giggled happily._

_"That's not the point here!" Kurogasa snapped._

_"Oh yeah? Then mind telling me why you two make out when Lyon was in your bedroom when he was a baby? Huh?" Amber teased happily, triggering both of their blushes slightly._

_"That's different…" Kurogasa mumbled._

_"Ho~? Different how?" Amber asked slyly. _

_"I don't know, it's just is."_

_"Well, whatever the case, you two better get yourselves ready." Amber gestured them._

_"Huh?" the Kururugi couple said in unison._

_"Aren't you two planning to have a blast for your anniversary?" she asked while looking at the calendar inside their room. "It's right there, marked by a love sign on that date."_

_"You could say that." Eirika said._

"Yeah, we have everything planned out." Kurogasa said.

"Cool." Amber said.

"Now can you please get out of the room so we can get decent?" Kurogasa sighed.

_"Ok~!" she perked up while looking at Kyoshiro in her arms. "C'mon, little guy! Let's feed you with a nice bottle of milk!"_

_And with that, the couple sighed in relief after seeing Amber leave the room. "She's out now."_

_"Thank goodness for that." Eirika said. "That Amber… Why would she bring Kyoshiro in our room?"_

_"I have no clue." Kurogasa said. "Well, we better get decent."_

_"You're right." Eirika said, before she smiled. "And then we can go on our date."_

* * *

**(Magvel) **

The journey continued on as the sun reached the sky, indicating that it reached noon around these parts. After traveling for a while, we've reached Frelia. "Ah, Frelia. It feels good to be in Mother's country." Ajax said as he took a deep breath and let it all out in one go.

"Agreed, Prince Ajax. But please do remember we are not here on a visit." Uncle Seth reminded.

"I know, I know." Ajax waved off.

"Hey what's that?!" Sakura–chan asked as she pointed to the sky.

"Huh?" We all asked we looked up.

As we looked up high, we noticed a member of the Pegasus Knight squad flying towards us… wait a minute, that knight looks familiar! "Is that…?!"

"Libertas!" Ajax exclaimed as he immediately got off his horse while the Pegasus Knight was unable to land her Pegasus properly and ended up rolling on the ground as soon as she got off from her Pegasus.

"Is she okay?!" Arty asked worriedly as most of us immediately walked out from our wagon and checked on her current condition.

Looking at her, she was a beautiful young woman about a year younger than Ajax, having long flowing green hair that reached the bottom of her back with a red headband wrapped around her forehead, the bangs of hair covered her headband, the right half of her bangs being slightly longer almost covered her right eye and she had green eyes. She wore clothes much similar to Aunt Vanessa, her mother.

"Libertas! Libertas!" Ajax shouted, cradling her in his arms.

"This looks bad…" I grimaced.

"Yeah… the injuries on her body look to be a lot too…" Sakura–chan said worriedly.

"W–What could it possibly mean?" Elsie stuttered.

"Hurry, you slowpokes! That human ain't far from here!" We were on full alert as we heard a growling sound of an Underling nearby.

"What?! There're Underlings here too?!" Nee–san whined.

"T–That's not good!" Elsie stuttered.

"Lyon, look after Libertas." Ajax growled before gently laying her down. "I'm going to deal with these Underlings…"

"H–Huh?" I blinked in confusion as Ajax wielded his dual lances in hand, ready to strike them.

"You've reached far enough, you bastards!" we heard another voice as we heard a shriek of pain surprising us.

"That energetic voice…" Uncle Kyle said.

"There's no doubt about it…" Uncle Seth said as Ajax immediately paused in his tracks and noticed a large figure walking out from the shadows.

"Huh? Ajax?" the figure said while looking at the young prince. He is in his 30's, having black short hair with a brown leather bandanna wrapped around his forehead. He wore a navy blue shirt with a brown tattered leather vest, a pair of white pants, brown leather boots, and fingerless gloves and wielding a large axe on his right hand.

"It's been a while, Ross." Uncle Seth said, catching his attention.

"Seth? Kyle?" Ross blinked. "It's funny seeing you guys here. I thought I might have saved Libertas from being chased down by these monsters."

"Uncle Ross!" I noticed.

"Heya squirt!" Ross waved. "How's it– wait a minute where's Kurogasa?"

"Long story." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" he blinked.

"Father, he… entrusted his powers to me… along with the Riders' parents to their children too." I said.

"Really?" Ross blinked while looking at Seth. "Is this true?"

"The Prince is telling the truth, Ross." Uncle Seth nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, why are you here?" I asked.

"I came from Ide at Renais, when I got a letter that Frelia is in trouble." he explained. "Oh, don't worry about my village. My old man can take care of it."

"So, that means Renais isn't the only place that got swarmed by these Underlings?" Nee–chan said worriedly.

"Nope. Frelia got the same treatment as well!" He added.

"Grado too." Toby said. "Uncle Duessel came to our world through the Portal card and is now stuck there.

"What?!" Ross asked shocked. "Is he okay?!"

"We don't know." Ryu said. "Last time we saw him, he was injured but fine."

"U–Uh…" We heard a moan of a girl that slowly woke up from her slumber, turning our attention to her. "Where… am I?" Libertas asked herself while her eyes haven't opened fully.

"Everyone, Libertas is awake!" Leo exclaimed.

"Really?" Ajax as he immediately rushed over to her. "Libertas! Can you hear me?"

"H–Huh?" Libertas said as she slowly opened her eyes and she blushed a bit when seeing him. "P–Prince Ajax?"

"Phew… thank goodness." Ajax sighed in relief. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Libertas was still feeling awkward and blushed slightly having Ajax hold her in his arms, but she immediately disposed of her current feelings and reported him the situation. "Prince Ajax, I bear dire news from King Innes!"

"Uncle Innes?" Nee–chan said.

"W–What about it?" Elsie stuttered.

"The castle is under attack and many of his men are slain by these fiends! It would be a matter of time before they breach the throne room!" she explained.

"Déjà vu all over again…" Ryu groaned. "Looks like instead of saving Uncle Ephraim, we gotta save _this_ guy…"

*SMACK!*

"Ow!" Ryu shouted, after being hand chopped on the head by his older brother.

"Stop being rude." Toby frowned.

"Hmph…" Ryu scoffed. "Why do you care about what I say?"

"Because the last time you did that, you're ended up being kicked by that Undead!" Nee–san exclaimed, striking Ryu's nerves.

"Come say that to my face, tomboy!" Ryu growled in annoyance.

"What did you say?!" Nee–san snapped.

"You heard me!"

"Guys~?" Toby growled as he… released a dark aura… uh–oh… "You two aren't gonna start fighting again, aren't you?"

"Oh boy…" Sakura–chan gulped.

"His mom's ethic is emitting from him…" Leo shuddered.

"Yeah… no kidding…" Arty added.

"P–Please stop scaring us!" Elsie squeaked.

"Only if Ryu and Kizuna stop fighting…"

Nee–san and Ryu gulped seeing Toby in angry mode, and both of them slowly took a few steps back. "F–Fine! We're sorry, okay!" Nee–san quickly apologized.

"I already know what that anger means, so you can stop it already!" Ryu immediately submitted defeat.

"Why? What happened if they ignored his anger?" Sakura–chan asked, curiously.

"The last thing I want to have from Mom's anger is getting spanked on the bottom while she used her paper fan or getting drilled on the head by her knuckles… that's _really_ painful…" Ryu explained.

"Trust me, they hurt." Toby said.

"Ouch…" Sakura–chan winced.

"You got that right. Never mess with someone who has an angry mode like that." I warned.

"Ahem!" Uncle Kyle coughed to get our attention. "Rather than staying here, we should head towards Frelia to free King Innes."

"He's right." Ross nodded. "The longer we're here, the more troublesome it would be at the castle! So, let's move out!"

With one firm voice from Ross, the rest of us entered our wagon, including bringing along the injured Pegasus on the empty wagon. Meanwhile, I noticed Ajax kneel down before Libertas and offer her a hand. "Can you stand?"

"I–I'll try…" she stuttered with a slight blush as she held his hand and tried to stand… only to fall back to the ground with a hint of pain in her expression. "Curse those fiends… my ankle must be wounded by their axes during my escape…"

"Let me carry you then." Ajax said before carrying her bridal style.

"P–Prince Ajax?" Libertas blushed.

"We need to get moving, and leaving you behind isn't an option."

"U… U–Um…" She couldn't say anything else, feeling speechless and her blushing didn't lessen one bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Did you catch yourself a cold, Libertas?"

"N–No! I–I'm fine, Your Highness!" she exclaimed nervously. "I–I just hope m–my weight wouldn't b–be a burden t–to you!"

"No, it's perfectly fine." Ajax shook his head.

"O–Ok. If you say so." Libertas mumbled.

"It's so obvious that she has a crush on Ajax." Nee–san whispered to me.

"It can't be helped, Nee–san." I whispered back. "Back then, she used to play with Ajax when they were kids before she got recruited to the Pegasus Squad in Frelia."

"And somewhere along the way, she harbored some romance for the kid." Leo added.

"Should we try to encourage their love for each other?" Arty suggested.

"Ajax tends to be oblivious when it comes to this…" Sakura–chan also joined in the whispering.

"Gee, now who does _that_ remind you of?" Nee–san asked rhetorically.

"Yeah… like father, like son." I said.

* * *

_"King Innes! The fiends have broken through the first line of defense!" A soldier shouted._

_"What?! Impossible!"_

_"What do we do King? We're gonna get pummeled at this rate and Libertas still isn't back with help." Forde cringed._

_"Remain in your station, Forde! Try to clear out as much of these fiends as possible with your wife's assistance!" Innes commanded._

_"At once!" Forde nodded before he made a quick rush towards the entrance._

_"We cannot let them get through this last line of defense…" Innes muttered as he looked at the map on the table. "Our only hope is to send their daughter to request aid from Renais… but to think it would take this long." he then shifted his attention to the card on the table, making him annoyed a bit. "And just when you think I would even ask for Kurogasa's assistance in this battle… this blasted card had to be inactive of all times!"_

_"Father!" a voice called out as he rushed towards where Innes is at. He is around the same age as Ajax, having yellowish green hair on his serious appearance, has a forest green shirt with white pants, a pad on the right side of his chest, black slim boots and gloves. He carried a bow on his back. "I'm here to report that more casualties occurred at the eastern part of the castle! Father Moulder is having trouble healing more of the wounded soldiers."_

_"Is your sister with him?" Innes asked._

_"Yes, but even with Themis's help, the number of wounded soldiers keep increasing."_

_"Blast!" Innes gritted. "Darn it all! Kurogasa, where the heck are you?!"_

* * *

Outside of the city of Frelia, as the group tried to approach where Uncle Innes is, we were forced to be stopped while hidden in the forest a bit far away from the entrance. The reason for that? "Tell me! Where is the Sacred Item that you have stolen from us!" the pyro Underling that resembles Meramon roared, threatening a fellow guardian of Frelia.

"I–I don't know what are you talking about!" the guard replied back. "If you are looking for the Sacred Stone, it is not here!"

"We do not want your petty stone! We wanted our Sacred Item!" the pyro Underling roared before it moved its whole body towards the victim, burning him alive, much to our horror.

"Eeep!" Elsie squeaked scared, hugging Nee–chan.

"Those bastards…" Leo gritted.

"We have to reach the castle fast." Uncle Seth said.

"B–But with a freak like that thing, how are we supposed to get in there?!" Sakura–chan snapped.

"And we have another problem as well." Ajax said.

"What kind of problem?" I asked my cousin.

"With a wounded Libertas and her Pegasus, it would be a bit difficult to make a move quickly." he explained.

"So how are we going to do this?" Uncle Seth asked.

All of us were trying to think of how we can take out the Underlings and retake Castle Frelia at the same time, but we can't think of any ideas.

"Mou~ let's just wing it and beat the crap out of these guys!" Nee–san said frustrated.

"N–Nee–san?!" I asked, shocked to hear her blunt statement.

"Are you serious?!" Even Ross couldn't believe it.

"D–Didn't you see h–how t–that man was b–burnt to a crisp!?" Elsie stuttered badly.

"It's not gonna stop me!" Nee–san before taking out her buckle. She slotted in her card and placed it on her waist, making the deck of cards that shot out of her buckle turn into a belt.

"N–Nee–san?!" I stuttered.

"Henshin!"

**OPEN UP**

"I'm going in!" she said before she ran towards the hologram, donned her armor, and immediately rushed toward the Underlings.

"That idiot!" Toby hissed. "Does she have any idea what we're facing here?!"

"At least she didn't do a batman stunt on us, this time." Ryu deadpanned.

"Now what?!" Ross exclaimed.

"Looks like we got no other choice but to enter the fray…" I sighed.

"And someone has to stay behind to protect Libertas." Nee–chan added.

"I'll stay behind." I said.

"Huh?" They all asked confused.

"Besides, I still don't have my armor yet. And I know you want to give those Underlings a piece of your mind Ajax."

"I do." Ajax nodded as he drew out his dual lances and twirled them around. "For their merciless killing, it is unforgivable!"

"Alright, you heard the man! Let's get a move on!" Leo exclaimed as the rest of the Rider kids drew out their Buckles and slide in theirs in it before equipping it on their waists.

"It's go time!" Toby said.

"Henshin!"

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

With that, the buckles ejected out the hologram rectangles and pulled towards them before they donned their armor. "Alright, we're going." Ajax said turning to me. "Take care of Libertas."

"I will. Get going." I said.

"Let's pay them back tenfold for what they did to the innocent people!" Ajax shouted.

"Yes, sire!" Uncle Seth and Uncle Kyle said in unison and the whole group dispatched to where Lance-neesan is at.

As they head off towards their destination, I went towards one of the wagons and noticed Libertas taking off her right greaves and noticed the wound on it was quite deep. "Tch… the salves won't work on healing this wound… I must have the healer tend to this wound…"

"You okay Libertas?" I asked and she noticed me looking surprised.

"Prince Lyon, what are you doing here?" Libertas gasped. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"It's ok. I decided to stay behind to look after you."

"But, Prince Ajax might acquire your help…"

"He'll be fine. He has two Great Knights of Renais to assist him." I waved off. "That, and I don't have my Category Ace with me…"

"What?" she blinked. "How is that possible? That legendary armor your Father donned… has it been sealed up?"

"No, quite the opposite."

"It's been unsealed?" Libertas asked.

"Yeah. That's why I decided to stay behind. I can't become Blade without the Beetle Undead being sealed."

"I see…" Libertas got out as she looked at the wound on her leg.

"It looks deep…" I winced.

"Yes, but as long as I do not move around and until I've reached a healer, the pain would lessen." she said while tearing a cloth nearby into one long piece and started to tie on the wound to cover it up. "I do not want to become a burden to everyone…"

"Here. Let me help you." I said before finding another cloth and ripping it so I can bandage the wound.

"You really didn't have to do this Prince Lyon." Libertas said.

"No it's okay," I waved off, before smiling gently, "I can't just leave you out here all by yourself. Besides, it'll at least get your mind off of AJ for a while. I don't think you'd be comfortable if the two of you were alone together."

"Um…" Libertas blushed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pausing from what I'm doing.

"W–Why would you say such a thing?" she stuttered a bit. "I am only a Pegasus Knight, served to protect the King."

"Libertas, we've known each other for a long time since we were kids." I said. "And Uncle Ephraim told me that you've always played with AJ when we were kids while Uncle Ephraim was busy."

Libertas was silent for a bit before saying, "…Was I really that obvious?"

"That's putting it mildly, Libby." I chuckled.

"H–Hey!" Libertas blushed. "Don't call me that. It's embarrassing…"

"You weren't complaining about that nickname when we're just kids." I teased a bit.

"Prince Lyon, please!" She said. "Stop teasing me… or else…"

"What?" I blinked.

"Should I start talking about a certain… cleric?" she began, triggering my blush a bit. "That certain cleric that helped you turn from a crybaby into who you are today."

"Y–You wouldn't dare!" I stuttered.

"I can, and I probably will." Libertas smirked.

"Ughhhh…" I groaned. Dang it Libby, you're not playing fair. _I'm_ supposed to do the teasing, not the other way around!

"And what's this? Prince Lyon is blushing whenever I mention that." she teased further.

"Alright, alright! I get it already! I'll stop!" I surrendered, making Libertas giggle.

"It looks like both of us reached an understanding." she said happily. "But… I'm glad you were able to get out of your old shell because of her, my prince."

"Well… I guess." I mumbled.

"I don't know what would've happened if Metis didn't come into your life."

"Yeah…" I added. For those who don't know. The cleric we are talking about is Metis, or Mei for her nickname. She's the daughter of King Joshua and Queen Natasha of Jehanna, making her the Princess of Jehanna.

Like Libby stated before, we've known each other pretty well since we were kids. Since Father told me that love between siblings were pretty much forbidden, I was a bit scared to befriend a girl, due to my shyness at the time… until that fateful meeting in our annual dinner together…

Our small talk was interrupted as both of us heard a roar nearby, catching our attention. "What was that?" she asked.

"Could be one of the Underlings." I said while drawing out Sieglinde. "Stay here, Libby."

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped as I got off the wagon and ventured a bit forward.

_"GWAAARRGGGHHH!"_ I heard some sort of loud growl nearby, as I prepared my stance to engage in battle. When it got out from the bushes, my eyes were wide open to see a familiar figure in front of me.

"No way…" I muttered. Upon closer inspection, this figure has a black humanoid body and silver spikes that spread across his armor, silver greaves, spiked up shoulder armors, a Kabuto helmet with a scary expression on it and most importantly, this figure wielded a sword, making you think this one resembled a samurai. "…The Beetle Undead?!"

_"Blade…"_ it growled while pointing at me. _"I shall defeat you and release my brethren from their seals!"_

Crap, everyone else is out going against the Underlings here and I'm the only one that can defend Libby! This isn't good!

"What's wrong Prince Lyon?" Libertas asked as she poked her head out of the wagon. "What the–"

"Libby, get back inside the wagon!" I urged.

"But–"

"Stay put!" I said. "I'll handle this!"

_"Let us see what you're _truly_ capable of without your armor…"_ it said as it drew out its jagged sword from its sheath and got into position like a shogun.

"It's time to see whether my training with Uncle Ephraim paid off…" I said as I gripped on Sieglinde rather tightly, and it responded back by letting out a gentle aura from it.

With that, both of us dashed forward and clashed sword and rapier instantly.

* * *

_"You are not going _anywhere_!" Ajax exclaimed as he thrust his lances on both of the Underling's eyes, blinding and killing it simultaneously._

**MIGHTY **

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

_"Triple Mighty Kick!" The three Missing Ace Riders shouted._

_"Hah!" the Pyro Underling scoffed as it managed to get away to safety, leaving the Missing Aces attack other Underlings instead._

_"Ah mou~! We missed!" Lance whined._

_"Did you _really_ think I would be an easy target?" it scoffed._

_"No, but _this_ would!" A voice shouted. The Pyro Underling turned to see Arty in front of him and-_

_*POW!*_

_She kicked it where the sun doesn't shine._

_"How do you like that!" she smirked. _

_"…" the Pyro Underling stayed in silence. _

_"Well?" she asked. _

_"Rare… or well done?" the Underling threatened her as the flames on its back began to ignite furiously._

_"Uh–oh…" Arty gulped._

**BITE**

_Arty saw the hologram of Bite Cobra enter Leangle's armor as he dived for the scissors kick. "Arty, duck!" Leangle warned. She dis as she was instructed and the kick connected to its head, making the latter fly far away from Arty's current position._

_"Toby!" she exclaimed._

_"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded. Then she noticed something wrong. "What?"_

_"Your kicking foot is on fire." She pointed out._

_"Eh?" Leangle blinked._

_"Your foot is on fire!"_

_Leangle looked down and noticed that his kicking foot_ was_ on fire. "AHHHHHH! I'm on fire! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He shouted trying to put out the fire while hopping on one leg._

_"Damn you humans…" the Underling growled angrily. "To think a mere mortal would kick me in my face… this is humiliating!"_

_"Sire, things have escalated!" Kyle exclaimed as the Pyro Underling not only got larger, but at the same time… "These Underling reinforcements are increasing in numbers!"_

_"At the very least, we've attracted a lot of attention from attacking the castle." Seth concluded._

_"I guess it's better to be bait than having them attack the fortress instead." Ross nodded._

_"So we distract them and they'll leave the castle alone?" Glaive asked._

_"That's what we're hoping for." Larc said._

_"Then let's give them a distraction." Chalice said before rousing his card._

**BIO**

* * *

"GAAHHHH!" I shouted as I was sent tumbling to the ground by the Beetle Undead.

"Prince Lyon!" Libertas cried out.

_"Where is your resolution in defeating me, Blade?"_ it mocked as I slowly pushed myself up. _"Come at me, I'm still not satisfied yet!"_

Oh man… even with Sieglinde, I can't find a way to defeat it. I know Sieglinde is a Sacred Twin and is truly capable of harming even the strongest Undead, but when I face this enemy on my own, I don't know how to counter it back! Think, Lyon! Think! What would be the best way to defeat this Undead without my armor?!

* * *

**Flashback – 8 years ago**

_"Wargh!" Lyon said as he ended up landing on his butt, dropping his wooden sword after got defeated by his cousin using a lance._

_"Come now, Lyon. I know you can do better than that!" Ajax teased. "And you haven't beaten me even once!"_

_Lyon felt slightly annoyed as he picked up his wooden sword and dashed forward, wanting to go for another swing on Ajax. Instead, Ajax easily dodged to the side and tripped him down with his foot, making Lyon tumble once again. _

_"Alright, both of you." Ephraim said as he entered, looking at the two. "You can take a break now. We'll continue this in a while." _

_"Yes, Father!" Ajax nodded as he immediately sprinted towards the castle, probably getting something to drink. _

_Meanwhile, Eirika approached Lyon as he sat on the ground, huffing a bit. "Oh, Lyon. Don't be upset about training. It just goes to show that you cousin is more efficient in fighting… Even I lost to my brother many times and I wasn't able to defeat him." she said while sitting next to her son, handing him a bottle of water and a towel._

_"Really?" Lyon asked._

_"Yes. You just need a bit more practice, is all." Eirika said. "If you keep practicing, I'm sure you can beat Ajax."_

_"But how _can_ I Mother?" Lyon asked._

_"That's something you have to figure out on your own."_

_Lyon looked down, feeling a bit down from what he heard from his mother. "I've tried many times, Mother. I'm not as good as how Father wields his Rouzer. I don't know whether or not I would be able to don Father's armor when I grow up…"_

_Eirika looked at her son worriedly as the gentle wind blew on them. With a little sigh, she picked up Lyon's wooden sword, much to his confusion. "Mother?"_

_"Lyon, I will teach you a move that I learned myself." Eirika said. "With this move I was able to keep up with your Father and even beat him, despite him wearing his armor."_

_"Really, Mother?" Lyon asked. "You will teach me your signature move?"_

_"Yes." she smiled as she stood up from where she sat and approached the dummy. "Do you want me to show you how it is done?"_

_"Yes!" Lyon said happily as he watched what his Mother taught him._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"If all the normal attacks failed… I still have one more trump card left and Sieglinde would do perfectly for this situation." I said as I pushed myself up, getting into my stance once more. "My… signature move."

_"Ho~? What's this?"_ The Beetle Undead mused. _"You still have something left in you?"_

"That's right! The power to beat you!" I snapped.

_"Hah! Nothing but empty words! I'll have to take you out once and for all!"_ The Beetle Undead said before charging at me.

"Prince Lyon!" Libertas exclaimed, but I remained calmed, remembering Mother's steps of her signature attack.

Instead of running towards it, I remained still, calm, and serene, as it drew its sword at me, going for the kill. Without hesitation, with a grasp on Sieglinde, my whole body felt light as I started thrusting at its chest for the first three attacks, making it stumble back.

_"W–What?!"_ it was shocked to see it got itself being injured by my attacks.

"Prince Lyon…?" even Libertas was surprised from what just happened as I continued forward, slashing both of its thighs with a strong swing of Sieglinde, forcing it to kneel down in pain.

_"I cannot be–"_ his words were intervened as I managed to disarm him with one slash, followed by a slash on its chest before going for the finishing attack by stabbing it through its chest, making it wince in pain.

"My Mother's signature move: Star Splash…" I muttered as I heard the sound of the Undead's belt open up, revealing its Category.

_"I–Impossible…"_ it said. _"You are just a mere mortal… how can your weapon easily… inflict much damage…?"_

"That's easy." I said, holding up my Proper Blank.

_"!"_ The Beetle Undead gasped.

"I am the next Eternal Trump Card of Hope: Kamen Rider Blade." I finished before throwing the Proper Blank at the Beetle Undead's head.

With a touch of the tip from the Proper Blank, it was forced to be sealed up and the Undead couldn't do anything about it. Eventually, it was completely sealed as I looked at it, noticing that Category Ace: Change Beetle has appeared once more.

"It's done now." I told Libertas with a smile.

"Incredible…" she said. "I have never seen such a move with such elegance before. Who taught you?"

"My Mother."

"Lady Eirika?" Libertas asked.

"Yes. And now I can properly protect you." However, for some reason, Libertas looked surprised. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Prince Lyon, watch out!" She shouted.

"Huh?!" I turned around, noticing one of the Underling just right above me! "Crap!"

"Prince Lyon!"

*STAB!*

My eyes were wide open… to see a dagger… go through the Underling's face… and I also noticed a tanned man, having brown hair with a short goatee, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and pants. He also had on a black tattered cloak, bandanna and boots. I also spotted his backpack right underneath it too. "W–Wha–?"

"For a kid, you kinda reckless…" the man said while turning at me. "That's kinda stupid, if you ask me…"

"Uh…" I got out.

"You can stop gawking now. I'm not _that_ amazing." The guy chuckled.

"W–Who are you?" Libertas stuttered.

"They call me Midas." the thief asked.

"Midas?" I said.

"Yes. And my profession is a rogue, nicknamed 'Speedster' for my agility." he said. "And it's just a coincidence of meeting you all here. I was just about to loot some of the corpses for the valuables…"

"That's why you're here?" I asked.

"Yeah… but to think we ended up facing these… creeps from out of nowhere…" he scoffed before shifting his attention to me. "Hey, kid."

"Y–Yes?"

"Are you all alone with that girl over there?"

"Yeah."

"I see." Midas nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Libertas asked suspiciously.

"Well, truth to be told, if I spot something that's been abandoned, I'm gonna loot it." he said bluntly.

"W–What?!" I exclaimed before getting into my stance. "You will not take any valuables in this wagon!"

"Whoa, there, kid. Calm down a bit." he backed off. "Look, you jump to conclusions too fast. You do know that I can provide this kind of service, right? Just gimme some gold and I'm yours to command. How about that?" he offered.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I didn't stutter kid." Midas said. "So whaddya say? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to hire this rogue."

"Prince Lyon, I suggest we decline his offer." Libertas suggested.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, did I hear that right?! That girl called you a prince, kid?" Midas asked surprised.

"Yes, and you are speaking to the prince of Renais, Prince Lyon Kururugi, commoner!" she exclaimed.

"Libertas, that's enough! Just treat me like any normal people do!" I told her.

"Heh, to think I offered my loyalty to royal blood… how tragic." he scoffed before he started to turn away.

"W–Wait, where are you going?!" I asked.

"Somewhere else." he shrugged. "But I got a funny feeling we'll be meeting again."

"Uh…" I began.

"Let him go Prince Lyon." Libertas said as Midas walked further away. "He is not to be trusted."

"But–"

"They are nothing more than gold diggers; finding opportunities to loot gold for their pleasure." she said.

"But Uncle Colm was once a thief–"

"–that was saved by your family and have earned their trust." she intervened. "But a stranger that enters without warning? I suggest we should keep an eye out for this."

I was silent for a bit before saying, "I… guess so."

"Good." Libertas nodded.

* * *

_"Hey, ash freak!" Chalice shouted, catching its attention._

_"What?!" the Pyro Underling growled angrily._

_"Take a chill pill already!" Glaive and Garren said as they splashed a pot of water on top of it._

_"GYYYAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" it roared in pain, trying his best to keep his flames alive._

_"Hey, it's working!" Lance chirped._

_"Keep it up!" Seth shouted._

_"I'm going in!" Leo shouted before running towards the Underling with his daggers in hand, before jumping up in hopes to stab it._

_"I will _not_ let you–"_

_"Just shut up already!" Chalice said in annoyance, delivering a slash on its charred body, and they, for once, was able to inflict damage._

_"GAHH!" it roared as Leo dived down and managed to stab a dagger on its head, and the blow was fatal._

_"Okay girls, let's try this again!" Lance said._

_"This better work this time!" Glaive added._

_"We won't miss this time!" Larc finished._

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

_"Better get back now!" Leo said as he took out his dagger before making a big leap to the back._

_"You're as good as poofed!" Glaive chirped as the three Aces lunged their kick at their target._

_"Triple Mighty Kick!" they exclaimed and this time, their attack was a success, landing a huge blow on it, resulting a large explosion from that attack._

_"Did it work?" Leangle asked._

_"I don't know." Kyle answered._

_"It better. Because if not, then I don't know _what'll_ beat it." Chalice said._

_In the end, as the trails of smoke clears away, we didn't see any of the Pyro Underling remains, resulting in inflicting fear amongst the minor Underlings. "No way…"_

_"Our passionate commander!" another one got out._

_"Retreat! Retreat!" another one called back, as they started running into the forest for immediate escape._

_"Yeah, that's right! Run away!" Sakura boasted._

_"Oi, no need to boast like that…" Chalice deadpanned._

_"Why? You do that too Ryu–kun…" Glaive pouted._

_"That's because I just feel like threatening them instead of teasing them. There's a difference…" he said as the rest of the Riders de–henshined, reverting back to their civilian forms._

_"And with these runts running away with their tails between their legs, that's the end of this troublesome problem." Ross said._

_"And Castle Frelia is now free from danger." Seth added. _

_"Shall we go in and check on King Innes?" Kyle asked._

_"Hold on, we still need to pick up Lyon and Libertas." Seth said._

_"Oh, I hope they're okay…" Sasha said worriedly._

_"And I hope little bro isn't in trouble too." Kizuna said worriedly as well._

_"Agreed. For now, let us head back to the wagon and bring it to Frelia." Seth suggested as the group decided to head back to their hiding place._

* * *

Man, how long do we have to wait for their return? Libertas and I have been waiting for half an hour since my victory over the Beetle Undead and Midas's departure. I just hope nothing bad happened to them.

"Do not worry, Prince Lyon. I'm sure they'll be fine." Libertas assured.

"I know… but I have this feeling that something bad happened to them." I said while still walking back and forth.

"They're strong people. They can take care of themselves."

"I know, but…"

"HEEEEEEEEY! LYON–CHAAAAAAN!"

"Uh–oh…" I gulped as I knew exactly who made that call…

*WHAM!*

"Ow…" I winced as Nee–san hugged me dearly while happily snuggling her cheek against mine, making me blush.

"Ooooh! I'm so worried about you, Lyon!" Nee–san chirped happily.

"Hi…" I cringed.

"Nee–san, get off of him!" Nee–chan shouted as the rest of them showed up.

"Yada! I wanna hug Lyon–chan more!"

"You can hug him as many times as you like, Kizuna…" Uncle Seth said as he approached us. "…but right after we've settled things at Castle Frelia."

"He's right!" Ross nodded. "Innes might be in trouble, and we still need to heal Libertas's injury too!"

"So get off of him now." Nee–chan huffed, crossing her arms.

"Fine…" Nee–san grumbled before getting off of me.

"Phew…" I sighed in relief as I was able to sit up.

"Mmmm…" Nee–san pouted, huffing one cheek.

"C'mon, Lyon. We better get going now." Ajax said.

"This place is not good enough to take a rest." Arty nodded. "There's a possibility of Underlings still lurking in the woods."

"Couldn't agree with her more." Toby nodded. "We better get a move on while the road is still clear."

"Yeah, ok." I nodded as I stood up. We have to get to Castle Frelia and fast.

* * *

_"Sire! The fiends are retreating!" One of the soldiers said to Innes._

_"What?" Innes said surprised. "But how?"_

_"It looks like the leader of the regime has been killed, thus weakening their morale!" the soldier answered._

_"But, even so… there are too many casualties on our side, Father." Maximus said as he approached his father._

_"I see…" Innes said. "What of Father Moulder and Themis?"_

_"They're fine sir." The soldier said. "They're healing the wounded as we speak."_

_"Seriously, where is Mother when we need her?" Maximus sighed._

_"It can't be helped, Maximus." Innes said. "Your Mother tends to wander off on her own back to Rausten for her sacred mission." _

_"What _kind_ of sacred mission?" Maximus asked. _

_"Usually, she just feels like it…" Innes said stoically. "But for this one, it is for the pilgrimage of clerics for the blessing of the Sacred Tower built up in Rausten as a sign of finishing their task and she is responsible for the task."_

_"Is that so…"_

_"Yes son. That is so…" Innes said. At that point, another soldier came into the throne room._

_"Sire, Sir Forde and Gilliam along with his son Marcus and Lady Vanessa and Syrene have returned from the battlefield."_

_"Really?" he asked. "And what about their condition?"_

_"Though they are fine, not many soldiers have returned from the battlefield." he further informed._

_"Blast…" Innes cringed. "Our adversary is not like what we've faced ever before… this is far worse than facing that Jaishin–14…"_

_"What are we to do sir?" The soldier asked._

_Innes was thinking about this for a while before saying, "Have those said people come to the throne room for an emergency council and bring Father Moulder and Themis with them."_

_"Yes sire." The soldier saluted before going off to fetch them._

_"Sire!" Another soldier called out, making the latter look at them. "A small number of reinforcements from Renais have arrived!"_

_"Tell them they're too late for the assistance…" Innes said in annoyance._

_"Yes, but Prince Ajax is with them." he added._

_Innes and Maximus's eyes widened at that. "Cousin is here?" Maximus gasped._

_"Yes. Along with the Blade Riders!" The soldier said._

_"About time…" Innes sighed. "Bring them to the throne room immediately."_

_"At once!" the soldier saluted before dashing off from the throne room._

_"Father, do you think…" Maximus began._

_"It is possible." Innes pondered. "To think Kurogasa arrived a bit late, but he must be the one that eliminated the commander of these fiends…"_

_"Well, at least help arrived." Maximus said._

_"Yes. One that we desperately needed." Innes agreed._

* * *

The soldier let us enter the premise and all of us made our way towards the castle. Meanwhile, Ajax gave Libertas a piggyback ride due to her injury, making her blush. "P–Prince Ajax, y–you don't have to do this…" Libertas stuttered.

"No, I insist." he said.

"But why go through all the trouble?" Ross asked.

"Because the wagon won't fit into the castle door and carrying her to the cleric with this method is the fastest." Ajax concluded.

"Yeesh, is this guy dense or what?" Sakura–chan said.

"Like Father, like son." I said.

"Yeah, Uncle Ephraim id dense when Aunt Tana was trying to tell him her feelings." Nee–san said.

"Did you three say something?" Ajax asked, looking at us confused.

"Oh~, nothing!" Sakura–chan chirped.

"M–Minna, we're here already!" Elsie said as all of us reached the meeting room.

"King Innes is expecting all of you." the soldier said as he opened the door, revealing the contents of the meeting room. However, when we got in, Uncle Innes looked surprised.

"Lyon?!" Uncle Innes asked shocked.

"Uh… hey Uncle." I laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop, rubbing the back of my head.

"Heya!" Nee–san waved happily, much to my Uncle's surprise.

"Kizuna?!" he got out as he noticed the rest of the Blade kids too.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Ryu asked while he crossed his arms.

"What is the meaning of this? Where's your Father, Lyon?" Uncle Innes asked.

"Health complications…" I said.

"He is sick?" Uncles Innes asked.

"His migraine is still bothering him."

"Even after two years?"

"Yeah…" I said while lowering my head down. "He is still in the middle of recovery and Mother is taking care of him."

"That blasted fool…" Uncle Innes said. "He always exerts himself and keeps forgetting the advices my sister keeps telling him… that's why he will never recover from his sickness."

"Come now Father, that's how Uncle Kurogasa is. You can't blame him for that." Maximus said.

"Huh…" Innes sighed, massaging his head from a headache. "At this rate, _I_ might get a migraine."

"Libertas!" A voice shouted.

Hearing the call, most of us turned around and noticed Libertas' mother, Aunt Vanessa entering the room and saw her daughter being carried by Ajax. Aunt Vanessa has the same youthful appearance as she was in her prime, including her long green ponytail hair and in her Falcon Knight armor. "Mother!" Libertas said as she got off from Ajax's back and hugged her mother dearly.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Aunt Vanessa cried out. "I was worried something bad happened to you!"

"And look, she managed to get assistance, despite the injury on her leg." Uncle Forde said with his casual smile. His long blonde hair that was tied with a ponytail, is now trimmed slightly, but having a short yellow goatee, wearing red great knight armor.

"Father!" Libertas exclaimed.

"It's been quite a while, Forde." Uncle Kyle greeted as the two men met up and did a handshake.

"Yes, it's been far too long old friend." Uncle Kyle smiled.

"Libertas! Thank goodness you're alright cousin!" Another voice said.

"Marcus!" Libertas gasped seeing him along with his parents, Father Moulder, and Themis.

"Lyon?!" Themis gasped.

"Heya cousin…" I waved sheepishly.

"Why are you here?" Themis asked. She had yellowish green hair that is spiraled all the way to the back of her bottom with a small tiara on her head and blue eyes, wearing a white dress with red lines down the middle. She had a pure white skirt that covers her thighs, a white mantle with red on the inside, white long boots that reached just above her knees and leather white gloves.

"My, this is quite a surprise to see you here…" Father Moulder said. He is nearly in his 60's, some of his brownish hair having a few strikes of grey in it, along with his facial hair. He wears his brown robe with gold linings on it, a circlet on his head and brown boots.

"Where's your dad, Lyon?" Uncle Forde asked.

"He still has migraine problems." I sighed.

"So he still has some problems huh?" Uncle Gilliam said. He was in his late 40's having black spiky hair with a few lines of grey there. His goatee grew a bit longer and wears his blue–green general armor.

"At least you're here to take his place right?" Aunt Syrene added. Like Aunt Vanessa, she looked very youthful like she was in her prime; only with few grey lines of hair breaking her long green hair that was trimmed slightly and she wore her Falcon Knight armor.

"I think Kurogasa has made the right decision sending his son here." Marcus said. He was about Toby's age having black spiky hair like his father, but has no goatee yet and he wore his father's old knight armor Uncle Gilliam used to wear.

"I believe so." Uncle Innes nodded. "But, lad. Allow me to remind you something."

"What is it, Uncle?" I asked.

"I think your Father might have told you this, but this battle is not going to be like what you've played when you were kids. This is a situation where the fate of the world hangs in the balance. And since the Portal card is inactive, should you be in trouble, you will have no means of escaping back to your world. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand Uncle." I nodded.

"Good to know." Uncles Innes nodded.

"Now then… I think we should start this emergency meeting." Maximus said.

"Yes, we shall, King Innes." Uncle Seth nodded. "There are a lot of things we should talk about and we have also a report from King Ephraim himself."

"Then, let us not dillydally any longer and cut to the chase." Uncle Innes said as our meeting began.

* * *

**(Earth)**

_As nighttime approached, accompanied with a full moon in the sky, the Kururugi couple are at the pier, enjoying the light walk together. "I'm having a lot of fun today, anata. Spending time with you at the carnival is something that's truly worth it." Eirika said as she wrapped her arms on Kurogasa's arm and laid her head on his shoulder with her smiling face. The couple were wearing casual clothing for their date._

_"Yeah…" he replied with a smile. "Who would've thought the candlelight dinner would be the same place we've ate on our very first date on Earth?"_

_"I knew you would love it when I selected the place for our dinner together." she giggled. "And thank you for the anniversary gift, anata. I'll be sure to always wear these cute earrings that you bought for me."_

_"What about the earrings Lyon gave you?" Kurogasa asked, referring to the other Lyon and not their son._

_Eirika was a bit silent before saying, "I'll still keep them."_

_"Are you? I mean I don't want to–"_

_"No, it's okay. You are being considerate." Eirika said. "I'll still remember him even if I'm not wearing the earrings he gave me."_

_"Oh… well, if you're okay with it, then I understand."_

_"Don't worry, Kurogasa. I'm alright with it." she replied back kindly._

_"Alright." Kurogasa said before both of them reached the lighthouse, looking at the sea where the light shone on the calm waves and they saw a few ships from afar._

_"It's beautiful…" she said._

_"Yeah… it sure is." Kurogasa said as he shifted his attention to his wife. His soft gaze was on his wife, where the wind blew gently, making her hair flutter a bit. "…but not as beautiful as you, Eirika."_

_"Oh you flatterer…" Eirika giggled._

_"What? It's true." Kurogasa chuckled._

_"I know, I'm just teasing you." She said._

_Both of them took the moment of silence as they continued to gaze on the calm sea once more. It was then Eirika began broke the ice. "Do you think our actions are good ones?"_

_"Huh?" Kurogasa asked, looking at his wife._

_"You know… leaving Lyon to go to Magvel instead of us…" she said worriedly. "I don't want our friends in Magvel to misunderstand us as being cowards for not aiding them, but…"_

_"I'm sure they'll understand." Kurogasa said. "Well, except for maybe Innes…" He chuckled._

_"Innes?" Eirika asked looking at her husband a bit surprised._

_"Oh c'mon, you know how he is." Kurogasa said. "Always being strict about the whole war thing, always taking things seriously and most of all, there are times where he and I can't get along very well too…"_

_"Oh…" Eirika understood. "But Tana doesn't look affected by his actions as her love for her brother remains the same…"_

_"And she keeps tackling me down…" Kurogasa deadpanned. "Despite her age, whenever she's around me she would _definitely_ act like a little girl…" that made Eirika giggle._

_"She's just who she is, Kurogasa. She's my best friend and that's one of her methods of taking a liking to you, after all." she pointed out._

_"Can't she change her methods?" Kurogasa sweat dropped._

_"For her, old habits die hard." Eirika giggled again._

_"Ugh…" Kurogasa groaned, rolling his eyes._

* * *

"The King's Tablet?" Uncle Innes asked.

"What's that?" Libertas asked.

"I don't know, but apparently, that's the "Sacred Item" these Underlings are looking for." I said.

"Apparently, these Underlings are not really interested in taking our Sacred Stone." Ross said.

"But does anybody know what this King's Tablet looks like?" Marcus asked.

"No." Uncle Kyle shook his head in denial.

"These Underlings won't speak up on what it looks like." Toby added. "They would just attack the humans, whether they are innocent or not."

"And from the looks of it, they're not gonna stop until they find this King's Tablet." Ryu said.

"Who knows how long that'll last?" I added.

"Those guys are just meanies!" Sakura–chan huffed.

"A–Agreed!" Elsie stuttered. "Poor people, t–they didn't do anything and yet, they got attacked f–for no reason…"

"I share your pain, Elsie." Maximus said. "But, what should we do for now?"

"I suggest you kids go to the source of this disaster that occurred in the first place: Grado." Uncle Innes said.

"B–But the path to get there l–looks long!" Elsie stuttered.

"Yeah, but there are alternative routes we can take to reach Grado, though it may take some time." Toby explained as Uncle Innes pointed out on the map.

"You going south towards Fort Rigwald and reach Bethroen, crossing the sea to Taizel, then go through Za'albul Marsh until you finally reach Grado." Uncle Innes informed. "This is another method to reach that place. Just pray for the best. These Underlings haven't reached that far just yet."

"Yeah, I hope so…" I got out.

"Hold on… I remember something…" Themis said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Since Metis is a cleric, shouldn't she be heading towards Grado first?" Themis recalled. "I still remember what Mother told me during my time as a Cleric. I have to go to Grado first in order to fulfill one of the tasks given and gain a blessing from the higher-ups there before moving to another place in groups before finally heading towards Rausten."

"There's a possibility that Metis is still at Jehanna, now…" Arty said.

"No…" Themis shook her head. "Today _is_ the day for her pilgrimage along with the other clerics of Jehanna."

"Wait, are you saying that–" I began.

"I wouldn't jump the gun just yet Lyon." Ryu said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There is a possibility that she might depart from Jehanna as soon as we reach there." Toby added.

"Then, what do we do?" Nee–chan asked.

"We should follow King Innes's plan." Uncle Seth suggested.

"It's the only way to get there to ensure her safety, Lyon." Ajax added.

"I… guess so." I said.

"Good. This meeting is adjourned. You kids will set out for Fort Rigwald tomorrow morning." Uncle Innes said.

"Yes sir." We all said.

* * *

_That night…_

_At Jehanna, as the invasion of the Underlings, haven't reached the country, the night was very peaceful and the full moon emitted a gentle light on the desert. "Metis, do you have all of the necessary items for your pilgrimage?" the Queen of Jehanna, Natasha, asked her daughter._

_"Yes, Mother. I have all of the necessary items for my journey." Metis said. Metis is at the same age as Lyon, having long straight red hair with blue eyes, being covered with her cleric headdress on her head, wearing a pure white dress and long white sleeves, a brown sash around her waist and white sandals._

_"You sure you're not forgetting anything else?" the King of Jehanna, Joshua, asked while waving something in his hand. "Maybe this talisman of yours, given by Lyon when you two were just kids?"_

_"Ah!" she gasped as she immediately grabbed it and kept it close to her. "I almost forgot about this. Thank you, Father!"_

_"You're most welcome." Joshua smiled._

_"Now then, remember what you must do on your pilgrimage." Natasha said._

_"I know Mother. I must travel to Grado first to receive a task and after completing that task, I will receive a blessing from the higher–ups then travel to Rausten."_

_"That's right." Natasha smiled as both mother and daughter hugged dearly. "Oh, you're growing up so fast, it feels like we've been spending less time together…"_

_"Mother, please don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll be alright." Metis assured as both of them broke the hug. "I do not intend on doing this alone. There are other clerics that will head there. We will go in groups, so our safety is assured…"_

_"I'm still not sure about it…" Natasha said worriedly._

_"Don't worry, Natasha. Our daughter actually looks stronger than she looks." Joshua said. "And oh, just in case if there is danger that will come to you, there will be someone that will follow you, for your sake."_

_"Father, I said I will be fine!" Metis detested. "They have already a few guards for the pilgrimage!"_

_"I know, and adding another one wouldn't do much harm. And it's someone that you're familiar with too." Joshua said as the said figure approached Metis and stood before her._

_"I will become your escort, your sword and shield, Your Highness." she said calmly. She is in her late 30's, having her long light purple hair that reached to her back, tied with a black ribbon, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with an orange band on each of her arms, a peach see–through sarong around her waist, black pants, brown boots, fingerless gloves and finally, a black coat with purple linings on it as her status as Swordsmaster._

_She is the Crimson Slash of Jehanna, Marisa._

_"Marisa?" Metis asked._

_"That's right. She'll be with you the whole way until you come back home." Joshua said._

_"But Father–"_

_"No buts Metis. She's going with you." He then smirked saying, "Besides, Lyon needs a pretty face to see when you see him again."_

_"F–Father!" Metis stuttered, blushing slightly. "Please stop it. It's embarrassing…"_

_"Heh…" Joshua chuckled before turning his attention to Marisa. "I'll leave the task of her safety to you, Marisa."_

_"Yes, Your Highness." she nodded._

_"Go on now, Metis. Your group is about to depart soon…" Natasha said. "You don't want to get left behind and wait for another year…"_

_"Okay…" Metis nodded before turning to Marisa. "Shall we then?"_

_"Yes Your Highness." Marisa nodded._

_With that, Metis hugged her parents one last time and said her goodbyes before she and Marisa went out the door._

* * *

Dang it… I can't sleep…

I was in my guest room with the other Riders and I tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't. All because I kept worrying about Mei. I got out of bed, and went to the window to look at the clear sky and full moon as I thought about her.

"Mei…" I muttered.

"Lyon–chan…?" Nee–chan's voice said sleepily. I turned to see her sitting on her bed as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What are you doing up? It's bedtime…"

"Nee–chan…" I got out as she approached me.

"Is something the matter?" Nee–chan asked worriedly.

"It's Mei I'm worried about, Nee–chan…" I said.

"What about her? Does it involve her pilgrimage?" she asked.

"Well, that's one of the things…" I said.

"Then… does it involve Grado… and these Underlings?"

"That's what I'm worried about most, Nee–chan…" I admitted. "Mei might not even know about the invasion of Underlings that's occurring all over the world. From what I think, Jehanna hasn't been invaded yet. What would happen if Mei ended up getting caught by those fiends? Just thinking about it makes me worried, Nee–chan!"

"Lyon–chan…" Nee–chan said sadly before hugging me as I trembled in her embrace.

"I'm scared for her Nee–chan… I'm scared for her…" I sobbed.

"I know…" Nee–chan said as she tried to comfort me.

"I just don't want bad things happening to her…" I said.

"I know, Lyon–chan. I know." Nee–chan comforted me. "She is someone important to you… someone who you truly care for. Someone… who've changed you into who you are today…"

* * *

**Flashback – 11 years ago**

_As summer approached on Earth, Metis's whole family visited the Manor, and all of the family members are having a wonderful time chatting together, especially Natasha and Melissa. As Eirika headed towards the kitchen after putting the plates in the sink, she noticed little Lyon taking a peek behind the pillar, much to her confusion. "Lyon, what are you doing over there?"_

_"M–Mommy!" Lyon squeaked. "I–It's nothing!"_

_"Nothing?" she blinked while looking at what Lyon is looking at, and noticed little Metis sitting under the tree, looking at the small pond where the Koi fishes are. "I see… you're looking at little Metis."_

_"H–Huh?!" little Lyon asked surprised._

_"Do you like her?" Eirika asked._

_"W–What?!" Little Lyon squeaked._

_"Lyon, a mother can tell what her son thinks… and you're thinking of wanting to speak to her, right?" Eirika asked._

_"…" little Lyon couldn't reply, due to him blushing._

_"Why don't you try speaking to her, then?" she suggested, making little Lyon shake his head vigorously. "Why not? Are you scared?" Lyon nodded his head. "I see." Eirika said. "Well, I think might have something that can help."_

_"Huh?" Little Lyon asked confused. Eirika reached into her blouse pocket and took out a small red item with gold writing on it that read, "Good Luck" on it. "Mommy, what's this?"_

_"This… is a talisman." Eirika said. "Your Father bought it for me."_

_"Talisman?" little Lyon asked innocently._

_"That's right Lyon." Eirika said. "Why don't you give it to her as a present?"_

_"M–Me?" Little Lyon stuttered._

_"Yes you." Eirika smiled. "I think she'll like it."_

_"U–Um…" little Lyon felt a bit uncomfortable, but Eirika kindly opened her son's hand and placed the talisman on it._

_"I'm sure you'll do fine, Lyon." Eirika smiled motherly._

_"B–But what if she doesn't like it, Mommy?" he asked._

_"I don't think Metis is someone who doesn't like gifts." Eirika said._

_"Really?" Little Lyon asked._

_"I'm sure. She's a sweet girl."_

_"Oh…" little Lyon said while he looked at the talisman once more and looked back at Metis._

_"Go on, my son. I'll be here to watch you from afar." she said while gently pushing him forward, encouraging him to walk towards Metis._

_After a struggle between him and his fear, he was able to muster up and finally approach Metis, who was still looking at the koi fish in the pond. "U… Um…"_

_"Hm?" she blinked while looking at him, noticing him. "Yes?"_

_"U–Um…" Little Lyon said._

_"You're Lyon right?" Little Metis asked._

_"Y–Yes." He stuttered. "I–I have something for you."_

_"Something?" she blinked._

_"Y–Yes…" he said while extending his hand towards her while bowing his head down. "H–Here!"_

_"Eh?" she got out. "What's this?" she asked, confused seeing the talisman that little Lyon had due to her unfamiliarity with modern ones._

_"I–It's a talisman."_

_"A talisman?" Little Metis asked._

_"Y–Yes. I–I want you to have it." Little Lyon said._

_Little Metis was still confused while taking it off from his hand. Little Lyon flinched having her take it and afraid she might throw it back to him or at the pond. Instead…_

_"I like it." she replied._

_"E–Eh?" he got out while little Metis looked at him with her bubbly smile._

_"I like it, Lyon! I'll keep it with me!" she said._

_"R–Really?" Little Lyon asked a bit excited._

_"Yes." Metis smiled._

_"Thanks!" Little Lyon blushed brightly with a smile._

_Meanwhile, Eirika watched on with a smile before Kurogasa walked up from behind her. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" He asked._

_"A–Anata!" Eirika gasped in surprise hearing Kurogasa's voice from behind her. "Why are you here?" _

_"You took a while in the kitchen. I was wondering what's up… until I saw this whole thing." _

_"Yes, and it looks like Lyon has met a new friend." Eirika said as she paused for a moment, thinking about it. "Correction… more like a new… crush."_

_"A new crush huh?" Kurogasa smirked looking at his son._

_"Yes anata. A new crush."_

_"That's good. I'm happy for him. Hopefully, that'll keep his mind off of Kizuna."_

_"I'm sure this would work for sure, anata. Maybe his viewpoint will also change on Kizuna as his eldest sister." Eirika said as his parents looked at their son's antics._

_"U–Um…" little Lyon said while drawing circles on the ground._

_"Ne, Lyon! Let's play the swing!" she pointed out._

_"Huh?" Little Lyon asked._

_"C'mon, let's go play the swing!" Little Metis said before grabbing little Lyon's hand before they ran, making little Lyon blush._

_"U–Uh, ok…!" Little Lyon stuttered._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"You really care for her, don't you?" Nee–chan said while still hugging me.

"Hai…" I mumbled, after calming down.

"Everything's going to be okay Lyon–chan. You just have to trust in me and everyone else that we get to Metis before the Underlings do."

"I know… it's just that…" I said hesitantly.

"Shh… now, now, Lyon–chan. Now's not the time to feel worried about it…" Nee–chan comforted me.

"Nee–chan…" I muttered quietly.

"Get some rest. we're going yo depart from Frelia tomorrow. We have a long day ahead of us in the near future." Nee–chan suggested.

I was silent for a bit before saying, "…okay."

"Good." Nee–chan said. "Do you want me to lay down with you?" I silently nodded at that. Nee–chan giggled while I felt a bit embarrassed. "No matter how old you are, you always asked for this sleepover…"

"Nee–chan~!" I whined a bit, blushing slightly.

"It can't be helped. We've always slept together when we were kids, ne? And I know you won't have any bad intentions, so it's alright." she smiled.

"Mm…" I nodded.

"Saa… let's get to bed now." Nee–chan said.

"Hai…"

* * *

**TWF:** There you have it, another chapter done! This makes five now, right, buddy?

**Fen:** Uh… actually, what we just finished is the fourth chapter overall.

**TWF:** Oh… well, one thing's for sure, we've discovered more of Lyon's past.

**Fen:** Yeah. To think he really had a thing for Kizuna at one point.

**TWF:** Young kids these days tend to have that kind of feeling, though…

**Fen:** True. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, the _real_ adventure begins!

**TWF:** Yosha! Let's get it going, then!

**Fen:** Until next time…

**Both:** TURN UP! The Eternal Trump Card of Hope!

**Spade:** **A**, 3, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** A, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, 5, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial:**


	5. Chapter 4: The Thief of the Golden Touch

**TWF:** Hey ho! What is up you guys? We're bringing you to the latest chapter of Dark Ace!

**Fen:** That's right! This chapter, Lyon and the gang will officially begin their journey!

**TWF:** Wohoo! Now then, what kind of an adventure will they face? Will they encounter an Underling or an Undead?

**Fen:** You guys are gonna have to read and find out! So let's do this!

**Both:** HENSHIN!

**TURN UP**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Mmmmmmmmm… man, what a good night sleep. It certainly helped that Nee–chan was there, sleeping with me. I always feel comfortable with her, whenever I sleep with her, I feel safe. Right now, I'm sleeping in Nee–chan's embrace and I don't want to get up.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" A voice moaned out.

Wait a minute, that's not Nee–chan's voice. And the grip I felt right behind me… feels too tight… and something squishy is on my back too…

"Eh?" I muttered while looking, opening my eyes, seeing Nee-chan sleeping comfortably. Wait a minute… if Nee–chan is in front of me, then…

"Lyon~!" I heard her mumbling in her sleep, making me pale.

"Oh no…" I mumbled. This was not good at all! I'm squished between my sisters! Oh man, if anyone sees me like this, I'm in big trouble!

"Lyon–niicha~n…"

And my fear got worse as I heard Sakura-chan's voice coming from outside the room, ready to wake up too!

"Yabai! This isn't good!" I cringed as I tried to push myself up, but Nee–san's hug on my back doesn't want to let me go, much to my chagrin.

"Lyon…–chan?" Nee–chan said as she opened her eyes slightly, noticing my panicked look. "What's wrong?"

"We got a problem…" I hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nee–san's lying down behind me and Sakura–chan's about to come in here…!"

"Nee–san?" Nee–chan blinked before she quickly pushed herself up and noticed the predicament. "Nee–san?! When she did get here?"

"Believe me, I have no idea…" I said.

"Lyon–niicha~n! It's time to wake up~!" I heard Sakura–chan's voice as the door knob started to turn.

"Nee–chan, what should I do?!" I panicked.

"Quickly, go inside that cupboard!" she pointed out.

"But that cupboard is full of–"

"No time to think now, Lyon–chan! Just go!" she hissed.

"O–Ok!" I said and tried to get out, but Nee–san's grip was tight!

"Lyon–cha~n…" Nee–san mumbled.

"Crap…! Nee–san, let me go!" I hissed.

"Mmmmmmmmm~" Nee–san grumbled in annoyance _still_ not waking up. Instead of letting me go, she immediately pulled me towards her and hugged me like a teddy bear.

"N–Nee–san!" Nee–chan exclaimed.

"A–re~? Is someone in here already?" Sakura–chan asked. I heard the screech of the door opening up, making me go on full alert.

"Oh no…!" I cringed.

"Nee–san, get off of Lyon!" Nee–chan hissed.

"Mmmmmmmmm~!" Nee–san mumbled again.

"Lyon–niichan?" Sakura–chan blinked as she popped her head inside the room, still looking confused. Fortunately, Nee–chan was able to get to the front door and confront her.

"U–Um, say, Sakura–chan?" Nee–chan said. "I'll wake him up in your place. You can wake up the others now."

"Everyone's already awake Sasha-neechan!" Sakura–chan perked happily. "Only Lyon–niichan is left!"

"Oh, they are?"

"Ha~i! Now I need to wake up Lyon–niichan!"

"I'll wake him up." Nee–chan insisted.

"Nope! I'll wake him up~!" she chirped happily before decided to enter the room, only to have Nee–chan push her outside, with her following suit.

"L–Let's go somewhere else for the time being, Sakura-chan! Maybe seeing your big sister practice, her accuracy right now." Nee-chan said.

"W–Wait, Lyon–niichan hasn't woken up yet!" she retaliated, but in the end, both of them left the room, leaving me and Nee–san in it.

"Oh man… not what I had in mind…" I groaned.

"Mmmm? Ohayo, Lyon–chan…" Nee–chan said sleepily.

"N–Nee–san!" I got out surprised. I looked down and asked. "Um… Nee–san?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind letting me go now? You're kinda squishing me…" I winced.

"You ain't complaining about this when we're kids, Lyon!" Nee–san said as her hug got tighter.

"I kinda can't breathe right now…" I wheezed.

"But I wanna stay like this~!" Nee–san whined as more of her… bust pressed on my back.

"Oh man…" I whimpered. I then noticed a certain part of my body got… stiff for a lack of better term.

"Let us stay here a bit longer, Lyon~" she teased happily.

"N–No, Nee–san! We got a mission to do now!" I said while squirming out from her hug, and this time, I managed to get out from it.

"Mou~, you're no fun!" she whined while hugging a pillow as a substitute.

"Sorry Nee–san, but everyone else is awake and if we don't go down for breakfast, then they're gonna think something weird happened."

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Nee–san pouted.

"So can we go down to the dining room please?"

"…Fine…"

"Thank you." I sighed.

"After I pounce ya to the floor and hug ya again!" She chirped and she did just that.

*POW!*

"Oof!" I got out.

"Ehe~ you're not getting away this time." Nee–san cooed, cuddling me.

"Nee–sa~n!" I whined.

"What? I love ya!" Nee–san cooed again, before she noticed something about my… stiff part. "Ho~? What's this? Are you thinking funny thoughts about your big sister?" She smirked.

"N–Nee–san, stop it!" I blushed heavily. "I–I don't have that kind of thoughts!"

"Or maybe you're thinking about someone else?" she blinked.

"Someone else?"

"Like Mei–chan!" she brimmed happily.

"Huh?!" I asked startled.

"Oh, so it _is_ about Mei–chan?"

"N–No!" I stammered. "Seriously, get off of me!"

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper." Nee–san waved off.

"Nee–san~!" I whined while my face was still blushing red. Oh, of all days, why did it have to be a day where Mei is involved in it…

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with Metis, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me) **The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** Metis held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Thief with the Golden Touch

_"You're getting pretty good, but not good enough…" Innes sighed as Elsie finished her training shots. "Even though you've learned much, Elsie, you tend to hesitate to hit your targets, just to shoot it at the center. That delay will cause your death, if you're not alert…"_

_"Y–Yes, Uncle…" Elsie stuttered. _

_"Honestly, you're like Neimi. You're practically a spitting image of her with your personality." Innes said._

_"Mmmm…" Elsie pouted in embarrassment._

_"Don't give me that look, Elsie." he said stoically._

_"Y–Yes, Uncle…" she mumbled._

_"At the very least, my son and your dear friend, Sasha, made quite the progress. Why don't you try asking them for help to improve your skills further?"_

_"Y–Yes, Uncle…" she said as Innes decided to turn around._

_"For now, let's head to breakfast. You will need all the food you can eat for your task at hand…" he said before he walked, with Elsie following suit._

* * *

After a while, I managed to finally get Nee–san off of me and we got into our regular clothes before heading down for breakfast. Nee–san was walking with me, having my arm trapped between her… assets.

"Mattaku… you always do this to me Nee–san…" I mumbled.

"What? We're bonding aren't we? You're my favorite little bro!" Nee–san smiled.

"I'm your _only_ bro…" I mumbled. "Honestly, you'd _always_ do these things to me whenever our parents weren't around."

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a worry wart!" she waved off.

"There's a _lot_ to be worried about!" I replied back. "And you make things complicated too!"

"Hey, it's not my fault it all ended up in odd places!" she countered.

"Uh… actually, it kinda is."

"What was that?" Nee–san asked before pinching my cheek.

"Itetetetetetetetetetetete!"

"That's what you get for trying to fight back, Lyon!" she said before letting go of my cheek, while I rubbed it in pain.

"Looks like you two are up now…" I heard Ajax as we looked on our left and noticed him and Themis standing there.

"Indeed. Cousin Lyon would _always_ end up being on the bad end when it involves his dear sister…" Themis added.

"Morning, you two!" Nee–san waved off like it was nothing while _still_ holding my arm.

"Morning, Kizuna." Themis replied.

"Looks like you got Lyon under control?" Ajax chuckled.

"O–Oi, AJ!" I blushed.

"I sure did." Nee–san grinned impishly.

"Heh… good to know." Ajax smirked.

"Ahem!" We heard a cough nearby and it turned out to be Maximus, catching our attention.

"Oh, Maximus. What's the matter?" Ajax asked.

"I know this is happy family time together, but Father has summoned you all for breakfast." Maximus explained. "He still needs to do a briefing regarding the mission."

"Oh right." Ajax said.

"We must get going then." Themis agreed.

"Yeah, I'm starving! Let's go Lyon!" Nee–san said before dragging me.

"Nee–san, matte o~!" I whined.

* * *

As the rest of us were having breakfast, most of the knights such as Libertas, Marcus, Uncle Seth, Uncle Kyle and so on are on guard around the table, as they had their breakfast earlier than the rest of us. There are times where I noticed Libertas taking a few glances on Ajax, but when Aunt Vanessa called her out, she immediately put her poker face on, pretending like nothing's wrong, but Aunt Syrene seemed to notice it and could only smile.

"As we discussed before, while my fellow knights and I are guarding Frelia from danger, it would be your kids' duty and the knights of Renais to venture south to Fort Rigwald first." Uncle Innes informed.

"But milord, we've gotten news regarding that fort." Aunt Syrene said.

"News? Is it recent?" he asked.

"Yes." she nodded. "Recently, the fort has been invaded by a strong storm of snow, making it hard for our knights to move around. It's quite a rare view to see this phenomenon happening before us, especially since Fort Rigwald has always been a place where the sun always shine and seldom rains…"

"But this time it's… snowing?" I asked confused.

"That's weird." Ryu said.

"Do you think the Underlings have something to do with this?" Toby asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do have a funny feeling these Underlings are the ones that might have caused it…" Aunt Syrene said.

"If it weren't them, I don't know what to say, sister…" Aunt Vanessa said.

"Whatever they might be, these Underlings are quite troublesome…" Uncle Gilliam said.

"This is where the task shall befall on you Rider kids." Uncle Innes said. "Since Fort Rigwald is under our allegiance, find out the source of this and take action."

"You got it!" Sakura–chan chirped.

"Yeah, we'll beat those Underlings in no time!" Nee–san added.

"You two need to especially take this serious." Uncle Innes frowned. "This battle isn't like the ones that we've practiced in the training field…"

"One mistake and it's all over for you." Maximus said.

"Eep! Yes, sir!" both Sakura–chan and Nee–san said out loud.

"Now then. There will be someone from our country that will aid you kids too, since Renais has sent their veterans to aid them." Uncle Innes said while turning his attention to the priest next to him, which Father Moulder took note. "Father Moulder, you shall go with them."

"Yes, my King." Father Moulder bowed.

"That's good to hear." I smiled as Father Moulder turned to me.

"Like your father before you, I shall help you in whatever way I can."

"I'm sure you will." I replied back with a smile.

"If that is all, this meeting is over." Uncle Innes said as he stood up from his seat and started heading off somewhere. "We'll try our best to defend Frelia from danger while you Rider kids will fulfill that part of your mission."

"Yes, sir!" I nodded.

"And Maximus? Themis?" he said, shifting his attention to his children. "Be careful out there. There would be danger lurking around, waiting to feast their claws on both of you."

"I'm aware of that Father." Maximus said.

"We'll look out for each other." Themis added.

"Good." Uncles Innes nodded before finally leaving.

"Alright, everyone. You heard what he said." Ajax said.

"Yes, Prince Ajax." Uncle Seth nodded. "I shall ask them to prepare our wagon once more."

"And I shall aid them." Uncle Kyle nodded.

"Better start sharpening up my axe!" Ross added.

With that, everyone started minding their own business before meeting up at the wagon for the mission. While we're on it, I looked at Elsie, who looked worried about something. "Elsie, is something the matter?"

"Eep!" she squeaked. "O–Oh, it's nothing, Lyon…"

"I can tell you're lying." I deadpanned, making her flinch. "Come now, you can tell me."

"Well…" Elsie trailed off, thinking about it. "D–Don't you think t–the enemies we met so far h–has no knowledge of magic? Only b–brute force?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"W–What if this is t–the work of an Undead?" she said.

"Hmmmmm…" I said pondering about it. "It's possible."

"R–Really?" Elsie asked.

"Yeah. The only Undead I could think of that makes ice and snow is the Polar Undead."

"I–I just hope that U–Undead is all alone…" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be alone." I replied back assuringly. "Come on, we got to pack our stuff up and head our way to Fort Rigwald."

"Alright." she nodded.

* * *

**(Earth)**

_"And so, what would be your encouraging words to your loyal fans out there, Mr. Kururugi?" the reporter asked as they are at the Manor, where Kurogasa is being interviewed while Eirika and Kyoshiro are with him._

_"Well, since I will be on leave due to medical reasons, I ask my fans to please be patient and hope for the best that I will recover soon. Make no mistake. I will come back."_

_"I have no doubt that you will. Thank you for your time."_

_"Thank _you_." Kurogasa nodded._

_After a moment of silence, the cameraman gave her the signal, indicating that it is finish. "Alright, that's a wrap."_

_"It's over now." Eirika sighed while looking at the sleeping Kyoshiro in her arms. "And somehow, Kyoshiro fell asleep during our interview."_

_"Yeah, I noticed that." Kurogasa nodded._

_"To think even his wife, the famous model of Japan, would also take a break to aid her husband…" the reporter said while the crew are packing their stuff. "…you do have one loyal wife with you, Mr. Kururugi."_

_"Thanks." Kurogasa smiled._

_"Alright then, we'll be seeing you. I hope you feel better." The reporter said._

_"Me too. Take care."_

_With both sides bidding farewell, the reporter and her crew left the Manor, and Melissa approached the two. "It looks like the interview is over now."_

_"Yes, Mother." Eirika nodded._

_"But I didn't expect it to take much longer than we originally thought…" Kurogasa said while scratching his head. "I think that's why Kyoshiro ended up asleep."_

_"I see." Melissa said. "Do you want me to put Kyoshiro to bed?"_

_"Yes Mother. Thank you. My arms are actually getting tired." Eirika sighed in relief._

_"Okay." Melissa nodded before taking the child from Eirika into her arms. "Alright little one, let's put you to bed."_

_With a smile on her face, Melissa gently cradled Kyoshiro in her arms as she made her way towards Kyoshiro's baby room. "Looks like everyone accepted Kyoshiro as a part of our family." Kurogasa said._

_"Yes…" Eirika said as Kurogasa heard his wife sigh._

_"…still worried about our son?" he asked._

_"Well, yes…" she admitted. "But to think it would take longer than expected… it's much different than our prime, where you stayed in Magvel with the rest of the Riders for eight months, but it was only counted as four days on Earth…"_

_"That's because we didn't have the Portal card to link up our timeline back then, hence the reason of difference between time." Kurogasa explained._

_"But, Kurogasa, I can't help but to feel worried…" she said before Kurogasa hugged his wife comfortably, much to her confusion. "Kurogasa?"_

_"Everything's going to be okay…"_

_"Kurogasa…"_

_"I'm sure Lyon will do fine." He assured as they broke the hug to look at each other. "You just gotta have faith in him."_

_"I know that…" she said while lowering her head a bit, looking worried._

_"We're not the only ones who are worried for our children, y'know?" Kurogasa said. "Sempai, Kurai, Storm, Amber, Akira and Mikoto are actually worried about them too, especially with both of their children out there."_

_"I know…" she nodded slightly. "I just couldn't help but still feel worried about it. I'm sure Mother shares the same expression as I do since we've been apart from our children for some time now…"_

_"Eirika, you really need to stop worrying…" Kurogasa sighed. "Do I really need to make love to you to calm you down?"_

_"K–Kurogasa!" Eirika blushed slightly. "Not too loud!"_

_"Why? I thought you would love it." he kept smirking, while Eirika still had a blush on her face._

_"W–What would happen if Mother heard what you said just now?" she questioned him._

_"I just did…"_

_"Eek!" Eirika squeaked._

_"Um…" Kurogasa gulped._

_"My, my… both of you are bold, aren't you?" Melissa smiled as both of them were still in shock._

_"M–Mother!" Eirika squeaked._

_"S–Sempai, it's just… uh…" Kurogasa stuttered badly, not wanting to experience the horror of Melissa, but she broke down into fits of giggle._

_"Don't worry, dear. I understand." Melissa waved off. "Both of you are married and grown up now. Both of you should be lucky since there are no reporters and stalkers around to hear such a thing. They would do anything for a juicy gossip, yes?"_

_"Well…" Eirika got out._

_"Yeah…" Kurogasa nodded._

_"Well, I'll leave you two alone then." Melissa said before leaving them._

_"Boy, that quite a shock for both of us." Kurogasa said._

_"Yes, anata. It was…" Eirika sighed in relief. "Thank goodness it's just Mother and she perfectly understood the situation…"_

_"Yeah, I guess so. She is _our_ Mother figure, after all…" Kurogasa remembered._

_"Yes she is."_

_"So…" Kurogasa smirked before holding her. "Shall we get it on?"_

_"You don't have to ask that." Eirika smiled before running upstairs and Kurogasa chased after her._

* * *

**(Magvel)**

It's been two days since we've departed from Frelia, heading southwest towards Fort Rigwald. And like what Uncle Innes said, along the way, we felt the chillness of the cold wind in this usual hot place. Even though it might be a good thing for us, as we went deeper, the chill got more intense and we also saw snow slowly being formed on the leaves.

"Brr! This place gives me the chills!" Nee–san complained.

"But luckily for us, Father provided us wool clothes to keep us warm." Themis said.

"And it's good to have more recruits to aid us." Arty said. "We don't have any healers while we're on our way towards Frelia, unable to heal Libertas's injured foot."

"Quite true, young lady." Father Moulder said. "Should her foot be left alone, it might be impossible to treat her wounds, even using my staff."

"I really thank you for healing my injuries Father Moulder." Libertas smiled gratefully.

"It's my pleasure." Father Moulder smiled back.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. "Ugh… this cold is starting to get annoying…"

"Agreed, Lyon." Maximus said. "And we're still far away to Fort Rigwald."

"There's a possibility where this new enemy of ours is the cause of this matter…" Marcus assumed.

"The only question is: Where in Fort Rigwald is the cause?" Toby said.

"We'll know when we get there." Ryu sniffled, "Then again, easier said than don… don… ACHOO!"

"We must quicken our pace. This snow is about to get worse." Uncle Seth grimaced.

"This blasted snow would be a hindrance to all of us." Uncle Kyle added.

"Libertas, Do an aerial scout of the area." Maximus commanded.

"At once, milord!" Libertas saluted before she pulled her reins on her Pegasus and soared up high in the air.

"I just hope she'll be alright." Ajax said while looking in the sky. "We can't underestimate these Underlings like last time…"

"Oh worried for her aren't ya?" Nee–san smirked.

"Of course I am." Ajax said. "After all, she got injured by those Underlings and she needs to be more careful than ever."

"Oh, I know that, but that's not what I meant." Nee–san said, keeping her smirk.

"What do you mean then?" Ajax asked confused.

"Oh, you know…"

"Kizuna, you're not making sense here…" Ajax added.

"Mou~, do men always have to be _that_ dense?!" Nee–san snapped.

"Maybe _all_ men act like that!" Sakura–chan huffed.

"Honestly, Kizuna. You act weird sometimes…" Ajax sighed before he decided to ignore her and focus at the front. "For now, we should wait for her recon and what information she would bring us."

"Are you crazy?! Here in the middle of the snow?!" Nee–san snapped.

"W–W–We'll freeze to death if we s–stay out here. ACHOO!" Elsie sneezed.

"They're right Ajax. We need to find some place warm for now." I suggested.

"Turning into a human popsicle is not an option…" Toby added.

"I do not see any inhabited caves we can use as shelter…" Ajax said.

"Then, perhaps we should build a quick bonfire to warm up." Father Moulder suggested. "I noticed there are a lot of trees along the road and we can use its bark as an ignition source."

"That's a good idea!" Leo said. "And I can use my fire making skills, even though Arty and I are not taught magic."

"Then let's not waste time." Ryu said.

"We could use a bonfire alright. ACHOO!" Nee–chan sneezed.

"Alright, let's gather up some fire wood then." I said.

* * *

All of us took this moment of waiting for Libertas to return from her scouting to make two bonfires in order to keep us warm. "Ha~, much better!" Sakura–chan chirped.

"Agreed." Themis nodded. "And this chill is beyond our limitations, despite having this thick wool to warm us up."

"And even the knights are having the same problem too…" Ross said.

"Our armors do not help when the metal gets cold." Marcus said, trying to act tough, but he was shivering a bit.

"Try to bear with it Marcus." Uncle Seth said. "Knights like yourself must be able to persevere and brave the harsh elements Mother Nature has to offer."

"Yes sir." Marcus nodded.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting _you_ here kid." A voice said to me.

"Huh?" all of them said, but I know that voice anywhere.

"A thief?" Uncle Seth wondered. "In this harsh place?"

"What is your motive, thief?" Marcus glared while pointing his spear at him. Midas raised his hand as a sign of no threat.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there… I'm just passing through here…" Midas said coolly. "There's no need to be jumpy about it."

"Midas?" I recognized.

"You know him Prince Lyon?" Uncle Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Libertas and I ran into him at Frelia while you and the others were dealing with the Underlings."

"Is he a threat or an ally?" Maximus asked, being alert.

"That depends…" Midas shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Nee–san snapped.

"Look, I belong to neither side. I thought I could come by here and steal some stuff… well, until I noticed the prince…" Midas said.

"What about him?" Uncle Seth asked.

"Hey, kid. What happened to that gigantic bug you catch?" Midas asked.

"Gigantic bug?" Everyone asked confused.

"I caught him in this." I said showing my Change Beetle card.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ryu said worked up.

"Lyon–niichan, that's–?!" Sakura–chan exclaimed.

"But, how?!" Ajax exclaimed.

"Apparently, he beat that bug using his toothpick." Midas said calmly while using his right forefinger to clean his right ear.

"It's called a Sacred Twin!" I replied back.

"Sacred? What's so sacred about your toothpick anyways? It's still covered in green blood." Midas taunted.

"It's a legendary rapier called Sieglinde, the Thunder Blade! It is a Sacred Twin of Renais along with Ajax's Siegmund, the Flame Lance!"

"I still think it's a toothpick." Midas deadpanned.

All of us fell down anime style at that.

"Look, the reason I'm here is because of what you guys are in right now: really cold." Midas said. "So, uh… if you guys let me sit with you near the bonfire, I will not let my itchy hand snatch any of your items."

"A thief will always be a thief… and we cannot trust your words…" Leo pointed out.

"Oh well, whatever you say…" Midas shrugged as he approached us and sat at the bonfire, ignoring the fact that spears are pointing at him. "Boy, this heat feels good…"

"He is the strangest thief we've ever met… doing things as he pleases…" Leo said.

"Milord, I have returned!" Libertas's voice called out from the sky, catching our attention.

"Hey, look! Libertas has returned!" Nee–san exclaimed as she landed her Pegasus on the snowy ground.

"What's the status, Libertas?" Uncle Seth asked.

"The road up ahead would be difficult for us to go on. The snowstorm is making it hard for us to reach Fort Rigwald." Libertas explained. "Also…"

"There's something else?" I asked.

"Yes, Prince Lyon. When I flew into the air with my girl, we realized that the sky actually feels warm and is unaffected by this chilly wind."

"M–Meaning?" Elsie stuttered.

"Meaning that you could be right Elsie." I said.

"Huh?" Sakura–chan asked confused. "What Nee–chan got right, Lyon–niichan?"

"That her theory regarding an Undead is behind all of this is true." I said.

"It may be possible." Uncle Seth nodded. "So far, we have witnessed many of weapon wielding Underlings. Her assumptions are not that far off, as well."

"Now that I think about it, the Underlings in general are nothing but big brutes." Toby recalled.

"So then, if it's not an Underling doing this, then–" Ryu began.

"With all this snow falling, I'd say we're dealing with the Polar Undead." I finished.

"P–Polar Undead?!" Elsie stuttered.

"Is it scary, Lyon–chan?" Nee-chan asked worriedly.

"Is that Polar Bear cute?" Sakura–chan, on the other hand, got worked up, leaving us to sweat drop. "Please tell me it's a cute Polar Bear!"

"It's certainly not like Cubchoo from Pokémon…" I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Aw mou~!" Sakura–chan pouted, puffing one cheek while crossing her arms.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You're funny girl!" Midas laughed.

"Huh?" Libertas finally noticed Midas laughing his butt off. "You!"

"Huh?" Midas said as he managed to calm himself down. "Oh? It's the Damsel in Distress…"

"Who's the Damsel here?! I am Libertas, a proud Pegasus Knight of Frelia!" she snapped.

"Oi, oi, oi, calm down…" I muttered.

"Of all people to meet again, it just _had_ to be you!"

"Calm down Libertas." Ajax said.

"But, my prince! He's nothing more than a mere thief who robs the goods for themselves!" Libertas exclaimed.

"Me? A mere thief? Pfft, get real." Midas scoffed, not affected by her remark. "This mere thief here is just making a living, that's all."

"That's enough already!" I snapped. "Please, stop fighting now! This isn't time for that!"

"But Prince Lyon–"

"Liberta~s!" I growled, looking at her sternly, making him flinch.

In the end, she slumped her shoulders. "Yes Prince Lyon…"

"Good." I nodded and shifted my attention to Midas.

"What?" he asked.

"We may not still be able to trust you, but I owe you a debt for helping me out back then. Mother told me to always return a favor when someone helps you out in order to settle it. I was wondering… if you could aid us–"

"My prince!" Uncle Kyle said shocked to hear my proposal. "A stranger, helping us? What if he has other motives?"

"Peace, Kyle. I'm sure Prince Lyon knows what he is doing…" Uncle Seth said calming him down.

"Thank you, Uncle Seth." I thanked before shifting my attention back to Midas. "As I said before, will you aid us… until we've reached Fort Rigwald?"

"How much?" Midas asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Don't "huh" me. I asked how much? My services don't come, cheap y'know."

"U–Um…" I said while trying to figure out the amount of gold that we could buy for his service… until Ajax decided to drag me towards behind the wagon. "A–Ajax?"

"Come with me for a moment…" he said as we were separated from the group. "What are you doing, Lyon? You can't just ask for his help, since we don't know him fully well..."

"But Ajax, he helped me from getting butchered by a stray Underling." I said. "If he weren't for him interfering, Libertas and I would've ended up getting killed…"

"Oh, Lyon…" Ajax sighed before looking at me serious. "Your naïve nature will eventually haunt you if you make a wrong decision. Don't you recall what Uncle Kurogasa told you about Aunt Eirika being betrayed by her best friend due to her naïve attitude and ending up losing the Renais's Sacred Stone? You're about to repeat what Aunt Eirika did, if you're not careful…"

I flinched at that, making me look away from him. "Don't even go there…"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ajax asked crossing his arms.

"I'm nothing like Mother when it comes to that!"

Ajax sighed, "Look, all I'm saying is that you need to be careful in making a decision when it comes to situations like this. Because if you make the wrong choice, you'll pay the consequences."

"I know that…" I muttered.

"Then choose wisely. Don't go into this blind without knowing what we're dealing with."

"…alright." I nodded. "I'll think carefully, Ajax."

"That's good to know…" Ajax assured while patting on my shoulder for comfort.

"Kyah~!" Sakura–chan's voice screamed in fear, much to our surprise.

"Sakura!" Ajax exclaimed. "Something's wrong, Lyon!"

"Naw, you think?!" I asked sarcastically.

"Kyah! We got Undead!" Nee–chan shouted.

WHAT?!

"N–No! There're _two_ of them!" Elsie stuttered.

"Oh no…" Ajax muttered.

"There's _two_ of them?!" I exclaimed.

"For now, we have to worry about this sudden invasion of the Undead! Let's go, Lyon!"

"Right!" I said before taking out my Blay Buckle, slipping in my Change Ace card and placing the buckle around my waist.

The deck of cards wrapped around my waist turning into a belt, before getting into position. "Henshin!"

**TURN UP**

With the hologram ejected out from my Buckle, I immediately rushed forward, entering the hologram, and donning in the Blade armor. I stepped on a stump and immediately leaped up high, gaining distance and noticed all of the Rider kids already in their armor.

"Of all times, these Undead _have_ to show up!" Ross grimaced as he chopped down a DarkRoach before making a quick step back, avoiding the green gas.

"Hiyah!" I exclaimed as I landed my kick onto the approaching DarkRoach that wanted to attack Midas, much to his surprise.

"And who the heck are you?" Midas asked.

"It's me Lyon!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?! That's _you_?!" Midas asked surprised.

"Of course it is me! Now c'mon help us out!"

"Uh… why would I?" Midas asked.

"H–Huh?!" I gawked.

"I belong to nobody, so why do I have to help you guys out?" Midas said as he slowly backed off. "I think I'm gonna go as far away as possible from these creeps…"

"Wait… are you going to leave us on our own?!" I asked.

"Y~ep. Seems like it, kiddo." Midas said as he quickly turned around and sprinted out from the site. "Thanks for the heat, kiddo!"

"W–Wait!" I shouted, trying to stop him, but it was all for naught. "He ran away…"

"Lyon, look out!" Themis shouted and I got kicked hard on my back, ending up with my whole body being smacked towards a nearby tree. "Lyon!" Themis shouted, running over to me.

"Ow…" I groaned, as I tried to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Themis asked worried.

"Tch…" I hissed. "That Midas…"

"What? What about him?"

"He ditched us…" I growled. "…and didn't even bother helping us out…"

I then noticed a lightning bolt coming at us. "Watch out!" I shouted and I pushed Themis away and I dodged the opposite way before the lightning bolt hit the tree.

"What the–!" Themis got out.

I looked at where the thunderbolt was shot from and I narrowed my eyes when I saw two, Undead. The first had the head of a Locust that was black in color and had sturdy black armor all over with green breaking it up on its arm and abdomen and it had a pair of wings on its back. The second Undead had the head of a deer with golden antlers on its head with golden shoulder armor and the rest having black all over the rest of its body. In its hands were two antler–like swords.

These were the Locust and Deer Undead. The two I needed in order to perform Lightning Blast.

_"Pretty witty for mere humans…"_ the Locust Undead scoffed.

"The Undead!" Themis exclaimed.

"And both of them are right in front of us…" I gritted.

_"This snowstorm may be burdensome to me… but it will give me a good advantage…" _the Deer Undead added. _"Do you know why? Because when electricity meets water… well, you know what happens…"_ It chuckled.

"Lyon, what do we do?" Themis asked worriedly.

"I have to fight them." I said, standing up.

"Have you gone mad?! You barely survived when you went against the Beetle Undead without your armor!"

"Even so, I will not give up, Themis!" I exclaimed while drawing out both my Blay Rouzer and Sieglinde, dual wielding it.

_"Such stubborn human he is…"_ Locust Undead chuckled.

_"Perhaps, that mortal would bring us joy before his death…"_ Deer Undead added as sparks of electricity were seen on its horns.

"Cousin, why would you say such things?! You are not your Father, for the Light's sake! And yet, you tend to be stubborn!" Themis pointed out. "Why would you still want to fight them, despite the disadvantage we are in?! We should ask for Seth and Kyle's assistance!"

"Haven't I told you before, Themis?"

"About what?" she blinked.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again." I said confidently while raising both of my swords in hand. "I'll succeed on my Father's mantle and become the next Trump Card of Hope!"

"Lyon…"

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled charging towards the Undead.

_"Ha! You really _do _have a death wish!"_ The Locust Undead laughed.

_"Let us entertain ourselves!"_ Deer Undead chuckled before both Undead rushed towards me, ready to clash our swords together.

* * *

**(Earth)**

_A door opened up, revealing Kurogasa walking out from the room while wearing his usual clothes. He sighed in relief and had a smile on his face as he looked behind him, seeing Eirika sleeping comfortably as her bare body was covered with a blanket. "Heh, all that teasing must've worn her out, but she still had a blast… better let her have some rest." Kurogasa said to himself, while closing his master bedroom door quietly, not wanting to wake her up._

_"Looks like you had a blast, kiddo…" Kurai's voice surprising Kurogasa a bit. When Kurogasa shifted his attention to Kurai, he was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms._

_"Kurai?!" Kurogasa said, surprised._

_"If you keep it up, maybe Lyon will become a big brother soon…" he teased a bit._

_"H–Hey!" Kurogasa blushed._

_"I'm just saying." Kurai said._

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kurogasa frowned, giving a stink eye. "What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"Just wanna pick up my wife, that's all…" he shrugged._

_"…and?" Kurogasa said, still giving him the stink eye._

_"Apparently, she's asleep with that adopted kid of yours…" Kurai jabbed his thumb, and Kurogasa looked inside the room where Kyoshiro is and noticed Melissa sleeping next to the child on the big bed instead of Kyoshiro's bed cradle. He noticed she was smiling during her sleep while Kyoshiro was holding her pinky during his sleep. "…and I don't have the heart to wake her up whenever I see her sleeping peacefully."_

_"Oh…" Kurogasa said. Then he heard Kurai sigh, triggering his curiosity. "Something the matter?"_

_"Y'know, I've been thinking…" Kurai began. "…will our kids be okay on their own?"_

_"What makes you say that?" Kurogasa asked._

_"Melissa would always pray for our sons' safety every night. Heck, even _I_ don't want to see my boys getting injured too." Kurai explained. "Toby actually didn't want to participate in this battle in the first place, but due to circumstances, he has no other choice but to do that for the sake of Magvel. He really does remind me of Melissa…"_

_"I see…"_

_"Back to my question, you think our kids are gonna be okay?"_

_"Hey, you're the one that suggested that they go in our place." Kurogasa said._

_"I know that, but I tend to think that once I've made the decision… it might cause harm to those kids."_

_"Kurai…" Kurogasa muttered._

_"If you were in my shoes, would you make the same decision I made?" he asked, being a bit serious in his eyes._

_Kurogasa was silent at that._

_"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kurai said._

_"Well what do you _want_ me to say, Kurai?!"_

_"…well, anything will do…" Kurai added._

_Kurogasa looked down a bit, somehow thinking about what Kurai said. In the end, he looked at Kurai's eyes and said, "If I were in your shoes, well… I'd rather go to the battlefield instead of our kids…"_

_"Well, that settles it, then…" Kurai sighed._

_"What's the point of that?" Kurogasa questioned._

_"Different people have different opinions… I guess there are times where whenever they decide a different option, things would've gone a different way." Kurai said. "But don't worry, even if you make such decision, I won't blame you for it. You're our leader in the first place…"_

_"Kurai…" Kurogasa said as Kurai walked down from the stairs._

_"I need a drinking partner." Kurai blurted out randomly, wanting to change the topic. "Wanna join in? We can leave our wives in their peaceful slumber. Maybe that tin can Duessel might join with us…"_

_Somehow for some reason, this whole decision thing came to bite Kurogasa in the butt. As one would say, "What goes around comes around."_

* * *

**(Magvel)**

_"Taking aim and…" Arty pulled her arrow back, aiming at her target of DarkRoaches that tried to harm her brother who was slashing down another DarkRoach. "…FIRE!" with a release, the arrow flew very fast, hitting the back of the DarkRoach. That attack stunned the DarkRoach for a moment._

_"Oh? Trying for a sneak attack, eh?" Leo smirked before making a back flip jumping right above the DarkRoach, sheathing his knives back to its pockets and easily shooting down the DarkRoach through its skull using his bow and arrow. "Thanks for the aid, sister!"_

_"You're welcome!" Arty gives a thumbs–up to her brother._

_"Begone, foul creatures!" Marcus shouted, stabbing another DarkRoach with his lance._

_"HaaaahHHH!" Libertas shouted, piercing a DarkRoach with her lance too._

_"Get back you two!" Seth shouted. "The green gases are going to come out!"_

_"Yes, sire!" both Libertas and Marcus nodded before they managed to get out of the way from the green gas._

_"Geez, what is up with this snow? It's burdensome!" Ross complained while kicking away the DarkRoach before throwing his hand axe, and it stuck right on its head deeply before it exploded with its green gas away from Ross._

_"I agree with you, Ross." Kyle agreed as he stabbed another DarkRoach with his lance and quickly maneuvered his horse away from it. "This might bring us to a disadvantage."_

**BIO**

_The hologram of Bio Plant absorbed into Chalice's armor._

_"See how you like this!" Chalice shouted before spiky vines came out of his arms towards a group of DarkRoaches. It spread towards the group, and they got tangled up, unable to move around freely and at the same time, it inflicting damage on them._

_"Elsie, let's shoot them down." Larc gestured while pointing her Rouzer at the tangled group._

_"O–Okay…" Garren hesitated a bit while nodding and both of them went trigger happy on hitting their enemies at full power._

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

_"Ne, Kizuna–neesan! Let's get the jump on them!" Glaive chirped._

_"One Mighty jump kick, coming ri~ght up!" Lance chirped happily while both of them stabbed their Rouzers on the ground and made a big leap in the air._

_"And why don't _you_ get back to that group?!" Leangle snapped while stabbing the DarkRoach multiple times with his Rouzer, making it stagger back._

_"HI–YAH~!" Glaive and Lance shouted before connecting their kicks on their targets, ending in making a big explosion right after that._

_"Oh wow, that was _awesome_!" Glaive chirped. "Let's do that again!"_

_"Yeah, let's go!" Lance agreed._

_"HaaaHHHH!" Ajax shouted, stabbing a DarkRoach with Siegmund. "Gah, these DarkRoaches keep on growing in number!" _

_"Agreed!" Maximus said before shooting an arrow at a DarkRoach with great precision. "All the more reason we have to exterminate these pests!"_

_"Yeah." Ajax nodded before looking at Father Moulder. "You know what to do."_

_"Yes, Prince Ajax." Moulder nodded as he raised his staff up high, letting his staff glow a bright light, enough to blind some of the DarkRoaches._

_Within moments, the brightness become brighter by the second, and eventually blasted out a huge rain of light swords, stabbing each of the enemies all over their bodies before explosions occurred. "And you never cease to amaze me, Father Moulder." Maximus praised. "It's no wonder, my Father trusts you a lot."_

_"Thank you for your kind my Prince." Father Moulder thanked._

_"Alright then, let's clear out the rest of these DarkRoaches!" Ajax said. "The sooner, the better!"_

* * *

"Gh!" I exclaimed in pain as I skid all the way back to where Themis is at, with my swords crossing in a defensive stance.

_"Interesting…"_ the Locust Undead scoffed after landing its hard kick on my swords.

_"No mere swords were able to withstand its blow…"_ the Deer Undead commented. It's true. Both of my Blay Rouzer _and_ Sieglinde are still intact. If these were just mere swords, I would've already taken serious damage.

"Cousin, you should calm down a bit!" Themis exclaimed. "Look at you! Your armor is trailing smoke from that thunderous attack of that Undead! Let me at least heal you up!"

"Stay out of this Themis!" I snapped.

"But–"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I roared, charging at the Undead again.

"Honestly, his stubbornness and naïve attitude will consequently be his defeat…" Themis sighed as the Locust Undead got into its stance once more.

_"He's really asking for his death to be a brutal one…"_ the Locust Undead commented.

_"And we shall give him one."_ the Deer Undead added as sparks of electricity were on Locust's leg, courtesy of the Deer Undead's power.

Without a doubt, the Undead and I faced off once again, as both of us tried to hack or kick each other. We were able to dodge each attack that we delivered and parried the attacks that it tried to hit. Its kicks were devastating, I admit. But my swords are not that easy to break, even if it kicks them multiple times. Also, I am still new to this dual wielding, but I'm willing to surpass my limitations to defeat these foes on my own.

It continued on with strong kicks and flips, and in retaliation, I fought back with a slash or double slash, even up to the point where the land we're standing now is on solid ground. This is because the snow on our feet melted from my trailed smoked armor and its electrifying kicks.

"You're persistent!" it roared as it managed to thrust his back kick onto my stomach, somehow breaking through my defense. The intense kick, combined with electricity, made me end up smacking onto a large tree. To my surprise, the tree _actually_ fell down from the impact alone.

"G… Gh!" I cringed in pain as my body twitched from the electricity, more trails of smokes came out from my armor and eventually, the hologram appeared out from my belt, forcing me to unequip my armor due to the heavy damage that I received.

"Cousin!" Themis exclaimed as she rushed towards my battered body, lying flat on the tree while flinching in pain. "Look at you now! All battered and bruised up!"

"Gh!" I winced in pain.

_"Hahahahaha! Did you _really_ think you can defeat us?!"_ The Locust Undead sneered.

_"I guess not."_ The Deer Undead added._ "This boy isn't as half as strong, his father was!"_

"My… Father?" I winced.

_"Oh yes… your old man."_ the Locust Undead began.

_"We have witnessed his strength as he used us whatever he pleases… and we can judge by his strength alone that he is a dangerous human being. But you…"_ the Deer Undead paused while pointing at me. _"You are just a mere pest that needs to be destroyed. Let us do the honor of doing so…"_

"No!" Themis shouted, getting in front of me to protect me.

"T–Themis!" I wheezed.

"I won't let you hurt my cousin!" Themis snapped.

_"Oh ho? What's this now?"_ the Deer Undead said.

_"Shall we snap that pretty head of yours, human?"_ the Locust Undead asked.

"No matter how much you fiends want to harm my cousin, even if I'm unable to fight back…" Themis said while glaring at them. "…I will not let you harm _my_ family member!"

"Themis…" I muttered.

_"Hmph, brave, but foolish."_ The Locust Undead scoffed.

_"Then we'll kill you first before killing the boy!"_ The Deer Undead added.

"Themis, go away! Now!" I shouted but in return, I winced in pain as I lay flat.

"No, Lyon! I will _not_ budge!" she exclaimed as the, two Undead slowly approached her. Dang it, at this rate, she'll get herself killed and I can't do a thing about it with my condition!

*SLASH!*

_"Gh!"_ both Undead stepped back as sparks flew on its bodies as the blurred figure landed right in front of Themis before he slowly stood tall.

"Honey, I'm ho~me!" That voice! That's Midas' voice and he's still joking around in this situation?! "Miss me?"

"M–Midas?!" I exclaimed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"I–I thought you decided to bail out…!"

"I did." he said calmly.

"W–What?!" I exclaimed.

"But there's a snowstorm at the front when I went forward." he informed as he drew out his daggers. "Guess I'll stick with you folks for the time being…"

"You mean…" Themis trailed off.

"Yep. For now, I'll help out, even if there's no chance of beating these creeps…" Midas said calmly.

_"Another mortal wishes for his inevitable doom?"_ the Locust Undead chuckled.

"Heh, I ain't dyin' here." Midas said. "You can count on that."

_"Heh, how amusing."_ The Deer Undead scoffed.

"Careful Midas, those Undead are powerful!" Themis warned.

"Really now?" Midas blinked as he decided to sheath his dagger back inside. "I guess this might be a good time to use this one…"

"Use what?" I asked as he drew out another dagger… with chains on it?

"You two made me use this…" he said as the chains were off on it and his hand held its hilt. "…so I expect both of you idiots to bring me a good challenge." and with a little lift from his unsheathing, a strong gust of wind blew the snow away, making us brace for impact.

"Wh–What in the–" I got out.

"Those aren't ordinary daggers." Themis noticed.

"Gee, you think?" I asked sarcastically.

Eventually, after the wind stopped blowing and calmed down, both of us noticed Midas was holding his dagger… in gold? What kind of a dagger uses gold? And why do I see his aura slowly lifting from his body?

"Well now…" Midas said while glaring at them. "Shall we play?" and with that, his whole body blurred out and we noticed sparks created on both of them. Most importantly, we can't even see him attacking it! It was like as if he's in Clock Up mode!

"Wow, look at him go!" Themis exclaimed. "He's so fast, not even the Undead can fight back! And the attacks that he inflicted… it looks like those cuts turned into… gold?"

"What? Gold?" I asked surprised.

"I'm called Midas for a reason you know." He said.

That's when I realized. "Wait, you're _that_ Midas?! The Midas in the legend, saying that anything he touches turns into gold?!"

"What?!" Themis exclaimed before looking at the battle. "If what you said is true, then…"

"His weapon must be… the Golden Touch…" I muttered. "…only instead of touch, it's in a form of dagger…"

After a blurry battle, he came to a stop as the cuts on the Undead turned gold. Much to my surprise, it didn't spread and turn it into gold. But instead, sparks flew from that wound until it dissipated on its own. "Hm? What's with the surprise look on your face?" Midas asked, confused.

"You're actually… _that_ legendary Midas, aren't you?" I tried to ask.

"Kiddo, get your facts straight. I'm not a legendary king…" Midas waved off. "I'm just a bored thief, trying to find a new challenge for myself in nitpicking my prey's money for sale…"

"But your dagger–"

"It's just one of my inheritances from my clan." Midas added as the Undead recovered the last sparks on them "A wielder that is cursed by fate…"

"Fate?" Themis asked.

"Yeah. Once you wield this dagger, your is sealed up. This thing feeds on my energy, weakened me further as time goes by. And when that time comes, my whole body turns to gold." he explained while looking at his dagger. "Oh well, can't do anything about it. Might as well live my life to the fullest now and enjoy all of the fun I have." and with those words, he went into a blur once more, inflicting damage onto the recovered Undead.

"Midas…" I got out.

"How sad…" Themis said.

"Yeah…"

After a moment, Themis said, "Anyway, I need to heal you, so hold still."

"Alright…" I nodded as Themis started healing me up with her staff.

_"Gah!"_ the Locust Undead roared in pain.

_"This mere mortal… is annoying!"_ the Deer Undead roared as it tried to strike Midas down with a strike of thunder, but the nimble thief was able to outrun it before delivering more damage on it.

"What's the matter? Can't harm what you can't see?" he chuckled as he continued delivering more damage.

_"GAH!"_ both Undead exclaimed as more sparks of electricity flew off and so were the cuts of gold.

"There we go. All mended up." Themis said as she finished her healing procedure. "How do you feel right now, Cousin?"

"I'm better now." I said as I was able to stand up.

"You think you can fight again?" Themis asked.

"Yeah." I said, before putting on the Blay Buckle. "Henshin!"

**TURN UP**

With the hologram shooting out from my buckle and my body completely healed up, I rushed forward, entering the hologram and donning into my armor once more. "HaaaHHHH!" I shouted while dual wielding, inflicting damage on both Undead with a quick slash of my swords.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's this now?" Midas paused. "Kiddo, you're taking this chance after I did all the hard work? That ain't fair…"

"Sorry Midas, I'll take over from here." I said.

"WHA?!"

"You heard me!"

Midas was silent for a moment, looking at my determination. Eventually, he scoffed as he sheathed back his golden dagger. "Oh well, whatever you say."

"Huh?" Themis asked surprised.

"Thanks." I nodded before rushing back towards the Undead, taking this opportunity to injure them further.

"You can't just leave him on his own!" Themis whined as Midas wrapped his dagger back with its chain. "He could be in danger again! And you must assist him!"

"I want to, but…" Midas said as he slowly wobbled to the side. "…This dagger really… drains… me…" With those last words, he slumped down to the dry ground, unconscious.

"Midas!" I shouted.

"I'll take care of him! Deal with the Undead!" Themis said.

"Ok!" I nodded.

_"Grr! We won't let you harm us!" _both Undead exclaimed, but the sparks continued to injure them from the golden wounds on them.

"This time, I _will_ seal you both up!" I shouted as I lunged forward towards the Locust Undead, stabbing my swords on it. The Undead shouted in pain while the other one still tried to recover from the sparks of the golden wound on it. I went relentless on it, slashing and hacking without mercy. As it leaned onto the tree, I continued to harm him, until eventually, I delivered an 'X' attack on it, creating a strong shockwave in the area.

_"G–GAAAHHH!"_ the Locust Undead roared as it sat down in pain. The tree also timbered down too, due to my slash. I then heard the sound of its category being revealed to me, meaning it's ready to be sealed up.

"You did it!" Themis exclaimed.

"You're finished…" I muttered, taking out the Proper Blank of 5 of Spades before throwing it at the Locust Undead. The card hit its mark and the Locust was absorbed into the card before it went back to me and I caught it.

_"NOOOO!"_ The Deer Undead roared in anger.

"One down, one more to go…" I muttered before shifting my attention to the Deer Undead.

_"I will not go down easily!"_ the Deer Undead roared as his electricity intensified, while I charged forward. But, something's off… when he shot out his strong shot of electricity, I realized that he didn't shoot it at me, but rather…

"Themis, look out!" I shouted, and she took note of it, but it was too late.

*BOOM!*

"THEMIS!" I exclaimed, as it let out a hearty laugh.

_"That is for what you did to my comrade!"_ it shouted. As the smoke cleared off, it was surprised to see something happened. _"What?!"_

"That was a close call…" I noticed Toby protecting her from the danger while the hologram went through him, making him de–henshin from his armor. Oh, and he's on top of her right now. "A step too late, and you might end up getting roasted to death."

"T–Toby?" Themis gasped.

"You okay?" Toby asked.

"Y–Yes." She stuttered.

"That's good to know." He sighed sighed in relief with an assured smile while looking at her.

"To be honest, though, this is quite a surprise…" she got out.

"Well anything can happen." he said as he pulled her up back to her feet and looked at me. "Go at it, Lyon. Give that thing its own medicine."

"Right." I said before turning to the Undead. "You're so in big trouble!" I shouted before rousing the new card I acquired.

**KICK**

The hologram of Kick Locust entered my armor. "This is for trying to harm my cousin!"

_"Not on my watch, mortal!"_ the Deer Undead roared as it charged up for another electric blast.

"Same trick won't work on me twice!" I shouted as the kick connected onto its chest, canceling its charging attack. With one quick push and a back flip, it landed on the ground and a small explosion occurred, ending the battle.

"You did it, cousin! Way the go!" Themis cheered for me.

"Nicely done." Toby smiled.

"Thanks." I said before turning to the Deer Undead. "You're finished too." I took out the Proper Blank for 6 of Spades and threw it at the Deer Undead, hitting its target, and was absorbed into the card before it flew back to me and I caught it.

"Looks like everything is done here?" I heard Ajax, making me look at them.

"Are you alright, my prince?" Uncle Seth asked me. "No, he's not." Themis said while walking towards me. "He got bullied by those, two Undead and if it weren't for Midas's intervention and my healing procedure, he would turn into a bloody mess of meat."

"Oi…" I muttered.

"Wait, Midas?!" Ajax asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Apparently, he said he came back because there was a snowstorm up ahead." I explained.

"A snowstorm?" Uncle Seth asked.

"If what he said is true, then…" Ajax said, realizing it.

"We gotta find a place for the night." Toby noted. "Camping out here would be suicide for us…"

"You worried about finding a place to rest?" Ryu scoffed. "Y'know, not far from here, there's a bear cave. We can kill the bear in it for food and have its place as shelter."

"Really?" I asked.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Toby snapped.

"We were too busy fighting the Undead and the cold." Ryu frowned.

"You could've pointed out sooner, y'know!" Toby argued.

"Look, I've just found the place, okay? So stop blaming me…" Ryu replied back.

"I wonder if we could build a snowman with this snow." Sakura–chan said randomly.

"Hm~, may~be?" Nee–san added, making me sweat drop.

"Look, can we just get out of the cold?" Nee–chan asked.

"Y–Yes, it's… it's… ACHOO!" Elsie sneezed. "…f–freezing out here… ACHOO!"

"She's right. We'll freeze to death if we stay out here." Uncle Seth said. "Ryu, please lead the way to the cave."

"Yeah, yeah…" Ryu waved off. "Just be sure to keep up with me… those Underlings might appear out of the blue…"

"Duly noted." Uncle Kyle noted as the rest of the group started moving back towards the wagon.

"What should we do with this man now?" Maximus asked.

"We should leave this thief be, milord." Libertas suggested. "He may still be a burden to us, should we let him join in our ranks."

"No…" I said, surprising her.

"Prince Lyon?" Libertas gasped.

"Sorry Libby, but we can't leave him behind. He saved my life twice, and I don't leave a debt unpaid. We're taking Midas with us."

"Prince Lyon, this is madness!" Libertas exclaimed angrily.

"Say what you want, but I've made up my mind." I said while putting Midas's arm around my shoulder and carried him towards the wagon.

"That's Cousin Lyon, alright. He has a big heart to help others that've helped him, just like his Mother." Themis noted.

"You can't blame him for that." Uncle Seth said. "He has the looks of his father and the personality of his mother."

"Yes. Quite so." Father Moulder agreed.

"Prince Lyon, you naïve fool…" Libertas groaned to herself.

* * *

Nighttime arrived and just like what Midas said, there's a snowstorm blowing hard during the night. Fortunately for us, thanks to Ryu, we were able to find a cave that's actually large enough to have our carriage, horses and Libertas's Pegasus to actually fit in and with more space to spare. Oh, and we also stumbled on a bear, which we had to kill for the sake of our safety. To say the least, its fur provided us a tender to make fire and its meat? Well… "Ugh, why do we have to eat this icky thing?!" Nee–san whined.

"No use complaining now, Kizuna. Get used to nature. We still need to keep our supply for the mission." Toby said as he took a bite of his piece of meat.

"Yeah, no use complaining now…" Ryu added as he also took a bite.

"Ugh, seriously… how do both of you managed to eat it without much hassle?" Nee–san whined. "Even the rest of the group isn't affected by it!"

"It smells like old boots!" Sakura–chan added while pinching her nose on her share of meat. "Correction! Boots smell better!"

"And besides, it actually doesn't taste that bad." Nee–chan said.

"Are you serious?!" Nee–san incredulously.

"Give it a rest Nee–san…" I sighed, eating my share. "I don't like it either, but if we're gonna survive, we have to eat what's available to us… no matter how disgusting it is."

"Ugh~, not you too, little bro~!" Nee–san complained.

"Both of us are used to eating this stuff…" Leo said.

"Agreed. Mother would always take us on a hunting trip to hone our skills in archery." Arty added.

"Ugh… I officially lost my appetite…" Nee–san groaned.

"Nee–san, if you don't eat, you're gonna starve." I said worried.

"But–"

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Midas's voice moaned.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, looking to him.

"I smell… bear meat…" Midas groaned as he was stirring awake.

"Our little thief has awakened…" Father Moulder said.

"Yep, looks like it." Ross nodded.

"How are you feeling right now?" Marcus asked.

"Woozy, that's all you have to know." Midas said while rubbing his head.

"Are you sure?" Themis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Midas assured.

"Hmph…" Libertas scoffed, looking away from him.

"Looks like not everyone is happy about my presence…" he noticed.

"Well, it might take some time, but she'll warm up in no time…" I said as I approached him with his share of bear meat.

"Kiddo." he acknowledged. "You know, you could've left me alone in the snowstorm. This thief here is more resilient than you think."

"And have you die out there in the snowstorm? I don't think so." I said

"But–"

"You saved my life twice Midas. I don't leave debts unpaid, and this is the least I can do in thanks for helping me."

Midas was quiet for a moment, thinking of what he should say next. Then he looked at me and said, "You know… there's one way to repay the favor."

"And that would be…?"

"Hire me, of course." he added. "I'm a pretty nifty thief to have in the bunch. With tons of experience in my pocket, I know it's one offer you can't refuse. Do that, and consider the debt done."

"I disagree with this!" Libertas immediately intervened. "Prince Lyon, you can't just trust this stranger! We barely even know him or what his purpose is of doing so!"

"You may be right, but he may be a valuable asset to us later on…" I explained to her. "And I know I can trust him as he has earned my trust."

"Whatever your decision is, I will not argue with it." Ajax agreed.

"So do I, cousin." Maximus nodded. "Seeing you this determined is something that even I can't argue with…"

"But–"

"My decision is final Libertas! Midas is joining our group! So enough already!" I said.

"Prince Lyon–"

**"I SAID ENOUGH!"** I shouted.

Libertas flinched hearing me shout, forcing her to back off a bit. "F–Forgive me…"

"Hey, kiddo. You don't have to blow your top off." Midas said. "She's pretty much innocent…"

"I do not need your sympathy!" she exclaimed, but he ignored her.

"So, what do you say? Do I have a contract with you?" he asked while offering a handshake to me.

I looked to him before I nodded with a small smile and shook his hand. "Consider your contract signed."

"Great!" Midas smiled widely.

Libertas didn't say another word as she left to guard the entrance.

"Libertas?" Uncle Seth said.

"W–Where are you going?" Elsie asked. "I–It's cold over there!"

"I will be on guard for tonight." she said without turning back while taking a fur coat to warm herself inside the wagon. "We shall take turns…"

"Very well…" Uncle Seth said.

"We must get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us." Uncle Kyle suggested.

"Right." I nodded before everyone started getting to bed. I looked at Libertas for a while before sighing to myself. I better apologize to her when I get the chance… Seriously, what is wrong with me?

* * *

**TWF:** And with that, Midas has officially joined the group!

**Fen:** Plus, two Undead have been sealed! Two of which Lyon needs to perform his signature Rider Kick, no less!

**TWF:** Wohoo! We've reached 20% of the story! And boy, those guys have no other choice but to find shelter to protect themselves from the snowstorm, huh? I wonder who caused such a thing? Could it be an Underling?

**Fen:** They'll have to find out next chapter! So until then…

**Both:** TURN UP! The Eternal Trump Card of Hope!

**Spade:** A, 3, **5**, **6**, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** A, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, 5, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial:**


	6. Chapter 5: Breath of Fire In Ice

**Fen:** HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ZAWAME CITY! XD

**Kurogasa:** Wrong show… –_–;

**Fen:** Oh sorry. ^^; Anyways, Fen here with Fang here to give you the latest chapter of Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace!

**TWF:** Yosha! With this chapter, we've gone over 25% of the completion of the sequel, huh?

**Fen:** That's right! And we got more Blade children to pick up along the way!

**TWF:** Put on your seatbelts, everyone! Here's comes the next chapter of the sequel!

**Both:** Henshin!

**TURN UP**

* * *

Disclaimer: Same thing.

_As night continued on, while the rest of the group, were asleep, Libertas continued monitoring the entrance with her fur coat around her body with a small bonfire to keep her warm. Though, she's in a slightly bad mood for a reason. "Prince Lyon, you naïve fool… how can you trust people so easily? I can understand if he wants to repay a favor, but to think he would make that man be a part of our group? That is something that I can't trust…"_

_"Feeling lonely over there?" a voice asked startling her a bit. When she looked behind her, she noticed Ajax awake and she started panicking a bit._

_"P–Prince Ajax!" she squeaked. "W–Why are you awake? Shouldn't you be r–resting up? Sir S–Seth will take over once m–my shift is over!"_

_"I'm fine." Ajax assured. "I just woke up and I don't think I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon." Ajax said._

_"But–"_

_"I'll be fine." Ajax repeated. "Now… need a friend to sit with?"_

_"U–Um…" Libertas was blushing red, unable to respond with the request. _'H–He wants to s–sit with me? Am I dreaming? Please tell me this fatigue is getting into my head!'

_"Uh… are you okay?" he asked, snapping her out from her thoughts._

_"I–I'm fine, my prince!" she replied quickly. "P–Please, have a seat!"_

_"Thanks." Ajax smiled before sitting next to her. The two of them were comfortably silent for a while, well, in the case of Libertas she was feeling nervously silent, but she gets to be alone with Ajax. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Huh?" Libertas asked confused._

_"I asked how you're feeling? After that little incident of Lyon yelling at you?"_

_"Oh, that…" she said while lowering her head and hugging her knees close to her chest. "Truth to be told, I am still against Prince Lyon's idea of letting that man join our ranks, my prince…"_

_"I know how you feel." Ajax said. "But that's Lyon being himself. He's always been like that since we were kids."_

_"But what if he's taken advantage by that thief?" she asked while looking at him. Noticing the predicament as her face was close to Ajax's, she immediately turned away, blushing red. "T–That thief might turn his back on us once his agenda is finished…"_

_"That may be true." Ajax said. "But it's his decision. I talked with him about it earlier before the Undead attacked."_

_"You did?" Libertas asked, looking at him again._

_"Yes I did." Ajax nodded._

_"What did you tell him?"_

_"Like you, I was initially against the idea, but…"_

_"But?"_

_"Knowing Lyon being as stubborn like Uncle Kurogasa, I let him go with it. I just told him to be wise with his decision."_

_"I see…" she said as she slowly felt a bit sleepy._

_"Looks like you're about to fall off from your seat." Ajax noticed._

_"Yes, I feel like I'm about to, my prince." she said while rubbing her eyes._

_"If you want to, I can lend you my shoulder to lean on." Ajax proposed._

_That startled her awake. "H–HUH?!"_

_"Go ahead. I don't mind." Ajax said._

_"Mou~ keep it dow~n…" Kizuna moaned irritably._

_"Pre~~tty bir~ds!" Sakura mumbled in her sleep while tossing herself to the side. Meanwhile, Libertas couldn't help but close her mouth, due to the sudden shock of news she received._

_"I–I can't! A mere commoner like me can't simply do that!" Libertas panicked._

_Ajax sighed before he decided to surprise her. He stretched his arm to her side and pulled her head towards his shoulder, triggering her blush. "Just drop the formalities, Libertas." he said, while she iwas frozen stiff. "See? Isn't this better?"_

_"Um…" Libertas mumbled. "I guess so…"_

_"I'm glad to hear that." Ajax said. "Now get some sleep. I'll take over."_

_"Okay…" Libertas mumbled again before falling asleep._

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with Metis, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me) **The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** Metis held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 5: Breath of Fire in Ice

As morning rose, the snowstorm calmed down and it was a good time for moving out. As the rest of the group, were having breakfast, I noticed Libertas combing her Pegasus nicely, just outside the cave. "We got a long day ahead of us, girl. Let's do our best, yes?"

After gathering up my courage, I walked towards her and said something, "Um… morning, Libertas."

She noticed as she looked at me with her usual poker face. "Good morning, Prince Lyon."

"Um… listen, can we talk?" I asked.

"About what?" Libertas asked.

"It's kinda private." I whispered. "Can we take this conversation elsewhere?"

"But what about breakfast?" she asked.

"It'll only take a moment. I promise." I said.

She took a while to think, before she nodded. "Alright. If it is by your command, I shall abide by it."

With that, she and I left the cave and we walked for a while, until we were a few feet away from the cave, where we can't see it and where people won't hear our conversation.

"Alright, Prince Lyon, what do you want to talk about?" Libertas questioned. I was silent for a while as I had my head down before I made the daring move of suddenly hugging her, to her surprise. "P–Prince Lyon?!"

"I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"What?" she blinked.

"I'm sorry… for yelling at you yesterday." I repeated. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that yesterday. You're my friend and yet, I was being inconsiderate about your opinion…"

"My prince…" she said as I slowly sobbed, making her notice. "Do not worry, I understand your intention. I accept your apology." she replied calmly while comforting me. "Please don't cry. I know your intention is kind and I should've considered it too. I also should be blamed for it as well."

I continued to sob silently in her embrace while she was there to comfort me. After a few minutes, I managed to calm and pull myself away from her embrace. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah…" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"I'm glad you're fine now." she smiled.

"So… are we…"

"Yes, we're good." Libertas said.

"Okay…" I sighed in relief. "I'm glad I've cleared that up."

"Yes, I believe so." Libertas giggled, confusing me.

"What's with you giggling?" I asked.

"No matter how hard you try to become, you'd always be the crybaby that we all know." she teased.

"H–Hey!" I blushed.

"It's true."

"But did you really have to point that out?"

"Well, I couldn't help it, my prince." she said.

"If that's the case, there's another story I heard during breakfast." I said.

"Another story? About what?" she asked.

"Regarding you and Ajax guarding together." I smirked, making her flinch on hearing it. "He told me himself about it."

"W–What?" Libertas blushed. "He did?!"

"That's right." I smirked wider.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Libertas groaned, blushing while looking away.

"Consider that being even."

"F–Fine!" she exclaimed. "Goodness gracious, I'm _so_ embarrassed hearing it! And I can't believe Prince Ajax would _allow_ me to lean on his shoulders for the rest of the night!"

"Consider yourself lucky." I said. "That means you and him are getting closer."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Prince Lyon…" she replied sarcastically.

"No, I'm actually being serious." I said.

"Huh?" Libertas blinked.

"Come on, Libby. It's obvious you're in love with AJ, but he's being dense like Uncle Ephraim and you need to make him see that you love him."

"H–How do I do that?" Libertas asked.

"Well, for one thing, you can't go up to him and say it right in his face and out of the blue. That's a definite no–no. You gotta take it slow and be subtle about it."

"So what should I do?"

"Just spend time with him. Talk. Don't even think about status at all. Just be two regular people having a conversation."

"I… I see." she added.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Libby. And I'll be there to support your relationship with him."

"And I shall do the same regarding you and Metis." she countered back.

"Uh…" I blushed. "Okay…"

Libertas smirked at that. "Now c'mon, let's have some breakfast. I'm getting hungry."

"Right." I nodded before following Libertas.

* * *

**(Earth)**

_Eirika was in one of her photo sessions inside the manor, with Mikoto posing along with her. The photographer continued taking pictures of both of them letting out their beautiful smiles. "Sorry about this, Kurogasa & Akira. These guys were persistent about wanting to let Nee–san take her pictures for their next issue." Amber apologized._

_"It's okay, big sis! We understand." Akira replied back while Kurogasa held the smiling Kyoshiro in his arms._

_"Yeah, I guess it's okay. Just as long as I don't have to get out of the house." Kurogasa said._

_"I'm really sorry Kurogasa." Amber apologized. "I know Nee–san's taking a break to take care of you, but…"_

_"It's okay Amber. Don't worry about it."_

_"That's it, ladies. Keep up with that pose." the photographer instructed. "With this, we should be able to attract more of our customers!"_

_"But I still don't get Mikoto being brought along for the session, big sis…" Akira said._

_"Well, apparently, these guys wanted to take both Nee–san and supposedly another model for the photo session of wearing these newly designed yukatas and kimonos. For some reason I don't know, the model was sick and the only one I know that loves to wear yukatas is none other than Mikoto–chan." she explained._

_"Oh…" Akira said._

_"Yeah, Mikoto likes those kinds of things." Kurogasa agreed._

_"And that's a wrap!" The photographer said._

_"Wohoo! I had a blast!" Mikoto chirped happily._

_"I did too." Eirika smiled as Mikoto approached the photographer._

_"Ne, ne, ne! Can I keep this one?" she asked._

_"I'm sorry, young lady, but this one is just for the publishing of the magazine. This design should be out in a month." the photographer said, making Mikoto pout._

_"Mmmmm…" Mikoto pouted._

_"Uh–oh…" Kurogasa muttered._

_"She's in pouty mode again." Akira sweat dropped. "What she wants, she gets."_

_"Mikoto, please. You have to take it off. We can always buy one once it's on sale." Eirika tried to comfort._

_"That's right, young lady. I just hope you'll be patient." he added._

_"Mmmmm~~!" Mikoto pouted more, puffing her cheeks in retaliation._

_"You might as well give it up." Akira said to the photographer._

_"Yeah. Give it up." Kurogasa said._

_"Um…" The photographer said._

_"MMMMMMMMMMM~~~~!" Mikoto pouted louder._

_The photographer looked at the agent, and she sighed before giving him a slight nod. "Alright, young lady. You win."_

_"Really?!" Mikoto exclaimed happily._

_"Yes. We could always make a new one." the agent said, making Mikoto jump happily._

_Meanwhile, Eirika approached the two and bowed to them. "Please forgive her. She just loves wearing any cute yukatas. I will pay the cost for her yukata, if it pleases you." she apologized._

_"No it's ok." The photographer said._

_"Are you sure?" Eirika asked._

_"Yes. I get the feeling that your friend would want the yukata for free anyways."_

_"But still, I feel a little bit guilty about this…" Eirika said worriedly._

_"You have a kind heart, Mrs. Kururugi." the agent said kindly. "How I really wish there were more models like you… being poise, kind, and generous."_

_"Yeah, and I'm lucky that I have her as my wife." Kurogasa smiled._

_"Alright, you guys! We better pack things up and get to the company! We got a lot of work after this!" she exclaimed._

_"Hey, Eirika? Are you alright?" Mikoto asked, making them pause, noticing Eirika holding her head and slowly, her body wobbled to the side._

_"Eirika?" Kurogasa asked as he handed Kyoshiro to Akira to hold him._

_"Oh dear… I feel hot… all of a sud… den…" Eirika couldn't finish her words as she held her mouth, immediately rushing towards the kitchen._

_"Nee–san?" Amber asked worried._

_"What's wrong?" Mikoto asked._

_"I'll go check on her." Kurogasa said before going over to the kitchen._

_As he went to the kitchen, he noticed her vomiting at the kitchen sink, making him worried. "Hey, Eirika. Are you alright?"_

_She let out a small cough as she recovered from her vomit. "Anata…"_

_"Yeah?" he asked, as she slowly turned to her husband and looked at him weakly._

_"I don't feel… so good…" she muttered before she passed out in his embrace, making Kurogasa panic._

_"EIRIKA!" Kurogasa shouted._

_"Hey, what's wrong?!" Akira shouted._

_"Akira, call the paramedics! Eirika fainted!"_

_"R–Right!" Akira nodded as he immediately rushed toward the phone while still holding Kyoshiro in his arms._

_"Eirika! Eirika!" Kurogasa exclaimed, shaking his wife in his arms, but she isn't responding to his calls._

* * *

**(Magvel)**

"Brr!" Nee–san said. "Boy, the deeper we go, the colder it gets!"

"Y–Yeah, it's getting… ACHOO! …colder…!" Elsie sneezed.

"Y–You're t–telling me!" Sakura–chan shivered. "ACHOO!"

"Say it don't spray it!" Ryu groaned. "ACHOO!"

"I think… all of us are… ACHOO!" Toby exclaimed.

"Agreed. We were all affected by this… this… ACHOO!" even Uncle Seth is burdened with this cold.

"Not to worry. My Torch staff shall deal with this cold, though I do not know for how long it could last." Father Moulder suggested as he raised his staff up high, letting out a warm glow that warms the area.

"Ahhhh… much better…" Nee–san sighed.

"Thanks Father Moulder." I said.

"I feel so warm and fuzzy~…" Sakura–chan sighed dreamily.

"Well, I guess you'll be feeling warmer and fuzzier… because we have reached the camp of Rigwald." Uncle Seth pointed out.

"The camp?" I asked.

"It's more to a base before reaching Fort Rigwald, cousin." Ajax explained, but Maximus grimaced a bit.

"But this whole place is covered in snow… and the troops aren't being deployed." Maximus said. "Does this snowstorm really bring a hindrance to the troops?"

"It could be, brother." Themis said.

"Hold on, I remember something…" Toby said.

"About what?" Libertas asked as he looked at him.

"Isn't this where Epona and Hector are?" he recalled, making us realize.

"Ah yes. Franz and Amelia's children." Uncle Seth recalled.

"It's been a while since we've seen them." I said.

"Yes. I hope Franz and Amelia are braving out this snowstorm as we are." Uncle Kyle added.

"They would." Ross assured. "Those guys are actually a lot stronger than we thought."

"And they're the ones leading the troops of Frelia." Marcus pointed out.

"Rather than talking about it, how about we enter the base and see if they can provide us shelter?" Ryu suggested. "This freakin' cold is… is… ACHOO!"

"We'll get there when we get there kid…" Midas said.

"Yeah, let's go." I agreed.

* * *

As we ventured further, more snows covered all over the place and the snowstorm was getting colder too… _much _colder.

"Well, will you lookie here?" Midas scoffed. "Who let the gates open?"

"Probably due to the snowstorm…" Leo assumed.

"Oh, really? Mind telling me how those people turned into popsicle sticks over there?" Midas calmly said while pointing to one direction, where there's a soldier trapped inside the ice, frozen.

"What in the–!" Nee–chan said shocked.

"What happened here?!" Nee–san snapped.

"How should I know?" Ryu asked annoyed.

"I could think of one thing…" I assumed.

"Really?" Sakura–chan said.

"W–What it could be?" Elsie stuttered.

"It's most likely the Polar Undead." I said.

"And it's anything but cute Sakura–chan." Toby reminded.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Sakura–chan pouted.

"Sakura, I suggest you not pout." Themis suggested. "That Undead might be around here somewhere…"

"And guarding this place so that it could freeze anyone who might enter its territory…" Nee–chan added worriedly.

"Mou~! I _really_ wish I could see a _cute_ Polar Bear!" Sakura–chan whined.

"I don't think there are even polar bears in Magvel at all." I sweat dropped.

"Yeah, so stop your whining Sakura." Ryu said.

"Mmmmmmmmm~!" Sakura–chan pouted.

"Hold!" Uncle Seth said. "Something approaches!"

"Huh?" I said as I noticed two figures heading towards us.

"Curse the fiends! They froze the troops like it was nothing!" she growled while making a run for it with her Pegasus in tow. She is Nee–chan's age, having green eyes, greenish blonde hair that reached her shoulders with silver light armor and a brown fur coat to keep herself warm. She also had light silver boots and greaves and a white Pegasus insignia that rested on the side of her head. Her body frame is also similar to Nee–chan's too.

"And I can't believe our parents were frozen by that fiend! I felt so helpless seeing them like that!" the young man gritted his teeth. He is a year younger than Nee–chan, having short greenish blonde hair that's spiked up and had green eyes, wearing green armor with brown boots and gloves, and also wearing a thick fur coat to keep himself warm while mounting on his horse.

This is Epona and her younger brother, Hector, the children of Uncle Franz and Aunt Amelia.

"Isn't that–!" Nee-chan began.

"Epona! Hector!" I shouted.

"Huh?!" The two siblings said surprised, before turning to see me and the group. "Prince Lyon!"

"Cousins!" Libertas called out.

"Libby is that you?!" Epona asked.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Hector added.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked as the two of them approached us.

"Prince Lyon, Prince Ajax, you must escape now!" Epona warned.

"There are two monsters that froze almost everyone in the camp… including our parents…" Hector growled while tightening his fist.

"WHAT?!" The group asked shocked.

"Franz and Amelia are–" Uncle Seth said in disbelief.

"Yes…" Hector growled.

"Hold on. Two Monsters that froze this place?" Nee–san asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Midas asked. "Something caught your interest, missy?"

"Lyon–chan, do you think that–" Nee–chan got out.

"There's no doubt about it." Toby intervened. "Those things they encountered are the Undead."

"The Undead?!" Elsie squeaked.

"But the only one that can possibly make a snowstorm like this is–" Ryu said.

"The Polar Undead." I finished. "But Hector said there are _two_ monsters that froze this place."

"W–What could be the other one?" Elsie squeaked.

"Something that can counter it." Ryu joked, making Epona and Hector look at him in surprise.

"How did you know, Ryu?" Epona said.

"Huh?" Ryu said, startled a bit.

"How did you know both Undead are actually fighting one another?" Hector asked.

"Because this Undead doesn't like to be in a frozen state…" Epona said.

"Yes, and these two Undead would definitely face each other and would go all out." Hector added. "It said that it would rather heat up the place with fire than completely make this place be filled with snow and ice…"

"Classic ice vs fire." Midas scoffed. "Got any idea what that might be, kiddo?"

"Fire and Ice…" I muttered.

"There's only one Undead that has the element of Fire." Toby said.

"T–The Fly Undead…" Elsie stuttered.

"Yep, that has to be it…" Toby nodded.

"B–But I thought that most Undead work with each other?" Elsie stuttered.

"Apparently, these things don't get on the same page with each other." Uncle Kyle added.

"That might be true." Uncle Seth nodded. "But we can't be sure about this as of yet."

"Yeah. Who knows if they would work together and tried to beat the crap out of us too?" Ross pondered.

"In any case, we have to get to Fort Rigwald." I said. "Epona, Hector, can you take us there?" I asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." Epona said.

"Just try and keep up and be on guard for anything." Hector added before the two around and left and the rest of us followed the siblings.

* * *

**(Earth)**

_Kurogasa, Akira, Amber, Storm, Kurai, Melissa, and Mikoto were in the hospital waiting room as they were waiting on the condition of Eirika. However, Kurogasa was restless as he was pacing back and forth like a tiger in its cage._

_"Kurogasa, you have to relax." Melissa tried to assure._

_"Yeah, big bro! I'm sure she'll be alright." Akira assured._

_"But how can you be so sure, Sempai & Akira?" he said worriedly. "Whenever I see something bad happen to her, I couldn't help but worry about her…"_

_"You _always_ worry about her…" Amber said._

_"That goes to show how deep his love for his wife really is, Amber." Storm pointed out._

_"Yeppers!" Mikoto chirped. "Eirika–neechan would be alright, for sure!"_

_"But–"_

_"She'll be fine okay?" Kurai said bluntly. "So quit worrying."_

_"Mmmm…" Kurogasa looked down as his shoulders slumped._

_"Kurai," Melissa glared._

_"Look, I got no choice but to say it, okay, Melissa?" Kurai explained. "And if I didn't do that, he'll continue to whine about it."_

_"Yeah, knowing Kurogasa, he tends to make it worse and get overworked about it." Amber teased._

_"O–Oi!" Kurogasa blushed._

_"What? It's true." Amber said._

_Just then, the doctor came into the waiting room. "Mr. Kururugi?" the doctor said, making Kurogasa rush towards him._

_"How is she, doc?!" Kurogasa panicked, as the doctor kept his smile._

_"She'll be fine. She just had a high fever for a reason." the doctor assured._

_"What is the reason?" Melissa asked._

_"I'll let her tell you the good news then." he smiled before leaving the group alone, along with his nurse._

_"I wonder what's up with his smile." Mikoto asked, but Kurogasa wasted no time as he immediately rushed into the VIP patient room, much to their surprise._

_"Hey, buddy! Wait up!" Storm exclaimed as he followed suit._

_"That Kurogasa… always worked up for no reason…" Amber sighed._

_"It can't be helped, dear." Melissa added. "Now then, shall we check on Eirika?"_

_"Let's go." Akira added as they followed suit._

_Inside the large patient room, Eirika was sitting upright on her bed, with a cooling pad on her forehead to reduce her fever and an IV on her arm. She noticed the former Riders entering the room, surprising her a bit. "Everyone…"_

_"Eirika!" Kurogasa said, rushing to her bedside. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine anata…" Eirika smiled gently._

_"Really? Because you almost gave me a heart attack when you collapsed like that, back home."_

_"I'm sorry, anata. It wasn't my intention…" she apologized. "It just happened and there's nothing I can do about it…" _

_"At the very least, you are fine, yes?" Melissa asked. _

_"Yes, Mother. I'm fine right now." she smiled. "The doctor told me to take a day off and I can be discharged tomorrow."_

_"That's good to hear." Amber sighed in relief._

_"So what's this good news the doctor talked about?" Storm asked._

_"Yeah, what is it big sis?" Akira asked._

_Eirika couldn't help but keep her smile, much to Kurogasa's confusion. "Eirika?"_

_"It's been a long time since it happened to me…" Eirika trailed off._

_"What happened?" Kurogasa said as she touched his hand and held it gently, still letting out a smile on her face._

_"Both Lyon and Kyoshiro are going to be big brothers soon, anata." she smiled. "I'm pregnant again."_

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**(Magvel)**

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Whoa… that came out of nowhere. And it wasn't from the cold either.

"Lyon–chan, what's wrong?" Nee–chan asked worriedly while the rest of us were hiding in the corner, preparing ourselves for an ambush of the incoming Undead towards us.

"Did you catch yourself a cold?" Ajax asked.

"If you do, that means you can't stand the coldness, dear cousin!" Themis added.

"No it's not that." I said.

"Then what is it?" Sakura–chan asked.

"I don't know…" I muttered. "I get the feeling that something's gonna happen back home when all of this is over."

"Like what?" Themis asked.

"Shh!" Ajax shushed. "I can hear them…"

"Hear what?" Nee–chan asked.

"The battle of the Undead." Ajax added as we heard faint flashes of explosions from afar, and there's no doubt about it… that must be the work of the Undead.

_"Bzzz! I hate this chilly weather!"_ the Fly Undead complained while volleying its fireballs at the Polar Undead on the ground. It has a reddish grey bodysuit with blazing red patches on its body with transparent wings on its back with a head of a fly. On its hand, it can emit fireballs on it. This is the Fly Undead. _"And I have you to blame for it!"_

_"Gah!"_ the Undead on the ground growled angrily. This Undead had a large furry, icy body, with a greyish bear head and claws, and is equipped with grey chest pads on it and its claws are able to shoot ice at its enemies. This is the Polar Undead. _"Then why must you stay here? Just leave already!"_ It growled while shooting its projectiles on its target.

_"Bzzz! Because this warm place is good enough for me to live in!"_ the Fly Undead growled.

"And there they are arguing with each other." Ryu said.

"Aw mou~ that polar bear's not cute." Sakura–chan whined.

"I told you, but you don't wanna listen." I sighed.

"Mmmmm~~~!" Sakura–chan pouted.

"Come now, Sakura. Now's not the time to act like that." Themis said to her.

"So, what should we do, Ajax?" Nee–chan asked.

"We should try to wait for them to tire out… _If_ the Undead can get tired…" Ajax suggested.

"Hey where's Kizuna?" Toby asked.

"Huh?!" We asked and looked to see an imaginary dotted outline, blinking at where Nee–san once was.

"Aw mou~ not again!" Nee–chan whined.

"Ugh! NEE–SAN!" I growled angrily as she happily skipped towards the Undead who are fighting with each other.

_"What's this?"_ the Fly Undead paused.

_"A mere human is still alive?"_ the Polar Undead added as now, both of them are shifting their attention to her.

"Henshin!" Nee–san said.

"Huh?!" The Undead said surprised.

**OPEN UP**

"HaaaAAAHHH!" Nee–san shouted as she ran through the hologram, donning her armor and equipped within her Rouzer, ready to slash them.

"What is she doing out there?!" Ajax snapped.

"By the Light, we should've at _least,_ wait for them to tire out!" Themis agreed.

"Agreed." Maximus said. "But I think she got bored of waiting in the chilly winter we're having…"

"Well I'm kinda bored too, so let's go!" Midas laughed before joining Nee–san.

"Oi, Midas wait!" I shouted, but it was no use. "Aw mou~!" I shouted before going after him. "Henshin!"

**TURN UP**

"Looks like the ambush won't work anymore… let's go." Ajax said.

"Right." Themis said as she gave the signal to the others who are hiding nearby by raising her staff and let out a torch glow on it.

"I believe that's our cue." Uncle Seth said as he noticed the torch.

"I–Is it the time we go out now?" Elsie stuttered. "W–What if t–there's DarkRoaches there?"

"What are you talking about? We'll just do what we always do." Ryu scoffed.

"Let's go. They are waiting for us." Uncle Kyle said.

"A few of us will scout around to see if there are any survivors here. The rest of the Riders will handle the Undead." Uncle Seth said before turning to Epona and Hector. "Both of you will lead us to where the frozen people are so that we can locate them all in one spot. With the Fire card, we should be able to melt the ice and warm your parents."

"Right!" Epona nodded.

"It's time to make those Undead pay!" Hector added.

"Minna, ikuzo!" Toby called out.

"Yeah!" most of the Rider kids nodded as they immediately equipped their Buckles on their waists, activating it after slotting the cards in it. "Henshin!"

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

The holograms ejected out from the buckles and the Rider kids ran through to don in their armor.

_"What the–!"_ The Polar Undead said surprised. _"It's the Riders!"_

_"You! Garren!"_ The Fly Undead hissed.

"E–Eh?! M–Me?" Garren stuttered.

"You will pay for sealing me!" the Fly Undead growled angrily as it shifted its attention to her.

"Eeep!" Garren squeaked.

_"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"_ The Fly Undead shouted, sending a fireball at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Garren freaked out.

**MIGHTY**

"Oi, leave my Onee–chan alone!" Glaive–chan shouted, getting in front of Garren and deflect the fireball away.

_"Kisama… who do you think you are?!"_ the Fly Undead growls at her sudden appearance.

"I–Imouto!" Garren squeaked.

"Onee–chan, don't worry! If you can't fight alone, I'll help out!" Glaive–chan chirped happily. "We're sisters, after all!"

"R–Right!" Garren nodded.

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Kick Locust and Thunder Deer entered my armor.

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

"Nee–san, duck!" I shouted.

"A–re?" Lance–neesan blinked before she noticed my sudden leap and immediately ducked down.

_"Gah!"_ the Polar Bear Undead roared as it managed to block my kick by crossing its arms and skid far back from our position.

"It would take more than just a kick to take that thing down…" Leangle said.

_"You make me angry! Now, you all will freeze!"_ the Polar Bear Undead roared as it emitted a thick frost towards us.

"Kiddies, better get back! I suspect this might be the reason why most of the people went popsicle!" Midas said as he was the first one to leap away from the thick mist.

"Leave this one to me!" Arty said, shooting an arrow into the mist.

"And me!" Leo added, shooting _his_ arrow into the mist.

**BIO**

The hologram of Bio Plant entered Chalice's armor. With a stretch of his arm, multiple vines shot out from the ground and rush towards it.

_"GWARRRRGGGHHH!"_ the Polar Undead roared louder as the thick mist intensified, and was able to stop all of the attacks midway and rendering them useless by turning it into ice.

"Great… the attacks froze completely…" Leo grumbled. "That and the cold is getting worse…"

"We won't survive this if this keeps up." Marcus said.

"We have to melt the area around here." Themis said.

"But how? Unless we can seal the Fire Undead first, we can't do squat!" Larc–neechan added.

Nee–chan's right… if we don't somehow stop this thing, it might freeze the whole country. What should I do? What would _father_ do if he faces this kind of situation?

"Well, no one's gonna be the bait. I guess this is where I step in." My concentration broke out as Midas stepped forward, taking out his chained dagger again.

"Midas?" I asked.

"I only got one shot at this." he said as he opened the chain on it. "If I got this right, use this opportunity to take that thing out, alright."

"Whoa, Midas, what are you doing?" Chalice asked but without even a reply, he immediately dashed toward the thick mist.

"Midas!" I shouted. For a moment, silence loomed and right after that…

_"GWAAARRRGGGHHH!"_ we can hear it roar in pain as the mist fade away and the golden dagger was stabbed on its chest, spreading its gold on it. Sparks were seen as it continued to damage it. Midas, on the other hand… well… he's frozen in solid ice.

"MIDAS!" I shouted.

"That fool!" Libertas gritted.

"I'm going in!" Ajax shouted, rushing towards the Polar Undead.

"My prince, no!" Libertas cried out, before going after him.

"Gh!" I cringed at seeing Midas frozen in solid ice. Of all times, why does he have to sacrifice himself for that?!

"Oi, Lyon. We better get moving now." Chalice suggested.

"He's right." Leangle agreed. "He gave us the opening we need. All we need to do now is take it out while the opportunity is still available to us."

"Grrrr…" I growled. "Alright…

"Then let's not waste any more time." Leangle said, before rousing a card.

**BITE**

As the Cobra hologram entered his armor, Leangle can feel the kick intensified on his kicking foot. "Let's see how you like this!" he shouted and immediately leaped up high, ready to deliver the scissors kick on it.

"Hah!" Ajax shouted while stabbing both of his lances on the distracted Undead, making it unable to stop the attack.

"Stay away from His Highness!" Libertas said as she followed up the attack by throwing her lance at its shoulders, making it growls in pain further.

_"GRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHH!"_ The Polar Undead roared in pain.

"Nee–san! Nee–chan! Let's do it!" I shouted.

"Right!" My sisters nodded.

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

As both of my sisters lunge their Rouzers forward to absorb the hologram, I slowly raised my Rouzer up high to absorb it.

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

"Hiyah!" Leangle shouted as he's the first to deliver the scissors kick on its head, making it stagger from its current position.

"Take it down!" Larc–neechan said as she shot at it rapidly with her Rouzer and both Leo and Arty did the same by shooting their arrows at it.

_"Grrrrr!"_ it growls in pain as Lance–neesan jumped up and performed a somersault.

"Have a taste of your _own_ medicine!" she said. Her slash smashed down on the ground and a clean cut was seen on its body, spreading the chill along with the gold marks on it.

_"This can't be happening!"_ The Polar Undead shouted.

"It is now!" Leangle said.

"Ima, otouto!" Larc–neechan shouted.

"Right!" I shouted as I stabbed the Rouzer on the ground and jumped up high in the air.

_"No! I can't lose!"_ the Polar Undead shouted as it struggled to get out from its pain by trying to remove the dagger on its chest.

"This is for what you did to Midas! For everyone around here!" I shouted as I kicked it right on the dagger, making it stab deeper than ever. The kick also connected right after that, making it fly away towards a nearby tree and an explosion followed right after that.

"And that's that." Chalice said.

"Sure is." Lance–neesan chirped.

"Now I can seal you up." Leangle added taking out his Proper Blank before throwing it at the Polar Undead. The latter glowed a green light before it was absorbed into the card and the card flew back to Leangle who caught it in his hand. "Now I can do Blizzard Crush. And with this, my combo is now in motion."

"You got that right, bro." Chalice nodded.

Meanwhile, as I picked up the golden dagger on the ground and looked at Midas in his solid state, I couldn't help but tighten my fist on the dagger. I can't help but blame myself for my indecisiveness as Midas took the pain for the team. "Lyon, let's go help out the other ones." I heard Ajax said to me, but the anger rushed in me for my lack of responsibility. "I know you're mad at yourself for not being able to save him, but now's not the time for that. We got to seal that Undead up and once that's done, this whole place returns to normal. I suggest we should do that one first."

"Mm…" I grunted.

"No worries, little bro. The whole place will melt once we're done here right?" Lance–neesan assured.

"I… guess so…"

"Let go of your doubts for the time being." Ajax said as he raised both of his lances on his hands. "For now, we should get going."

"…right." I could only nod as the rest of the gang rushed to where Garren and Glaive–chan are. I took a quick look at Midas before rushing forward, still feeling a bit guilty in me.

* * *

_"Take this!" Hector shouted, slashing a DarkRoach with his sword._

_"This way Father Moulder, our parents are this way!" Epona added, piercing a DarkRoach with her lance._

_"Yes, children. I'll keep close to you both." Moulder said fatherly as he tried his best to keep up with them._

_"It shouldn't be that far now!" Hector said as he swung his axe on the DarkRoach, cleaving it in half._

_"Man, where did these things came from anyways?!" Ross snapped as he shoved one of them back before Kyle impaled it with his lance. "I thought that they might turn into a giant popsicle or something!"_

_"My thoughts are the same, friend." Kyle agreed._

_"But we cannot lose our focus." Seth said. "Try to eliminate them all before they decide to place all of the victims in one place. I know for sure that Prince Ajax and Prince Lyon might seal up that Undead that we need."_

_"And both of those Riders are also busy attacking that Undead!" Themis pointed out as the Fly Undead flew up high._

_"Hey! Get back here!" Glaive pouted._

"Nyeh! Nyeh!"_ the Fly Undead taunted them, striking Glaive's nerves. _"You'll _never_ harm me, Bzzz!"

_"Mou~~~!" Glaive growled angrily._

_"W–What we should do, imouto?" Garren asked timidly._

_"What else? You shoot that thing down!" Glaive said out loud, making Garren squeak from her sudden outburst._

_"H–He's too high!" Garren pointed out._

_"Then fly up there!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"Just shoot that darn thing already!"_

_"EEEP!" Garren squeaked as she squeezed the trigger, shooting randomly in the air, as the Fly Undead dodged to the sides from getting hit._

_"Wow, Elsie is much more worrisome than her sister…" Marcus said with a sweat drop._

_"Indeed, she's always like that." Themis agreed._

_"This will not be an easy task." Seth said._

"Nyeh, nyeh! You missed!" _The Fly Undead laughed._

"Mou~! Onee–chan~!" Glaive whined.

_"I–I'm sorry, imouto!" Garren quickly apologized to her hyperactive sister._

_"Maybe her shots miss…" Maximus said as he drew an arrow back and shot at the target, hitting its wings. "But not mine."_

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" _The Fly Undead shouted, as it tried to stay steady. _"My wings! You damaged my wings!"

_"That's the idea."_

_"Now Onee–chan!" Glaive shouted._

_"H–Hai!" she squeaked. She took aim once more and this time, with the assistance of Maximus on shooting its other wing, she was able to inflict damage on it, making it plummet down to the ground._

"Graaaahhhh!"_ it shouted before it landed on the snowy ground, back first as its wings are damaged badly._

_"Yay~!" Glaive chirped happily as she skipped toward her target while saying in a sing–along song. "Now, I get to play~__**!"**_

**MIGHTY**

_The hologram of her Mighty Gravity entered her Glaive Rouzer, getting ready for the finisher._

_"Time for it to meet its end." Seth said, before he urged his horse to charge at the Undead._

"You petty humans… will pay for–"_ the Fly Undead wasn't unable to finish its words, as a slash was on its body, making it cringes in pain._

_"It is the end of you." Seth said as Glaive happily danced while holding her Rouzer._

_"I hope you like my dance!" Glaive chirped happily as she twirled around while holding her Rouzer downward, inflicting damage on its body. With a quickly slash upwards, she gave a kick on its face, making it stumble backwards. With the final thrust on its chest, the spark intensified and with a quick yank out from its body, she twirled around once more and gave a polite bow. Meanwhile, the Undead screamed in pain as it fell down and an explosion followed suit._

_"Good show!" Marcus smiled._

_"Now you can seal up your Undead!" Glaive cheered._

_"O–Oh, right!" Garren said before taking out her Proper Blank and sealed the Undead before the card flew back to her hand, catching it._

_"It is finished." Seth nodded. "Well done, Sakura. It was as spectacle as ever."_

_"Thanks, Uncle Seth!" Glaive chirped happily with a brimming smile behind her helmet._

_"Now, I suggest we gather everyone back to the main hall." Maximus planned out. "With the Fire card that she obtained, it would be easy to melt the ice down. That, and this winter season will come to an end."_

_"Agreed." Kyle nodded._

_"Let's go, go, go!" Glaive cheered again._

* * *

Eventually, after a long time, we were about to gather all of the frozen people inside a large hall, including Midas and Epona and Hector's parents as well.

"Do we have them all?" Kyle asked.

"Yep, we got them all." Ross nodded. "And the snow started to lessen up a bit too. That's good, because I don't want to stay frosty around here."

"I as well, young man." Father Moulder said.

"Well, Onee–chan! Do your magic on them!" Sakura–chan chirped happily.

"O–Okay." Elsie nodded as she drew out her Rouzer, opening the fan and selecting the Fire card. With a rouse on it…

**FIRE**

The Fire Fly hologram entered her Rouzer and with a pull of her trigger, she shot out streams of flames towards the frozen people, melting the ice slowly and carefully.

"Oh, I feel so much better." Nee–san sighed.

"I feel so warm and fuzzy now…" Sakura–chan said dreamily.

"I'm not gonna argue. This place is freezing." Ryu added.

After quite a while, she eventually let go of her trigger after they were thawed down and slumped down on the ground. "That takes care of it." Toby said.

"Mother! Father!" both Epona and Hector rushed towards their parents.

"Midas!" I shouted as I ran towards him, kneeling down before him. "Hey, are you alright?!"

"…quiet down…" I heard him mumble in his sleep. "…I'm trying to sleep here…"

"Uh… sorry?" I sweat dropped.

"Mother! Father! Can you hear us?!" Epona asked.

"C'mon Mom! Dad! Wake up!" Hector shouted.

Slowly, but surely, a slight groan came out from Aunt Amelia and Uncle Franz as they were slowly coming to. "Epona…?" Aunt Amelia said.

"Hector…?" Uncle Franz said too.

"You're alright! Both of you are alright!" both of their children said in unison as they hugged them dearly, much to the parents' confusion.

"W–What's going on?" Aunt Amelia asked.

"I see you two are okay." Uncle Seth said, approaching them.

"Sir Seth? Kyle?" Uncle Franz asked confused.

"It's been quite a while, isn't it?" Uncle Seth smiled, and both Uncle Franz and Aunt Amelia remembered.

"I seem to recall about this…" Aunt Amelia got out.

"Yeah… we were frozen by the unexpected appearance of the Undead and shoved our children away for their safety…" Uncle Franz recalled.

"Good thing we came to the rescue then." I said, leaving Midas alone for now.

"Lyon?" Aunt Amelia asked.

"What are you doing here?" Uncle Franz asked. "Where's your Father?"

"Father is staying at Earth with Mother; treating Uncle Duessel's injury." I explained to them.

"Does he still have migraines?" Uncle Franz asked, and I nodded in agreement. "I see."

"Sir Duessel is injured?" Aunt Amelia gasped. "How did it happen?"

"Well…" I began.

"Y–You see…" Elsie stuttered.

"It's a long explanation." Uncle Seth said.

"Y–Yeah." Elsie nodded.

"Explanations can be done later." Maximus said. "For now, all of us should warm up for the night."

"Oh yeah!" Nee–san recalled. "I almost forgot about it. Maybe this whole winter thing going on around here caused us to forget about it…"

"Yeah, it's freezing." Nee–chan added.

"Not to mention that it… it… ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"We need a lot of heat." Father Moulder said. "Elsie, can you help me with making a fire for everyone here?"

"Y–Yes!" Elsie squeaked as she prepared her Rouzer once more.

* * *

**(Earth)**

_Visiting hours were over, and only Kurogasa stayed in the VIP patient room, accompanying Eirika. And as usual, both of them are sleeping together on the bed, with Eirika resting her head on her husband's chest… with clothes intact. "It's just the two of us now…" Kurogasa said._

_"Yes, anata." Eirika said. "I wonder if Kyoshiro will be alright back at the Manor?"_

_"I'm sure he'll be fine." Kurogasa assured. "Sempai will take care of him."_

_"Hmm… you're right." Eirika smiled gently._

_"I can't believe we're gonna have another kid after all these years."_

_"Yes. We are." Eirika said._

_"Remember the day when you told me that you were pregnant with Lyon?"_

_"Of course." she smiled. "You were so surprised about it, you were about to faint."_

_"Well, can't argue with that." Kurogasa nodded. "Even the rest of the gang was surprised about it too."_

_Eirika let out a small giggle while cuddling close to her husband. "I was hoping I would get a daughter this time. It would make me very happy indeed." she wished._

_"Well, maybe you could with this child." Kurogasa smiled._

_"I suppose." Eirika said._

_"Then again, we don't know yet. So we'll see what happens."_

_"Then, I shall pray for a miracle." Eirika wished while resting her head comfortably on his chest. "Of all of the pillows I rested on, this is the only pillow I need."_

_"Eirika…" Kurogasa got out._

_"Your heart is racing a bit, anata." she giggled. "I guess I hit your soft spot."_

_"I think you did." Kurogasa chuckled._

* * *

**(Magvel)**

What a day it's been today. All of the soldiers are now resting up around the campfire to warm themselves, and according to Arty, the snow will set tomorrow, meaning that the whole journey will be filled with sunshine once again. With those two Undead sealed up, the journey heading towards Fort Rigwald would be definitely easier this way.

"Please take some rest, Prince Lyon. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." I heard Uncle Seth's voice as he approached me.

"Uncle Seth…" I said as he sat next to me.

"Whenever I've seen you frown, there would be always conflict in you, my prince." Uncle Seth pointed out. "Does this have to do with Midas being frozen solid earlier today?"

"Huh…" I sighed.

"It is isn't it?"

"Nothing gets by you huh Uncle Seth."

"My prince, you are easy to read as a book." Uncle Seth said.

"Yeah, I know…" I said while looking at the bonfire.

"Mind telling me more of your thoughts?" Uncle Seth asked.

"I'm starting to doubt about my skills, Uncle Seth." I began.

"Your skills?"

"Yeah… about my leadership." I said. "I'm not as good as how Father and Mother leading the group, along with Uncle Ephraim. I tend to be indecisive about what action that need to be taken and because of that, one of our comrades ended up taking the fall for the team… I feel a bit at loss right now…"

"I see…"

"I don't know what to do Uncle Seth…"

"Well I'm afraid I can't answer for you. It's one of those things you have to figure out for yourself."

"I know that…" I said while hugging my knees close to my chest. "Even Mother said the same thing too…"

Uncle Seth smiled while looking at me. "I'm sure you will, my prince. I have no doubt about that."

"But… how can you be so sure, Uncle Seth?" I asked.

"Your parents were also once unable to decide what to do back in their prime." Uncle Seth said. "While your Father tends to be reckless and Princess Eirika being hopeful that she could find a peaceful solution, they both knew that with that mindset, it would only make things worse. Your parents were able to learn and manage to overcome it." he paused for a moment before looking at me. "And I'm certain their son would be able to do the same as well. It may take a lot of time, but eventually, you'll be able to learn your mistakes. That, my prince, is where you start learning and growing into a reliable leader."

"You really think I can do that?" I asked.

"I have confidence." Uncle Seth smiled.

"I see…" I smiled gently. "Thanks Uncle Seth, I needed that."

"My pleasure."

"Oh Lyo~n!"

Oh, not this agai–

*POW!*

"OOF!" I grunted as I was tackled by Nee–san yet again.

"N–Nee–san, get off of me!"

"I can't! I'm just too happy about it!" Nee–san chirped happily.

"Mou~!" I groaned.

"And seeing you sad just triggered my sisterly instinct of making her little bro happy!" she added.

"Nee–san, get off of Lyon–chan!" Nee–chan pouted.

"Yada!"

"Oh man…" I groaned. "Now I know how Father feels whenever Aunt Tana would always tackle him down…"

"What was that?" Nee–san said in annoyance as she pinched both of my cheeks. "Are you saying you don't like me, Lyon!?"

"ITE, TE, TE, TE, TE! That's not it, Nee–san!" I cried in pain while flailing my arms fast.

As I faced this situation, Uncle Seth continued to look at me with his assuring smile. "Princess Eirika, Kurogasa… as I continue to assist your son, he is slowly improving himself. And I'm certain he would achieve the impossible, much like how both of you did in our prime."

* * *

**Fen:** And there it is guys! Another chapter down!

**TWF:** And quite a shock that we got on this one as well. *looking at Kurogasa* That's what you get for going overboard at times, Kurogasa.

**Kurogasa:** Oi! *blushes*

**TWF:** What? Even Eirika wasn't expecting it as well, y'know? She thought that Lyon would be the only son of your family.

**Fen:** Anyways, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always…

**TWF:** Be sure to be prepared for the next chapter, as they are now heading their way towards Fort Rigwald!

**Both:** TURN UP! The Eternal Trump Card of Hope!

**Spade:** A, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** A, **6**, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, 5, **6**, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial:**


	7. Chapter 6: Winds of Change

**Fen:** Hello everybody what's up? Fen with Fang here to give you the latest chapter of Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace!

**TWF:** That's right, and now, they are heading their way towards the fortress of Fort Rigwald! What will be awaiting them over there?

**Fen:** They'll have to find out and read man! That's what the chapter is here for!

**TWF:** So put on your buckles and get ready for their next adventure!

**Both:** HENSHIN!

**TURN** **UP**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

We decided to spend the night over at the checkpoint where Uncle Franz and Aunt Amelia were and after a good breakfast and leaving them behind to look after the people there, we continued on our journey to Fort Rigwald. As we ventured on, we saw that the snow around the area, were melting and the sun was shining. However…

"ACHOO!"

I unfortunately got a cold and I'm not the only one. Nee–san and Libertas got the cold too.

"Brr! Boy, that cold sure is something!" Nee–san complained while slightly shivering, staying inside the caravan.

"Ugh, this cold is hindering me…" Libertas complained. While she said that, she felt something warm placed on her. She was surprised that Ajax placed his fur coat on her, making her blush a bit. "P–Prince Ajax? W–What are you doing?"

"You really need to take care of your health, Libertas." he said. "Keep this up and you might catch yourself a fever. We might worry if that happens to you."

"R–Right." Libertas stuttered.

"ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"Say it, don't spray it." Ryu said disgusted, backing away from me.

"Shut it, I don't feel good…" I groaned. "ACHOO!"

"I'm so sorry, dear cousin." Themis apologized. "If only I brought along my Restore staff, I could fix your cold in an instant."

"No, it's okay…" I waved off. "I think I might have to endure it until it fully recovers…"

"Or maybe we should find Mei–chan to heal your cold up!" Sakura–chan chirped, triggering my blush.

"H–Hey!" I stammered.

*BONK!*

"Owie~" Sakura–chan whined after Nee–chan bonked her on the head.

"Please, Sakura–chan. Don't tease him like that." Nee–chan warned.

"Hai~." Sakura–chan pouted.

"Just suck it up, kiddo. That's a path of you becoming a man." Midas said nonchalantly while resting normally.

"You seem calm." Father Moulder noticed.

"Hey, been there, done that. I know what I'm talkin' about." Midas replied coolly.

"No wonder…" Leo said.

"Anyways, we'll be heading towards Fort Rigwald for this mission." Ajax said.

"Indeed, my prince. From what we heard from one of the soldiers, even Fort Rigwald is currently suffering the same fate as what the base had." Uncle Seth began. "Only instead of blizzard, storms and tornados are the main causes of many casualties around the area."

"Tornadoes huh?" Ryu said. "I can only think of one Undead for that."

"W–What is it?" Elsie stuttered.

"The Hawk Undead."

"The element of wind, huh?" Midas snickered.

"What's so funny?" Arty asked.

"I wonder what colored underwear you girls are wearing underneath those skirts?" he joked. "Maybe Lady Luck will be on men's side, right, Lyon?"

"W–What?!" I blushed madly.

"Ugh…" Toby facepalmed with a blush. "Really Midas?"

"What? I'm just sayin'" Midas raised his hands in defense.

Most of the girls are glaring at me, making me _really_ feel uncomfortable. "Dear cousin, I sure hope that you don't have any sinful thoughts." Themis warned.

"Yes, my prince. That is what we expect from a fine prince such as you." Libertas agreed.

"Lyon–niichan no ecchi…" Sakura–chan muttered with a slight blush, covering her skirt with her hands.

"I am not!" I shouted.

"Your track record with Kizuna says otherwise." Leo snickered.

"S–Shut up! Those were on accident!"

"Oh, really, Lyon?" Nee–san smirked. "I thought that you actually wanted to do it."

"N–Nee–san!" I exclaimed, now blushing madly.

"Nee–san! Please stop teasing Lyon–chan!" Nee–chan defended me.

"Agreed. If we keep this up, Lyon will _never_ recover from his cold anytime soon." Maximus added.

"Oh fine…" Nee–san pouted.

This is gonna be a very _lo_~_ng_ trip…

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with Metis, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me) **The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** Metis held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 6: Winds of Change

**(Earth)**

_At the living room in the Manor, Eirika and Kurogasa are spending time together as Kyoshiro is in her arms, smiling happily. "Oh, Kyoshiro. You're going to be a big brother soon." Eirika smiled as she raised him up high, making Kyoshiro giggle happily._

_"Yeah. I guess Lyon's gonna be surprised too." Kurogasa nodded as she lowered Kyoshiro down and hugged him dearly._

_"Indeed." she smiled while looking at her husband while Kyoshiro tugged on her necklace. "And thank you for the lovely breakfast we had after my discharge, anata."_

_"Anything for my wife." Kurogasa smiled._

_"Hey you two!" Amber chirped coming in the house._

_"Hey Amber, what's up?" Kurogasa asked._

_"You two better check this out!" she said as she brought along her laptop. _

_"You guys wouldn't believe about this blog, for sure." Storm added. _

_"What blog?" both Eirika and Kurogasa said in unison as she opened up a page. When she clicked on it, the Kururugi couple was in shock. _

_"Yeah, even I'm surprised about it!" Amber said as Duessel entered the fray. _

_"The news regarding Princess Eirika's pregnancy spread like wildfire, for certain." he said. "Amber told me that this news supposed to be a secret from the viewers or her fans."_

_"Well who the heck leaked the secret out?!" Kurogasa asked crossly._

_"Don't look at me." Storm said waving his hands._

_"Amber~?" Kurogasa said sternly._

_"Hey, when it comes to Nee–san's well–being, I _really_ took care of it, y'know? I don't leak out any useful info."_

_"Then… who might have done it?" Eirika asked as she gently stopped Kyoshiro from nibbling her necklace._

_"I think it could be one of the nurses from your personal doc that might've spoiled the news." Storm pondered._

_"This could lead you to trouble, Princess." Duessel said worriedly._

_Then they heard footsteps heading towards their way, which turned out to be Akira, Mikoto, Melissa and Kurai. "Oh dear… that was something…" Melissa got out._

_"Mother!" Eirika said._

_"Minna. What brings you here?" Kurogasa asked._

_"We're just checking up on big sis, big bro." Akira said._

_"Yep and I can't believe my pictures are being taken too!" Mikoto chirped happily._

_"Pictures?" Kurogasa said, confused._

_"The paparazzi and cameramen are waiting outside the gate of the Manor." Kurai explained to the two. "Something happened?"_

_"News of Eirika being pregnant leaked out…" Kurogasa groaned._

_"WHAT?!" Akira, Mikoto, Melissa, and Kurai asked shocked._

_"It's true…" Eirika sighed._

_"Oh boy… those guys would _love_ to hear some juicy gossip…" Amber grimaced. _

_"What are we going to do?" Eirika said worriedly as she looked at Melissa. "Mother, do you know?" _

_"I think we should let them know, Eirika." she said motherly. "If you keep this to yourself, there may be a chance they might frame you and Kurogasa of doing indecent things…"_

_"You have a point there." Kurogasa agreed before he sighed with a shrug, "Might as well face them."_

_"A–Are you sure?" Eirika asked uncertain._

_"We'll be fine." Kurogasa assured. "Once we tell them, they'll be sure to back off."_

_Eirika felt slightly worried as she looked at Kyoshiro, who looked at her happily, still smiling brightly. Kurogasa's hand held onto her hand, comforting her. "And don't worry, just as you've been there for me, I'll be there for you."_

_"And us too, Nee–chan!" Mikoto chirped._

_"We'll be here for you, dear." Melissa added._

_"That's right big sis!" Akira smiled._

_"We'll get through anything." Kurai added._

_"Everyone…" Eirika murmured, before she smiled a bit. "Alright then… let's go tell them."_

* * *

**(Magvel)**

"When the information said this place is windy, I guess that's all true, after all…" Uncle Kyle said, noticing the predicament. Apparently, the place is no longer snowy, though it's still a bit cold. The winds are really blowing rather hard around here too.

"Boy, I could really go for warm weather right now…" Ross complained.

"Sister, be sure to hold your skirt down. It might get pretty windy." Hector teased his big sister.

"Oh shut up…" Epona huffed.

"You better not peek either Lyon–chan." Nee–chan said.

"I get it already." I groaned. Why is it that I'm the main target of all girls? I guess Father's misfortune that involves girls really fall on me.

"We should find another path to get to Fort Rigwald." Maximus suggested.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"There's a tornado heading towards us, Prince Lyon." Marcus said. "And it's a mini tornado."

"Huh?" All of us turned to the direction and there _was_ a mini tornado coming towards us.

"Tell us sooner next time!" Sakura–chan freaked out.

"Run!" Nee–san shouted.

"Hyah!" Uncle Seth pulled the reins of his horse, making it neigh while maneuvering it to the side.

"We better move our caravans as well!" Toby said as he quickly held the reins and maneuvered it to the side, making us fall to one side.

As we made our escape from the mini tornado, since we're pretty close to the forest, it gave us shelter from being sucked up into the mini tornado. We noticed some of the Underlings share the bad ending in it as the tornado continued to swirl around.

As for me? Well… "Lyon! J–Just where do you think you're touching?!" Arty snapped, blushing madly. Apparently, when Toby moved the horse around, the girls jumped to our side and ended up falling on us too.

"I–I'm sorry! I–It was an accident!" I stammered blushing madly.

"KYAHHHHHH! Lyon–niichan no ecchi!" Sakura–chan screamed.

Dang it! Me and my bad luck!

"L–Look, I can explain, Sakura–chan!" I panicked as I quickly pulled away my hand from Arty's, um… assets.

"L–Lyon–chan is a p–pervert…" Elsie muttered quietly.

"Looks like Lyon is getting lucky with the ladies." Midas chuckled.

"Midas, you're not helping!" I snapped.

"Ehe~ look at you Lyon, you're bold after all." Nee–san teased.

"Nee–san!" I shouted.

"Calm down, everyone. Now's not the time for this." Father Moulder intervened.

"He's right. These mini tornados are an obstacle for us to face." Marcus said.

"And is an enemy of us girls in our clothing as well!" Epona complained.

"All I can tell for certain that this mission has become much more difficult than our previous mission." Uncle Seth noticed.

"Really, Sire?" Libertas asked.

"Yes. Before, it wasn't like any of this before. All we had to face is the invasion of Grado and the Undead. Now knowing this new enemy of ours would also involve Mother Nature, it would be a difficult mission to succeed." Uncle Seth informed.

"So what do we do?" Hector asked.

"Waiting out this storm isn't an option." Ryu said.

"Agreed." Uncle Seth nodded. "We have to get through somehow."

As we thought of a solution, we're continuing the ice breaking session, trying to overcome the problem. And so far, we can't think of anything. We all knew these mini tornados would cause trouble, should we try to get over them. "Something's off about these tornadoes." Leo spoke up.

"What do you mean, brother?" Arty asked.

"These things just go back and forth on the main roads and not around the forest near us." he assumed while looking afar, where Fort Rigwald is at. "And I can assume there would be more tornados focusing around the fort. That might be where our enemy is staying in."

"But how do we get rid of these tornadoes in the first place?" Libertas asked. "We Pegasus Knights might not be able to overcome the speed of these tornadoes."

"If only we have mages with us, it should be easy." Uncle Kyle deducted. "I mean, mages can cancel out these things with a strong spell… and apparently, we don't have them with us."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Castor is doing right now." Nee–san blurted out randomly. "I bet if he's with us, he can easily cast these things away."

"Yeah, we haven't seen him in a while." Nee–chan said.

"If only he were here with us now." Toby said.

The person they're talking about in question is Castor. He's the son of Uncle Artur and Aunt Lute. Thankfully, he takes after his father. Why? Well… Aunt Lute's personality despite being a genius can be a bit quirky.

Even to this day, Aunt Lute would always be curious about many things and tends to get off topic, especially when Father was around. Thankfully, Uncle Artur would always be there so that he can answer any of her questions and calm her down too. "Without any mages, we just have to trample through the hard way…" Marcus said.

"And I already found a path to get there without being sucked into those tornadoes." Midas intervened, as we noticed him approaching us.

"You do?" Maximus asked.

"Yep. While you guys just kept yapping for plans, I, on the other hand, just use my instincts and found the path to get to the fort." he boasted a bit. "Pretty useful of me, huh, kiddo?"

"Uh… yeah." I blinked.

"I trust you can lead us?" Ajax asked.

"I sure can!" Midas grinned. "Just try to keep up with me." And with a quick turn and a flap of his tattered cape due to the wind, he marched forward, heading towards our destination.

"He sure is something. Doing things without being told to." Father Moulder said.

"But still, I'm having a hard time trying to believe him." Libertas said, still being wary about it.

"I know you don't trust him but–" I began.

"I know. I trust _your_ judgment." Libertas smiled. "So don't worry."

"Okay…" I nodded.

"Let us be on our way, my prince." she said as she maneuvered her Pegasus.

"Time isn't on our side and it's no use if we leave it as it is." Ross said.

"Not to mention getting out of this… this… ACHOO!" Nee–san sneezed before she wiped her nose off with a tissue and blew hard on it. "…this cold is killin' me!"

"Right." I said.

* * *

_"Blast… this cell is harder to break than I thought."_

_The young mage is 20 years old, having purple slightly curly hair as his appearance is similar to his father, wearing a dark brown robe with an orange cape, cyan pants and brown boots. He also wears thin modern glasses over his brown eyes. On his hand, is a tome that he used for his fire spells. _

_This is Castor, the mage who succeed the teaching of his supreme genius Mother, Lute, and also learning the basics of healing from his father, Arthur. _

_"Give it up, young man." the guard groaned while holding his stomach in pain. "You've been trying to break down that cell for half an hour, but the wind that was cast is too strong for your magic." _

_"Indeed…" another one said. "Most of us guards are heavily injured from that sudden invasion and you are the only one that can heal us up… that is, until your healing staff has lived up to its usefulness…"_

_"Grrrrr…" Castor growled._ 'Oh, if only Mother and Father were here, they could get me out of this mess.'

_"Just stay quiet and you'll be fine." The first guard said._

_"Yeah, just wait out 'til the storm dies down." The second added._

_"But it's been going on for almost a week now!" Castor exclaimed. "And other people might be worried for us."_

_"Kid, please… just calm down." the first one said._

_"Just because Frelia enlisted you in our ranks, doesn't mean you're the boss of this place…" another one said._

_"Ugh…" Castor groaned before plopping down on his butt. "Someone get me out of here…"_

* * *

"Phew… we got through that path no problem!" Midas grinned. "You guys having trouble?"

"I didn't know this thorny path would lead us to the place without even getting through that tornado." Uncle Seth added.

"And since using fire won't work due to the constant wind around here, we have no choice but to go through it." Libertas pointed out as she looked at her skirt. "Ugh, my skirt has some tears on it."

"You better not look Lyon–niichan." Sakura–chan pouted at me.

"Yeah, watch it." Arty glared.

"Huh…" I sighed heavily, slumping my shoulders with my head bowed down.

As we reached the fort, we spotted four tornadoes circling around the castle, protecting it from having enemies, trying to conquer the castle. How do we know this? We can see corpses in the tornadoes, still trapped in it: Humans and Underlings.

"Looks like it has an impenetrable defense." Ajax noticed.

"These tornadoes won't easily let us go in there without being sucked into it." Ryu added. "Any other bright ideas, dude?"

"I can think of one thing." Midas said as he immediately rushed forward, much to our surprise.

"O–OI!" Toby shouted.

"What is that idiot doing?!" Ryu added.

"Midas!" I yelled.

Despite yelling out to him, he didn't stop as he headed towards the tornado. When he was about to get sucked into the speeding tornado, he immediately slid down, avoiding it skidding to the fort. "Midas!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay!" he shouted back as he sat up. "You can actually time it to get passed here!"

"How?!" I shouted.

"Just slide down underneath this tornado on foot! There's nothing to worry about!" he said. "And those with fliers need to follow the tornado to get through it! You only got three seconds to pass after you go through the first one!"

"Are you serious?!" Nee–san asked in disbelief.

"Does he expect us to do that?!" Libertas asked incredulously.

"T–That's gonna be hard." Elsie stuttered.

"It's that, or you wanna leave this place stormed by these tornadoes!" he shouted back.

"What should we do, Lyon–niichan?" Sakura–chan asked.

"This could lead us to our doom, cousin." Maximus said.

"But if we can get through this, we might have a chance to face the Undead and returning this weather back to normal." Ajax elaborated.

"Yes but–" Themis said.

"I'm going in!" I said suddenly and ran towards the fortress.

"Lyon–chan!" Nee–chan shouted.

"Oi, Lyon!" Toby shouted as I continued to run forward.

"Here goes nothing…" I muttered to myself before I immediately slid underneath the tornado. Just as I was about to pass through all the way, I felt my body slowly lifting up… only to have Midas pull my leg to the side.

"Man, that was a close call…" he said as he kept his body low. "You don't have the speed if you wear that armor, kiddo…"

"I made it didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, you did." Midas said as he pulled me to safety and both of us got up. "You got guts kid, I'll give you that."

"Thanks." I grinned before turning to the group. "I'm alright guys!" I shouted to them.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?!" Nee–san exclaimed.

"You could've been sucked into that tornado, cousin!" Themis shouted worriedly.

"Sir Seth?" Libertas said, confused as he took the lead while riding his horse. Just as Midas said before, he followed the trail of the mini tornadoes and was able to get passed it as well before the one behind him almost sucked him in.

And soon after that, Uncle Kyle was able to get passed them too. "Phew… I'm safe…" Uncle Kyle sighed in relief.

"Doh, I'm gonna hate this…" Nee–san gritted before running towards the fortress too. "Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!"

This is going to take a while…

* * *

_"Hm…" a figure noticed as he watched the small group manage to pass through the tornado. "There are humans that were able to use intelligence to get through it." the said figure had a fox head with sharp fangs, a long spike in its right shoulder while wearing a black leather suit, wielding a sword on its back hand, and a short dagger on another. With its sharp horns, it was able to detect the Riders, even if it is miles away._

_This is Trial A, the scouting Trial Undead._

_"Is that so?" another figure spoke out. "It would seem like this would be a worthy challenge for us, after all." the said figure had brownish black armor on its grey body, having the head of a hawk, sharp talons on its legs, sharp claws and a pair of wings on its back._

_This is the Category 6 of Hearts, the Hawk Undead._

_"Shall we greet them?" Trial A asked._

_"Indeed." The Hawk Undead said. "And I promise that I'll be the last thing they see before I scatter their flesh to the four winds."_

* * *

After 30 minutes of passing through the tornado, including leaving the caravan behind, we are all safe and sound. "Phew, that was a close one…" Leo sighed in relief.

"Never thought of getting through it before…" Epona said.

"Yes, and I was nearly about to get sucked into the tornado, but Prince Ajax was able to equal the odds by anchoring onto my Pegasus' legs… despite the risk…" Libertas said, looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine Libertas." Ajax assured. "Other than my hair being messed up due to the wind, I'm okay." Looking at him, his hair _did_ look pretty messed up.

"Hehehehehe…" Sakura–chan giggled.

"It looks ridiculous." Nee–san giggled too.

"And I blame Lyon for this." he added, startling me.

"H–Huh?! Why me?"

"Because it's easy to throw the blame on you, silly." he chuckled.

"Hey!" I blushed. That was when everyone laughed, much to my embarrassment.

"Oh relax we love you all the same." Nee–san said kissing my cheek, blushing redder.

"N–Nee–san!" I stammered.

"She's right, y'know?" Themis nodded. "You're just being yourself, after all."

"I agree with her." Maximus nodded.

"It's a no wonder why Princess Metis adores you." Uncle Seth joined in!

"Uncle Seth?!" I asked incredulously.

That was when everyone laughed even harder.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" I pouted.

"Okay, you guys. We better stop laughing right now." Uncle Kyle said seriously, getting our focus back on the current situation.

"Uncle Kyle's right. We need to stop the cause of this tornado and whatnot." Toby added.

"Last one's in is a rotten goldmine!" Midas smirked as he's the first to head towards the large entrance, leaving the rest behind.

"H–Hey Midas! Wait up!" I shouted, running after him.

"Matte o Lyon!" Nee–san shouted following me.

"We better get going." Uncle Seth said before going as well, along with the others.

As we headed towards the entrance while staying close to the walls, we're able to enter the large castle and the very first thing we encountered was…

"Eeeeek!" Sakura–chan screamed out loud, making Ryu quickly shut her mouth with his hand and pulled her head to him, covering her sight.

"D–D–D–Dead bodies?!" Elsie cowered down scarily, and she immediately hid behind Nee–chan.

"Ugh, this smell really stinks!" Ross complained while covering his mouth. "This is even worse than the ones that we encountered at Renais 25 years ago!"

"That's right. I'll never forget that day." Uncle Seth said. "We were just coming back to Renais after the campaign in Jehanna. Renais Castle was a mess back then."

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yes, It took us weeks to make Renais Castle to look good as new."

"And this probably takes a _lot_ longer than that…" Hector added while looking at his surroundings.

"So, what will we do now?" Father Moulder asked.

"While you kiddies are discussing, my gold sense is tingling." Midas smirked as he immediately sprinted away, leaving us on our own.

"H–Hey! Midas!" I shouted, but to no avail.

"Leave him be Prince Lyon." Libertas said. "Since he's a thief, maybe he'll find some gold for us to use. After all, we… didn't bring any funds with us and we might need it for food and other stuff."

"Really? We didn't bring any money?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, cousin." Ajax nodded.

"But I thought that Uncle Innes' funds would be sufficient for the the trip to reach Grado?"

"It was…" Maximus said as he crossed his arms. "But due to the injuries of many men back at the base, using it to buy staves to treat and warm the injured and hiring Midas, we're almost out of funds."

"Ehhhhh?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's a good thing Midas is with us then." Nee–chan said.

"Yeah, or we'd be– EEEEEEEEEEEEK! Icky cockroaches!" Sakura–chan squealed.

"H–Huh?!" Elsie said startled as we noticed the advancing DarkRoaches heading towards us.

"Looks like we got company…" Ryu scoffed.

"We should put our arguments on hold and fend off against these creatures first." Marcus said as he draws out his broadsword.

"Right." I said. "Minna, ikuzo!"

"Hai!" The Riders said before we slotted in our cards and and the deck of cards wrapped around our waists before turning into belts making the pulsing noises from our buckles. "Henshin!"

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

As the holograms ejected out from the belt, it went through us and we are now donned in our armors. "Find the source of these DarkRoaches first." Leangle suggested while twirling his Rouzer.

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked.

"We follow the trail, we find that creep." Chalice scoffed before dashing towards the enemy, wielding his Arrow.

"I'll clear a path for you all." Maximus said before firing his arrows at the DarkRoaches.

"I'll advance too." Marcus added before moving forward towards a DarkRoach to stab with his lance.

"Let's go Kyle." Uncle Seth said before urging his horse to gallop towards the swarm of DarkRoaches.

"At once, Sire!" Uncle Kyle exclaimed as both Great Knights swung their axes on the DarkRoaches, killing them.

"I shall ward off these creatures with my magic as well." Father Moulder said as he drew out his Light Tome and chanted. As his fingertip glowed, with a quick swing of his hand, a strike of light in a form of a sword pierces through two DarkRoaches' bodies, killing them.

"We might as well get moving." Ajax said as he twirled his dual lances then shifted his attention to Libertas. "Let's pair up, Libertas. Your aerial maneuver with my long lances would be a great combo."

"R–Really Prince Ajax?" Libertas stuttered with a blush.

"Yes, really." Ajax nodded.

"Y–Yes, at once Your Highness!" Libertas stuttered. "P–Please, get on my Pegasus!"

"Right." he nodded before immediately mounting onto her Pegasus. Libertas was still feeling a bit queasy, and yet, we all knew, other than Ajax, that she's actually enjoying the moment. "Let's get to it, Libertas!"

"A–At once!" she nodded as she pulled her Pegasus' reins, making it spread its wings and fly up high into the ceiling.

"Lucky girl." Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said. "Ajax is just being dense."

"Like Father, like son." Arty added.

"Oi, oi, c'mon, let's go already!" Lance–neesan urged. "I'm itching to get into a fight already!"

"Of course, Kizuna." Arty nodded as she drew out her bow and arrow.

"We should get moving and beat the leader…" Leo said as he also drew out his bow and arrow. In synchronization, both of them pulled and let go their arrows and hitting their targets dead on.

* * *

_"Heh, like taking candy from a baby." Midas chuckled as he looted from the corpses, collecting their gold and other valuable items near the dungeon. "But still, it isn't here… the thing I'm looking for…"_

_"Hey! Over here!" A voice shouted._

_"Huh?" Midas asked confused. He turned a corner and saw Castor and the guards inside the jail cell._

_"Can you get us out of here?!" Castor asked._

_"Pfft, why bother helping you?" Midas scoffed._

_"What?!" Castor exclaimed, surprised._

_"You guys ain't got any gold at all. What's the point, anyways?"_

_"Oh come on!" Castor whined._

_"Later kid, I gotta get back to Lyon." Midas waved off, before turning around to leave._

_"Wait, Lyon?!" Castor asked surprised._

_"Yeah, Lyon." Midas said while looking behind him._

_"He's here?!" Castor exclaimed, surprised._

_"Of course. He's my client, and I gotta do my job." Midas explained to the mage. "What's he to ya?"_

_"He's one of my friends! I'm friends with the Riders!"_

_"Is that so…" Midas pondered._

_"Yeah, that's so, so let me and the guards out of here!"_

_"Hm…" he pondered, thinking about the situation. In the end, he shrugged, and approaching the cell. "Okay, you win."_

_"Thanks a lot, uh…" Castor trailed off as Midas kneeled down and took out his lockpick pouch from his bag._

_"Midas. That's all you need to know, kiddo." Midas introduced._

_"Right…" Castor nodded._

* * *

**KICK **

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Kick Locust and Thunder Deer entered my armor.

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

"Haaahhhh!" I screamed, lunging my kick towards the DarkRoaches'. As the kick compressed on its chest, the spark of electricity jumped onto another. I pushed myself back with a quick kick, letting the explosion do further damage. "That takes care of that…"

_"Not yet!"_ I heard a growl and all of the sudden, a net captured me, making me struggle.

"What the–?!" my shock was interrupted as I got tackled down from above as it flew back up. Sparks flew off on my armor and the net also discharged electricity before it exploded, making me fly and crash towards a nearby wall.

_"How do you like the taste of pain, fool?!"_ a figure said in the air. As I looked at where the said figure was, I was surprised to see the Trial in the air. _"My revenge will be executed on you!"_

"No way! Trial A?!" I asked shocked.

_"That's right! And it's time I ended you Blade!"_ Trial A shouted before flying towards me.

"I don't think so!" I shouted back before doing a dodge roll. As I was able to dodge it in the nick of time, I noticed that it aimed at me again. With a quick shot from its wrist, a few nets flew towards me.

"Dang it, not these again!" I cringed as I was able to roll to another side, avoiding it.

_"Yes, that's right! Dance, Blade! Dance to your doom!" _it exclaimed before shooting a few more towards me.

**MIGHTY**

"Nuh–uh–uh, it's _you_ that's gonna dance!" Glaive–chan shouted, jumping up in the air.

_"Huh?!" _Trial A gasped.

"SORYAH!"

*SLASH!*

_"GWARGH!"_ it roared in pain, as Glaive–chan appeared from out of nowhere and slice its butterfly wings, making it plummet down to the ground.

"Glaive–chan?!" I exclaimed. "Where did _you_ come from?"

"Hee, hee! That's a secret!" she giggled.

"Let's finish it quick!" I heard Leangle as he came running and roused two cards.

**BITE**

**BLIZZARD**

The holograms of Bite Cobra and Blizzard Polar entered his armor.

**BLIZZARD CRUSH**

"Hey!" Leangle shouted.

_"What?!" _the Trial snapped before its face got covered with frost. _"Gwargh!"_

"Hiyah!" Leangle shouted as he leaped up high and delivered a strong scissors kick across its face, making it flinch in pain before flying towards the wall being stuck on it.

_"Noooo…"_ Trial A muttered before exploding and slumping on the ground.

"Nice work Toby!" I praised.

"Thanks." Leangle nodded. "A bit anticlimactic, but it got the job done."

"Time to seal you up!" Glaive-chan chirped before holding up a Common Blank card and threw it at the Trial A Undead, turning it to green energy before it was absorbed into the card and it flew back to her, the latter catching it. "Wohoo! A new card!"

"Yeah, that's one enemy down." Leangle said while looking at Glaive–chan, who is jumping happily.

"And the tornado hasn't stopped." I added. "My guess is… there's another one in here, responsible for it."

"I think so, Lyon." Leangle nodded. "You okay? That blast really knocked the wind out of you just now…"

"I'm fine…" I sighed.

"You sure?" Leangle asked.

"Yeah…"

"That's good to know. Let me know if you got injuries."

"I will." I nodded. "Thanks for caring, Toby."

"No problem. We've been looking out for each other for a long time now, and you're practically like another little brother."

"Lyon!" a familiar voice called out, making me look to the side and notice both Midas and… Castor?!

"Castor?!" I asked surprised.

"Hey Castor~!" Glaive–chan waved at him.

"Thank goodness you're all here!" Castor said relieved as he and Midas came up to us along with a couple guards that were with them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "And what happened?"

"I found this guy and these tin cans that followed him in a cell." Midas jabbed his thumb at his back, pointing at Castor.

"A cell?" I blinked.

"Yes, he's right." Castor nodded. "I was just recruited into this fortress to serve as their mage and healer, but these… fiends just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started attacking this place."

"Fiends?" Leangle said. "I think you meant Underlings."

"Underlings?" Castor blinked. "What are those?"

"The ones that has ma~ny pointy horns on their heads and acting all scary and creepy!" Glaive–chan chirped.

"Anyways, as soon as we've been placed in the cell, these DarkRoaches appeared out of nowhere and started attacking these… Underlings." Castor said, trying to get used to saying this new term. "And the Undead reinforced the cell gates and door, strengthened it by manipulating its winds to create a strong barrier that is enough to even stop my magic."

"I see." I nodded. "Well I'm glad Midas was able to get you out of there."

"So you ready to take out these DarkRoaches?" Leangle asked.

"More than ready." Castor nodded readying his tome.

"Good." I nodded before turning to the soldiers. "You're more than welcome to help us."

"We wish we could help you…" one of the soldiers said while looking down.

"But…?" I said.

"Apparently, there are just too much wounded soldiers back at the cell and my healing staff is used up." Castor explained. "They have to return back to the cell to protect the injured."

"I see." I nodded.

"That's perfectly understandable." Leangle said. "Go on and back to the injured."

"Thank you." The soldier bowed before the two left.

"So, ready to meet up with the gang, Castor?" Leangle asked.

"You know me, Toby. Always curious about new stuff." Castor smirked.

"He~y, where did Mr. Thief go?" Glaive–chan asked, as she looked around and noticed Midas was nowhere to be seen.

"Great, he pulled a Batman stunt on us." I grunted.

"A what stunt?" Castor asked confused.

"Never mind. Let's go." I waved off.

* * *

_"Feel the lance pierce through your skull, fiend!" Ajax declared as he dived down and pierced his Sacred Twin onto the DarkRoach, killing it before Libertas pulled her reins upon her Pegasus, making it fly up. _

_"Nicely done, my prince!" she praised. Just as he was about to reply back, her awareness triggered, making her quickly maneuver to the side while avoiding a strong wind crescent. _

_"Whoa!" Ajax exclaimed, quickly wrapping one of his arms around her waist to keep his balance, much to her surprise. "Watch it, Libertas! You should've told me about the sudden maneuver!"_

_"I–I'm sorry Prince Ajax!" Libertas stammered._

_"It's alright…" Ajax sighed. "Just warn me next time."_

_"Okay…"_

_"Hang in there, girl…" Arty added._

_"Sister, watch out!" Leo exclaimed, breaking her trance of distraction._

_"Wha–huh?" she said startled as a DarkRoach was about to jump on her, only to have Marcus intervene the attack and shove it to the back with his lance._

_"Don't get distracted, Artemis. These enemies aren't like what we've ever fought before." Marcus reminded._

_"R–Right, sorry," Arty said._

_"Take this!" Epona shouted, throwing her lance at a DarkRoach._

_"And this!" Hector added doing the same, but with his sword._

_"It's a good thing we have the siblings with us. They've proven to become more efficient in the group." Kyle said as he swung his broadsword, chopping the arms of the DarkRoaches before kicking it away._

_"You got that right! Besides, Franz and Amelia actually trained those two personally!" Ross added as he swung his dual axe across the chest of the DarkRoaches, gushing out the green blood on it._

_"But to think Amelia would actually return back to the frontlines three years ago from her retirement…" Kyle trailed off a bit._

_"I'm surprised as you are, but what can we do? Those guys are pretty much insisted on recruiting her back." Ross shrugged._

_"For now, let us take these things down first." Kyle suggested._

_"Way ahead of ya!" Ross smirked as both Great Knight and Pirate rushed forward, meeting their enemies with their blades._

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

_"Double Mighty Sister Kick!" Lance and Larc shouted, diving their kicks on a group of DarkRoaches._

_The DarkRoaches hissed on the duo attack and as the explosion occurred, both of them landing back on the ground after a quick backflip and Lance was first to stand up after landing._

_"Wohoo that was a blast!" Lance chirped happily._

_"Nee–san, we should get serious." Larc reminded her eldest sister. "And you can't just run on your own whenever there's trouble. You've always done that ever since we started our journey together."_

_"Oh, don't be such a worry wart." Lance waved off._

_"That's when I worry the most." Larc sweat dropped._

_"C'mon let's go!" Lance said before running off._

_"Matte o Nee–san!" Larc shouted before running after her. "Nee–san, please listen to me, for once!"_

_"Look, I heard ya the first time, silly!" Lance replied while she swung her Lance Rouzer around the enemy. "And I can't stand there, waiting for them to come towards us! That's why I prefer to bring myself to them instead!"_

_"But what if you got injured, Nee–san?" Larc said worriedly. "Lyon–chan and I would be worried badly if it happens to you."_

_"Oh…" Lance said. "Well, you got a point there. Then we better finish this fast. I wanna spend time with him after this!"_

_"Ugh… not what I really had in mind." Lance groaned._

* * *

"Come at me, mortals! Let me see if you are a worthy challenge of facing me!"_ the Hawk Undead growled while shooting out explosive feathers and tornados at the group, making them dodge to the side._

_"Eeek!" Garren squeaked as she got to one corner, dodging the attack._

_"Great… this isn't looking good." Maximus said while taking a peek at the corner. "This fellow easily shoots away my arrows and any projectiles that's targeting it."_

_"Then, what should we do, brother?" Themis asked._

_"We have to somehow blind him." Maximus said. "Father Moulder, can you blind him with your staff?"_

_"I can, but I need time." Moulder said._

_"Then we'll give you the time you need!" Seth said before charging forward towards the Hawk Undead._

_"Stay grounded!" Chalice shouted before rousing a card._

**BIO**

_As the said hologram entered his armor, he thrust his hand forward. Vines shot out from it, heading towards the Hawk Undead in an insane speed._

"Do you really think mere plants would trap me?!"_ it roared as it shot out explosive feathers once more, destroying the vines._

_"No, but the distraction that we need to hurt you might be enough!" Maximus claimed as he shot out three arrows at once, all aiming towards the Undead while Seth threw his lance at it._

"HA! Weak!"_ The Hawk Undead said before blowing a gust of wind at the projectiles, knocking them away._

_"Now Father Moulder!" Seth shouted._

_"By light, be purged!" Moulder said then raised his staff, shining a bright light._

"Gah, my eyes!"_ the Undead howled in pain, closing its eyes._

_"There's the chance that we've been looking for!" Themis exclaimed._

_"It's now or never!" Moulder urged them._

_"Elsie, let's do this!" Chalice shouted._

_"R–Right!" Garren said._

**BIO**

**FIRE**

_"H–Here I go!" Garren stuttered while aiming her Rouzer at the distracted Undead._

_"You're not going anywhere, this time!" Chalice exclaimed while thrusting his hand once more and this time, the vines were able to wrap all over the Undead, immobilizing it._

_"Gah! Get this filthy thing off of me!" it growled, struggling to break free from the bind._

_"Sorry, not happening!" Chalice said. "Elsie now!"_

_"O–Ok!" Garren stuttered. "T–Take this!" She then fired a flamethrower at the Hawk Undead, hitting its target._

_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_It continued to growl in pain, as the flames consumed its body. After a while, she let go of her trigger and the Undead plopped down to the ground, motionless._

_"That's the end of its menace." Moulder said._

_"With its sealing, it won't be creating any tornadoes anytime soon…" Seth added as the Category on its belt exposed._

_"Phew…" Elsie sighed, plopping on her butt._

_"You and me both…" Themis added._

_"You're finished." Chalice said before taking out his Proper Blank and threw it at the Hawk Undead before it was absorbed into the card, and the latter flew back to Chalice's Hand, catching it._

* * *

As Leangle, Glaive–chan, Castor and I ran along the hallway, I heard Castor's footsteps lessen a bit, catching our attention. "Castor?"

"What's wrong? Too tired to run?" Leangle asked.

"No, that's not it." Castor shook his head while looking outside. "Look, the tornadoes are lessening, as we speak."

"Huh?" I asked, looking at a nearby window.

"Hey, you're right!" Glaive–chan noticed.

"What does that mean?" Castor asked.

"I guess the Hawk Undead is sealed." Leangle deducted.

"Ryu must have done it, then."

"That means…" Castor noticed.

"…the battle's over." Leangle nodded.

"Aw~! I wanna fight some more and dance with them with my swor~d!" Glaive–chan whined as we reverted back to our civilian forms.

"No use complaining now, Sakura–chan." I said. "We do need the rest from all of this mess that we had to deal with…"

"Plus, bringing along our wagons to mend some holes here and there, filling up supplies with anything this fortress has." Toby gestured.

"And getting some goodies to sell too." we heard Midas' voice as he approached us… with a HUGE bag on his back. Despite that much goodies, he doesn't seemed to be tired at all.

"WHAT THE–!" Sakura–chan gawked.

"Uh…" Toby blinked.

"Heya, I'm back!" Midas cheekily grinned.

"Uh… hey." I said. "Say Midas… is that…"

"Yep! I got me a lot of gold!" Midas smiled. "And boy what a happy man I am!"

"Doesn't it tire you, carrying that _huge_ bag on your back?" Toby asked.

"Hey, I already got a bag on my back, underneath my cloak. So, what's the point of complaining about it?" he asked back.

"Oh… good point." he added.

"O~h! Gold! Gold! I wanna see! I wanna see!" Sakura–chan chirped as she immediately rushed to his side, wanting to check up on his stuff.

"And of course, she's like Aunt Mikoto." I sweat dropped.

"No kidding…" Toby sweat dropped too.

"So shiny~" Sakura–chan drooled.

"I know, right?" Midas scoffed before closing the bag once more.

"Aw~! I wanna see some mor~e!" she whined.

"No can do, kiddo." Midas said. "These babies are gonna be used for the fund."

"Awwwwwwwww…"

"Well, let's head back to the others." I suggested. "The others should be done by now."

* * *

After the battle, as we regrouped, the number of tornadoes decreased rapidly. Lots of corpses that were trapped in the tornadoes plopped down, humans and Underlings included.

"Our task is completed here." Uncle Seth added.

"And Libertas and Epona are heading back to the base, to inform the current situation and the need of more soldiers to guard Fort Rigwald." Uncle Kyle said.

"That's good to hear." I said.

"But the damage has already been done." Ajax reminded.

"Yes. There are a lot of dead here." Maximus added.

"Yes… we need to give them their Last Rites." Father Moulder nodded.

"And heal the injured." Themis added.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us." Castor sighed.

"We don't know if we have enough staves to heal everyone in this room." Themis said worriedly.

"And where's Midas when you need him now?" Hector asked.

"Back with these staves." he said, walking casually with bags of staves on him.

"Where did you–?!"

"These things were stored in a _very_ tight door. Tons of spears and swords were found there too." Midas informed as he put the bag of staves in front of us. "Besides, your weapons are at its breaking point, so I suggest you better start packing some in that wagon of yours."

"Wow…" Themis said amazed.

"I'm impressed." Arty said.

"Yeah…" I finished.

"Well, I think I need to get some rest after all of this madness and treasure hunt." Midas said as he stretched and went towards the wagon. "Wake me up when it's dinner time, kiddo."

"Y… Yeah." I nodded hesitantly as he jumped inside the wagon and crawled deeper into it, resting up before dozing off for the day.

"I believe your judgment on recruiting him might have been a good idea, young man." Father Moulder approved. "Despite his occupation, he has proven of becoming an asset to the group."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe you've made a good decision." Ajax smiled.

"AJ…" I muttered, before tearing up a bit before wiping it away. "Heh… and here I thought I always screwed things up."

"We all have our doubts, but I'm certain that everything would be alright." Ajax smiled while patting my shoulder.

"Your leadership is starting to shine, my prince." Uncle Seth nodded.

"Much like how your dad led us to victory, with your mom and uncle." Ross commented with his big grin.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Awwww, I just wanna pounce you now!" Nee–san squealed before she did just that.

*POW!

"Oof!" I coughed before I fell to the ground with Nee–san.

You're just _so_~ adorable when you were about to cry, Lyon–chan!" she teased while hugging me dearly.

"N–Nee–san! G–Get off of me! You're pinning me!" I exclaimed.

"Wha~t? Can't I crush you with my sisterly love for her little bro?" she teased without loosening up.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" I pouted with a blush.

"Nee–san, get off of him!" Nee–chan huffed, stomping a foot while puffing a cheek.

"Yada!"

"Mou~! Lyon–chan might pass out if you keep hugging him!" Nee–chan complained as she entered the fray, wanting to separate me and Nee–san.

"I'm kind of jealous of him, Uncle Seth." Ajax said.

"What makes you say that, my prince?" Uncle Seth asked.

"Because even though he does not have any real siblings, knowing that his milk sisters are there for him, proves that their bonds as family is becoming stronger. His resolution to protect those who he loves would become stronger as well." Ajax elaborated.

"I believe so, my prince." Uncle Seth nodded. "And same goes to you too."

"What do you mean?"

"You've always risked yourself to protect your cousins from harm. It also shows the bonds that you shared with others." he added while looking at us, where Nee–chan is trying her best to pull Nee–san out from hugging me too tight, much to my chagrin. "Much like us in our primes, it is essential to always look out for one another. Thus, the reason why all of us are able to defeat the Dark Being itself."

"I see…" Ajax nodded, while looking at me and my sisters. "Thanks Seth."

"You're most welcome."

* * *

**Fen:** And there you have it folks! Another two Undead caught, one of them being a Trial Undead at that!

**TWF:** The same Trial that was being caught FIRST at the prequel! How cool is that? Now, with this Trial, the Missing Aces now have the flight ability!

**Fen:** That's right! Thanks for reading guys and stay tuned for the next chapter!

**TWF:** Until then, keep up your Eternal Trump Card of Hope alive!

**Spade:** A, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** A, 6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, **6**, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, 5, 6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial: A**


	8. Chapter 7: Biting the Bullet and Sword

**Fen:** HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ZAWAME CITY! Fen with Fang here with another chapter of Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace!

**TWF:** Yep, and this time, they will set sail across the sea! But before that, they should head off somewhere in order to get there!

**Fen:** That's right, they have to reach Bethroen first before crossing the sea.

**TWF:** I wonder what they would be having over there. What kind of enemy would they meet? And who would be the next person that would be recruited?

**Fen:** Let's find out shall we?

**TWF:** Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_Nighttime arrived in Jehanna, as the group of clerics, were still on their pilgrimage towards Grado. As most of the clerics have fallen asleep with a few guards, guarding the area for their safety, the only one that wasn't asleep yet was Metis. She kept looking at the bonfire, going down Memory Lane. A small smile carved on her face as she recalled it_.

* * *

**Flashback – 4 years ago**

One day, as school day is about to end for the summer, Lyon walked along the hallway, with a confused look on his face. "I wonder why Mei–chan called me to the music room?" he pondered while looking at the letter in his hands. "And even my friends don't know it either… I wonder what's up."

As he approached the room, he heard the sound of music playing beautifully on a piano, indicating that he reached the music room.

"Mei–chan…?" Lyon asked before he opened the door. When he, it revealed that Metis was definitely in the music room and that _she_ was the one playing the piano. What she was playing was very beautiful, almost mesmerizing. "Mei…" Lyon murmured.

As soon as she was done playing on the piano, she looked at the door and noticed him, surprising her a bit. "Oh, Lyon! You came."

"Yeah, I did." he nodded while showing her the letter. "I got the letter you put in my locker."

"That's good. Did any of our friends notice?" she asked as she stood up walking towards the window, as the sun set beautifully while some students are out on the field, practicing on their sports.

"No."

"That's good." Metis smiled.

"So… why call me out here to the music room?" Lyon asked.

"Well… summer is tomorrow, yes?" Metis began.

"Yeah, what about it?" Lyon said, confused.

"I think we'll be having a hard time meeting like this again, Lyon." she said while looking at him with a slight sad face. "Starting tomorrow, Mother asked me to follow her teachings in becoming a cleric for three years. I don't think we'll be going to high school together…"

"W–What?" Lyon asked a bit shocked. "T–Three years?"

"Yes…" Metis nodded.

"Mei…"

"I know that we've been together for so long, but it's something that I must do, Lyon." she said while turning her attention back to the window.

"Then… that means, during our family's annual reunion…" Lyon trailed off.

"I won't be attending it." she finished off sadly. "My time would be filled with the teachings of the clerics. Once I finish my studies to be a cleric, only then I can decide my path…"

"I see…" Lyon said sadly, looking down and away. Silence loomed over them for a while before looking at Metis and said, "Well then… I wish you the best of luck."

"Huh?!" Metis asked surprised, turning around with widened eyes.

"If it's something you need to do, then go ahead." Lyon smiled gently before approaching her. "I'll always be waiting for you. I don't care how long."

"Lyon…" Metis murmured before Lyon made a daring move of hugging her, to her surprise.

"Ever since I met you, I… you've helped me change into who I am today… I'll never forget that…" Lyon muttered before breaking the hug to look at her. "Just promise me that you won't forget me…"

Metis blinked for a moment, still a bit startled from his sudden confession. Eventually, a small smile was on her face as she giggled. "Of course I won't forget you, silly. You're my dearest friend."

"Thanks." Lyon added, blushing a bit.

"And I'm certainly going to miss your cute expression too, Lyon." she giggled.

"H–Hey!" Lyon stammered, blushing redder making Metis now laugh.

**End Flashback**

* * *

_"Lyon…" Metis smiled before looking up at the night sky. "I wonder how you are doing right now."_

_"Princess?" Marisa's voice said, making the princess look at her._

_"Marisa…"_

_"Why aren't you asleep? We'll be continuing our journey tomorrow." Marisa said to her._

_"I'm sorry." Metis smiled. "I'm just…"_

_"Thinking about Lyon?" Marisa finished._

_"Nothing gets by you." Metis said._

_"Nothing ever does." Marisa answered. "He's much like his father."_

_"I know, Marisa." she nodded as Marisa sat next to her._

_"And it's been three years now, was it, Princess?" Marisa said while looking up at the sky too._

_"Please, Marisa. Just call me by my name." Metis insisted. "I've always thought of you as my older sister whenever we're together ever since I was just a child."_

_"But–"_

_"Please Marisa?" Metis asked again._

_Marisa was silent for a moment before saying, "Very well. If that is what you want, Prin– I mean Metis."_

_"Thank you." she smiled._

_"And I know that once you've done your pilgrimage, the very first thing that you would do is meeting with Lyon once more, correct?" Marisa said._

_"Is it obvious?" Metis said, slightly surprised._

_"Of course, Prin– I mean, Metis." Marisa quickly changed. "You've always kept thinking out Lyon, whenever you have the time. Your expression says it all."_

_"I see…"_

_"Metis… are you in love with him?" Marisa asked suddenly._

_"H–Huh?!" Metis blushed looking at her. "M–Marisa, what's with the sudden question?"_

_"I know both you and Lyon are childhood friends, but from what I can see, you seem to harbor a crush on the young prince." Marisa explained. "Even King Joshua and Queen Natasha noticed it too."_

_"Oh my… I don't know what to say here…" Metis added, as her face was blushing madly._

_"I knew how it feels like to be in love, Metis." Marisa began._

_"Y–You do?" she said, looking at Marisa._

_"Indeed." Marisa nodded while still looking up in the sky. "But it was too late for me as the man I had a secret crush is now married to my rival. All I can ever do was accept, that fact and became King Joshua's swordsmaster."_

_"Marisa…" Metis got out, feeling the pain that Marisa felt._

_"But have no worries, Metis. I don't regret my choice. I'm happy as it is right now." Marisa assured. "With the assistance of Queen Tana becoming my friend and the help of others, I slowly came out from my silent self, becoming who I am today. I wish that your relationship with Lyon will bloom nicely."_

_"Marisa…" Metis murmured before smiling a bit. "Thank you…"_

_"You're welcome." Marisa smiled a bit too. "Now get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."_

_"Right." Metis nodded before leaving the bonfire. "Good night."_

_"Good night Metis." Marisa said before looking back up at the sky. "Lyon, I hope you know that Metis still thinks about you. I promise to make sure that you two meet again."_

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with Metis, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** Metis held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 7: Biting the Bullet and Sword

_As morning rose, Toby walked out from the bathroom, having a towel around his neck while already wearing his clothes. "Boy, with that bath, at the very least, it refreshed me back to the fullest. Last night sure was hard work…"_

_"Ahem!" A cough got out, catching his attention._

_When he turned around, he noticed Themis looking at him. "Oh, Themis. Good morning."_

_"And good morning to you too." she said._

_"Still feeling tired from healing up the rest of the soldiers yesterday? You look like you were worn out from it." he said._

_"Oh no, I'm fine." Themis assured. "I've had Father Moulder help me."_

_"I see." Toby said._

_"What about you?" Themis asked. "You looked tired after gathering all the dead even with help from the others."_

_"It is pretty tiring, for sure." Toby said while rotating his left arm around, loosening it up a bit. "But I guess hard work does pay off in the end."_

_"I see." she nodded. Then she remembered something as she took it out from her pouch, handing it to him. "Here, for you."_

_"For me?" he blinked while taking the small bottle from her hands. "An elixir?"_

_"Of course." she nodded. "It is as a sign of thanks for saving me from danger the other day, Toby. You should be grateful to have me, personally give you this handmade elixir, to you as a token of appreciation."_

_"Oh." Toby blinked, before smiling a bit. "Thanks Themis, I appreciate it. I'll put it to good use."_

* * *

"O–Oi, Nee–san, what are you doing?!"

"Wha~t? We haven't taken a bath together in a long time!"

"That's when we were kids! This is different now!"

"Oh, come on, Lyon! Loosen up a bit!" Nee–san chirped happily while hugging me close to her.

Things aren't looking good on my side, as Nee-san was taking a bath together with me, with only towels to cover our modesty. "Nee–san, if anyone enters this bathroom, there'll be a _lot_ of speculation in the fortress!"

"Oh relax! Don't be such a worry wart! No one's gonna come in!" Nee–san assured while still not letting me go from her hug.

"That's not the point!" I said.

"Yes it is the point," Nee–san said. "No one's gonna come in here."

Oh man… me and my bad luck.

Why do these things happen to me most of the time? As I silently sat in the bathtub together with Nee–san, with my blushing face, Nee–san popped a question. "It's been three years, huh?"

"H–Huh?" I asked startled a bit.

"We haven't seen Mei–chan for three years, right?" she repeated.

"Y–Yeah…"

"You still miss her?"

"A–Atarimae darou," I stuttered. "W–Why?"

"I _really_ miss her, silly." Nee–san said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Whenever she's around, she would always have that smile on her face, making things lively. I also miss her piano playing too, since she can play it beautifully. And whenever she saw the chance, she would definitely tease you too, just like me!" Nee–san chirped.

"O–Oi…" I blushed again.

"It's true though right?" Nee–san asked.

"Mmmmmmmmm… well… I guess…" I muttered.

There was another moment of silence before she asked me again. "Ne, Lyon–chan."

"Yes?"

"Do you like Mei–chan?" she asked, catching me off guard for a moment. "More than childhood friends, I mean?"

"E–Eh?!"

"I'm being serious Lyon–chan…" Nee–san said seriously. "I'm not gonna tease you when I'm being serious like this."

"Um… well…" I got out.

"Well? Out with it." she said.

"Um…" I don't know what to say here. There are times where she can be serious, but that rarely happens. As I gulped, I mustered up my courage and said, "If I… If I tell you this, promise me you won't do anything silly, Nee–san."

"Don't worry about it. It's an Otouto–Onee–san promise." she assured me.

"Ok…" I muttered.

"So… do you or do you not?" Nee–san asked.

"I… I…" I said. "I _do_ like Mei as more than friends…"

"Bu~t?" Nee–san said, making me flinch.

"U–Um… how should I s–say this…?" I trailed off, not knowing what to say… until it hit her.

"Ah ha! You don't know how to confess it to her!" she exclaimed happily.

"Nee–san…" I said sadly and feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, it's alright." Nee–san grinned hugging me closer to her. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"T–There isn't?"

"No. In fact, I think Dad had a hard time trying to confess to Mom."

"R–Really?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what Daddy said about your parents during the war?" Nee–san asked back.

"Father and Mother's… story?" I blinked. When I tried to recall it, I _do_ remember Tou–san telling us about it, along with Kaa–san teasing him about him having a hard time trying to confessing his love to Mother as she would interrupt him in that moment. To say the least, when Father proposed to Mother after the war was over, Tou–san and Kaa–san said that was the best moment of my parents' lives.

"Yeah… I recall it, Nee–san." I nodded.

"It'll be fine~! Don't worry too much!" Nee–san assured.

"But what if she doesn't–"

*FLICK!*

"Ow!" I winced in pain, as she flicked my forehead.

"Lyon-chan, what did I say about worrying _too_ much?" she warned.

"Hai… wakatta." I slumped my shoulders.

"Good." Nee–san chirped.

"Nee–san…"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou…"

"Don't worry about it. We're family, after all." she smiled happily, and I let out a small smile of my own.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"C'mere so I can hug you!" Nee–san chirped all of the sudden, happily hugged me while rubbing her um… covered assets on my back.

"O–Oi, Nee–san!" I stammered.

"You're just too cute and– hm? Ho~? What's this? Thinking funny thoughts about your Nee–san again?"

"Huh?" I asked confused. After I realized what she was going to say, my face was completely beet red. "N–No! I didn't have _that_ thought!"

"Ehe~! I'm just teasing you, Lyon–chan~!" she giggled happily.

"Mmmmm~!" I pouted as she let go of her hug and got out of the bathtub.

"Well, I'm done with my bath." she said as she started walking towards the door.

"Mattaku…" I grumbled, looking myself into the water so the bottom half of my face was in the water.

"Lyon–chan?"

"Mm?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm glad you have someone like Mei–chan to care for you." Nee–san smiled.

"Nee–san…"

"Wai~ It's time for a ba~th!" I heard… Sakura–chan coming in the bathroom?!

My face could only get paler with one trouble after another coming towards me. Oh, Father… why did you bestow your bad luck of girls towards me?

* * *

**(Earth)**

_"Achoo!" Kurogasa sneezed, surprising Amber._

_"Hey! Say it, don't spray it!" she warned. "You were almost sprayed your sneeze at Kyo and Nee–san!"_

_"Sorry…" Kurogasa sniffled._

_"Are you okay anata?" Eirika asked, while feeding Kyoshiro with a bottle of milk._

_"I'm fine. I think someone was talking about me."_

_"You sure? You didn't catch a cold, have you?" she said worriedly._

_"I'm fine, Eirika. Don't worry about it or your mood swing will start to take effect." Kurogasa assured his wife. "Besides, over the last few weeks, my migraine started to lessen."_

_"Alright." she nodded after letting out a sigh of relief._

_"Hey, you sure this would work?" Storm's voice asked as he, Kurai and Akira walked toward the door… with Duessel in his full armor._

_"I'm certain, lad." Duessel nodded. "I believe with the gathering of our cards, if we can rouse it one more time, it is possible to get back to Magvel."_

_"I don't know…" Akira said doubtfully._

_"Anything could happen." Kurai said._

_"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Duessel said. "I have to return to Grado. My absence from there may have been too long."_

_"He's right." Kurai nodded._

_"What's going on here?" Kurogasa asked._

_"We're trying to send the tin can back to Magvel." Kurai explained._

_"What?" Eirika gasped._

_"Are you sure?" Amber asked._

_"How is that even gonna work?" Kurogasa questioned._

_"I have a theory." Akira said. "If we gathered our Portal cards and swiped it together, we might be able to use it to send him back."_

_"But I thought that the Portal cards are inactive…" Kurogasa trailed off._

_"At least, we're giving this one a shot here." Kurai said._

_"I hope this works…" Storm added as he gathered the cards into his hand and approached the door. In the first few swipes, nothing much happened… until–_

**PORTAL**

_"HUH?!" The group gasped and the portal appeared._

_"Hey it worked!" Storm chirped._

_"Very well then." Duessel said. "I'm off."_

_"Duessel, wait!" Kurogasa said, making the said person look at him. "If you see Lyon, look after him would you?"_

_"Please, protect him once you see him." Eirika said worriedly while Kyoshiro looked at Duessel, while still drinking his milk._

_"I will, both of you. I'll make sure his safety is assured." Duessel nodded before he ran to the portal. As the portal closed, Storm looked at the cards in his hand, now nothing more than blank cards._

_"Well, our cards are now inactive." Storm said._

_"Yeah…" Kurogasa said. "Duessel… come back safe with Lyon."_

* * *

**(Magvel)**

"LYON–NIICHAN NO ECCHI!"

"I'm not!" I shouted as I am now on my knees, pleading in front of Sakura–chan… and the rest of my friends.

"Goodness, this is unexpected." Castor noticed.

"My, my, dear cousin. You sure are brave as of late." Themis sighed.

"Indeed. Who would have thought that he had the guts to actually take a bath with his older sister?" Ajax teased.

"H–Hey, AJ! You're supposed to back me up, not make it worse!" I exclaimed. "And where's Nee–san?!"

"She's at the dining room, eating." Maximus said.

"WHAT?!" I snapped. "I get the blame while she walks away unscathed?!"

"Knowing you, Lyon, you have the worst luck when it comes down to this." Maximus pointed out.

"Sonna…" I said depressed as I was now on all fours.

"L–Lyon has it bad doesn't he…" Elsie stuttered.

"That he does." Arty added.

"Oh Prince Lyon…" Libertas sighed.

"Hmph! He deserves it!" Sakura–chan huffed as she decided to walk away towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut a making me flinch.

"I–Imouto, matte! I–I need to take a bath too!" Elsie stuttered as she was able to open the door before entering it.

"Don't be gloomy, Lyon. Things happen." Ajax assured.

"Mmmmm…" I mumbled.

"Hey, at least you got lucky!" Midas laughed.

"M–Midas!" I stammered.

"What? I'm just sayin', man!" he said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder, still feeling happy.

"You're not helping here!" I stammered.

"At the very least, at least you can say that you've been in the bathroom with a girl in a bathroom together, right? Besides, seeing her half naked means you're growing up into a good man, too!" he chuckled. I started to pale as I felt an aura of hatred emitting from the girls around me, including from inside the bathroom.

Next thing I knew, the bathroom door swung open and with that, all the girls except Nee-san and Nee-chan jumped at me wanting to maul me.

"LYON, YOU PERVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_In the meeting room, as Seth and Kyle are discussing with Moulder and Ross regarding the transportation to cross the sea, they heard Lyon's scream, which indicated one thing… "It would seem another trouble occurred again." Kyle said._

_"And Prince Lyon received a beatdown because of it." Father Moulder added._

_"Poor little fella. His luck with girls are pretty much the same as his pops." Ross noticed._

_"Yes, though Kurogasa's wasn't as bad as his son's." Seth said._

_"That's very much true." Kyle said._

_"Should we help him?" Ross asked, wincing at the beating the girls were giving him._

_Just before Seth was about to reply, one of the soldiers entered the meeting room, catching their attention. "Sire, I'm here to bring you the report."_

_"Yes? What is it?" Seth asked._

_"We have set a ship for you to cross the sea in Bethroen to cross to Taizel, upon your request." the soldier said._

_"Thank you, good work soldier."_

_"Sir!" The soldier saluted before leaving._

_"Well, that's that. At least we're ready to go as soon as we get to port." Ross said._

_"Indeed we are, Ross." Seth nodded. "Shall we get back to our discussion?"_

_"But what about the little guy?" Ross asked._

_"I'm sure he'll be fine." Kyle assured. "He has his sisters to help him out in this dire situation."_

* * *

"Rowenrarai (Gomenasai)…" I mumbled as my face was now all bruised and swelling after getting the beating of my life. I can't even speak properly.

"HMPH!" Sakura–chan huffed.

"That's what you get for getting on your perverted side, cousin!" Themis exclaimed.

"And for that 'accident' two days ago!" Arty commented.

"What are we going to do with you, my prince?" Libertas sighed.

At that point, that's when I started crying…

"Mattaku mou! Now look what you've done! You've made him cry!" Nee–chan said angrily before coming over to me.

"Don't even bother Sasha–neechan! Lyon–niichan's a pervert!" Sakura–chan shouted.

"Even so, he's _my_ dear little brother!" Nee–chan defended me as I was now within her embrace, sobbing quietly. "There, there, Lyon… I'm here. Don't cry."

"Kizuna, there are times where you take things too far." Ajax said.

"I know. And I _kin~da_ slightly feeling regretful about it." she winced.

"While, it's partly your fault, it's also Midas's for opening his mouth." Toby said.

"Yeah, I know…" Midas said regretfully.

"Nice going, idiot," Ryu scoffed.

"But, boy, that kid _really_ needs to man up! There's no need to be a crybaby." Midas scoffed.

"Lyon has _always_ been the crybaby." Ryu scoffed. "But not too much…"

"Is that so?" Midas blinked. "Never thought of that before…"

"Huh…" Themis sighed before walking up to me and… started healing me with her staff?

"Themis?" Nee–chan asked confused.

"I apologize for overreacting." Themis said. "But Lyon really needs to stop sinning like this."

"You know it's not his fault…" Nee–chan frowned.

"But the circumstances said otherwise." she added as the swelling and bruising on my face was slowly lessening. "I can't help but blame him for his actions. No matter how you look at it, it's still a sinful thing to do."

"…" I remained silent in Nee–chan's embrace, not wanting to let go.

"Have you calmed down, Lyon–chan?" she asked worriedly.

I could only nod in silence.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded in silence again.

"Alright, if you say so." she said as I pushed myself away from her embrace, noticing her soothing smile while my face is now completely healed.

"Nee–chan… arigatou." I muttered as she landed a peck on my forehead.

"You're welcome, Lyon–chan. I'm glad that you calmed down." Nee–chan added.

"Now, with that out of the way, I suggest we get something to eat." Maximus said, catching our attention.

"I agree. This kinda thing made me feel hungry all of a sudden…" Nee–san blurted out loud.

"I second with ya, lady." Midas nodded.

Well… I could use some breakfast too.

* * *

After having breakfast, we loaded everything into the wagon and continued our journey to Bethroen. While on the way there, I was in the corner of the wagon, still feeling kinda depressed as I hugged my knees, not saying a word. I don't want to tick off the girls again.

"Lyon's quiet…" Leo noticed.

"That's because he doesn't want to make the girls angry at him again…" Toby explained.

"Have we attacked him too much?" Epona asked feeling a bit burdened.

"He deserved it!" Sakura–chan huffed.

*BONK!*

"Owie!" Sakura–chan whined after being bopped on the head by Nee–chan.

"Sakura–chan!" Nee–chan exclaimed, making Sakura–chan yelp.

"Eep! G–Gomenne!" she quickly apologized.

"U–Um… Lyon–chan?" Elsie tried to approach me, but noticing her advance, I quickly scooted back, avoiding her. "I–It's alright. W–We're not mad at you a–anymore…"

"Mmmmmmmmm…" I mumbled still feeling scared.

"Mattaku…" Ryu facepalmed.

"He's back to where he was before meeting Mei–chan…" Toby added.

"Where is she when you need her?" Ryu got out.

"She's probably at Grado, at this point." Themis deducted. "Doing her pilgrimage, as we speak."

"Then, we better head there as quickly as possible." Ross said. "It's kinda hard seeing kiddo acting like this."

"T–This is all, your fault Sakura…" Elsie glared a bit at her sister.

"Wha~t?" Sakura–chan whined. "Why are you blaming it on me Onee–chan?"

"B–Because y–you always overreact when L–Lyon–chan does something p–perverted that's mostly not his fault!"

"But…"

"Sakura–chan, I suggest you admit it…" Toby said as he seeped a small amount of dark aura from him, making her squeak.

"Eep!" she squeaked. "G–GOMENASAI~~~!"

Elsie turned to me, "S–See? Sakura apologized. D–Do you accept?" She asked.

I looked at her and Sakura-chan for a moment before nodding in silence again, relaxing a bit.

"Yokatta…" Elsie sighed in relief.

"Oh, Lyon–chan…" Nee–chan sighed sadly as she approached my side and sat next to me. Instinct took over as I leaned my head on her shoulders, which she understood.

"The only person that he used to talk to other than Mei is Sasha…" Marcus said.

"She is the one who is closest to him, so it's a given." Hector noted.

"Can't say I blame him, given how he is now." Ajax said.

"Yes, the girls better do something to make it up to Lyon." Maximus said.

"No doubt about that." Ajax agreed.

As days go by into a week, we continued to venture further down south, heading towards the town. We noticed the edge of the cliff and the vast sea too. "Wa~h! The sea looks beautiful~!" Sakura–chan said in awe.

"This is the first time I've seen such a vast sea…" Arty noted.

"Same here as well, little sister." Leo agreed.

"It's breathtaking." Libertas smiled.

"Yeah, it is…" I said, looking at it too.

"Well, shall we then?" Uncle Seth asked. "We're almost there to Bethroen."

"Yeppers!" Sakura–chan chirped.

"Then, maybe before we set sail, we can hit the beach first." Hector gestured, making me flinch.

"T–The… the beach?" I stuttered.

"That would be a good idea." Castor nodded. "With this, I can gather much information regarding the beach area. Mother never had the chance of seeing the beach, so this would be a good opportunity to satisfy her thirst of knowledge."

"And we can go swimming too!" Sakura–chan cheered.

"S–Swimming?" I stuttered again.

"B–But we don't have any swimsuits," Elsie pointed out.

"S–S–Swimsuits?!" I stuttered badly.

"That's true." Epona nodded.

"You guys don't worry about it." Midas waved off. "The funds we have are enough to buy some fancy swimsuits you girls wanna wear."

"Oh yeah!" Nee–san cheered.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I groaned before finally fainting. I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

_"Lyon–chan!" Sasha cried out worriedly._

_"What's wrong?" Ross asked._

_"H–He's fainted all of a sudden!" Sasha said worriedly._

_"WHAT?!" most of them said in unison._

_"But why?" Moulder asked, but Toby face palmed._

_"Of course…" he muttered._

_"What is it, young man?" Moulder asked._

_"Alright, who mentioned swimming and swimsuits?" Toby asked._

_"Eeep!" Sakura and Elsie squeaked._

_"I thought so…" Toby sighed._

_"Oh! Now I seemed to recall!" Kyle said._

_"What is it?" Leo asked._

_"Don't tell me this kid actually has a weakness against girls?! Especially when it comes to wearing their bathing suits?!" Midas said surprised from what he heard._

_"Yes he is."_

_"You're kidding me!" Midas yelled incredulously. _

_"Nope." Toby shook his head. "That's just how he is."_

_"Due to his shyness when he was a kid, he easily faints." Ryu explained. "That's why whenever there's a school trip to the beach, he would definitely wear sunglasses to avoid looking at the girls directly."_

_"Man, this kid sure got issues…" Midas added in annoyance._

_"No kidding." Ryu said._

_"So… who's looking after Lyon–niichan?" Sakura asked. That's when everyone took a step back. "A–re?" Sakura blinked._

_"I think we've found the person for the job." Ryu said, making Sakura blink… until it hit her._

_"E~~~H~~?!" she gawked._

_"No complaining Sakura–chan." Toby said._

_"Chotto matte!" Sakura cried out._

_"T–Think of this as punishment f–for making Lyon–chan cry, the other day." Elsie stuttered._

_"Mmmm~~~!" she pouted._

_"As much as we know how much you love to play at the beach, this would be a good time for you to reconcile with him." Themis suggested._

_"Yeah, both of you were having a rocky friendship ever since we left Rigwald." Leo agreed._

_"And you threw the most punches on him out of the rest of the girls that beat him up." Libertas added._

_"Consider that your penance." Moulder finished. _

_"Mmmmm~!" Sakura pouted again before bowing her head down while slumping her shoulders, "Hai…"_

* * *

_After a few hours of traveling, eventually, they reached to the city that's at the edge of the sea, and it was quite lively. "We've reached Bethroen, everyone." Seth said, turning his attention to the group._

_"Phew… about time." Kizuna sighed in relief. "My feet were killing me."_

_"We still have to get on the ship." Sasha reminded._

_"Forget about that for now. I wanna have some fun first before we cross the sea! Besides, we girls need to make it up to Lyon–chan for beating him up and making him cry."_

_"Uh… we still got a mission to do, you know?" Marcus tried to stop her._

_"C'mon, girls! Let's get something to buy for Lyon–chan!" Kizuna exclaimed as she sprinted away from the group, along with a few girls that followed suit._

_"Nee–san, matte!" Sasha cried out, immediately chasing her sister along with the rest of the girls._

_"Mattaku…" Ryu sighed._

_"At least Kizuna's thinking the right thing." Toby said._

_"What do you mean by that?" Ryu asked._

_"She wants to make it up for her actions as of late." Toby explained while crossing arms. "He's been on the receiving end of bad things at the end… well, much worse than back home."_

_"Don't you mean it's the _same_ back home?" Ryu highlighted._

_"…can't argue with you there, little bro." Toby agreed with a sweat drop._

_"Uh–huh, that's what I thought…" Ryu deadpanned._

_"I suppose we can at least wait until Lyon wakes up." Kyle said._

_"Yeah, we'll do that." Toby said before turning to Sakura. "C'mon Sakura, we're going to the inn. Remember what you're doing."_

_"Hai, hai…" Sakura waved off._

_"In the meantime, I shall go ask the ship owner regarding the ship that we requested." Seth said._

_"And I shall look around, to see if there are troubles in this area." Kyle offered._

_"Count me in, Kyle. I don't wanna stay here and do nothing about it." Ross offered._

_"Very well, then." Seth nodded._

* * *

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh… my head…

What happened? Why does my head feel a bit woozy? And why did I faint in the first place? Oh man… so much is going on in my head…

"Ah! Lyon–niichan!" Sakura–chan chirped happily, surprising me.

"Gwah!" I exclaimed as I immediately hid underneath the blanket, feeling terrified. "Please don't hit me, Sakura–chan! I'm innocent!"

"Aw mou, come out of the blanket! I'm not gonna hit you!" Sakura–chan groaned.

"Y–You're not?" I stuttered.

"No, and if I did, Sasha–neechan will kill me."

"Nee–chan?" I asked, popping my head out from the blanket while looking around. "W–Where is she?"

"I dunno." Sakura–chan shrugged.

"W–What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Sasha–neechan is chasing Kizuna–neesan around the city. Dunno what they're planning to do there." Sakura–chan huffed while crossing her arms. "Ah mou~! I wanna go to the beach right now!"

"B–B–B–B-Beach?!" I stuttered badly.

"Yabai…!" Sakura–chan hissed.

Oh man, now I remember why I fainted.

"I–It's not what I meant!" Sakura–chan panicked, flailing her hands in panic.

"Sakura–chan, I get it already." I said as I crawled out from my hiding. "I know the reason why I fainted. There's no use hiding it from me."

"I thought that you would get over with those kinds of stuffs already…" she pouted while sitting back on her seat.

"You know that's gonna happen any time soon." I sighed.

"But seriously you really need to get over it."

"How can I?" I said sadly. "Father was like that too back in the day and I'm no exception either."

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Sakura–chan pouted, before she got up and to my surprise, suddenly tackling me down on the bed with a hug.

"S–Sakura–chan?!" I stammered, blushing.

"Shut up and let me hug you." Sakura–chan said. "We're gonna stay like this until your blush goes away."

"O–Oi!" I exclaimed. "Y–You do know that it won't go away _that_ easily, right?"

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"What makes me say what?" I replied.

"Whenever you're with Sasha–neechan, you don't blushing that much. Only smiles were on your face." she said.

"Because Nee–chan has always been nice to me." I said.

"Would it be the same for me to you?" she asked.

"H–huh?" I startled.

"Lyon–niichan, you've always been nice to me for a, _lo~ng_ time and I really appreciate that." she began as her cuddling became more… reassuring? "Seeing you act like your crybaby self makes me feel regret about it. I don't want to see you being sad. I wanna see you be happy, especially with Mei–neechan. Dakara…"

"Sakura–chan…" I gasped, as she slowly started sobbing quietly.

"Gomenne, Lyon–niichan… for hurting you a lot…" she apologized.

"Sakura–chan…"

"I'm really sorry about overreacting on you with the other girls the other day. I knew it wasn't your fault and yet given your history of bad luck, I still went overboard."

"…" I remained silent at that.

"Please, Lyon–niichan?" she begged while covering her face on my chest.

I was still silent, not knowing what to reply. In the end, I let out a sigh and said, "…alright, I forgive you."

"…really?" she asked, still not lifting her face off from me.

"Hai…"

"Hontou ni hontou?"

"Hontou ni hontou…"

As Sakura–chan lifted her head, she looked at me with her usual youthful smile on her face, feeling satisfied. "Arigatou, Lyon–niichan!"

*KABOOM!*

"Eep!" she squeaked, hugging me really close to her. "W–What was that?!"

"Trouble, that's what." I grimaced as we both got off the bed. "C'mon, Sakura–chan!"

"Hai!" She said before both of us ran out the door.

* * *

_"RUN!" the merchants ran away in a panic, before he got slashed away by an Undead with its bladed tail._

"Ha~! Mayhem! Just the way I want it!"_ the Undead said proudly. On its greyish armor, it had a lizard head, wearing large shoulder pads with blades attached on its wrists, a bladed tail and grey spiky boots._

_This is the Lizard Undead._

"C'mon, I wanna bulldoze into more stuff!"_ Another Undead shouted. This one was grey and very bulky, having bulky arm and legs and has the head of an armadillo. It has a very hard shell-like back with spikes on it._

_This is the Armadillo Undead._

"Oh we will, there's plenty more stuff to destroy!"_ The Lizard Undead said._

"Just the way I like–"_ the Armadillo got cut off, as a few spears hit its back, much to its annoyance._

"Grr… there are mortals who are resisting…"_ the Lizard Undead hissed._

_"Stay where you are, fiends! Your time of destruction is this city is now over!" Libertas warned._

"Oh really, and who'll stop us?"_ The Armadillo Undead mocked._

_"HENSHIN!"_

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

"Huh?"_ the Armadillo Undead said, confused._

"Grr… it's those Riders…"_ the Lizard Undead growled as the Riders went through the hologram and immediately rushed towards them. _"They've finally arrived to do their bidding on us…"

_"The jig is up! Time to seal you idiots good!" Chalice exclaimed while pursuing them with his Arrow. _

_"Chalice, hold up! Don't just dash in there recklessly!" Leangle warned._

_Ah mou~ I wanted to find a good present for Lyon-chan and you Undead had to ruin it!" Lance whined while rushing in with Chalice._

_"Nee–san, don't be reckless!" Larc called out._

_"Take this!" Lance shouted, rousing a card._

**MIGHTY**

"Hmph! Weakling!" _the Lizard Undead hissed, making Larc notice._

_"Nee–san, watch out!" she exclaimed, but it was too late for Lance as she got struck down by a strong slash of its tail onto her armor._

_"Gh!" she winced, but before she could recover, another attack landed on her. The Armadillo Undead quickly rolled into a giant ball, hitting her hard, along with Chalice. The attack sent the duo flying near the barrels, destroying it._

_"GAHHHH!" Lance and Chalice shouted._

_"Nee–san!" Larc shouted._

_"T–That's it!" Garren stuttered before opening her Rouzer, pulling out a card before rousing it._

**FIRE**

_The hologram of Fire Fly entered her Rouzer and pulled the trigger to let out flamethrower at the Undead._

"Gaaah!"_ the Lizard Undead growled out loud, backing off from the flames._

"Hah! It would take more than just mere flames to burn me down!" _the Armadillo Undead claimed as it rolled into a ball again, heading towards her._

_"Disperse!" Castor casted a spell on the Undead, making it redirect to another shop instead of hitting Garren._

_"T–Thanks Castor." Garren stuttered._

_"No problem." Castor smiled._

_"Take this!" Epona shouted, piercing a DarkRoach with her spear._

_"And this as well!" Arty added, firing an arrow at another DarkRoach._

_"Headshot!" Leo said, doing the same thing._

_"By light, be purged!" Moulder shouted before raising his staff, blinding the DarkRoaches. "Seth, Kyle, Ross! Now!"_

_"You heard the old man! Let's chop them down!" Ross exclaimed while twirling his dual axes before throwing one of them to the target._

_"Begone, fiend! You Undead are not welcomed here!" Seth said as he pierced through one of the DarkRoaches' body, killing it._

_"Sire, there's another innocent citizen around the area!" Kyle noticed, as the DarkRoaches are swarming onto the door near the house. A scream can be heard from inside, crying for help while the DarkRoaches continued to dig open the door._

_"I got them!" Hector said charging towards the DarkRoaches over there._

_"I'll provide support!" Maximus added before drawing his bow and firing an arrow at a DarkRoach._

_"See how you like this, you roaches!" Midas shouted, slashing multiple ones with his dagger on the chain, leaving trails of gold cuts along the way._

_The DarkRoaches hissed in pain, as sparks flew from their wounds and a few arrows struck down on it, immobilizing them. Marcus inflicted more damage with his lance, further stopping them in their tracks. Just then, after he backed off, a quick blur dashes towards them and-_

_*SLASH!*_

_Multiple slashes were heard and the DarkRoaches were stunned from the sudden attack. It turned out that Ajax kneeled down before them in a distance while lowering his lances down. When he slowly stood up, the DarkRoaches exploded, ending their menace on the trapped citizens. "That takes care of that."_

_"Well done, Prince Ajax!" Marcus praised._

_"Thank you but there's still more to do." Ajax added._

_"Indeed cousin!" Themis said before whacking a DarkRoach with her staff, followed by Libertas piercing it with her lance._

_"We have to subdue the Undead quickly." Libertas added._

_"You heard what Libertas said." Ajax informed._

_"There is still a chance there are more citizens trapped in their homes." Kyle pointed out._

_"Libertas and I shall scour the sky to get a better view." Epona suggested as she looked at Libertas. "Let us be on our way, Libertas."_

_"Right," Libertas said before the two took off._

* * *

"HENSHIN!"

**TURN/OPEN UP**

With both of our holograms ejected out from our belts, we immediately donned in our armor continued running forward.

"Ah mou~! Just how long do we need to run forward?" Glaive–chan whined.

"Until we find where those DarkRoaches or Undead causing the trouble." I said.

After quite a long run, eventually, we've reached the center of the city, noticing some green gases emitted, meaning the group must have finished their task. "Ne, Lyon–niichan! Lookie up there!" she pointed out.

"Huh?" I said, looking at where she pointed.

"Its Libby and Epona!" Glaive–chan noticed.

"Prince Lyon!" Libertas called out as she and Epona landed their Pegasi in front of us. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you around since the battle started…"

"I was running around, looking for the source of the trouble, Libby." I said, making her slightly flustered.

"My prince, please do not call me by that name for now." she reminded, as Epona shook her head with a smile.

"Anyways, seeing you in this condition has put us girls at ease, my prince." Epona added.

"Yeah… anyways, where are the others?"

"Lance and Chalice were beaten by the Lizard and Armadillo Undead." Epona said.

"Are they okay?!" I asked worriedly.

"They're fine, but the Undead are giving the Riders a hard time." Libertas said.

"Then, we should go help them out already!" Glaive–chan panicked.

"We shall lead both of you to the location of the battle. Hop onto our Pegasi." Epona said.

* * *

"Gwargh!" Leangle winced as he ended up landing on the table filled with fruits and veggies, crash landing on it due to the rolling Armadillo Undead.

_"How does it feel like to get hurt, Riders?"_ the Lizard Undead chuckled, satisfied as most of the Riders are all over the place, lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Gh…" Chalice gritted, struggling to get up.

"We can't beat these guys…" Larc–neechan said.

"I'm… not giving up…" Lance–neesan grunted as she slowly got up. "I'm not… going to give up on this battle!"

_"Heh, a mortal thinks she can beat us…"_ the Lizard Undead chuckled.

_"Let us prove her wrong." _the Armadillo Undead suggested as he thrust his hand forward. Multiple numbers of bullets shot out from his hand, inflicting more damage on her armor, making sparks fly off.

"Nee–san!" Larc–neechan cried out.

"Crap…" Leangle gritted.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is fun!"_ The Armadillo Undead laughed, shooting more bullets at Lance–neesan.

"GARRGGHH!" Lance–neesan winced in pain, until the Lizard Undead entered the fray, inflicting more damage on her by slashing his sword down. The damage resulted in Lance–neesan falling on her back, crashing into a few clay pots nearby.

"Kizuna!" Toby exclaimed, but when he tried to push himself up, a spray of bullets spread across the Riders, making them feel pain from them.

_"Any last words before I chopped your head off?"_ the Lizard Undead asked, preparing its sword on its hand to go for the kill.

**MIGHTY**

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

"SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Huh?" the Lizard Undead got out, turning its attention to both Glaive–chan and I diving down our kicks onto its head and chest. With a quick push from our kicks, it was sent flying to the nearest building and crashed through the wall.

"I–Imouto!" Garren winced.

"Took you… two long enough…" Chalice groaned, surprising the Armadillo Undead.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"But we're here though right?" Glaive–chan asked.

"Yeah, you are." Leangle said as he, Chalice, and Garren managed to get up. "We have to take out the Undead. And I know one way to do it."

"Our Elemental Rider Kicks?" I asked. "Yep. That's one way to kick their lights out." I nodded.

"I ain't complainin' there." Chalice said as his attention shifted onto the Armadillo Undead. "It _really_ annoys me to get my butt rolled down by that Undead…"

"Duly noted." I said before I shifted my attention to Lance–neesan, who was slowly getting back up. "You okay, Nee–san?"

"I'm fine…" she waved off before she eventually got back on her feet. "Thanks for the help though. Remind me to give you a BI~G kiss on your cheek for saving me, Lyon–chan!"

"O–Oi!" I blushed under my mask.

"Do that later! We gotta do our kicks now!" Chalice snapped.

"He's right, let's do this!" Leangle said.

"O–Ok," Garren said before we took out our respective Category Six cards, rousing them.

**THUNDER**

**FIRE**

**TORNADO**

**BLIZZARD**

As the four of us got into our stances, the Missing Aces shifted their attention to the Lizard Undead, where it was staggering back on its feet from our last kick.

_"You will _never_ harm me with your puny kicks!"_ the Armadillo Undead roared before it quickly shifted into a rather large rolling ball, heading towards us.

"Wait for it…" Leangle said, waiting for the Undead to approach us closer. "Wait for it…"

"W–When we will kick?" Garren said, starting to feel scared about it.

"Just wait!" Chalice said.

"C'mon, c'mon…" I said.

It kept rolling towards us, getting closer and closer until… "NOW!"

On cue, the four of us immediately leaped up, high enough to launch the kick on its hard shell. At first, it seemed like it didn't work, but…

*CRACK!*

The sound of its armor cracking was heard, and it completely stopped rolling. _"W–What?!"_ the Undead said, shocked by the results as our kicks eventually penetrated through its defense and our kicks went all out on it.

"HIYAAHHH!" the four of us exclaimed in unison, as our kicks eventually combined together into an Elemental Rider Kick. With a quick push, we did the back flip while the fiend tumbled all the way to the end of the corner, now laid on its back. An explosion occurred, indicating that its destruction days are over.

"Y–Yes! It worked!" Garren cheered timidly.

"Yep, another one is out." Leangle added as the Category has been revealed on its belt.

"That one's yours Garren." I said.

"Go take him." Chalice said.

"R–Right!" Garren said before taking her Proper Blank and threw it at the Armadillo Undead before it was absorbed into the card and it flew back to Garren catching it.

"One down, one to go." Leangle said, now watching the Missing Aces gang up against the Lizard Undead.

"How do you like it _now_?!" Lance–neesan exclaimed, continuously stabbing her Lance Rouzer onto its chest, making it growl in pain.

"This is a payback for what you did to my Onee–chan!" Glaive–chan shouted, slashing the Undead while still dancing around, avoiding the incoming slashes of the Undead.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… hold still will ya?!" The Lizard Undead roared.

"Sorry, not happening!" Glaive–chan said before rousing a card.

**MIGHTY**

"Ha, ha! C'mon! C'mon! Hit me already!" Glaive–chan chirped as she continued to swing her powered up Rouzer, creating more sparks on its armor.

"Hah!" Larc–neechan thrusted her Rouzer forward, shooting more flaming arrows at it.

"We've got it cornered!" Lance–neesan exclaimed. "Let's give it a whirl on this guy!"

"Right with ya!" Larc–neechan said before they roused the cards.

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

_"Grr! You mortals are going to pay for this!"_ the Lizard Undead hissed, but before it could say even more, Glaive–chan slashes its body in a form of "A" on its chest.

"Why don't you just take a chill pill already?!" Lance–neesan declared as she made a front flip and immediately landed a vertical slash on its body, spreading the frost all over its body and immobilizing it too.

"This is the end!" Larc–neechan said as she aimed her charged up Rouzer and with a pull of a trigger, it hit square on its chest. Dragging across the street, it wailed out in pain and after quite a distance, an explosion occurred. Now, with its body laid flat on the ground and consumed in flames, a Category was revealed on its belt.

"Yatta!" Glaive–chan cheered.

"We did it!" Larc–neechan shouted with glee.

"O~I, Lyon–chan, come get your Undead!" Lance–neesan called out, waving to me.

"I got it, I got it…" I said as I approached the Undead, with a blank card in my hand.

"The menace is no more." Themis said, as the group approached our side.

"With this, they won't be able to harm the innocents anymore." Marcus added as I dropped the card on top of the Undead. After it was absorbed fully, it flew back to my hand, now gaining a new card.

"That takes care of that." Leangle said.

"Sure does." I agreed before we Riders went back to civilian form.

* * *

So with that, with the help of the citizens, we were able to gather up some of the people that didn't make it in the battle and Father Moulder gave the dead their Last Rites. After that, we helped the civilians clean up the town and by the time we were done, it was already night time, so we had to spend the night in town. The girls were disappointed that they didn't get to the beach today, but there's always another time. Right now…

"KANPAI!"

We were all celebrating in the local tavern and right now, all the girls invited me to be with them, to make up for beating me up back at Fort Rigwald. "Another job well done, you guys. You did great." Arty said happily.

"Where's Epona and Libertas?" I asked.

"They'll be here soon, after they finished scouting." Themis added while looking around. "Honestly, bringing a religious woman such as I to a place where drinks would make them drunk? It is truly a sinful thing…" she sighed while taking a sip of her water.

"Oh, c'mon Themis, loosen up~" Nee–san said… drunk, drinking her beer. This is not good. A drunk Nee–san is never good.

"Uh… I think you have enough to drink, Nee–san," Nee–chan said worried.

"Aw mou~ don't be such a party pooper. One more round!" She called out to the bartender.

"Ugh… to say the least, she _is_ at her legal age…" Arty facepalmed.

While I looked around, I noticed something. "Something wrong, Lyon–niichan?" Sakura–chan asked.

"Where're the boys?" I asked.

"T–They are helping U–Uncle Seth with the supplies for tomorrow's c–cruise…" Elsie informed.

"So then…" I said.

"That's ri~ght, you get the girls all to yoursel~f!" Nee–san said, with her speech a bit slurred.

Oh boy…

"Well c'mon Lyon–chan, have a beer~!"

"Sorry, I'm under aged." I said.

"Aw, screw the rules~ it's a one–time thing!" Nee–san said before giving me a beer.

"N–Nee–san, what are you–?!" Nee–chan noticed.

"Dr~ink up!" Nee–san said happily before she forced me to chug down one of the drinks, making me struggle.

"By the heavens, she actually forced him to drink it…" Themis said, surprised.

My world _slowly_ turned topsy turvy, as the drink kicked in on me. Just how strong is this mead?

"Hey, we've arrived." Epona said, as she and Libertas arrived.

"Oh? You have started drinking already?" Libertas asked.

"Aw mou~ Nee–san yamero!" Nee–chan shouted, trying to force Nee–san to stop.

"He's underage!" Sakura–chan huffed doing the same thing.

"WHAT?!" Libertas and Epona shouted, before they ran over and got me away from Nee–san.

"Ehe~! Lyon–chan is starting to get woo~zy~!" she got out with a hiccup.

"Ano~, Lyon–niichan?" Sakura–chan asked.

"A–Are you okay?" Elsie asked worriedly.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I said a bit woozy.

"Kizuna, what do you to your brother?!" Libertas asked.

"What else? She forced him to drink that mead." Themis huffed. "And she should know better that he is still underage to drink such a thing…"

"Actually, Lyon–niichan already turned 18." Sakura–chan pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Libertas asked, which Nee–chan noticed.

"Of course…" she sighed. "His 18th birthday… was yesterday."

"What?!" Epona gasped.

"Oh my…" Libertas sighed.

"I should've known…" Nee–chan said.

And with that, I ended up laying my face flat on the table, knocked out cold.

* * *

**(Earth)**

_"Amber, why is there a cake on the table?" Eirika asked while having Kyoshiro in her arms._

_"And inviting us as well, dear?" Melissa asked, looking at her confused as the former Riders are all gathered at the table._

_"Today, we're celebrating something, that's why!" Amber perked happily._

_"Oh?" Akira asked._

_"What's that?" Kurai asked._

_"Hel~lo, it's Lyon's birthday today!"_

_"Wasn't Lyon's birthday yesterday?" Kurogasa said._

_"That's right. His birthday was yesterday…" Eirika trailed off, now feeling a bit worried about it._

_"Hey, don't worry, Eirika." Kurogasa assured, holding her close to him. "He's gonna be alright. Even though that he's not here, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, I'm certain that Duessel is already there to help him out."_

_"Anata…" Eirika got out._

_"So much for the cake, cousin…" Kurai said._

_"Yeah, big sis. Though, the cake is too much for us to eat…" Akira said._

_"I can eat 'em all up!" Mikoto chirped happily. Then she pondered about something. "But, what should we celebrate instead?"_

_"Good question." Amber pondered, thinking of something that might be useful so the cake won't go to waste. It was then she got herself an idea. "I know! Why don't we celebrate Kyo's welcome to our family instead?"_

_"That works." Kurogasa said._

_"I'm with you there big bro." Akira agreed._

_"Meh, why not?" Kurai shrugged._

_"It's a lovely idea." Eirika smiled while looking at Kyoshiro. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Oh my…" Melissa got out._

_"Nani?" Kurogasa gasped._

_"What the–" Mikoto got out._

_"Kyo just talked!" Storm exclaimed._

_"Mommy!" Kyoshiro exclaimed happily, making Eirika feel happy about it._

_"And it's just _so_~ cute when he said that!" Mikoto perked happily._

_Kurogasa could only smile happily as Eirika hugged the giggling Kyoshiro in her arms and said, "Welcome to the Kururugis, Kyo."_

* * *

**TWF:** Oh man, talk about TKO for Lyon. ^^;

**Fen:** Yep, not only that, no person to recruit for this chapter.

**TWF:** Yeah. They won't be able to recruit someone along the way as well, right? I mean, would there be any character that would be able to be recruited during their voyage in the sea?

**Fen:** Unfortunately, no, but don't worry. There will be recruiting once they've crossed the sea.

**TWF:** Yep! So, until then…

TURN UP Your Eternal Trump Card of Hope!

**Spade:** A, **2**, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** A, **2**,6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, 6, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, 5, 6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial: **A


	9. Chapter 8: Catastrophic Cruise

**Fen:** Hey everybody, what's up?! Fen and Fang here to give you the latest chapter of Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace!

**TWF:** Yep, and now, the group, are on their way to cross the sea to get to the other side of the mainland!

**Fen:** So get ready to set sail, because this chapter starts now!

**TWF:** Land ho!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh… my head…

Note to self: Never drink with Nee–san who's had too much to drink… man, I'm going to have a really bad hangover… then again, Nee–san's gonna have it worse than I do, so I guess we're even.

"Lyon–chan… are you awake?" A voice asked.

"H… Huh?" I mumbled in my sleep while slowly opening my eyes. The very first thing I noticed was Nee–chan sitting next on my bedside while applying a wet towel on my head. What came next… was a _very_ bad headache.

"Relax, Lyon–chan. You just woke up…" she said worriedly.

"Nee–chan…" I muttered.

"Are you okay? As soon as we got back to the inn, your drunken self, headed towards the bathroom and vomited… loud." she said worriedly. "Themis was worried for you, so she made a medicine for you to eat to recover from your vomiting..."

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Nee–chan asked.

"Other than the big headache, I'm fine…" I muttered. "Dang it Nee–san…"

"I know, Lyon–chan…" Nee-chan agreed. "Nee–san always took things over the top."

"She always does that, even back at home…" I mumbled while shaking my head.

"Even if our parents told her to not to do it, she can be really stubborn…" Nee–chan further added.

"Yeah…" I groaned before slowly sitting up with the help of Nee–chan.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll try."

"Alright, take things slow, okay?" she reminded as I sat up, putting my feet on the ground.

I felt a _big_ headache when I sat upright, but I'm still gonna keep going. I pushed myself up, trying to stand on my own two feet and Nee–chan stayed by my side to keep me in balance. And like Nee–chan said, I did this slowly to adjust my balance. "This is a bit hard for me after this hangover…"

"You'll get over it, Lyon–chan." she added. "It's only temporary and with lots of water you need to drink, you'll be fine in no time."

"Okay…" I said, but then I wobbled, "Whoaaa…"

"Easy, I got you." Nee–chan assured catching me.

"This is harder than I thought…"

"Of course, silly. This is your first time getting a hangover." she giggled.

"I bet it's the same experience for you too, Nee–chan." I said

"Yes, I also felt it when I had it for the first time, courtesy of Nee–san." she admitted. Eventually, after a few minutes of having a headache, I was eventually able to make myself stable and stand on my own two feet. Even eating Themis's medicine got rid of this strong headache. "See? You're alright now, Lyon–chan."

"Yeah, I am." I smiled a bit. "Arigatou, Nee–chan."

"LYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

*BAM! POW!*

"OHO!" I cried out as the door to my room suddenly flung open and Nee-san tackled me on the bed.

"N–Nee–san!" Nee–chan exclaimed as Nee–san snuggled on me… completely sober.

"How's my little bro doing right now?!" she asked excitedly.

"He was just about to recover… until you barged in, Nee–san!" Nee–chan complained.

"Oh…"

"Ow…" I wheezed. This is gonna be a long morning…

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with Metis, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** Metis held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 8: Catastrophic Cruise

**(Earth)**

_At the Manor, as Kurogasa was sleeping on a baby futon with Kyoshiro sleeping on his chest while drooling a bit in the living room, Eirika remained close to the two by sitting near them, gently wiping off Kyoshiro's drool with her napkin with a smile. "Both Kurogasa and Kyoshiro were having a good time playing together, helping Kyoshiro trying to walk on his own two feet…"_

_"I guess that's the reason why those two were pretty much worn out, huh?" Storm's voice said, catching her attention._

_"Storm." Eirika recognized. "Where's Amber?"_

_"She's sleeping in my bedroom, tired from the paparazzi that she had to handle all day long." he replied._

_"Oh…" she said as he sat next to her._

_"That was quite the bold statement you did back there…" Storm began._

_"Beg pardon?" Eirika blinked._

_"You know, your pregnancy and deciding to retire as a model after you gave birth to your baby right after that?" he pointed out. "You sure stirred up quite the commotion."_

_"It can't be helped." Eirika said. "And Kurogasa's been thinking about this, but…"_

_"But what?" Storm asked._

_"He said, he was thinking about retiring as an actor, now that I'm having another child."_

_"EH?!" Storm asked surprised._

_"I know that it's a bit sudden, but both of us have our reasons…" she said while looking at Kyoshiro and she gently combed his hair, "Both of us were not able to fully experience taking care of our child when Lyon was still a baby. We were so busy with work, whenever we want to spend time together with Lyon, we didn't get the chance and both of us are starting to become distant to one another…"_

_"Hence, the reason why you always have a camping trip with Lyon, whenever both of you have free time," Storm pointed out._

_"That's right." she nodded. "But, with the appearance of Kyoshiro in our lives, that's when he opened our eyes… about what parenting is all about. Both of us want to experience of becoming true parents to our child, so wr can make up the time that we lost with Lyon once he returns… please forgive us for adding the burden to both of you and Amber, especially when it comes to family finances…" she apologized worriedly._

_"No worries," Storm waved off._

_"Really?" Eirika asked a bit surprised._

_"Yeah, I kinda figured this would happen, and it just so happens…" Storm reached into his pocket and pulled out… a lottery ticket? "I have the winning ticket of a lottery!"_

_"Oh my!" Eirika gasped in surprise. "Storm, I didn't know you were gambling…" _

_"This is just by chance, Eirika. It's just a one–time thing when I was in Vegas." Storm replied. _

_"How much did you win?" she asked. _

_"Enough to support our family until Lyon reaches 50." he joked. "That's the amount that we win and they are currently wired to our family's account right about now."_

_"Storm… I don't know what to say…" Eirika said, speechless. The only thing she could do was gave him a hug, surprising the latter. "Thank you, Storm. Thank you SO much…" _

_"Hey, not a problem." Storm replied as the two broke off the hug. "It's what friends are for, right? Besides, I'm sure Amber would do the same thing." _

_"I know." she nodded as she looked at Kyoshiro, smiling. "Thank you for coming into our lives, Kyoshiro." she leaned down and landed a gentle peck on his cheek before pulling back up. She then looked at Kurogasa, smiling. "And thank you, anata… for always being supportive of my decision. You will always be in my heart… for eternity." she thanked while leaning down and kissing his lips, not to prompt him of waking up._

* * *

**(Magvel) **

As morning rose, I finally got over my hangover. Most of us gathered at the pier, waiting for others to come. And when I say most of us, usually it is the knights of Renais and Frelia. "They sure are late." Libertas complained. "I guess those girls and some boys that joined us last night are still probably having a hangover right now…"

"You know how they are cousin, leave them be." Marcus sighed.

"Besides, it's not like we are in a hurry," Themis said.

"Um… aren't we actually in a hurry?" I mumbled. "I mean with Mei and all…"

"Do not worry, we will be on time." Themis assured.

"That's when I worry the most…" I deadpanned.

"Oh hush now, when I say we'll be on time, we'll be on time!" Themis huffed.

"Hai, hai…" I waved off.

"Goodness, even Prince Ajax hasn't arrived…" Libertas sighed.

"That's because he drank too much, due to Midas challenging him last night." Themis pointed out.

"Why?" I asked. I then decided to tease her a bit. "Don't tell me you're worried about Ajax's condition, Libby?"

"H–Huh?!" Libertas stuttered, blushing.

"You heard me," I smirked.

"I–I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"The fact that you're stuttering and blushing says otherwise Libby."

"Prince Lyon!" Libertas exclaimed.

"If you really like my cousin, why don't you come out with it?" Themis asked.

"I can't, Princess." Libertas replied as she tried to recover from her blush. "It has always been a knight's duty to ensure the safety of a prince. It is to be taken seriously. Personal feelings must be put aside, as it is in my station to do so."

"There you go again…" I sighed.

"It's true!"

"C'mon Libby, you really need to stop beating around the bush…" I said seriously. "How are you going to get AJ to notice you with that kind of attitude?"

"Notice her about what?" Ajax's voice said, making Libertas squeak.

"P–Prince Ajax!" she got out.

"What's this about me noticing her about, Lyon?" Ajax asked me.

"Nothing…" I sighed.

"Huh?" Ajax asked confused.

"I said it's nothing." I repeated a bit irritated. Seriously, I better not have to spell it out for AJ or do all the talk for Libby.

"You guys sure act strange in the middle of the morning…" he commented, "I might as well get onboard."

"Yeah, you do that." I nodded as he was the first one to walk up onto the ship.

"They should arrive soon. The ship will depart in 30 minutes." Uncle Seth informed.

"I agree with you." Father Moulder nodded. "But still, to think that even the young ones would go for the drink… kids these days are unbelievable…"

"You can think Midas for that one…" I said. This trip across the sea better be, smooth sailing for us.

* * *

After everyone gathered at the pier and set sail, we are back now on the journey to Grado sailing the sea on the ship… with a few setbacks.

"Hey~, Ryu! How are ya feeling right now~?!" Sakura–chan chirped happily while Ryu… leaned at the edge, not feeling well.

"Not right now… my head's starting to spin…" he said, paled, "How in the world are you still active on the ship without getting any seasickness, Sakura?"

"Ehe~ that's for me to know and for you to find ou~t."

"Ugh…" Ryu groaned before– "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!"

"Oh Ryu…" Toby sighed.

"That's what he gets for not eating the seasickness medicine." Themis said.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Toby added as Sakura–chan rubbed Ryu's back, trying to ease his pain.

"C'mon~! You gotta be sporty if you wanna keep your seasickness away! That's what I always do if I don't want to eat any medicine!" she chirped like it was nothing to her.

"Easy for _you_ to say…" Ryu groaned.

"Ryu, I suggest you eat the medicine I made." Themis said.

"Yeah sure after I– BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!"

"Eww~~~!" Sakura–chan said, but still continued to rub Ryu's back. "Don't do that~! You're gonna make your icky vomit be all over me!"

"How else is he supposed to get rid of his vomit problems? Swallow it back in?" Themis deadpanned. "That's the most disgusting thing I've heard heard in my life!"

"I dunno~! Just don't let him puke on me!" Sakura–chan whined.

"Oh, brother…" I sighed.

"I'll go below deck to see if there's something that needs to be done." Toby suggested.

"Of course. You do that, good sir." Themis said as Toby walked away… and she hasn't left her gaze on him. Why is she… oh I see what's going on!"

"Hey Themis." I said. "I gotta ask you something."

"Yes?" Themis asked, looking at me. "What is it cousin?"

"Do you like Toby?"

"W–What?!" she startled. "That's nonsense, my dear cousin!"

"Then, why you haven't left your gaze on him?" I asked.

"The very same reason why you haven't left your gaze upon Metis." she countered back, triggering my blush. Then, I noticed she had that mischievous smirk on her face and said, "Metis, oh Metis! Wherever you are, your prince is looking for you!"

"S–Shut up!" I stammered.

"Why should I? It's true isn't it?"

Dang it Themis! You're not playing fair!

Whenever I thought I have the upper hand on them, they will gain the advantage by mentioning Mei–chan… this isn't fair!

"Oh my dear cousin, how easy of you to get countered that easily…" Themis sighed.

"Looks like someone's having fun teasing our cousin." Maximus said, approaching towards us. "Especially if it involves Metis."

"Maximus!" I shouted.

"Oh, dear brother. Lyon was teasing me." Themis said. "So, it is fair to return the favor by teasing him back."

"I noticed it." Maximus added. "Why did she tease you, Lyon?"

"Because I teased her about liking Toby…" I muttered.

"Oh?" Maximus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" I said. Maximus looked at her sister for a while until he… smirked?

"W–What are you smirking at me like that for Brother?" Themis stuttered.

"This is quite a surprise." Maximus began.

"W–What?" she stuttered.

"To think you would fall for a commoner like Toby. I thought commoners aren't your taste, when it comes to liking someone."

"H–He's an exception!" Themis stammered.

"Oh? How so?" Maximus smirked.

"H–He's a Rider of Legend like Lyon and the others! S–So it's perfectly fine!"

"I wonder if Mother knows…" he planned, "If she finds out about this…"

"Y–You wouldn't dare, brother…!" she scolded.

"Seeing you stutter will make it more obvious, Themis." he said as he turned around and walking towards the cabin. "I wonder how Toby will react when he hears this."

"S–Stop right there Brother! Don't you dare tell him! Brother!" Themis fumed before going after him.

Hehehehehehehe… oh this is gonna be good.

* * *

_"Ugh~! I don't feel so good…" Nee–san groaned in her room, feeling nauseated._

_"Nee–san isn't good with riding boats…" Nee–chan pointed out._

_"That's Kizuna for you. She prefers to stay on land than on the sea." Toby sighed. "Much like my brother…"_

_"B–But you d–don't feel d–dizzy or nauseated, Toby…" Elsie said while hugging her pillow._

_"That's because of Themis's medicine that we all ate before we departed." Toby pointed out. "I guess this is what happens when you don't want to eat your medicine…"_

_"Oh shut it…" Kizuna groaned._

_"If you want me to, you should've taken your medicine."_

_"Ughhhhhh…" Kizuna moaned. "Just call any healers to cure my seasickness…"_

_"I don't think that might work." Castor said as he was at the door, looking at them._

_"What makes you say that?" Sasha said._

_"Didn't I tell you before we boarded this ship?" Castor replied. "Our normal healing can't be used for seasickness. It's pretty much ineffective. Our staves are normally used during combat."_

_"AW MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU~!" Kizuna groaned, having a temper tantrum._

_"Just bear with it and we'll be on land soon." Sasha sighed, getting a bit of migraine._

* * *

Three days went by and we saw nothing but sea surrounding us and the sun was still up high in the air. There wasn't any trouble during our cruise, other than getting through a few rough waves, and fortunately we were able to last until the tides finally settled down. Also, everyone in the group had gotten used to the sea and Ryu and Nee–san no longer have seasickness.

"Man, where's the pier when you need one?" Midas sighed while looking at the horizon. "I really miss land already…"

"The captain said it takes five days to get to shore, Midas." I explained. "What makes you say that?"

"My fingers are itchin' for gold. We spent our days on this ship by doing the same things like playing cards, drinking rum and whatnot… it gets boring easily."

"We just have to wait for another two days and we'll be on land soon…" I sighed.

"Bah, you know I can't wait that long!" Midas groaned as he turned around. "I want something interesting to happen already!"

*CRASH! POW! BAM!*

The ship rocked heavily, causing Midas and I to lose balance and fall on the deck. "Well, whaddya know? I got what I want!" Midas laughed.

"You just _had_ to say something Midas!" I snapped.

"What? It just happened!" he claimed.

"We're under attack!" one of the crew screamed. "There are pirates attacking this ship!"

"Pirates?" both Midas and I blinked. A swift lance passed by us, hitting the crew behind us.

"It's those monsters!" another one exclaimed at the steering wheel before a trident is shot, killing him. The next thing that happened, multiple figures jumped out of the water, getting good height before landing on the deck and it turned out to be… Underlings?!

"Oh great…" I muttered.

"_These_ guys again?" Midas groaned annoyed.

"I thought these guys hate water…"

"You sure got it wrong!" I exclaimed. "We better get ourselves backup!"

"Kill everyone on this ship!" A green Merman exclaimed as he approached to the corpse and grabbed back his trident. "Our informants told us our Sacred Item is hidden among many ships that set sail around here!"

Sacred Item… doesn't he mean the King's Tablet?

"Looks like we're gonna have to clear them out." I said before taking out my buckle and slotted in the card. I then placed the buckle on my waist and the deck of cards wrapped around my waist forming the belt.

After getting into my stance I shouted, "Henshin!" and pulled the lever to reveal the Spade.

**TURN UP**

As the hologram ejected out from my belt, I quickly ran towards it, donning in my armor. With both Sieglinde and the Blay Rouzer in my hands, I wasted no time on getting to work.

"Boss, that's him!" one of the Underlings pointed out. "He's the one who killed our fellow comrades!"

"Him, huh?" the Merman Underling said while inspecting my battle with the other Underlings. "If he is here, I believe his team would be here as well... search for them and quickly eliminate them!"

"Yes sir!" The Underling shouted.

"At least I'll get some excitement around here." Midas grinned before pulling out his dagger.

**SLASH**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Slash Lizard and Thunder Deer entered my armor.

**LIGHTNING SLASH**

With a strong grip on my Rouzer, as the electricity intensified, I held back Sieglinde and its aura emitted from it. With a quick dash forward, I made a quick work out of these Underlings with swift slashes and even slicing out their own weapons before they met their doom with my blades.

*KABOOM!*

An explosion was heard, as it turned out that the door was blasted away. An Underling got blasted away from it, revealing Castor who did it before the rest of the group ran out from it. "Lyon! We're here to assist you!"

"The Underlings are here huh?" Marcus said before stabbing one with his lance.

"Let's eliminate them quickly!" Uncle Seth said before slashing one with his sword.

"HENSHIN!" The Riders yelled.

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

"You guys!" I exclaimed as they rushed in to my aid and quickly lend me a hand.

"Never thought we're gonna get ambushed by these things…" Larc–neechan said.

"But unfortunately for them, today's a bad day for them!" Lance–neesan exclaimed.

"Yeah. We're sick and tired of not being able to do anything on this stupid ship. I gotta thank these guys for giving me a way to release my stress!" Chalice appreciated as he parried their lances with his Arrow before quickly slicing it down.

"C'mon, Onee–chan, let's take out these guys!" Glaive–chan chirped before rushing towards the Underlings.

"I–Imouto, matte o!" Garren stuttered before going after her, while shooting bullets at the Underlings.

"We better make this fast." Leangle said before twirling his Leangle Rouzer and charged in.

"Toby's right." Uncle Kyle agreed as he shoved one of the Underlings out of the ship. "The more these nuisances appear the more trouble we have to face."

"Not to mention they're also trying to puncture a hole on our ship so they could sink it down." Ross cringed.

"It's a good thing that I managed to cast a barrier under this ship to prevent it from happening." Castor sighed in relief. "But it won't last long. The fiends will eventually break through."

"Then we got no time to waste, Uncle Seth, Uncle Kyle, let's go for their leader!"

"Yes sire!" Uncle Kyle nodded.

"At once my prince," Uncle Seth said.

* * *

_"This enemy of ours is fast for a big fiend…" Libertas said as she and Themis are now back to back, looking around her as one of the Underlings, the Chameleon Underling, is now currently hiding._

_"And not to mention very tricky." Themis said._

_"Do you know how to ward off his camouflage?" Libertas asked._

_"I know a way." Themis smirked as she raised one of her staves up high and it immediately brightened up below deck. The Chameleon hissed, hurting in pain and at the same time, revealing where it was hiding._

_"There it is!" Themis exclaimed._

_"I have you now!" Libertas shouted before–_

_*SHANK!*_

_"YEAARRGGHH!" the Chameleon hissed in pain before it slumped down, his whole skin going white in color._

_"That's one way of killing it." Themis said._

_"And probably isn't the only one in here." Libertas said. "We should go and aid the rest of our group."_

_"And where do you think you're going?" Maximus said as he pulled his arrow really hard and managed to get through his target through tight spots and ropes, killing it on the head. "You fiends are no match for my marksmanship!"_

_"Take this!" Epona shouted, stabbing an enemy with her lance._

_"Geez, there's no end to these guys!" Hector grunted, slashing another with his sword._

_"Stay calm Hector," Moulder said. "Just focus on the enemy."_

_"Even if you say that, Father Moulder…" Marcus gritted while looking around his surroundings. "…these Underlings are spawning continuously!"_

_"I have to agree with Marcus!" Arty said as he landed next to him. "We can't fight them in tight spots."_

_"And fighting on a ship isn't one of our fortes." Leo said as he also took a jump back, avoiding the dagger that was flying towards him before Arty shot the Underling down with her own bow and arrow. "We're only suitable for battling on land, not sea."_

_"We'll just have to adapt then!" Ajax said, stabbing an Underling with both his lances._

_"No need to worry about me, I'm a Pirate after all!" Ross grinned before swinging at his foes with his double axes._

* * *

"Out of the way!" Uncle Seth exclaimed, stabbing his sword through an Underling's body before shoving it away into the sea.

"There are some of these Underlings that came from a nearby ship over there!" Uncle Kyle pointed out. "Castor, I need your magic to blast away these bridges for these land Underlings that's crossing onto our ship!"

"At once, sire!" Castor nodded as he casted a spell. After a quick swift of his fingers, he conjured raining fireballs at our enemies', burning them away.

Meanwhile Midas and I managed to get through and confront the Merman Underling, but when we did…

"YOU!" The Merman Underling shouted, pointing at… Midas?

"Yeah, what about me?" Midas asked.

"_You're_ the one that stole our Sacred Item! Return it to us now!"

WHAT?!

"Look, man… I know I've stolen a lot of stuff, but me? Stealing your 'Sacred Item'? Pfft, get real…" Midas scoffed like it was nothing. "I bet that 'Sacred Item' of yours isn't even worth a silver coin."

"If you do not return it to us, be prepared to pay the consequences!" the Merman Underling growled, wielding its trident. "Tell us! Where is it?!"

"You wanna know? Let's dance first." he smirked before he immediately dashed forward, facing off against the Underling on his own, much to our surprise.

"Midas, you…" I got out.

"We'll talk later kid!" Midas said. "I'll deal with this guy!"

"L–Lyon, t–the Undead are here!" Garren shouted.

"Wha–?!" I gawked. As I shifted my attention to one side, I noticed there are two Undead, onboard, shoving away the Underlings that blocked their path mercilessly.

"Stay back!" Larc–neechan exclaimed while shooting out multiple shots at one of the Undead. It had a pretty big body with a metal mask that covered its large face. It also had fin–like blades on its arms, a grey tail over his greyish metallic body, and _huge_ boots which can rock the ship with each of its stomps. It also has a strong set of body armor that made Larc–neechan's shots hard to hit it.

That's The Category 5 of Diamonds, the Whale Undead.

_"RAAAAAAAAAAGH! You shall pay with your lives Riders!"_ The Whale Undead roared.

"Not if I can help it!" Chalice shouted, rousing his card.

**TORNADO**

Just before he could swing his Arrow to create a few mini tornadoes, another Undead approached him, shooting out its explosive feathers rapidly. The result of this blast caused multiple sparks to fly on his armor, making him stumble back to a nearby barrel.

"Ryu!" Leangle shouted.

_"Nya, ha, ha! What's the matter? Too fast for you to keep up?"_ the Undead taunted. It had purplish body armor, with a purple woodpecker head, having feathers that stand out on his sides, with sharp talons and spiky boots to finish up.

This is the Category 4 of Diamonds, the Pecker Undead.

"L–Leave Ryu alone!" Garren shouted, rousing two cards.

**BULLET**

**FIRE**

The holograms of Bullet Armadillo and Fire Fly entered her armor and fired, flame energy bullets, only for the Whale Undead to stomp over to the Pecker Undead and block the attack with its heavy armor.

"Uh whoa!" most of us, including the Underlings, staggered up, even falling onto our butts due to the stomping of the Whale Undead.

"Our bullets are impenetrable!" Larc–neechan exclaimed. "We can't even harm it!"

"That's not the only thing we have to worry about!" Leangle said.

"T–The Undead w–will puncture a b–bigger hole if w–we don't do something!" Garren stuttered.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek! I don't want to be eaten by big, ugly fishies!" Glaive–chan squeaked.

Oh man, what do I do?! Wait a minute… maybe… I don't know if it'll help, but anything's better than nothing! "Hang on guys!" I shouted as I took out two cards and attached on my left arm… the Rouze Absorber.

"Lyon–chan, what are you–" Lance–neesan said, but I ignored her as I slotted in one of the cards into it. The Absorb Capricorn to be exact.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

As the pulse started ringing, by taking the other card, Fusion Eagle, I swiped it across the card reader like I would swipe a credit card.

**FUSION JACK**

The plaque of the Fusion Eagle covered the Absorb Queen card. The Fusion Eagle itself appeared in golden colors before it hit me and my armor received an upgrade. Most parts of my armor were the same thing, the only additional thing for this upgrade was a golden plate on my chest with the spade motif having the Fusion Eagle symbol in the spade. It has sturdier shoulder pads, golden markings on my helmet and most importantly, I've received a pair of wings on my back to allow me to fly. My Blay Rouzer also lengthened a bit too.

I am now Kamen Rider Blade – Jack Form.

_"…"_ the Whale Undead watched me silently as I spread my wings and flew towards it with my upgraded Rouzer in my hand and Sieglinde on another.

"Haaahhh!" I shouted with all of my might, dashing down towards my target… until an explosion occurred, courtesy of the explosive feather shots from the Pecker Undead.

_"Nya, ha! Take this!"_ the Pecker Undead chuckled, continuing to bombard me with its explosive feathers.

"Lyon!" Garren called out before… taking out _her_ Rouze Absorber?

"Elsie, what are you–" Leangle said.

"L–Lyon needs help! If he can go into Jack Form, s–so can I!" With she took out her two cards and placed Absorb Serpent into the device.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

After hearing the pulses on it, she took her Fusion Peacock respectively and roused it onto her Rouzer Absorber.

**FUSION JACK**

The plates of the Fusion Peacock covered her Absorb Queen. The plate of the Fusion Peacock having a gold diamond with the peacock in it surrounded by green that filled the rest of the plate, in a gold color before it hit her as she received an upgrade. She received a golden, plate armor on her chest as her suit of diamond on her chest armor had the Fusion Peacock on it and on her shoulder pads were now covered in gold. Her wings were similar to that of a peacock's tail and, her Rouzer is now equipped with a small blade, allowing him to attack at close range.

She was now Kamen Rider Garren – Jack Form.

_"Looks like there's another parasite that we need to kill off!"_ the Pecker Undead presumed.

"I–I won't let you harm him!" Garren stuttered while aiming at the Undead and started shooting multiple huge fireballs from her Rouzer, enough to engulf the Pecker Undead on fire. The Whale Undead made a quick run towards us, making us go off balance from its strong stomp as it immediately tackled down Chalice and Larc-neechan to the captain's cabin, crushing through it in retaliation of anger.

"Shoot! I'm gonna have to go all out too," Leangle said before attaching his Rouze Absorber and pulling out the two cards. First he slotted in the Absorb Tiger.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

A pulsing noise was heard before taking out the Fusion Elephant card. "Here goes nothing." He said then slid the card across the reader.

**FUSION JACK**

With the sound of an elephant trumpeting as a sign of confirmation, the plaque of a gold club suit with an elephant on it bordered by purple was on his Rouze Absorber as a golden silhouette ran around before it crashed to Leangle's armor, causing a bright light to blind anyone who witnessed it. When it dimmed down, Kamen Rider Leangle – Jack Form has been revealed.

While his lower part of his body and helmet remained the same, the upper part of his chest armor was a completely different story. Leangle gained a chest plate with an engraved clover suit and is adorned with orichalcum tusk shoulder pads. Not only that, he also had arm bracers that resembled Gorilla's arm bracers from Kamen Rider OOO's SaGoZo form, only in golden colors. In her hand, he wielded a stronger and more decorative version of his Leangle Rouzer.

"Oi! Egghead!" Leangle called out to the Whale Undead, making the Undead turn around and face him.

_"Hmm…?"_ the Undead grunted, noticing him clenching and clashing his fists together.

"Let's rumble." Leangle said as both of them rushed forward. Both of them are making the ship rock back and forth pretty hard from each of their stomps and their battle on one another. The wooden floor on the deck was now completely filled with holes, courtesy of the Undead's stomping.

"Mou, Toby stop it!" Lance–neesan cried out.

"You're going to make the ship sink!" Larc–neechan added.

"Oooooooooh, I see pretty fishies~!" Glaive–chan said as she was getting dizzy from the rocking of the ship.

_"That petty human will ruin everything!"_ the Pecker Undead grumbled, ready to shoot out more of its explosive feathers… only to being carried up by the strong tornado, courtesy of Chalice's action.

"Now, stay up there!" Chalice grumbled.

_"Nyah! Let me go, this instance!"_ it demanded.

"No chance!" I shouted. "Elsie!"

"R–Right!" Garren nodded before the two of us flew up and roused our cards.

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

**BULLET**

**FIRE**

"T–Take this!" Garren shouted, pulling her trigger to create a large fireball, consuming it. With the combination of the tornado, it erupted violently, becoming a large inferno.

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

"This is the end!" I shouted, connecting the kick to its chest. The impact was strong enough to make it plunge down to the ship, making another hole on the deck… whoops.

"MOU~ LYON–CHAN NO BAKA!" Lance–neesan shouted.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"I–I better seal it up!" Garren said before taking her Proper Blank and threw it into the hole. Moments later, there was a green flash before the card shot back up to Garren and the latter caught it.

Meanwhile, back at the deck, the continuous exchanging blows continued on, making shockwaves on each punch made between Leangle and the Whale Undead. "Goodness, this ship is shaking badly!" Castor got out.

"We can't even gain proper footing on this ship!" Uncle Kyle added.

"I think the ones who are below deck suffered even worse than this one." Uncle Seth added.

"HANG ON TOBY!" Garren shouted before diving down and rousing three cards on her Garren Rouzer, including the new one.

**BULLET**

**RAPID**

**FIRE**

The holograms of Bullet Armadillo, Rapid Pecker, and Fire Fly entered her armor.

**BURNING SHOT**

Taking her aim, she bombarded the Undead with her stronger version of her shots, making the Undead startled from the battle.

"There!" Leangle claimed, delivering the punch on its face and slowly, the tables have turned to our side.

"Give that thing a one–two punch, bro!" Chalice exclaimed.

"It might as well be a kick!" Leangle said before rousing two cards.

**BITE**

**BLIZZARD**

The holograms of Bite Cobra and Blizzard Polar entered his armor.

**BLIZZARD CRUSH**

With a quick leap, he positioned himself to go for a kick at the Whale Undead. It got distracted long enough for his kick to connect, forcing the Undead to end up being kicked into the sea. Meanwhile, as soon as he landed back onto the deck…

*CRASH!*

…he ended up crashing down towards below deck, making me sweat drop.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lance–neesan laughed out loud. "That was funny!"

"Toby–niichan just went down through the floor! That's funny!" even Glaive–chan joined laughed.

"Is this a good time for that?" I asked with a sweat drop, landing next to Castor.

"Enough about that! Midas still requires our assistance!" Castor pointed out.

"O–Oh right!" I said before going to where Midas was.

"Wait up!" Chalice said running after me.

"I–I have to get the Whale Undead." Elsie said as she saw that the Whale Undead was floating in the water. She took out the Proper Blank and threw it at the Whale Undead, sealing it up before the card shot back at Garren and the latter caught it.

"Whoa, easy there!" Midas said as the Merman Underling continued to swing his trident on him.

"You will return our Sacred Item!" it shouted before it managed to thrust his trident forward, snapping one of the ropes on his bag, much to his annoyance.

"Hey, watch where you try to stab that thing!" Midas exclaimed.

"Where is our Sacred Item?!" The Merman Underling shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Midas said.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Merman Underling yelled before charging at Midas again.

"Whoa!" Midas exclaimed, as the trident cut down his rope on his bag, and I heard a loud thud. With a strong kick on Midas' chest, he skidded to the back, giving some distance between them.

"Now, let us see what's in your bag, shall we?" Merman Underling said as he opened up his bag, checking every single pocket in it.

"Hey, my goodies!" Midas exclaimed as his tools kept dropping down... until the Merman finally found something in his bag.

"I KNEW IT!" The Merman Underling shouted, holding up a stone tablet the size of regular sized paper.

"Oh great…" Midas grumbled.

"The King's Tablet was with you all along!"

"Well, so much for keeping it safe…" Midas mumbled.

"Midas, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'll tell everything later, but right now, do _not_ let him get away with that Tablet at all costs!" he exclaimed.

"Do not listen to that fool!" The Merman Underling shouted at me.

"Huh?!" I asked confused.

"This fool is nothing more than a liar! He's just using you for his own means!"

"I–I'm confused…" I said. "Who's telling the truth?!"

"Look, kiddo! Are you gonna trust me or not?!" Midas panicked, as I looked back and forth between the Underling and Midas. What's actually going on? I've never seen Midas panic like this before… if I recall from Father's teachings from his own adventure, there's more than meets the eye and I think Midas knew exactly what's going on…

"Are you going to believe this fool?! We've been searching all over the world for this Tablet!" the Merman exclaimed before he got slashed on its arm, courtesy of Midas's golden dagger.

"Hey, you've put your trust in me ever since you've hired me! In return of your trust, I've worked so hard to aid you for your group!" Midas reminded me. "The only question is: are you going to trust ME?"

"I… I…"

"C'MON KID!"

**TORNADO**

"Huh?!" I gasped as I saw Chalice threw a tornado at the Merman Underling, sending him for a whirl.

"Gah, you fools, let me go this instant!"

"Ryu, what are you–" I got out.

"If you're not gonna do anything, then I will!" Chalice snapped. "Elsie now!"

"R–Right!" Garren stuttered before rousing two cards.

**DROP**

**FIRE**

The holograms of Drop Whale and Fire Fly entered her armor.

**BURNING SMASH**

She kneeled down, getting her kicking foot to ignite before he immediately leaping up high and perform a drop kick, knocking away the Merman Underling and the King's Tablet skidded next to Midas, which he took back. Meanwhile, the flame became an inferno, swallowing him down in flames.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS, MORTALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS!" it exclaimed before its ashes dropped down, and the inferno has been put away.

"T–That's that…" Garren got out.

"What's the matter with you, Lyon?" Chalice asked, annoyed. "Why did you hesitate to act, huh!?"

"I… I don't know…" I muttered as all of us Riders reverted back to normal. "When the Underling pointed that out, I couldn't decide whether to believe it or not…"

"You're too naïve, Lyon…" Ryu sighed.

"Geez, kid…" Midas grumbled while putting back the Tablet into his bag. "…you almost trusted your enemy, but not your own teammate? I trusted you…"

"I…"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Nee–san said as she approached us.

"Lyon's being naïve like his mom that's what." Ryu scoffed.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"You're hesitating when it comes to making a decision…" Midas said as he finished fixing his bag containing the King's Tablet. "As a leader, you should've made up your mind on what your next action is. Seriously, if I knew you would be like this, I shouldn't have made a contract with you in the first place."

"Midas… I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"Save it, kid." Midas said as he walked down the stairs. Uncle Seth noticed, wanting to stop him. "I'll explain everything, old man. Just leave me be to release all of the tension in my head, no thanks to that wimp."

"Gh…!" I gritted, feeling a bit hurt.

"Lyon–chan?" Nee–san said a bit worried.

"Sumanai… I need to be alone…" I muttered before walking away from the group.

"L–Lyon?" Elsie stuttered.

"Just leave him be." Ryu sighed. "Let him take his time to get things straight."

"I agree." Castor nodded before looking at the ship. "Now then, I suggest we start fixing these holes to prevent our ship from sinking in motion." he suggested with a sweat drop.

"Yabai! You're right!" Sakura–chan panicked.

"Let's fix this ship then. I fear this battle has put us behind schedule." Uncle Seth said.

"Agreed. Let's fix this ship as quickly as possible." Uncle Kyle said before everyone nodded and went to work.

* * *

As nighttime approached, we've managed to patch up the holes all over the ship and luckily for us, the ship's captain is still alive, meaning he'll maneuver it across the sea. With the strong wind blowing, it's possible that we might be able to reach land before next sunset.

While that was happening, I kept quiet in my cabin, hugging my legs close to my chest. I kept thinking about what Midas and Ryu said, and truth to be told, it really hurt when they said that. I was hesitating, as I still can't decide what to do and most importantly, I almost let my enemy get away with the Tablet that Midas kept to himself. I wonder why he kept it a secret from us. More importantly, why can't I help but trust his words after all the deeds he did for the group?

"Hey, it's no use moping on your own at the corner of your room." a voice said, which turned out to be Ajax.

"AJ…" I muttered.

"Need family?" Ajax asked as he sat next to me.

"I guess…" I nodded.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, not knowing where to begin. Then I broke the ice, asking, "Say, AJ…"

"Yes?"

"Am I not cut out to be the leader of the group?" I asked, out of the blue.

"What's with that, Lyon?" he blinked.

"I don't know it's just… what happened earlier today…"

"I know. I heard from Seth when Midas told him."

I stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure what to believe now."

"Even I would have doubts when it comes down to this stuff." he said.

"You do?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Father may have taught me the arts of war and tactics on the battlefield compared to you, who only learned weaponry and training together with us since Aunt Eirika really doesn't want you to get yourself into war, but theory doesn't always work when you face a real situation and putting your life on the line. And, we've already gained a lot of experience and hardships like what our parents faced in the past. I admit, there are still a lot of things that we need to learn and mistakes will always happen wherever you go, but no matter what, we just have to shake off our doubts and keep moving forward with a goal in hand."

"I see…"

"We all love you Lyon. That's never going to change. We'll always be there for you. No matter what decision you make, even if it's a mistake, we'll always be there and take our share of the blame with you."

"AJ…"

He smiled a bit as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, comforting me by rubbing my back. "Now, dry those tears, Lyon. We have a discussion to make with the others."

"Right." I nodded as I wiped off the tears in my eyes with a small smile on my face. "Thanks, AJ. I needed that."

"It's what family does." he said. "You would always be our crybaby–"

"H–Hey!" I stammered.

"–but even I can tell this crybaby is going to prove that even he can do the impossible." he assured.

I was a bit stunned at that before I smiled a bit, "Right."

"Now c'mon, the others are waiting." Ajax said.

"Okay," I nodded before we left my cabin.

* * *

**TWF:** Talk about total wreckage on their ship…

**Fen:** Yeah, and the biggest wreck was Lyon being indecisive.

**TWF:** That's what happens if you don't have any experience to lead the group or make a decision on the spot. Because of this, the person that he can trust the most are now, starting to doubt Lyon's leadership to the group.

**Fen:** But those doubts are gonna be shaken off next chapter right?

**TWF:** Possibly so. And the main question is: Why DID Midas have the King's Tablet in his keep?

**Fen:** We won't know until next chapter, so until then…

**Both:** TURN UP, the Eternal Trump Card of Hope.

**Spade:** A, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** A, 2,** 4**, **5**, 6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, 6, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, 5, 6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial: **A


	10. Chapter 9: Retaliation in Taizel

**TWF:** Heya, this is the Wild Fang and Fen–kun speaking; bringing you the latest chapter of Dark Ace!

**Fen:** That's right! The gang has finally arrived at port and in Grado!

**TWF:** I wonder what kind of a battle they would have there. Do you know, Fen–kun?

**Fen:** I know, but the readers don't know. That's why they have to read this chapter to find out.

**TWF:** Yep, as usual! Enjoy this chapter, you guys!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

At the meeting room below deck, everyone gathered as Ajax and I approached them. The King's Tablet was on the table too, the main topic of the day, "Ah, my prince. You are here now." Uncle Seth said, gaining everyone's attention to us.

"Yep, I brought along Lyon." Ajax assured Uncle Seth.

"I see." Uncle Seth nodded.

"How fare are you now, Prince Lyon?" Uncle Kyle asked me.

"I'm fine Uncle Kyle." I sighed calmly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry for worrying you." I smiled sadly.

"As long as you are fine, it is good news to all of us." Uncle Seth smiled back.

"Now, for the main topic…" Maximus said as most of our attention, were shifted to Midas, who was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"The main suspect of this whole thing…" Marcus pointed out.

"That's right. The King's Tablet." Themis frowned.

"And Midas carrying it the whole time." Toby added.

"You better have an explanation for us mister!" Sakura–chan huffed, puffing one cheek.

"If you try to hide anything from us, I will not hesitate to inflict damage on you with my lance!" Libertas said seriously.

"Libertas, you need to calm down." Epona said.

"My sister is right. Anger does not resolve anything, even though I have this urge to harm him too." Hector said, as Libertas clenched her fists tightly.

Midas sighed, stood properly and approached the table. "Alright, I guess I should tell you guys everything…"

"You better start from the top." Ross said. "Why did steal this King's Tablet in the first place?"

"…to prevent a war." Midas began, surprising us.

"A war?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"A war of what exactly?" Ajax questioned.

"Between this world and my world… the Underworld." Midas said while looking at the tablet.

"You're… from the Underworld?" Toby asked.

"Yep." Midas admitted.

"So, what is this tablet supposed to do here?" Castor asked, inspecting the item on the table.

"In order to send out their mass army towards this country, the King's Tablet must be used in order to open up the gate that will lead to this world." Midas began. "Apparently, the king of my world got a li~ttle bit bored, so what does he do? Make war between the humans and us Underlings."

"That sounds horrible." Themis said, covering her mouth.

"Ye~ah, only a few high class figureheads objected to this stuff." Midas waved off. "And so, one of them hired me from my clan to steal this and try to hide it for as long as possible. Though, it was a success at first, the king decided to kill those protestors and my client was also one of them. Before I knew it, these guys are on my tail and the only way to escape is to get to this world."

"I see…" Maximus said.

"No wonder." Ryu scoffed.

"Now the only question is this: Why didn't you bother telling us?" I asked.

"Hey, a thief's gotta be wary of the situation first, kiddo." Midas waved off.

"I don't buy it." Libertas denied. "How can you tell he's telling the truth?"

"I'm just spurting out the obvious, lady. Take it or leave it." Midas said nonchalantly, making Libertas become slightly annoyed.

"Libertas, hold your temper." Toby suggested.

"You expect me to believe his words?" Libertas argued.

"This is the only information we can get." Toby said as he shifted his attention to Midas. "I don't know whether his words are true or not, but we have to go with every information we can get. At least, we know the reason why those Underlings popped up in Magvel in the first place…"

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Libertas scowled.

"Please Libby. At least until we have the full story." I said.

Libertas was silent for a while, deciding what to do, until, "Very well. I will trust your judgment for now my prince." Libertas relented.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So, how _did_ those Underlings appear in the first place?" Castor questioned.

"The same way how _I_ got here." Midas said as he took out something from his pocket and threw it onto the table, which we noticed they were some sort of…

"Red crystals?" Nee–san blinked.

"One of the methods to get here. But this method takes forever and could only be sent one at the time." Midas explained. "If they get their hands on this Tablet, it'll be easy access for them to get here and wage war already."

"Do you mind if I study these crystals?" Castor asked.

"Be my guest." Midas shrugged, throwing the crystal at him, which he caught.

"Much obliged." Castor smiled. "This should be very interesting for research."

"Of course, his antics start up…" Leo said.

"It can't be helped." Arty replied back. "Aunt Lute would always shove him books and research so that she can continue where she left off for _her _research…"

"Enough about that." Uncle Seth said, catching our attention. "I suggest we get some rest for tonight. We'll be approaching port tomorrow evening."

"Right." Nee–chan nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Midas stretched before taking the King's Tablet.

"Good night everyone." I said.

"He~y, little bro!" Nee–san called out. Before I could even reply–

*SMACK!*

"It's time for brother–sister bonding! Tonight, you and I are gonna sleep together!" she chirped happily while hugging me close to her… and her assets pressed on my back!

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" I asked incredulously.

"Mou, Nee–san leave him alone!" Nee–chan whined.

"Yada!"

"And as always, cousin Lyon would always end up with these situations…" Themis sighed.

"It can't be helped, sister." Maximus said. "I guess their relationship as siblings are truly strong as we thought."

Someone help me here!

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with Metis, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** Metis held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 9: Retaliation in Taizel

_As the sun was still setting, Leonidas walked up to the deck, stretched himself up. "Man… with all of this rocking back and forth, there's no way I could get myself comfortable sleep…" As he continued to walk, he noticed Epona at the deck, looking at the horizon, "Epona?"_

_Epona heard his call, making her turn around and smiled, "Leonidas. Why are you up?"_

_"I can't sleep." Leo said._

_"You too huh?" Epona asked._

_"Yep." Leo answered. "This ship keeps rocking back and forth… and for some reason, it makes me feel nauseous…"_

_"I can tell, Leonidas." Epona nodded in agreement. "The feeling of the sea is something new to me, compared to how I ride my Pegasus in the sky."_

_"Really?" Leo blinked._

_"Why, yes." she smiled. "Once you've reached the sky, you can't help but actually feel… free. Free from having troubles, and any stress… everything. I can still remember my first flight with my Pegasus and it is still the best feeling I ever felt."_

_"Huh…" Leo said. "I'd certainly like to try flying."_

_"You can if you want." Epona said. "You can ride with me when a battle ensues."_

_"Really? You'd do that?"_

_"Of course." Epona nodded. "I don't mind, and I'm certain my Pegasus wouldn't mind as well."_

_"That's great!" he grinned happily. "I've never felt it before, so this should be good experience! Heh, Arty would be jealous if she knew I learnt this first."_

_"I assume it's a promise, then." Epona said._

_"You bet it is!" Leo said, giving a thumbs–up._

_"Then I look forward to it." Epona smiled._

* * *

_"Hm… interesting…" Castor nodded a few times as he tinkered with the red crystals._

_"U–Um…" a voice stuttered. He turned around and noticed her presence._

_"Elsie? What brings you here?" Castor asked._

_"U–Um… I j–just woke up." Elsie stuttered. "A–And you still h–haven't slept yet? It's n–nearly sunrise…"_

_"Really? It's been that long?" Castor asked surprised._

_"Y–Yes,"_

_"Good grief, I guess I must've been so into my research, I completely forgot." Castor laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop. "I guess I really do inherit Mother's curiosity."_

_"I–I guess so." Elsie nodded as she approached him and put down a cup of coffee on the table, giving it to him._

_"What's this?" Castor blinked._

_"I–I thought that y–you might need to s–stay awake, longer, s–so I'll give you m–my coffee…" Elsie said. "I–It's okay, I c–can make another one. S–So, please… help yourself."_

_"Are you sure?" Castor asked._

_"Y–Yes, it's okay. G–Go ahead." Elsie gestured._

_"Hm… okay, if you say so." Castor shrugged before taking the cup. "Thank you."_

_"Y–You're welcome." Elsie stuttered before she quickly left the room, leaving him on his own._

_"Huh… strange." Castor said as he put down his cup. "I didn't know she would come here to give me a cup of coffee, just as I was just about to get one for myself… it may be just a coincidence." he shrugged before resuming his work. "A few more minutes wouldn't do any harm, right?"_

* * *

_"Oh good grief, I can't sleep with all this rocking." Arty sighed as she got out of bed. When she opened the door, the ship rocked again and she tumbled forward with Hector noticing, "UWHOA!" She cried out and– _

_*CRASH!*_

_Both crashed into each other._

_"Ow… "Arty groaned as both of them sat on their butts, rubbing their foreheads._

_"Ugh…" he groaned. After a few moments, he noticed her appearance. "You okay, Artemis?"_

_"I'm fine…" Arty grumbled. "…but the sea tends to have a mind of its own. I can't even get some sleep because of the heavy rocking…"_

_"I get the feeling." Hector nodded in agreement._

_"So what were you doing before we crashed into each other?" Arty asked._

_"I was about head for the galley to cook some breakfast for everyone." Hector said. "It's my turn today anyways."_

_"Oh, I see." Arty nodded a few times as both of them stood. "Maybe you need some assistance? I can't fall back to sleep anyways…"_

_"I'd be happy to have your assistance." Hector smiled._

_"That's good to hear." she replied back. "You know, I really miss solid ground… the sea isn't my forte to master…"_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well we should be able to land at port soon. Then you can kiss the ground all you want." Hector chuckled._

_"Oh, I will, definitely." she chuckled as the two walked towards the kitchen, to cook breakfast._

* * *

**(Earth)**

_It's been a full month and a half since Lyon and his friends departed for Magvel. The Kururugi couple and their friends are at the hospital, where Eirika is getting an ultrasound on her stomach, to see the condition of her unborn child. While Kyoshiro giggled happily as Amber and Melissa were there to accompany the child, Kurogasa remained at his wife's side, witnessing the growth of their unborn child. "How is it, doctor?" Kurogasa asked._

_"The child's fine and normal." the doctor began while moving the device to another part on her stomach. "And seeing the current status of this child, it's a high probability where you will get a daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Kururugi."_

_"A daughter?" Eirika gasped._

_"That's right." The doctor smiled._

_"That's great news!" Kurogasa said excited. "Your dream of getting yourself a girl finally came true, Eirika!"_

_"Your husband's right, Mrs. Kururugi." the doctor nodded. "Today's your lucky day."_

_"Oh my… I'm so happy!" Eirika sobbed happily as her hand covered her mouth while her other hand wiped a tear from her eyes. "Anata, I don't know what to say…"_

_"I don't know what to say either." Kurogasa said tearing up a bit too._

_"Well, I should say congratulations." The doctor said._

_"Oh uh… yes, thank you." Kurogasa said, snapping out of it._

_"I'm going to tell Mother now!" Eirika said excitedly as she immediately got off the bed and headed towards where Melissa was._

_"Mrs. Kururugi, wait! Your examination is not finished yet!" the doctor exclaimed._

_"Mother!" Eirika called out as soon as she got out of the examination room, heading towards the waiting room. Melissa noticed her after handing Kyoshiro to Amber. Without warning, she immediately hugged her, much to Melissa's surprise._

_"Oh my!" Melissa said while gently combing her hair, returning the hug. "What's the matter, dear?"_

_"I'm… I'm…"_

_"What? What is it?"_

_"I'm having a daughter!"_

_"Whoa, really?!" Amber asked surprised._

_"That's great big sis!" Akira cheered._

_"It looks like your dream has finally came true, dear." Melissa smiled motherly. "You now bear a daughter in you. Be sure to keep your daughter safe and sound, alright?"_

_"And if you ever need help, we'll be here for you!" Amber perked up._

_"Everyone… thank you!" Eirika smiled as she buried her face on Melissa's chest, still sobbing happily._

_"There's one thing you need to do, though." Kurai intervened, and both Eirika and Melissa looked at him. "Eirika, you better pull down your blouse and clean up your belly first. Your stomach is exposed and that leftover gel is probably sticking onto my wife's sweater. And there are some people watching ya too."_

_"Huh?" Eirika asked confused, before she noticed and covered her stomach, "KYAA!"_

* * *

**(Magvel)**

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Man, why is it that I always get random sneezes from out of nowhere?

"Are you getting a cold, Lyon–chan?" Nee–chan asked.

"No, but for some reason, I just feel like sneezing…" I replied while wiping my nose with my sleeves.

"And we can see the land before us." Ryu pointed out. "And like the captain said, we're arriving a little bit in the evening…"

"Wohoo! Finally! I can get out of this wavy ship!" Sakura–chan chirped happily.

"Me too, it's been nothing but sea for five days." Nee–san agreed.

"It's great we can finally get back on land." Toby added.

"W–We'll be in Grado soon." Elsie replied.

"Yeah and hopefully we'll… find Mei…" I trailed off. I wonder how Mei–chan's doing right now… I just hope she's alright and haven't encountered any of the Underlings along the way.

"Hey, don't fret, Lyon–niichan!" Sakura–chan chirped.

"Sakura's right." Ryu nodded while placing his hand on my shoulder. "Mei's gonna be alright. She's a strong woman, y'know? I'm sure she'll just whack 'em away with her staff."

"Ryu…"

"You're awfully nice." Nee–san raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I may have a bad mouth, but I got a good heart." Ryu said. "Stop trying to ruin my moment Kizuna."

"Er… right…" she said.

"Anyways, I better wake up Castor. He's probably sleeping loudly and we're arriving soon." Ryu said before moving towards the cabin.

"Then, what should we do?" Nee–chan asked.

"I dunno about you guys…" Nee–san said before hugging me tightly. "…but for me? I'm gonna bond up with my lovable little bro!"

"Oi, Nee–san!" I blushed.

"Wha~t? I wanna hug you!"

"Haven't you done enough of that last night?" I sweat dropped.

"Mou~! The ship kept rocking back and forth! I can't get a grip on ya!" she complained.

"Nee–san let him go!" Nee–chan warned.

"Yada! He's _my_ Teddy Bear!" Nee–san remarked, hugging me tighter and closer to her.

…

…

…

…Teddy bear? Seriously?

"Ano… Nee–san?" I said.

"Let's go play some cards, Lyon–chan!" she exclaimed before dragging me away.

"M–Matte o! Nee–san!" I cried out. I tried to hold my ground, but she's too strong to pull me to wherever she wanted me to go!

"And there they go…" Nee–chan sweat dropped.

"We better make land soon." Toby sighed.

* * *

Finally, after 5 days of sailing through the harsh seas, we've finally reached port and all of us set foot on land once again. "Haa, nothin' beats the sweet smell of victory over the sea." Midas said happily while most of the shipmates docked out their stuff.

"And that's the last time I'll be eating more icky fishies!" Sakura-chan exclaimed. "Ne, Onee–chan! Wanna go get something sweet? My tummy's rumbling for it!"

"I–Imouto, matte o!" Elsie stuttered, as she immediately followed her little sister.

"Should we try to stop them?" I asked.

"Best if we leave them for now." Ajax suggested. "Besides, we need to get some proper rest, after all. It's nearly night time and continuing on with the mission during nighttime would be impossible to get through… especially if there are Underlings around…"

"I agree Prince Ajax." Libertas agreed.

"Shall we find an inn?" Uncle Seth asked.

"Naturally." Maximus said. "We can at least find a place that's less expensive to rent for the night."

"You expect me to rest up in an inn where it is not tidy?" Themis asked incredulously.

"Wow Max, for a prince like yourself, you're pretty cheap…" I commented.

"Funds are important, Lyon." Maximus said. "And it is important for us to pay other expenses, such as weaponry, the pay for our groups, food and so on."

"Honestly, a cheap place is not suitable for a lady such as I." Themis retorted.

"Your call, dear sister." Maximums said as he walked forward. "Maybe you would like to have Toby accompany you throughout the night?" he chuckled, triggering her blush slightly.

"Silence Brother!" Themis snapped.

"Ho~? So you're not denying it?" Maximus smirked.

"I SAID SILENCE!"

*POW!*

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Maximus yelled, holding his package thanks to Themis kicking it.

"Yeouch… that's gonna hurt…" I cringed.

"And dear cousin!" Themis snapped at me, making me squeak.

"Y–Yes?!"

"If you _ever_, tell Toby or anyone of my family, _especially_ my Mother, there will be judgment that will befall on you." she warned while still slightly blushing. "You got that?"

"Hai!" I squeaked.

"Good!" Themis huffed before stomping away.

"T–Themis is scary…" Nee–chan whimpered.

"Y-Yeah…" even Nee–san agreed as well.

"This is going to leave a mark…" Maximus cringes in pain.

"Indeed it will." Ajax chuckled. "If Toby ever found out that your sister is in love with him, I don't know how he would respond… maybe it might be the same way like how Lyon took a liking to Metis on their first meeting."

"O–Oi AJ…" I blushed.

"Am I not wrong?" Ajax asked.

"W–Well…"

"Ahem!" Uncle Seth said, making us get our attention. "My prince, I suggest you take a rest. It will be a long day for us tomorrow."

"You kiddies go on and rest. The rest of the knights and I are gonna go sightseeing." Ross grinned.

"Not sightseeing, Ross. On a scout for enemies that might pop out." Uncle Kyle corrected.

"Aw c'mon Kyle, loosen up for once!"

"I won't loosen up until we are that there are no enemies in the vicinity, now let's go." Uncle Kyle said before having his horse move forward.

"Sheesh… Forde was right about you… you're way too serious…" Ross muttered to himself before following him.

* * *

After we checked in the inn for the night, Nee-san decided to go to the bar nearby, while dragging me along. "Nee–san, why do you have to drag me along?" I sighed.

"Because I need to get some good drinking after that LO~NG sea voyage!" she chirped happily. Just as we were about to enter the door, a random customer got blasted out of the bar, much to our surprise. The said man ended up crashing on the crates behind him. "Whoa!"

"Lady Myrrh, are you alright?" A voice asked.

"Y–Yes, I'm alright Saleh."

"EH?!" Nee–san and I shouted surprised. Uncle Saleh and Aunt Myrrh?!

When Nee–san and I entered the bar, we noticed both of them were at the counter, as Aunt Myrrh sighed. Uncle Saleh's appearance seemed to be in his near 50's, having his silver hair combed and held nicely with his headband, wearing a black shirt and pants, cream white robe and a pair of bracers in his hands.

Aunt Myrrh's appearance never changed, even after the day she waged war with Father and his companions to defeat the Demon King. Her appearance is of a small girl with indigo hair that is tied in a twin pigtail, wearing an orange dress with orange leggings and slippers, brown bracelets and most importantly, Manakete dragon wings on her back.

"My apologies, Lady Myrrh. That drunken man was about to have his perverted hands on you." Uncle Saleh explained while bowing apologetically.

"I–It's alright Saleh." Aunt Myrrh said.

"Uncle Saleh! Aunt Myrrh!" I called out.

"Huh?" They said as they turned to see me and Nee-san.

"L–Lyon? K–Kizuna?" Aunt Myrrh stuttered surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Uncle Saleh said in shock too.

"We should ask you the same thing!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you two here?" Nee–san asked.

"W–Well…" Aunt Myrrh said.

"Perhaps, it's best if we all sit down and get something to drink. We can tell each other our stories from there." Uncle Saleh suggested.

"I suppose so." I sighed.

"Wohoo! Drinking!" Nee–san exclaimed happily, making me sigh.

"As usual, Kizuna is still as active as always…" Uncle Saleh sighed too.

After that, we discussed our stories while Nee–san kept drinking more to her satisfaction. I explained everything that's been happening and Aunt Myrrh also told us the story of why she is here instead of Caer Pelyn. From the looks of it, Aunt Myrrh received a bad vibe and it occurred all around Magvel as well, other than Jehanna. Hence, the reason why she and Uncle Saleh decided to head down to this place via Aunt Myrrh's transformation into her dragon form for easy access. After we have finished exchanging information...

"I see we have a common goal now…" Uncle Saleh said.

"I'm afraid so." Aunt Myrrh nodded in agreement.

"And where's your student, Uncle Saleh?" I asked.

"Ewan is traveling around Grado investigating the red crystals that have been popping up from all over Grado."

"I see. Have you seen Metis and their group?" I asked.

"No. Not yet." Uncle Saleh shook his head.

"I see…" I sighed sadly, looking down.

"Why? Are you worried for her?" Aunt Myrrh asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Of course he's worried for her~!" Nee–san blurted out loud, feeling drunk, accompanied by a hiccup. "He's in love with her~!"

"Nee–san!" I blushed.

"Oh my…" Aunt Myrrh blinked.

"That would explain it." Uncle Saleh smiled.

"A young prince is in love with the Princess of Jehanna…" Aunt Myrrh smiled gently. "I guess Kurogasa's son does have a person he cherishes very well."

"Y–You two are going to tease me, aren't you?" I asked worriedly.

"Do not worry, Lyon. We won't." Uncle Saleh assured. "Rest assured that we care for your wellbeing…"

"Ok..." I mumbled.

"But I~'m not going to stop teasing you." Nee–san said followed by another hiccup.

"Ugh…" I facepalmed.

"And as always, Kizuna would be as reckless as we all remembered…" Uncle Saleh said.

"I do not know how she managed to escape from Amber's wrath…" Aunt Myrrh added.

"So do I…" I sighed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

What the–!

"W–What was that?!" Aunt Myrrh stuttered.

"Trouble…" I gritted.

"It must be those monsters that arrived here…" Uncle Saleh grimaced.

"Monsters?" I blinked. "You mean Underlings?"

"Is that what they are called?" Uncle Saleh asked.

"Yes."

"T–Then we better go!" Aunt Myrrh said.

"Oi Nee–san, get sober! We got Underlings attacking!"

"Ah~, I see stars twi~nkling~!" Nee–san blurted out loud, still feeling drunk.

"Oh man… this isn't looking good…" I facepalmed.

"Let her rest here first." Aunt Myrrh suggested. "W–We should hold off t–these Underlings first…"

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertain.

"She'll be fine. Now let's go." Uncle Saleh urged.

* * *

_Meanwhile two Undead, were roaming the streets of Taizel as people ran about, running for their lives. The first Undead had a dragonfly–like head with black armor having a spiked shield on each of its shoulders, having a long spike or two on its right shoulder. In its hand was a dragonfly wing–like double–ended sword._

_This was the Dragonfly Undead._

"Ahhh, I love the smell of destruction and fear running amok." _The Dragonfly Undead laughed._

"Indeed friend." _The second Undead said. The second one had a red shell on its head while a long shell on its whole arm looking like a drill and its shoulders had many coral reef–like structures and the rest of its body being covered by black armor._

_This was the Shell Undead. _

"Scour this place and wreck it down!" _the Shell Undead commanded, in which a swarm of DarkRoaches appeared and immediately destroyed some things in its path._

_"GWAAARRRGGGHHH!" one of the citizens screamed, suffering the wrath of the DarkRoaches' invasion, getting killed in the process._

"Yes, that's right! Fill this place with screams and fear!" _the Dragonfly Undead laughed... before an axe inflicted damage on it._

"What the–" _The Shell Undead gasped before it too was slashed by an axe._

"Who did that?!" _The Dragonfly Undead demanded, looking around wildly._

_"You shall not harm the innocent people of Grado!" A familiar voice said which turned out to be… Duessel!_

"You… mongrel!" _the Dragonfly Undead hissed._

"A mere mortal thinks he could harm us?!" _the Shell Undead growled._

"We will enjoy tearing you piece by piece…" _the Dragonfly Undead growled in annoyance, preparing his sword in its hand._

_"I will ensure the safety of the people… from you fiends." Duessel said as he gripped his axe tightly, getting into his battle stance before two sides clashed towards the middle._

* * *

_"Ah mou~! Just when I thought that I could enjoy my freshly baked bread!" Glaive pouted as she sliced her enemy down with her Rouzer, easily slashing it without much hassle._

_"No use complaining now!" Chalice snapped, slashing his enemy with his Chalice Arrow. "They attacked us so we attack back!"_

**MIGHTY**

_"Rider Shooting!" Larc said firing arrows from her Larc Rouzer._

_"GWARRGGHHH!" some of the Underlings roared in pain before they slumped down._

_"And what's worse, these Underlings have appeared before us too!" Arty complained._

_"The Undead and Underlings simultaneously appearing…" Leo gritted as he shot a few more arrows onto the DarkRoaches._

_"We have to contain these fiends!" Kyle said stabbing a DarkRoach with his lance._

_"Last I checked, that's difficult to do!" Themis said, whacking an Underling with her staff._

_"If you have a better plan, then by all means, tell us!" Maximus snapped, before releasing a few arrows on the Underlings._

_"How can we conjure a plan from out of nowhere in this kind of situation?!" Themis exclaimed. "There are other priorities that we should consider!"_

_"Like what?" Maximus asked, shooting down more DarkRoaches._

_"The lives of the citizens!" Themis pointed out. "We have to get them out from this battle! I also noticed some mercenaries jumping out from the bar in order to prevent, but it's all in vain!"_

_"Epona and I shall evacuate the citizens!" Libertas said stabbing an Underling._

_"So rest assured Princes." Epona said. "Hector, you're coming with us!"_

_"Right!" Hector nodded._

_"We got that part covered… now what?" Maximus asked._

_"All we can do now… is hope for the best…" Themis hoped as Kyle parried the attack that was aimed at her before slashing the Underling in retaliation. "Lyon, where are you right now?"_

* * *

"HENSHIN!"

**TURN UP**

The hologram ejected out from my belt before it pulled back towards and through me, revealing my armor. Uncle Saleh, Aunt Myrrh, and I ran through the streets to deal with the Underlings.

"There are too many of them around the area…" Uncle Saleh noticed.

"And we don't have much choice but to take them out first." I said while dual wielding. "But still, leaving Nee–san back at the bar…"

"Give her some time. I'm certain she will join the battlefield soon…" Aunt Myrrh assured. As she held her dragonstone, it shined brightly and moments later, she became a large dragon.

"L–Look! It's the Great Dragon!" One citizen called out.

"Thank the heavens! The Great Dragon will protect us!" Another citizen cried out.

"Alright! Those monsters don't stand a chance now!"

"But we must hurry…" Uncle Saleh warned as he charged up his spell.

"Why, Uncle Saleh?" I asked.

"Lady Myrrh's Dragonstone will not last for her to be in her form..." he said before launching a large beam of light towards the gathering Underlings and DarkRoaches, purifying them in one shot, "Her stone is almost out of energy…"

"I see." I said.

"Come, get on." Uncle Saleh said before jumping on Aunt Myrrh's back.

"Right," I said, before following suit. "Okay Aunt Myrrh, let's make this quick and get to the others!"

Aunt Myrrh let out a dragonic roar before spreading her wings and flew towards where the rest of the group might be. As we went airborne, we noticed another battle occurring somewhere near the place we gathered.

"Uncle Saleh, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone's fighting the Undead down there…" Uncle Saleh pointed out. Curiosity got the best of me as I took a peek and… Wait a minute… that's…

"Uncle Duessel!?" I gawked as Uncle Duessel backed off from the last attack of the Dragonfly Undead.

_"Ha, ha! What's wrong? Too tired to keep up with us?"_ the Dragonfly Undead chuckled, mocking him.

"Ergh… I'm getting too old for this…" Uncle Duessel grunted.

"HANG ON!" I shouted, rousing my cards.

**KICK**

**THUNDER **

The holograms of Kick Locust and Thunder Deer entered my armor.

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

I jumped off of Aunt Myrrh's back and dove down for the kick as electricity crackled on my kicking foot, "SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_"Huh?!"_ both Undead said, looking up high. They went full alert and immediately dodged my kick. A crater was formed and electricity ran through the ground from my kicking foot.

"Grr… this fool…" the Dragonfly Undead hissed.

"Lyon!" Uncle Duessel exclaimed. "Where did you–"

"I should be asking _you_ that!" I exclaimed. "How did you get back here?!"

"Using the Portal cards from your father and the others."

"Huh? But I thought they don't work anymore." I said confused.

"It didn't… individually." Uncle Duessel explained.

"Individually?" I asked, confused.

"I would love to explain everything in detail, Lyon, but we got other matters, right now…" Uncle Duessel gestured to the Undead who were growling at us.

_"You will pay for trying to attack me." _The Dragonfly Undead hissed.

_"You'll wish you never faced us!"_ The Shell Undead added.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Uncle Saleh said, sending a stream of fire at them using his tome.

"Saleh, Myrrh?!" Uncle Duessel gasped. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason that both Lyon and I are here. We share a common enemy…" Aunt Myrrh said as she reverted back to her human form.

"I see…" Uncle Duessel understood. "Then, Magvel is truly in need of a hero…"

"Indeed." Uncle Saleh said.

"Then let's do this!" I said before charging at the Undead.

* * *

_"By the power of the anima, begone!" Castor casted rather large ice spikes flying towards the DarkRoaches, piercing through them with ease._

_"Quickly, this way!" Libertas said, urging the citizens to a safe route, away from danger._

_"Libertas, I found some more!" Epona said while leading a few more citizens._

_"I got them!" Ajax said. "Hector, Seth with me!"_

_"Yes sire!" Hector and Seth said following him._

**BITE**

**BLIZZARD**

_The holograms of Bite Cobra and Blizzard Polar entered Leangle's armor._

**BLIZZARD CRUSH**

_"Go down!" Leangle exclaimed as mist shot out from his kicking foot, blinding one of the commanders of the Underlings… the Pyro Underling._

_"GAHH! THE MIST!" the Pyro Undead screamed in pain before it completely froze up into a rather large ice sculpture._

_"Hi_–_yah!" Leangle shouted while delivering the scissors kick, shattering away the Underling with ease._

_"Heh, not bad kid." Midas smirked as he slashed an Underling with his dagger._

_"There's still no end to these guys though!" Ross gritted, hacking at a DarkRoach with his axes._

_"Calm yourself Ross." Father Moulder said calmly. "Gracious, even after 25 you're still reckless as ever."_

_"Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Ross smirked._

_"But to say the least, he isn't as reckless as Kurogasa back in our days." Seth said while swinging his sword, parrying one of the DarkRoaches._

_"Agreed. And because of that, that poor young man suffered quite a migraine… I pray that he recovers as soon as possible…" Father Moulder hoped._

_"You and me both." Ajax said swinging his two lances at an Underling._

**DROP**

**FIRE**

**GEMINI**

_The holograms of Drop Whale, Fire Fly, and Gemini Zebra entered Garren's armor._

**BURNING DIVIDE**

_"Get that masked human!" the Underling commanded his minions, as they immediately dashed forward._

_"Here goes something…" Garren gulped before she immediately leaped up high. The Underlings stopped as they noticed her split into two, followed by her drop kicks on them. After she connected the kicks, it was immediately followed by explosions and her mirror image entered back into her armor, combining back as one._

_"What?! They all fell in one big swoop?!" the Underling asked shocked… until a Lance Rouzer stabbed through its stomach, much to its horror._

_"Urusai…" Lance murmured before yanking out her Lance Rouzer and the Underling fell._

_"K–Kizuna?" Garren stuttered._

_"Kizuna where have you been?" Seth asked after stabbing a DarkRoach._

_"Who~se next?" Lance wobbled to the side, drunk with a hiccup._

_"U–Um… K–Kizuna?" Garren stuttered._

_"I was just about to have a GR~EAT drink!" she exclaimed wildly before swinging her Rouzer to a nearby barrel, cutting it away, followed by a hiccup. "When this UGLY monster barged in and destroyed my drink! WHOSE GONNA PAY FOR IT?! *hic!*"_

_"Oh dear…" Moulder groaned wearily._

_"She's drunk…" Seth sweat dropped._

_"COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU MONSTERS! *HIC!*" Lance yelled before finally falling down on her back. "Lyon–cha~n, come here and give me a ki~ss…" She said randomly._

_"Does anyone want to stop her?" Marcus asked._

_"Maybe… you?" Ajax suggested, as he noticed Lance now up again and wobbled towards him… as she reverted back to her normal self._

_"C'mere and lemme give you a BI~G kiss, widdle bwo!" she said drunk before she hugged Marcus and… KISSED HIM ON THE LIPS!?_

_"MMPH?!" Marcus said hocked._

_"GAH!" Ajax gawked dropping his jaw._

_"HAWAWAWAWA!" Garren said shocked before Garren fainted._

_"Ha~! MUCH BETTER!" Kizuna said before she got her hand on her buckle once again, activating it. "Hen~ *hic* shin!"_

**OPEN UP**

_"C'mere and lemme give you a good wrecking!" she exclaimed before running towards the hologram, looking for more trouble._

_"…What… just happened?" Marcus blinked, still in complete shock from Kizuna's sudden action._

_"She just… kissed you…" Ajax said._

_"Kissed… me?" Marcus said… before his face turned red. "She kissed me?!"_

_"On the lips, no less…" Father Moulder sighed. "That girl is wild whenever she's drunk…"_

_"And she thought you were Lyon." Seth said._

_"What?!" Marcus asked shocked._

_"That girl is nothing but trouble…" Father Moulder sighed. "Come Ajax, let's try and stop her before she gets into MORE trouble."_

_"Agreed, Father Moulder." Ajax nodded before the two immediately dispatched to where Kizuna might be._

* * *

_"Gah!"_ both of the Undead roared in pain as Uncle Saleh, Aunt Myrrh, Uncle Duessel and I, were able to even the odds and take advantage of the numbers game.

"It's only a matter of time." Uncle Saleh said.

"Then let's make this quick!" I said before attaching the Rouze Absorber on my arm and took out the two cards that I would use.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

**FUSION JACK**

"Yes, I believe it is time for us to end this battle once and for all." Uncle Duessel said as he wielded his ax tightly and immediately dashed forward. Meanwhile, my armor morphed, donning me into my Jack Form.

_"Hah, do you really think you can beat me with that same move you performed earlier?!"_ the Dragonfly Undead growled before dashing towards him, only to be struck down by a large thunderbolt, courtesy of Uncle Saleh's magic.

"You must _never_ leave any openings, even for a second, Undead." Uncle Saleh reminded with his serious tone before another thunderbolt struck down on the Shell Undead, making it suffer the same fate as the other Undead.

"Let's finish this!" I said before rousing two cards.

**SLASH**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Slash Lizard and Thunder Deer entered his armor.

**LIGHTNING SLASH**

"HAAAAaaahhhh!" I shouted while flying towards both of my targets. As the electricity intensified on my Rouzer, Sieglinde also released a strong aura, making the Rouzer intensify with a larger and stronger electrical jolt. With two strong swings while flying by, the Undead roared in pain and as the two took a few steps back, and eventually, a rather large explosion occurred, ending our battle.

"The deed is done…" Aunt Myrrh said.

"Indeed… that boy resembles his father a lot…" Uncle Duessel said as both of their Categories have been revealed.

"Hey Ryu, you here?!" I shouted, looking around.

"Yeah, I'm right here!" Ryu called out as he approached us. "Whoa! Old Man Duessel, Saleh, and Myrrh?!"

"Hello Ryu." Duessel greeted.

"How did you–"

"I'll explain later. Right now, don't you have some Undead to seal?"

"Huh?" Ryu blinked before looking at the said burning Undead. "Wait, wait… you did all of this, Lyon?"

"Yeah...with their assistance." I replied.

"Huh… impressive." Ryu shrugged while taking out two of his Proper Blanks, dropping them onto the Undead. After quite a while to get absorbed into the cards, eventually, the two said Undead have been sealed up, flying back to his hand. "That takes care of this mess…"

"Oh Lyon–cha~n!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Ryu said as we all turned around to the source of the voice and we were shocked to see Nee–san _still_ drunk?!

"Nee–san?!" I gasped as she wobbled towards me.

"Dwere you ware~! *hic*" she got out as I was able to hold her up while she leaned on me.

"Nee–san, why are you out here? Shouldn't you stay at the bar?" I asked.

"I just saw ya at the port just now~! *hic!* How did you get here weally fast?" she asked while pointing at the port.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Oh never mind, c'mere and give me BI~G kiss, wittle bwo!" Nee–san said before leaning too much on me, pulling the lever on my belt to go back to civilian form and making me fall.

"UWHOA!" I cried out as I fell and Nee–san was on top of me.

"Pucker u~p!" Nee–san said.

"Gh!" I cringed as her face was leaning on me _way too close_! Instinct took over as I placed my hands on her cheeks and tried to push her away from my face, much to her dismay.

"Aw~! C'mon~! *hic!* Don't pwush we, widdle bwo!" she cried out.

"Nee–san! Snap out of it!" I exclaimed while blushing madly. "I'm too young to have my first kiss, especially from you!"

"Nee–san!" Nee–chan's voice shouted, as she immediately tried to pull her up from me. "Get off of Lyon–chan! You reek of ale!"

"YADAAAAAAA~ I wanna kiss my wittle bwo~!"

"You can't do that!" Nee–chan cried out.

"But I want to~!"

"NEE–SAN!" Nee–chan whined.

"That's enough for today, young lady…" Uncle Duessel sighed as he managed to carry her up on his shoulders, making me sigh in relief.

"Yada~!" Nee–san whined as her hands stretched out towards me. "I wanna kiss my widdle bwo~!"

"No." Uncle Duessel said

"Huh… Mattaku…" I sighed as I slowly sat up.

"Daijobu, Lyon–chan?" Nee–chan asked worriedly, as she came over to me.

"Yeah… I'm alright, Nee–chan." I nodded.

"Honestly, Nee–san would always be a handful, especially whenever she got drunk…" Nee–chan sighed.

"I know… but, who _did_ she meet up with at the port, as she claimed?" I asked. "As far as I know, I was here with Uncle Saleh, Uncle Duessel and Aunt Myrrh the entire time."

"There's an explanation for that." A voice said. We turned to see Ajax and Father Moulder come to us.

"AJ? Father Moulder?" I asked confused.

"You know why?" Uncle Duessel asked making AJ gasp.

"Uncle Duessel?! How did you–"

"No worries, young man." Uncle Duessel paused him. "I shall explain everything once we've gathered at the inn."

"I see…" Ajax understood.

"So, tell me. What actually happened after we took our eyes off from Kizuna?" Uncle Duessel asked.

"Well…" Ajax began.

"To make a long story short, Kizuna thought Marcus was Lyon, so she kissed Marcus." Father Moulder said.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"Mou~, Nee–san…" Nee–chan sighed deeply.

"She… kissed Marcus?" I blinked.

"Yes, and that young knight took the shock pretty bad, my prince…" Uncle Kyle added.

"That and Elsie fainted too." Ajax added.

"Oh man…" I sighed. This is gonna be a long night…

* * *

**(Earth)**

_"And~, here comes the train, Kyoshiro." Eirika smiled while feeding him with baby food. Kyoshiro smiled widely in his baby chair, eating the food._

_"Heh, ever since Nee–san heard that she's having a daughter, she was smiling pre~tty widely!" Amber said._

_"She sure is…" Storm nodded. "What do you think, buddy?" Storm asked, but for some reason, Kurogasa was thinking deeply, as he was slightly touching his food. "Dude?"_

_"Hello~? Earth to Kurogasa! Are you in there?" she waved her hand in front of him, surprising him a bit._

_"Huh? W–What?" Kurogasa asked surprised._

_"What is up with you spacing out?" Amber asked._

_"Sorry," Kurogasa apologized. "I guess I'm still trying to let this all sink in."_

_"About Nee–san having a girl?" Amber asked._

_"Well, that…" Kurogasa trailed off, still having a worried look on his face._

_"Or maybe you're still worried that Duessel haven't reached your son at Magvel?" Storm added._

_"That too…" Kurogasa said._

_"No worries buddy!" Storm said, patting his shoulder. "I'm sure he made it!"_

_"Really?"_

_"C'mon, this is Duessel we're talking about!" Storm perked up._

_"When it comes to Grado, he's the guy for the job!" Amber perked up too. "Besides, we could always rely on him!"_

_"Both of them are right, anata." Eirika assured after feeding Kyoshiro another spoonful. "Didn't he give his word of protecting our son as soon as the two met? I'm certain he will keep his promise."_

_"Hmmmmm…" Kurogasa said thinking about it, before saying, "I guess you're right. I'm probably worrying over nothing."_

_"That's the spirit!" Storm grinned._

* * *

**(Magvel)**

Man, I thought we'd _never_ get Nee–san to bed with how drunk she was.

I mean, it took almost all of our girls to actually force her to go to bed, but not before Nee–san let out another 'fountain of youth' from her mouth… yes, she vomited at the toilet before being forced to sleep. I can tell that ale must've been a strong one. She's going to have a bad hangover once she wakes up.

"I see you kids were having a hard time dealing with your sister, Lyon." Uncle Duessel said as both of us met at the hallway at the inn.

"Uncle Duessel…" I muttered.

"Something the matter, young man?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing…" I said.

"Are you certain? You can always talk to me about anything." Uncle Duessel added.

When I heard him say that, there was one question that always kept me worried. "How's my family back on Earth, Uncle Duessel?"

"They're doing okay the last time I saw them." Uncle Duessel said.

I sighed in relief, "I see. That's good to hear…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because to be honest, I'm starting to feel homesick…" I said. "I'm worried about what I've missed back home, especially how Mother and Father are doing right now…"

"I see. That is pretty normal for new adventurers since this is your first time saving Magvel on your own, along with the other kids." Uncle Duessel said. "I'm certain you will get used to it. Your Father also shared the same experience on what you felt when he and his friends set foot in Magvel."

"Yeah…" I muttered. "I just wanted to tell them that I'm alright and doing everything I can to make them proud, especially Father."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, lad." Uncle Duessel assured while patting my head. "You have your Father's courage and your Mother's determination. You'll be alright."

"Thanks…" I smiled, blushing slightly as he treated me like a little kid. It actually feels good to be treated like one, since this whole adventure has pretty much taken a toll on a serious route.

"You sure have your Mother's smile, young man." he smiled. Then he remembered something. "Speaking of your mother, I bear good news regarding her."

"Oh?" I asked curiously. "What is it?"

"She's pregnant."

…

…

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Like father, like son." Uncle Duessel chuckled seeing my surprised expression.

"M–Mother's pregnant?!" I gawked.

"That's right. And she also decided that once the child is born, she will quit her career as a model, though I do not know the gender of the child. Your responsibility as a big brother will be bigger as well. Congratulations, young man."

No way… I'm gonna have a younger sibling… No _wonder_ I've been sneezing randomly! That's when I started tearing up a bit.

"Are you alright?" Uncle Duessel asked.

"I'm fine." I sniffed, wiping a tear. "I'm just so happy."

"Enjoy this moment, then." Uncle Duessel said. "Now you have a reason why you must win this war."

"Y–Yeah…" I sobbed a bit while still wiping a few tears in my eyes.

"I hope you have a good rest. We have a long journey tomorrow." Uncle Duessel said before he parted ways with me, heading towards his room. I'm just so happy, that I can't control my tears right now. No matter how much I tried to hold it in, I just can't last long.

"Lyon?" I heard Uncle Saleh, making me look at him.

"U–Uncle Saleh…" I sobbed.

"Why the tears? Did something bad happen?" he asked.

"N–No,"

"Then what is it?"

"My mother… she's pregnant."

"Eirika is pregnant?" Uncle Saleh asked surprised.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The rest of the Riders minus Nee-san shouted, coming out of their rooms.

"S–She's pregnant?!" Elsie stuttered.

"Aunty Eirika is?!" Sakura–chan gasped.

"Who told you, Lyon–chan?" Nee–chan asked me worriedly.

"Uncle Duessel." I said.

"Wow…" Toby said, trying to let it sink in.

"Heh, well whaddya know?" Ryu scoffed good–naturedly. "Looks like you're gonna be a big bro, after all."

"Now we have a good reason to end this war as soon as possible." Nee–chan deducted with a smile on her face.

"No doubt about that." Toby nodded.

"And I'm certain to help you kids in any way I can, in order to reunite him with his mother." Uncle Saleh pointed out.

"Right," I nodded.

"Now you kids get some rest." Uncle Saleh said.

"And we're celebrating tomorrow morning!" Sakura–chan chirped.

"Save it, Sakura–chan." Toby told her.

"Aw~! Why? Can't we just celebrate this moment?!" she pouted.

"Because we need to save Mei–chan first before celebrating this, remember?" he reminded.

"Oh yeah…" Sakura–chan said dumbly.

"Che…" Ryu scoffed.

"What are _you_ scoffing for huh?" Sakura–chan huffed, puffing one cheek.

"Nothin'." he shrugged before going back to his room. "I'm outta here…"

"Ryu." Toby tried to stop him, but in the end, he only sighed. "Oh well. Might as well go to sleep. He's probably mad about not being able to celebrate this moment…"

"O–Oh…" Elsie stuttered. Then she shifted her attention to her imouto and said, "I–Imouto, we should get some sleep now. M–Most of us are f–feeling exhausted f–from the battle tonight…"

"Mmmmmmmmm… fine…" Sakura–chan said before leaving too with Uncle Saleh following.

"I'm so proud of you Lyon–chan…" Nee–chan smiled hugging me. "You're going to be a big brother."

"Yeah…" I got out. "Ne…"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay… if I sleep with you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course. Why not?" She smiled while her hug felt more reassuring. "I don't mind at all. Knowing you, you will have a hard time trying to sleep after hearing this good news you received."

"Yeah…" I nodded and with that, the two of us went to her room.

* * *

**Fen:** And there you have it guys and wow was Lyon surprised.

**TWF:** Yep, knowing that he's going to be a big brother to two of his siblings, it does bring him to tears. That's just to show how soft his heart is, just like Eirika.

**Fen:** Uh–huh, so with that being said, tune in to next chapter!

**TWF:** Later guys! And remember!

TURN UP your Trump Card of Hope!

**Spade:** A, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** A, 2,4, 5, 6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, **4**, **5**, 6, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, 5, 6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial: **A


	11. Chapter 10: Za'albul's Poison

**TWF:** Heya, this is the Wild Fang and Fen–kun speaking! What is up, everyone?!

**Fen:** We're starting a new chapter of Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace! That's what's up!

**TWF:** I know you guys are actually on the heat, due to this World Cup we're having at Brazil right now, but that doesn't stop us from doing our job!

**Fen:** That's right man! And USA has a long way to go, but hopefully they'll take it all the way!

**TWF:** For now, let's enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_It was the next day and as the sun rose, light peaked through the window as Lyon and Sasha lied on the bed together with Lyon's head on Sasha's chest, sleeping peacefully. Of course, Sasha was just waking up to see Lyon still sleeping. "Mother…" Lyon smiled a bit as he snuggled closer to Sasha._

_"Oh Lyon…" Sasha smiled softly. "You were always like this whenever you're sleeping with me."_

_"Ugh~!" A groan sounded at the entrance, as Sasha noticed Kizuna wobble into her room. "What... hit me?"_

_"Ah, Nee–san. Good morning." Sasha greeted her sister._

_"Huh? Oh… morning." Kizuna waved._

_"How are you feeling?" Sasha asked._

_"Like a truck ran over me 500 times over my head…" Kizuna groaned._

_"That's what happens when you drink something hard for you." she said, concerned._

_"Yeah, I know." she waved off._

_"You tend to be stubborn at times, especially when Kaa-san and Mother told you to stop drinking after your coming of age…" Sasha reminded._

_"Yeah, yeah…" Kizuna grumbled. "Anyways, where's Lyon–chan?"_

_"Sleeping here." Sasha said, looking down at Lyon who was still in her embrace._

_"Oh…" Kizuna said before going over to the bed. "Scoot over…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I need to bond with my favorite little bro, that's what!" Kizuna perked up._

_"No, Nee–san!" Sasha exclaimed, making Lyon groan a bit before snuggling close to her and fall back to sleep. "Do you even remember what you were about to do to him last night?"_

_"Huh? Last night?" Kizuna blinked._

_"Yeah last night. You were so drunk you were about to kiss Lyon!"_

…

…

…

_"…I did what?" Kizuna blinked again._

_"You heard me, Nee–san." Sasha pointed out. "Not to mention it was about to be on his lips." _

_"On his lips?!" Kizuna asked shocked._

_"Yes! You were almost about to take away his first kiss!" Sasha said. "He was saving it until his coming of age or even possibly his marriage with Mei–chan!"_

_"EHHHH?!" Kizuna asked in total shock, backing off from the bed._

_"And you do know what happened last night as well?"_

_"What?"_

_"You kissed Marcus on his lips!" Sasha pointed out._

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

_"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Lyon moaned._

_"Uh–oh…" Sasha cringed. "I think your screaming woke him up…"_

_"Uh… whoops?" Kizuna got out._

_"Mmmm…" Lyon groaned again. "Nee–chan, please… I wanna sleep some more…"_

_"Okay Lyon–chan, go to sleep. I'll wake you up." Nee–chan said._

_"Mmmm… ok…" Lyon said before falling asleep again._

_"Phew…" Kizuna sighed in relief. "That was close…"_

_"Yeah… and you were almost about to shock him after last night…"_

_"Yeah…" Kizuna trailed off, thinking about it. "But, really…"_

_"What?"_

_"Did I actually kiss him, without me noticing?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh man…" Kizuna groaned. _

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with Metis, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** Metis held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 10: Za'albul's Poison

_Down at the dining room that's connected to the lobby, Marcus was sitting down by himself at a table, thinking about the events of last night._

_"I can't believe it… I know Kizuna was drunk but… she kissed ME of all people…" Marcus said to himself._

_"Um… Marcus?"_

_"Huh?" he blinked, raising his head up and noticing Kizuna standing in front of him. A faint image of a drunk Kizuna kissing him formed in his mind, surprising him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, ending up tumbling on his back, due to his shock._

_"Hey, you ok?" Kizuna asked. "You look kinda a bit awkward right now."_

_"U–Uh… I'm fine…" Marcus said getting up and getting back his composure._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. I am fine."_

_"Oh… ok." she shrugged._

_"So, um… what can I do for you?" he asked._

_"I wanna apologize for last night." Kizuna trailed off, looking away from him. "You know… 'that' thing."_

_"Oh… 'that'…" Marcus said._

_"Yeah…" Kizuna said feeling a bit awkward._

_"I do not fault you. You weren't yourself."_

_"I know…" she said, "I kinda created a lot of trouble while I was drunk, huh?"_

_"Yes, and it was quite a mess…" he added._

_"…and did your cousin teasing you about this?" she asked._

_"No, much to my relief." he said. _

_"Boy, thank goodness…" Kizuna sighed in relief. _

_"I–In any case, we should prepare to move on with our journey!" Marcus said as he hastily stood up on his chair. "L–Let us be on our way, Kizuna. We cannot let them wait for us."_

_"Right," Kizuna nodded._

* * *

Ahhhhhhh… what a good sleep I had.

To accompany with that good sleep, I dreamt of my family back home. Father, Mother, Kaa–san and Tou–san were there calling me back home, with Kyoshiro waving happily at me. At the same time, Mother was holding a baby wrapped in a white cloth, though I still do not know the gender of the child. One thing I do know was that she was smiling gently while looking at the child.

"I know for certain that Mother would definitely be happy about this." I smiled gently, still recalling the dream I had.

"Ah, Lyon–chan. You're awake." I heard Nee–chan's voice, with a towel around her neck. I guess she just finished taking her bath.

"Nee–chan…" I said while rubbing my eyes. "Where's everyone?"

"Everyone is getting prepared to go after breakfast." she answered.

"Oh…" I trailed off.

"Come now, better go take a bath." Nee–chan said. Just as a reminder, unlike on Earth, the bathrooms in this world's inn are not located in our room, so, yeah…

"Right…" I said before yawning and stretching out.

"And try not to go into the girl's bathroom by accident." Nee–chan said.

"Yeah, I'll try…" I shuddered a bit.

As I walked out from the room, with a towel on my shoulder, I couldn't help but keep thinking about that wonderful dream I had last night, including the news that Uncle Duessel told me. I've always wanted to become a big brother to my siblings, including Kyoshiro, since I was the only child in my family.

I wonder if my luck would change around me.

"KYAAA!" I heard Sakura–chan scream, snapping me out from my dreamland… and turn pale instantly…"L–Lyon–niichan, what do you think you're doing?!" she squeaked before immediately taking her towel nearby and cover her modesty. "I'm in the middle of the bath here!"

Oh dang it! Me and my bad luck!

"I–I'm sorry!" I stammered badly blushing red as her hair, turning around away from her.

"Lyon–niichan no ecchi!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I repeated myself before closing the door behind me and immediately took off elsewhere. Oh, why do these things happen to me all the time?

* * *

"So, Lyon." Ajax said, as we are now eating breakfast at the nearby shop. Ajax and I sat close to one another, whispering to me. "I heard you got yourself into trouble again?"

"It was on accident…" I sighed.

"Seriously, what is it with you and girls that you always get bad luck?" Ajax asked.

"I don't know…" I slumped my shoulders. "Father also suffered the same fate like me…"

"Quite right." Ajax recalled. "Father told me regarding Uncle Kurogasa's bad luck whenever he's around your Mother."

"Yeah…" I sighed further.

"Do not worry about it, cousin. I'm sure it's just temporary." Ajax assured. "Once you've tied the knot with your loved one, I'm sure lady luck will change your luck, eventually. I'm certain that's what happened when your parents tied the knot ever since that day."

"I guess so…"

"So besides that, before all that you looked really happy." Ajax said before taking a drink.

"Well… that's because I heard from Uncle Duessel that Mother's pregnant.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!*

Ajax spat out his drink in spray of mist before saying, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"What?" I blinked, looking at him in total confusion.

"Wait, hold up…" Ajax stopped me, as my other friends approached me, including Midas. Those who already knew couldn't help but smile about it. And I noticed that even Uncle Seth, Uncle Kyle, and Father Moulder knew about it and just smiled happily.

"Your dad popped a balloon in your mom?" Midas asked, as if he's not that interested. I nodded at his question. "Wow… lucky bastard. I wonder how many times _that _took." he chuckled.

"O–Oi!" I said blushing slightly. "Please don't mention that!"

"Boy, my mom would be surprised to hear this kind of news…" Arty said.

"And so will my Father." Ajax nodded in agreement. "To think after all of these years, Aunt Eirika would get pregnant again. Looks like your life as an only child will be soon over, Lyon. And I'm proud of you to actually have a real sibling by blood too."

"Yes, another child of royalty has now entered our ranks." Maximus said.

"Congratulations Prince Lyon." Libertas smiled.

"Thanks Libby." I smiled softly.

As everyone continued to compliment me for the news, my days were starting to get better. I can tell that if I told Mei–chan about this, I'm certain that she would be happy as well.

I wonder what she is doing right now.

* * *

_"It looks like you have received your mission, Princess…" Marisa said as Metis, along with the other clerics, walked out from the large temple and the said princess approached her._

_"Yes." Metis nodded. "I am assigned to a village that is near Za'albul Marsh."_

_"That marsh is sometimes a treacherous place to be in." Marisa commented._

_"I am well aware of that, but that is not going to stop me from completing my pilgrimage."_

_"I see…" Marisa nodded. "As I said before, I shall accompany you until your pilgrimage is over, Princess."_

_"I know, Marisa." Metis nodded as she looked around her surroundings._

_"I know how you feel, Princess." Marisa said as she also looked around her surroundings, noticing many structures in total destruction and many people were injured due to it, as the tasked clerics are now healing a few of them. "Who would have thought there would be monsters attacking this place after years of peace?"_

_"Yes. Father and Mother told me about the adventures they had when they had to slay the Undead and the Riders back then had to seal them up."_

_"Yes. I remember it all too well." Marisa nodded._

_"Let's do what we can to help here first then head to the village." Metis suggested._

_"At once." Marisa nodded._

_"And Marisa?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Please… as I said before, just call me by my name, whenever we're alone." Metis reminded._

_"O–Oh," Marisa blinked. "I apologize… Metis."_

_"That's better." Metis smiled._

* * *

"After we get through this marsh, we should be able to head towards the village near there." Uncle Seth informed me.

"But it's going to take a while to get there, as we've just entered in." Uncle Kyle said.

"And this swamp is truly not suited my taste!" Themis complained.

"Oh toughen up," Ryu groaned.

"Easier said than done." Themis huffed. "Honestly, it's no wonder Mother had to hit your Father's toe a lot whenever he insults her. It makes me want to hit your toe too."

"Che…" Ryu scoffed. "Don't even think about it, woman…"

"Look, just accept it matter for now, Themis…" Toby sighed. "Besides, we'll get out of this swamp eventually, right?"

"Oh… right you are, Toby." she agreed without making eye contact.

"Heh, heh…" Maximus snickered.

"Should I step on _your_ foot instead brother?!" Themis snapped.

"No…" Maximus said quietly.

"Right answer." she said, huffing away from his attention.

"Oh, Themis…" I sighed. As I looked outside of the wagon, I noticed Libertas looking at AJ from afar, distracted for a moment.

"…" she remained quiet to herself, not leaving her gaze on him, as he was talking about strategy with Uncle Seth and Uncle Duessel.

"Libby?" I asked, startling her.

"H–Huh?!" She stuttered, looked at me.

"Everything okay?"

"E–Everything's fine, my prince!" she squeaked.

"Really?" I asked. "I thought you were distracted by something."

"I'm quite certain, my prince." she said firmly. "You're just seeing things."

"C'mon Libby, I know you were looking at AJ from afar."

"Gh!" Libertas flinched before slumping her shoulders. "Am I really that obvious?"

"As obvious as your green hair." I smirked.

"Prince Lyon!" she got out, catching AJ's attention.

"Libertas?" Ajax asked, making her flinch.

"Y–Yes, m–my prince?" she stuttered.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"E–Everything is fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" She squeaked.

"Oi, Libby, calm down…" I whispered.

To make things worse for her, Ajax slowed down his horse and managed to get to her side, making her blush more obvious, though… he didn't notice it.

"P–Prince Ajax?" Libertas stuttered… as his action caught her off guard by having his free hand placed on her forehead.

"Are you certain you're fine? You didn't eat any bad food back at the city, did you?" he asked.

"N–No, of course not!" Libertas said.

"Hmm…" Ajax pondered before taking his hand off of her head saying, "Okay, if you say so." and moved his horse away from her.

"Phew…" Libertas sighed in relief.

"You're bad when it comes to telling him your feelings, Libby." I chuckled.

"Prince Lyon, please stop it!" she hissed.

"If you keep this up, sooner or later, he'll swoop away another girl into his hands." I teased further.

"Oh, truly?" she said in annoyance, as her left eye twitched a bit. "So, will you feel the same feeling if Princess Metis would be swooped away by another man's arms, beside yours?"

"Gh!" I flinched.

"Hmph… that's what I thought." Libertas smirked.

Dang it Libby! You're not playing fair!

"An eye for an eye." Maximus chuckled.

"Maximus!" I exclaimed.

"She _did_ bring up a good point, cousin." Maximus said. "And besides, you and Metis still haven't told each other's feelings… much like a certain someone." he snickered, looking at his little sister.

"OH SHUT UP!" Themis yelled.

*STOMP!*

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Young kids these days…" Father Moulder sighed.

"Those two…" Uncle Saleh said.

"It would seem like history repeats itself." Aunt Myrrh said. "The history of Melissa, Kurai, and the toe crushing move."

"It would seem so, Lady Myrrh." Uncle Saleh said.

"I wonder how they are doing right now. On Earth, I mean…" Father Moulder asked.

"We can't tell, since our Portal cards have been sealed up…" Ross said while showing the blank Portal Card. "See? I even keep it with me, just in case this card works again."

"But seeing as the danger is still here, it means we still can't use it yet." Uncle Seth said.

"Meaning that we'll have to wait longer." Uncle Kyle added.

"C'mon you overgrown freaks show me what'cha got! Try and take down Jason the Jabber!"

"Hey, stop the carriage!" I said, and the rest did the same.

"N–Ne, Lyon–chan. W–What's the matter?" Elsie asked me on another wagon.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked, as the sounds of clashing swords sounded, even though it's faint.

"I did." Ajax frowned.

"It sounded like… Jason?" Nee–chan asked.

"Gah! Hey, watch the bandanna! You think you can get away from Jason the Jabber? Well think again!"

"Yeah, it's Jason…" Everyone deadpanned. For those who don't Jason is the son of Uncle Gerik and Aunt Tethys, and the younger brother of Diana, his sister.

"And if he's here…" Nee–chan trailed off.

"Yep, there's no doubt about it." Ajax sighed.

"His sister would be there, just to ensure his safety… as usual." Epona added in detail.

"Let's get to where he might be and see the situation ourselves." Uncle Duessel suggested.

Right!" I nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey! I said to watch the bandanna!" Jason yelled, dodging a sword strike from an Underling. He was a young man with spiky light green hair wearing his father's purple bandanna on his forehead, wearing a sleeveless purple shirt, a leather left shoulder guard, white pants, brown belt, and brown boots while carrying a sword.

"Hah! For a petty human, you're quite strong!" the Tiger Underling claimed. It is in its tiger form, wearing blue leather armor with brown pads to protect the lower part of his body and tail. His paws and claws remained on its own as it is wielding its large axe. "I've never had such a challenge before!"

"Oh yeah? Jason the Jabber is just getting warm up!" Jason claimed before the two rushed forward, clashing their weapons once again.

"Honestly, why does my little brother get eager when it comes to battle?" a female dancer sighed. She had crimson long red hair that's tied in a dolphin tail, wearing a red glittering dancing outfit with gold linings on the edge of her upper garment and beautiful pants. A see–through peach sarong was around her waist, and she wore red dancing shoes and gold bracelets on her wrists, the same one her mother once wore during her prime. "And here I thought we're on our way to get to the other village for our task… until this happens."

"No worries Diana, we got this!" Jason assured.

"That's when I worry the most." Diana sweat dropped.

"Take this!" The Tiger Underling yelled, charging at Jason with his axe.

"Hah!" he ducked down, nearly missing by a few inches from hitting his head. "Hey, how many times do I have to tell you?! Don't go for my bandanna!"

"Why would I even wanted to follow your rules?!" it snapped.

"Why would even a monster become idiotic as my little brother…?" she sighed while crossing her arms.

"So, this is where you are." I said, catching her attention.

"Eh? That voice…" she said before turning around and noticing me. "Lyon?"

"Hey, Diana." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Diana!" Sakura–chan perked up, heading towards her happily.

"Sakura! You're here too?" she replied as she immediately hugged her happily. As for Jason? Well… he's too busy with his 'epic' battle with an Underling…

"Fancy meeting you here." Ajax said.

"Oh, Ajax!" Diana said. "It's good seeing you too!" She then turned to Maximus. "And a hello to you too Maxxie boy."

"Gh!" Maximus flinched… with a blush?

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy meeting me again?" she asked, teasing him happily.

"If not for the circumstances, I would… be happy to see you too." he replied.

"Oho~? What's this now?" Themis smirked. "Oh, my dear brother, I didn't know that–"

"Not a word out of you sister." Maximus grumbled, closing his eyes with one of them twitching. And I think he popped a blood vessel.

"You know what they say: Payback's a–"

"Don't finish that sentence Nee–san." I said. "Please… for the sake of others."

"Oh… okay." she shrugged.

"You are an even match for the Jason the Jabber, fiend!" he smirked as both of them are panting after their harsh battle. "But, the Jabber will put this battle to an end… with my signature technique!"

"Oh no…" Everyone groaned.

"Not again…" Ajax said in dismay.

"He fails this every time…" Toby added.

"Come at me! Let's see this technique of yours, mortal!" the Tiger Underling roared as it immediately rushed toward him.

"You're finished!" Jason said as he also dashed forward… before his foot got stuck in the mud, making him trip over… and his sword flew towards the unexpected Underling.

"Gh!" the Tiger Underling flinched… as the sword pierced through its chest. "What… technique…" it muttered before it fell down, no longer moving its body.

"H–Ha, ha!" Jason boasted loudly as he quickly got up and stood on his two feet while the mud is covered all over his face. "H–He was caught off guard by my moves! He never saw that one coming from Jason the Jabber!"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Everyone sweat dropped.

"As expected of Jason…" Maximus sighed.

"Mhmm…" I added.

"W–What's with everyone like that?!" Jason stuttered. "D–Didn't you just see how my move worked well?"

"It's just a fluke." Midas bluntly said.

"And there's mud covering your face…" Diana sighed.

"W–What are you saying? My technique was flawless!" he startled. Then he remembered something. "Hold on…"

"What's wrong?" Toby asked.

"When did you guys get here?" Jason asked, making our sweat drop heavier, saved for Diana who sighed at her brother's words.

"Oh _now_ you notice us…" Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Jason snapped.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Nee–chan sighed before approaching Jason and cleaning his face with a handkerchief. "Here, you got mud all over your face."

"Eh?" he blinked. "Ah, you're ri– w–whoa there!"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Nee–chan asked worriedly as he took a few steps back from Nee–chan.

"I–I can clean this up on my own, S–Sasha! Don't worry about it!" he panicked as he immediately wiped it off from his face, much to Nee–chan's confusion.

"Huh?" Nee–chan asked confused.

"Is it just me or…" Nee–san whispered.

"Yeah, he's in love with Nee–chan…" I whispered back.

"Honestly, young men these days…" Epona sighed.

"It's a good thing we've already went passed that, isn't it, Sire?" Uncle Kyle asked.

"Indeed we have, Kyle." Uncle Duessel nodded. "You two, where are you heading? And why are only the two of you on your own?"

"Uh… well…" Jason began.

"You see…" Diana said.

"Go on." Father Moulder said.

"We're here… on our own, right now." Diana explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Father Moulder asked.

"After both of us finished our task, at first, we were about to head back to Father's place in Jehanna." Diana began before glaring at her little brother. "But, considering the fact that Jason is not satisfied yet, he said he would try to search for more tasks first before heading back home. As of right now, he's searching for more battles ahead of him…"

"How surprising…" Toby sweat dropped with sarcasm.

"Hey, it gets bored around the house okay?!" Jason said.

"Oh that reminds me, Diana have you or Jason seen Mei?" I asked.

"Why the sudden question?" Diana asked.

"Because he misses her." Nee–san teased.

"Oi!" I blushed.

"Well… we didn't hear any news at the bar." Diana recalled.

"True. But we _do_ know that she's on her pilgrimage, just as the boss from the bar informed us about." Jason nodded. "I guess you can say we haven't yet."

"Huh… I see…" I sighed sadly.

"Lyon–chan…" Nee–chan said worriedly.

"Well hopefully, she'll be at the capital of Grado." Ross said.

"Yes, but there's going to be another problem." Themis recalled.

"What do you mean?" Maximus asked.

"I did say that she will receive her task at Grado, right?" she reminded. "But that's just it. Once she receives her task, she'll be sent to another place to perform her task, along with a few selected clerics. Believe me, I've been there before."

"What?!" Everyone asked surprised.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry cousin." Themis apologized. "It just came to me."

"Then…" I trailed off.

"Yes, there would be a possibility that…" Themis said.

"She's being shipped elsewhere, other than Grado." Midas concluded.

"Yes…" Themis said sadly.

"No…" I said as I fell to my knees.

"Lyon–chan…" Nee–san said worriedly, coming towards me for a hug.

"Then… we've came to Grado… for nothing?" I muttered.

"Not exactly." Diana said.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Usually, whenever the pilgrimage of the clerics, occur, they will perform their task." Themis said. "But, there is a limit to where they would do their task. And Grado would be the boundary of it."

"Then…" I looked at her, with a glint of hope in my eyes.

"Rest assured, dear cousin. True, she's not at Grado at this point, but she is still within the territory of Grado itself." Themis comforted. "Though, it might take a while to actually find her, considering Grado has the biggest land across Magvel…"

"Yokatta…" I sighed in relief.

"It's not a wasted effort after all." Ryu scoffed.

"Uh… you know." Midas began. "While we're continuing our empty chats, we're totally surrounded by these DarkRoaches here."

"Huh?" we all asked confused, then looked around, noticing that we _were_ surrounded by DarkRoaches.

"Oh great…" Hector said.

"Just what we need…" Leo said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! Icky cockroaches!" Sakura–chan squealed in terror… while jumping into my arms?

"H–Hey!" I blushed.

"Save me, Lyon–niichan!" Sakura–chan exclaimed.

"Then… what's the point of having the Buckle in the first place?" Ryu asked, sweat dropping.

"A–re?" she blinked innocently before looking at her belt. Then she laughed nervously and said, "You're right. Gomenne~!"

"Get off of me…" I grumbled, gritting my teeth, with my eyes closed, one of them twitching while popping a blood vessel.

"R–Right, haha…" Sakura–chan said sheepishly before getting off of me.

"Let's just go…" I added. "Henshin!"

**TURN UP**

"We better be not left behind. Let's suit up, everyone!" Toby commanded as they are already in their poses while the Buckles emitted their respective sounds.

"HENSHIN!"

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

Six more holographic rectangles emerged from their buckles and pulled back towards them before donning in their armor and wielding their respective weapons.

"Let's do this!" Lance–neesan chirped.

"Battle formations everyone!" Uncle Seth called out.

"At once!" both Uncle Kyle and Ross said in unison.

"Be sure to keep up our defense and offense as well!" Uncle Duessel said.

"Hah, these fiends will be no match for Jason the Jabber!" he grinned happily while resting his sword on his shoulder. "Let me show them the strength of what the Jabber can really do!"

And here we go again…

* * *

"Hehehehehehehe… more mortals to poison…" _An Undead chuckled._

"And more to crush down…" _another Undead said._

_The first Undead is in its greyish bodysuit with a rhino head, with more thick paddings on its legs and shoulder pads. With more spikes on its back, it also wielded a large katar equipped on each of its wrists. This is the Rhino Undead._

_The other Undead on the other hand is truly different in terms of its appearance. As its greyish body armor seemed to be similar to other Undead, it has a chest armor that spiked out from him, which resembled legs of a scorpion. His helmet also had the stinger of scorpion behind its helmet, a pair of claws instead of hands wielding its axel and sharp spikes on its legs. Also, its back is also similar to the shell of a scorpion's back, with its tail well hidden._

_This is the Scorpion Undead._

"Heh, heh, heh, soon this whole world will be filled with my poison." _the Scorpion Undead chuckled._

"And none shall survive our onslaught." _The Rhino Undead added._

"Indeed."

"Well now, shall we go and inflict the poison upon them?"

"Let's go. I can't content my excitement any longer." _the Rhino Undead chuckled._

* * *

**THUNDER**

**FIRE**

**TORNADO**

**BLIZZARD**

The holograms of Thunder Deer entered my armor, Fire Fly entered Garren's armor, Tornado Hawk entered Chalice's armor, and Blizzard Polar entered Leangle's armor. The four of us jumped up high with our kicking feet down towards a huge swarm of DarkRoaches as our elements surrounded our kicking feet.

"ELEMENTAL RIDER KICK!" We shouted.

_"Ghhhhhhhhhhh!"_ the DarkRoaches hissed in pain after the kicks were connected, making them fly a few meters back before an explosion occurred.

"Away with you!" Jason said while swinging his sword wildly, making the DarkRoaches hiss in pain. "You're no match with the Jabber's strength!"

"Jason, please stop it…" Diana sighed as she noticed the approaching DarkRoaches. Looking at her surroundings, she quickly took a vine, made a lasso and threw it at the bunch, securing them on the spot. "Now, be nice and stay quiet."

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

Lance–neesan, Larc–neechan, and Sakura–chan readied their Mighty Gravity, Ray, and Impact attacks.

_"GWARGGGHHH!"_ the DarkRoaches screamed in pain after the kicks hit the target as the three of them landed back on the ground.

"Nice move, as always, Sakura." Diana smiled.

"Thankies~!" Glaive–chan chirped.

"That takes care of them!" Lance–neesan chirped.

"But we got more to deal with!" Larc–neechan said.

"Pfft, no worries, we got this!"

"Rather than boasting about this, we should really look around our surroundings…" Diana suggested as a few more batches of DarkRoaches rushed towards them "These fiends will not give up that easily."

"We know~! That's why we're gonna go kick some butt!" Lance–neesan chirped as she's the first one to dispatch to the said bunch.

"Matte, Nee–san!" Larc–neechan exclaimed before following suit.

* * *

_"Take this!" Ajax shouted, stabbing two with his lances._

_"HaaaahHHH!" Ross yelled, hacking another with his axe. "How do you like that?!"_

_"Nice one, Ross." Ajax gave a thumbs-up. "You never cease to amaze me with that axes of yours."_

_"My prince, watch out!" Libertas' voice shouted in the sky, as she immediately swooped him away from the danger, as the DarkRoaches tried to ambush the prince from behind, but it was all in vain as Duessel and Kyle entered the fray, slashing them off with their respective axes. "Thank goodness you're alright…" Libertas sighed in relief._

_"Thank you Libertas." Ajax thanked. _

_"You have to pay attention next time!" Libertas scolded a bit._

_"Heh, heh… sorry." Ajax said sheepishly._

_"Goodness…" Libertas sighed._

_"By the way…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"How did you get here so fast?" he asked. "I was certain you were with Epona just now…" his question made Libertas flinch for a moment._

_"Uh… well…" Libertas began._

_"Hey, a little help here would be nice!" Epona called out, piercing a DarkRoach with her lance._

_"C–Coming Epona!" Libertas called back. "L–Let's go, help Epona my prince!" She said quickly._

_"Yeah, I bet she's in trouble right now…" Ajax agreed as the two immediately flew towards Epona._

_"With the combined might of the Light…" Castor chanted._

_"…vanquish the evil from this world! Bolt Blast!" Father Moulder finished as the two managed to cast a rather strong thunder blast, turning the DarkRoaches into vapor instantly._

_"Brilliant! We did it!" Castor exclaimed._

_"Yes we did." Moulder said._

_"Take this!" Marcus shouted, piercing a DarkRoach's skull with his lance, but five more surrounded him. "Gah, there's no end to these bugs!"_

_"Yeah…" Hector cringed in annoyance. "If we don't take out the leader of this bunch, there's no end to these menaces!"_

_"But, where is their leader?" Leo asked._

_"How the heck should I know? That's Prince Lyon's job in the first place!" Hector replied._

_"Stop yappin' and more slashin', kiddies!" Midas shouted while backing off from the green mist._

_"And here I thought _we_ girls chat a lot." Arty said before firing an arrow._

_"Agreed." Themis added before whacking her enemy with her staff._

* * *

_"Back off!" Saleh exclaimed, shooting out a stronger version of a thunderbolt at one of the DarkRoaches, instantly destroying it._

_"Thank you…" Myrrh thanked._

_"You're welcome, Lady Myrrh." Saleh nodded. "Until we've found you a new Dragonstone, I shall protect you from harm."_

_"I know you will." Myrrh nodded._

_"Okay, now stay behind me, things are about to get nasty." Saleh said._

_"Headshot!" Maximus shouted, firing an arrow and hitting a DarkRoach's head, dead on. "Hah, another one shot down."_

_"Even with that headshot, that doesn't stop their advances, Prince Maximus." Seth informed._

_"I know, Seth." Maximus nodded. "Blast, what's taking you so long in finding the Undead, Lyon?"_

* * *

"Gah!" I cried out as I tumbled to the ground, thanks to Rhino Undead tackling me down.

_"C'mon, is that all you got?!"_ The Rhino Undead snarled.

"Lyon–chan!" Larc–neechan shouted worriedly as she approached me.

"Hey, no one messes with my little bro!" Lance–neesan snapped as she started chasing it.

"Daijobu, Lyon–chan?" Larc–neechan asked worriedly.

"Peachy…" I groaned, getting up.

"Time to use my new move!" Chalice said before rousing three cards on his Chalice Arrow.

**FLOAT**

**DRILL**

**TORNADO**

The holograms of Float Dragonfly, Drill Shell, and Tornado Hawk entered his armor.

**SPINNING DANCE**

As the tornado engulfed him, he started spinning his body around while extending his Arrow at the front. As he levitated in the air, he immediately dived down, aiming his corkscrew kick at the Rhino Undead.

_"Gh!"_ the Rhino Undead cringed as it held on to Chalice's attack.

"He's vulnerable now! Let's inflict damage to him now!" Leangle suggested.

"I–I got it!" Garren stuttered before rousing her three cards.

**BULLET**

**RAPID**

**FIRE**

The holograms of Bullet Armadillo, Rapid Pecker, and Fire Fly entered her armor.

**BURNING SHOT**

Garren aimed her Rouzer at the Rhino Undead and after it charged up, she shot a series of fireballs at it.

_"Grraaahhh!"_ it roared in pain as the fireballs bombarded it, inflicting more damage at it.

"This is the end!" Chalice declared as his corkscrew kick eventually broke through its defense and inflicted the kick.

_"Gwarrrrrggghhhh!"_ it roared in pain while plunging into the swamp. Moments later, an explosion occurred, followed by the revealing of its category.

"Bro, he's all yours!" Chalice said.

"Right!" Leangle said before taking out his Proper Blank and threw at it the Rhino Undead, the latter being absorbed into the card before it flew back to Leangle's hand. "One down."

"GAH!" Glaive–chan cried out as she was knocked down by the Scorpion Undead.

"Sakura–chan!" I cried out, running towards the Scorpion Undead with my Blay Rouzer and Sieglinde in tow. "GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_"What's the matter? Can't stand up to me?"_ it chuckled.

"Not on my watch!" Leangle shouted as he tried to thrust his Rouzer forward, only to be parried to the side, followed by a strong slash on his armor.

_"Is that all you got? You're pretty weak…"_ it scoffed.

"Take this!" I shouted putting away Sieglinde momentarily before rousing two cards.

**SLASH**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Slash Lizard and Thunder Deer entered my Rouzer.

**LIGHTNING SLASH**

Electricity jolted on the Rouzer and transferred to Sieglinde adding more and intensifying it along with the power. "HaaaahhhhHH!" I shouted while dashing towards it. It already anticipated my approach when suddenly–

*STAB!*

"Lyon!" Leangle exclaimed as its tail… stabbed my stomach, piercing through the armor and its tip managed to hit my skin.

"LYON–NIICHAN!" Glaive–chan shouted in horror.

"Ughh…" I choked out as I automatically de–henshined and I coughed out blood before the Scorpion Undead yanked out its tail rather hard and I fell to the ground.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are fool to try and face me!"_ The Scorpion Undead laughed. "_Now, to go for the kill…"_

_"Not on my watch!"_

_"Huh?!"_ the Scorpion Undead gasped as blurs of punches and kicks were inflicted on it, making it stumble back a few steps. _"Who dares harm me?!"_

The figure was humanoid having a white skull with black linings that resembled a brain of some sort and a pair of fangs. Its fully black bodysuit had a pair of blades that mounted on his shoulders, wrists, thighs, and greaves. It also had white plate on its chest and a chain of some sort wrapped around his left wrist.

"That's– Trial B!" Chalice called out.

"Not just Trial B…" Leangle realized. "It's Hirose!"

_"You…"_ the Scorpion Undead growled.

_"Enough is enough…"_ Hirose warned. _"I shall not let you harm humanity…"_

_"Why side with them, fool? You have the gift to create your own paradise!"_ the Scorpion Undead growled.

_"Wrong."_ Hirose said firmly.

_"What?!"_ The Scorpion Undead snarled.

_"I won't let you do whatever you want! It wouldn't be what Shiori would want me to do! She would want me to protect people! And I shall do that now! Just like Kenzaki Kazuma, I will protect this world from the Undead such as you!"_

_"Grr…"_ it growled while slowly taking a few steps back. _"I'll be back, fool!"_

"Hey, he's getting away!" Chalice exclaimed.

"We can fight it later, focus on Lyon here!" Leangle reminded while the Scorpion Undead immediately disappeared from their view.

"Lyon–chan!" Nee–san and Nee–chan cried out, running over to me along with his the rest of the Riders who went back to civilian form.

"I–Is he okay?!" Elsie panicked as Sakura–chan cradled me in her arms with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Lyon–niichan! Lyon–niichan!" Sakura–chan sobbed.

"No use… he can't respond…" Ryu gritted his teeth tightly. "That fiend…"

"I know how you feel, but for now, let's focus on him." Toby suggested. "Get the healers quickly. We need to aid him."

"R–Right!" Elsie squeaked… while my vision was getting more blurry…

* * *

_*CRASH!*_

_"Oh!" Eirika gasped, surprised to hear one of the plates crash onto the floor while she washed the dishes, catching her husband's attention while he played with Kyoshiro on his lap._

_"Eirika? Everything okay?" Kurogasa asked._

_"Y–Yes anata…" Eirika stuttered. "One of the dishes randomly slipped out of my hands and I dropped and broke it."_

_"Huh? That's not like you to drop dishes like that." Kurogasa said._

_"I know that…" she trailed off. As Kurogasa noticed his wife's current expression, he couldn't help but feel worried as he put Kyoshiro on his baby chair and approached her. _

_"Is something the matter?" he asked while he bent down and picked up the large pieces of the broken plate. _

_"I don't know… for some reason… s–something bad happened to our son…" she trailed off while looking at her hands, slightly trembling. "I–I just had that feeling, anata…"_

_"Eirika…" he said as he put away the broken plates into the bin and approached his wife, hugging her for comfort._

_"I–I just have that feeling, anata…" she said as she slowly began to sob. _

_"Calm down, Eirika. I assure you he's going to be fine…" _

_"B–But… a mother's instinct told me h–he's in grave danger… it hurts so much in my chest, I can't control my tears…" she sobbed on his chest while he continued to calm her down by combing her hair._

_"It's okay… everything's going to be okay." Kurogasa said._

* * *

_"Blast… It's not working…" Themis panted._

_"What do you mean it's not working?!" Kizuna snapped. _

_"Please, Kizuna. Try to understand our situation." Themis replied as she looked at Lyon, panting heavily while sweating on the bed. On his stomach, a purple rash was on his skin, along with cracks on it. At this time, they are at the nearby village inn after the battle they had. _

_"Mere magic won't work…" Hirose said. "An Undead's poison isn't like the normal ones. The venom that's been injected into his body will further deteriorate his body. The healers can only slow down the venom's effect…"_

_"W–Wait, are you saying–" Sakura sobbed._

_"No, I'm not saying that." Hirose said. "There's only one thing that could cure him."_

_"What is it?" Sasha asked._

_"You need to find the Camel Undead and combine his power with one of your healers' staff."_

_"I–Is that so?" Kizuna said worriedly._

_"I may be a Trial, but I do not lie when it comes to that…" Hirose said._

_"Then, if that's the case, I suggest we try to search for this Camel Undead!" Kizuna suggested._

_"How can we? We don't have a clue of where it is." Maximus said._

_"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Kizuna snapped. "Lyon's dying for crying out loud!"_

_"Nee–san…" Sasha said worriedly._

_"I don't know about you guys, but I'll be going out there to search for it!" Kizuna said before stomping out of the room._

_"Nee–san, wait!" Sasha exclaimed._

_"Leave her be for now, Sasha." Themis said. "For now, us healers will stay here and tries to slow down the venom spreading in his system."_

_"And I shall assist you to find it in order to aid him." Hirose offered. "I can detect the targeted Undead, just as how I was able to find all of you."_

_"Alright." Maximus nodded. "For now, we'll believe in your words and plan what to do next."_

* * *

_Inside the carriage, Metis, Marisa, and a few more clerics and guards were heading towards the designated village, as it was in the evening. Along the way, Marisa noticed Metis looking at her lucky charm worriedly and clenched on it while holding it close to her. "Metis, is something the matter? Are you not feeling well?" Marisa asked._

_"I… I don't know…" Metis said._

_"What do you mean?" Marisa asked._

_"I don't know…" Metis shook her head. "For some reason, I feel… something bad happened to Lyon."_

_"Are you certain?" Marisa asked again._

_"I don't know… and my chest suddenly felt tight…" she added._

_"Maybe you're in love, Metis?" one of the clerics asked._

_"W–What?" Metis blushed._

_"Are you in love?" The cleric asked again._

_"I…"_

_"Hey, you know you shouldn't ask such a thing!" one of them said._

_"Why not? Aren't you curious about it as well?" the cleric questioned them._

_"Even so, until we have finished our pilgrimage, having a relationship with someone is forbidden." the elder cleric said. "Keep that in mind, girls."_

_"Yes Sister…" The clerics said in unison._

_"This applies to you too Metis." The elder cleric said._

_"Y–Yes Sister…" Metis nodded._

_"I understand you may have someone waiting for you, but you must not let it be an obstacle for you. You may be the Princess of Jehanna, but the title matters not when it comes down to our teachings. We shall always teach and help everyone equally." _

_"I understand…" Metis nodded as she looked outside of the wagon, still having a worried loom on her face. _'Lyon… please be alright.'

* * *

**TWF:** Oh man, talk about bad things happening to Lyon… it's kinda like what happened to Kurogasa when he faced Valter for the first time.

**Fen:** Yeah, only this time, it's poison doing the work not internal bleeding!

**TWF:** Gh! Let's just hope for the best that they're able to find the Camel Undead before time runs out for Lyon! The next adventure would have all of the healers be focused on slowing down Lyon's poison in his body.

**Fen:** And a lot of praying for a miracle.

**TWF:** Yeah… so tune in next time for the next chapter of Dark Ace!

**TURN UP! THE ETERNAL TRUMP CARD OF HOPE!**

**TWF:** And btw, I cheered for Germany to win… lol

**Fen:** USA! All the way!

**Spade:** A, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** A, 2,4, 5, 6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, **4**,5, 6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial: **A, **B**


	12. Chapter 11: Recovering the Missing Piece

**Fen:** Hello everyone! Fen and Fang here to give you the latest chapter of Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace!

**TWF:** And this time, we'll be reuniting one of the characters that you've been waiting for! Especially Lyon!

**Fen:** Yep! It's the last of the Blade Children and her name is Metis!

**TWF:** Boy, Metis would be in quite a shock for what's she about to see here!

**Fen:** No kidding. So let's get to it!

**Both:** HENSHIN!

**TURN UP!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_It was now early morning and the caravan of clerics continued on their journey as the sun was rising nearly reaching the village near Za'albul Marsh. "Metis… wake up…" Marisa said._

_"Mmmmm…" Metis moaned. "Please… let me rest a few more minutes…"_

_"I know that." Marisa nodded. "You were asleep a little late than the others. Is it because of you are worried for Lyon?"_

_"…" she remained silent as she pushed herself up, admitting about that._

_"I know you care for him deeply as your childhood friend, but I assure you everything would be alright." Marisa comforted. "You know him better than anyone else. He has strong will in him."_

_"I know…" Metis nodded._

_"CAMEL UNDEAD, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" A voice shouted from outside the caravan from far away._

_"Huh?" Marisa and Metis asked confused._

_"That tone…" Metis got out._

_"Hey, mister! Have you seen a Camel Undead anywhere?!" her voice exclaimed, startling the escort of her wagon._

_"Young lady, I have no idea what are you talking about…" the escort said._

_"What seems to be the problem?" the elder Cleric asked the escort._

_"Uh… well…" The escort began._

_"Wait a minute… I know that voice! Kizuna?!" Metis exclaimed popping her head out of the caravan._

_"EH?! MEI–CHAN?!" Kizuna asked surprised._

_Metis quickly descended down from her caravan heading towards Kizuna. "Kizuna, why are you here?"_

_"I should ask you the same thing, Mei–chan!" Kizuna said as she immediately hugged Metis, much to the latter's confusion._

_"I am still on my pilgrimage, performing my task." Metis said as the two broke the hug. "And yourself? Why are you yelling your head off for no reason?"_

_"We got a problem!" Kizuna exclaimed. "It's Lyon–chan!"_

_"LYON?!" Metis gasped in horror._

* * *

**(Cue Theme Destiny by Neko)**

**(There's no escape 'cause I now believe in my fate. So there's no run away. I know the future is comin'… IT'S OUR DESTINY~!)** In the beginning, the seven original Blade Riders in their prime showed their backs as they walked towards the end of the hallway, showing a portal of light. On cue, the original Riders turned around to face the camera as the portal brightened the whole screen, before it was covered the reverse of Rouze cards.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** At the first beat, the Rouze cards scattered to reveal Lyon looking at the horizon from an angle as the wind blew fast. The scene changes to the other side, showing the evil forces ready to battle them, the camera panning right fast. Then it quickly changes back to the children of Magvel looking at the same thing panning left across the screen fast.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** At the end, it ends with Metis, who bows her head and sheds a tear before it dropped and splashed, reforming into the title.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me)** The title Kamen Rider Blade: Dark Ace appears on the screen staying there for a few seconds as the background faded to black before the title disappeared.  
**(Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea)** The camera pans forward fast from a side view, showing young Mikoto run through her portal only to come out from the other side as Sakura, followed by young Melissa to Toby, young Kurai to Ryuu, young Akira to Elsie, young Amber to Sasha, young Storm to Kizuna, and finally young Kurogasa to Lyon before the camera pans really close to Lyon's eye and the screen fades white to the next scene.

**(Ano hi egaita kyou ni, kimi to~ futari)** At Castle Renais, Kurogasa, now in his 40's looked the horizon before his wife Eirika came up next to him. The two smiled at each other before they looked down at the courtyard to see Lyon sparring with Ephraim. Lyon stopped momentarily to see parents and smile at them.  
**(Yakusoku sareta sekai, yume no~ naka ni~)** In the modern world, in a shopping mall, Sasha, Sakura and Elsie are looking for something to wear. Kizuna happily showed them the latest dress she found, making the girls interested. Toby and Ryu, who sat at one spot with the girls' baggage sighed while Toby looked at the Rouze card he held in his hand.

**(Tsumanai kibou ni afureta kao ni)** In Grado, an unknown force of darkness arises and it spreads to all of Magvel, before the scene quickly changes to the modern world also being covered by that same darkness.  
**(Boku wa, itsu shika kokoro wo yurushiteta~)** Metis held her hands in prayer, standing in front of the desert while looking at the threat in front of her, while the kids from the previous adventurers looked at it too. Also, a mystery man stood next to her, looking at the view with a serious expression before the seven Riders flew towards the battlefield.

**(There's no escape coming for ya! Shinjiteru kara ima wo)** The seven Riders dash towards the battlefield slashing and stabbing any enemy that comes their way using their Rouzers.  
**(Mi ushinawanaide, it's our destiny~!)** The rest of the group also ran forward and as it reaches the English part of the lyric, the screen slows down to reveal the older Seth wielding his lance, an older Marisa slashing enemies down with her assassin–like eyes, Ewan casting dark magic and Ross dashing forward with a loud roar, and Myrrh in her dragon form.

**(Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni na tatte, kimi to issho nara)** The seven Riders stopped at they saw a huge monster of darkness towering over them, but that doesn't stop them as the Riders enter their final forms and executed their Royal Straight Flushes and Straight Tempest Crash.  
**(No time for regret~!)** When the attacks hit the monster, a bright white light engulfs the entire screen.

**(For this time, the role you played is mine. In this world, you're a hero to me. Taught my fate, not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea.)** At an open field, the former Blade Riders and Eirika walked towards a spot and stopped to face their children. The former Riders gave their children a smile, and the new generation replied back with a cheery smile of their own and the music ended with a Turn Up, revealing the Spade.

* * *

Chapter 11: Recovering the Missing Piece

_Back at the inn, the team, were desperate as they are holding down Lyon, who was having a seizure. "We have to hold him down! If he struggles more, the venom will spread faster!" Ajax exclaimed._

_"And we need to focus our healing even harder, just to stop it." Castor said as all of the healers pointed their staves at him, detoxing him._

_"Just a little bit, Prince Lyon. You'll get through this seizure…" Libertas begged, praying for the best that he'll be able to get through it… until his struggles lessened, and his body calmed down._

_"Phew…" Themis panted._

_"It stopped…" Arty added._

_"I'm getting too old for this…" Father Moulder sighed, sitting on a chair. "I'm almost out of energy…"_

_"So am I…" Castor agreed._

_"If he has another seizure, I don't know how long we could last trying to heal him in our tired condition…" Saleh said as Themis placed her hand on Lyon's chest._

_"And his heart is beating strongly and irregularly." Themis said worriedly. "It's almost as if it wants to burst out from his chest. We need to calm his heart down to further slow the venom's process..."_

_"Lyon–niichan…" Sakura sobbed in Elsie's embrace._

_"Daijobu imouto… it's going to be okay…" Elsie comforted._

_"B–But–"_

_"You have to trust your sister's words, dear friend." Diana assured. _

_"W–What makes you say that?" Sakura sobbed, looking at Diana while her eyes are still filled with tears. _

_"This is Lyon we're talking about here." Ryu said. _

_"What's so special about him?" Midas asked. _

_"When it comes to the battle of will, he's the strongest, despite his shy character." Toby noted. "His dad must've passed his will down to his son."_

_"I couldn't agree with you more…" Ajax nodded. "That's my cousin, alright." _

_"Lyon!" the door suddenly bust open, making the group be on full alert. _

_"What the–?!" Midas said surprised from the sudden entrance, as he practically fell off his chair. _

_"Princess/Metis/Mei–chan?!" most of the group noticed, as she, Marisa, Kizuna and the group of clerics entered the room._

_"Marisa?" Seth gasped. "How did–"_

_"Metis was just assigned to this village and we ran into Kizuna when we heard the news." Marisa answered._

_"Lyon!" Metis cried out, running over to him. "Lyon! Can you hear me?! Speak to me!"_

_"It's no use, Metis. He can't hear us." Ajax said while looking at the panting Lyon. _

_"Why?" she asked, looking at Ajax. _

_"Because he got injured with an Undead's venom."_

_"Then, why are you all staggering about?! Can't you detox him with your staves?!" she exclaimed._

_"It's not that simple." Kyle said._

_"What?" Metis gasped._

_"Normal healing magic won't work. It can only stall the poison. We need to find the Camel Undead and combine its healing power with a healing staff." Libertas explained. "We've been going at this all night and it's getting worse."_

_"Lyon…" Metis got out, as she's about to cry. _

_"Stay your tears, Metis. This isn't the time for crying." the elder Cleric said. "We will not let a soul suffer this kind of pain." _

_"That's right! Not on our watch!" one of the clerics said. "As long as we're here, it's our duty to perform our task and save him! We are on a mission, after all!"_

_"We'll do all we can to slow the poison until you find what you're looking for." Another cleric said._

_"She's right! We can do this!" A third added._

_"Everyone…" Metis murmured, touched by their determination._

_"Everyone, I have found it…" Hirose entered the room in his Trial Form, scaring the rest of the clerics._

_"Eeek! A monster!" they exclaimed._

_"Hirose, what did we say about walking into the room with your current form?" Toby asked while crossing his arms. "You're scaring the people with your form. Change into your human form, for crying out loud."_

_Hirose noticed the clerics and realized it. "Oh, I apologize." He said, before changing to his human form._

_"W–What is he?" One cleric asked._

_"Don't worry, he's a friend…" Toby sighed._

_"And he's on our side." Ryu pointed out._

_"So, what did you just say just now?" Kyle asked._

_"I've found the Undead we're looking for." Hirose explained. "And fortunately for us, he is somewhere nearby, held captive by a group of mongrels that's abusing its ability. The scent may be faint, but it is definitely in the area."_

_"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Kizuna said before running out the room._

_"Nee–san chotto matte!" Sasha called out before running after her._

_"And there they go." Diana sighed. "Off to a head start."_

_"It can't be helped, Diana." Maximus said. "But, we can't waste this opportunity. Lyon's life is at stake."_

_"Couldn't agree with you more!" Jason perked up. "Diana, my sister! I believe we have found our new task!"_

_"Right," Diana nodded._

_"We will stay here and slow the poison." The elder cleric said._

_"Thank you so much…" Father Moulder sighed. "This old man needs his rest."_

_"Yes, and I was also about to exhaust myself." Castor sighed in relief._

_"Let's get to it, everyone! We got ourselves a valuable life to save!" Ajax commanded._

* * *

"So, this must be the cave…"_ the Scorpion Undead noticed as it reached a cave, somewhere far away from the swamp, _"…these humans called it the "Healing Cave" in this place. And these thieves are the ones that occupy it."

_"Hey, you weakling! Heal up a few of my men!" a loud voice exclaimed._

_"And you _better_ heal him completely!" another one commanded with a harsh voice, whipping another scared Undead with brute force._

"Ahh! Leave me alone!"_ The scared Undead begged. This Undead had the head of a camel that stood on its two feet with thin black armor and its back had two humps on it._

_This was the Camel Undead._

_"Shut up, I don't take orders from you!" The thief shouted._

_*WAPISH!*_

"AHHH!"_ The Camel Undead cried in pain._

_"Now do your thing or you'll be receiving more consequences!" the leader threatened with another whiplash._

"Waargh!"_ the Undead cried in pain. As much as it tried to make a run from the said cave, its left leg was shackled with thick chains, connected to the walls, making it unable to escape._

_"Do it!" the leader ordered the Undead while pointing at the injured fellow thief._

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm… how amusing…" _The Scorpion Undead chuckled._

_"DO IT!" The leader thief shouted._

_*WAPISH!*_

"A–Alright! I'll do it! I'll do it!"_ the Undead squeaked._

_"Good monster." the leader smirked as the Undead positioned his hands on the injured thief._

_On cue, a gentle glow emitted from his hands and the said injured thief is now engulfed in a gentle green light. The scars on his body started to lessen and the bleeding has also decreased. After a few seconds, the said thief's skin is now pristine, as if there was never an injury in the first place._

_"Wow, my injuries are gone!" The healed thief said amazed._

_"Glad to be back huh?" The leader as he pulled the healed thief to his feet._

_"Yeah, I feel like a million gold coins!"_

_"Good to hear. Having this monster is pretty useful to us, after all…" the leader chuckled._

"If that's the case, can I have him instead?"_ the Scorpion Undead's voice echoed in the cave. Before the rest of the thieves could even do anything–_

_*SHANK!*_

_*SLASH!*_

_The Scorpion Undead was able to kill off most of them using his tail and axe in its hands. The thieves were no match for its brutal strength, as their knives weren't able to penetrate its tough skin and armor._

"W–What do you want from me?!"_ the Camel Undead asked._

"Why, to set you free, of course."_ the Scorpion Undead said while breaking the shackles on its leg._

"B–But why?"_ the Camel Undead asked again. _"Isn't the Battle Royale still commencing?"

"No."

"It isn't?"

"No."_ The Scorpion Undead repeated_. "Now come, we have to leave this place."

"Where are we going?"_ The Camel Undead asked._

"We're going to hurt these humans for trying to harm us in the first place…"_ the Scorpion Undead chuckled._

* * *

**(Earth) **

_"Is it just me, or is Nee–san actually worried about something?" Amber asked, noticing Eirika's worried expression on her face while she looked outside the window, where it is raining as Amber held Kyoshiro in her arms._

_"She thinks something bad happened to Lyon." Kurogasa sighed._

_"What?" Amber gasped._

_"Yeah, she just randomly dropped a plate on accident and it smashed to pieces. That's not like Eirika to do that."_

_"Oh dear…" Melissa said._

_"Maybe she's overreacting?" Amber said._

_"Well, maybe." Kurogasa agreed for a bit._

_"Most pregnant women would have random mood swings." Kurai pointed out. "Maybe that's one of the reasons?"_

_"No it's not a random mood swing." Kurogasa shook his head._

_"It's not?" Mikoto asked confused._

_"Trust me, I know when she's in a mood swing and this isn't one of them."_

_"If that's not one of her mood swings, then she must be really worried about her son." Akira said._

_Melissa stood up from her seat and approached Eirika, as the latter didn't notice her advance. "Eirika, dear?"_

_Eirika was a bit surprised hearing Melissa's voice. "Y–Yes, Mother?"_

_"What's wrong? Is there something burdening you?" Melissa asked worriedly. "You know you could always tell me. Whenever there are troubles, you would always go to me. Mind telling me what's worrying you, dear?"_

_"…" Eirika remained silent, still thinking worriedly._

_Melissa noticed as she approached her and gave her a warm, gentle hug, surprising Eirika. "It's alright, dear. If the burden is too much for you, I shall lend a hand to help lessen the pain inside you. You will feel much better this way… let your feelings out and I will be here for you... always."_

_"Mother…" Eirika muttered as her tug on Melissa's sleeves tightened and eventually, she quietly sobbed on Melissa's chest, while the latter assured her motherly._

_"Sempai sure knows how to make someone feel at ease, huh?" Storm noticed._

_"Yeah__…_" Kurogasa nodded.

* * *

**(Magvel)**

_"It's this way…" Hirose said leading the group._

_"Alright!" Kizuna said energetically. As she looked behind her, she said, "C'mon, you guys! The cave isn't that far now!"_

_"At the very least… can't you slow… your pace down?" Ross panted as most of them are hiking up the mountain._

_"Yeah… we're getting… tired…" Jason panted._

_"Aw c'mon, don't be such a bunch of wimps!" Kizuna pouted._

_"Kizuna, as much as we want to save Lyon as quickly as possible, you have to slow down." Seth said. "This mountain is not suitable for us to move up using our horses."_

_"He's right." Saleh nodded. "The path is similar to Caer Pelyn. But this is slightly harder due to this Underling invasion."_

_"Agreed." Myrrh nodded. "And I can feel the darkness slowly looming upon this world…"_

_"But we gotta hurry or–" Kizuna urged._

_"We know Nee–san…" Sasha sighed._

_"All of us don't want Lyon to die but you gotta calm down." Ryu said._

_"And besides, the more we talk about him, the more hurtful for someone, for sure…" Toby said._

_"Huh?" Kizuna blinked, noticing Metis only looking down with her sad frown. "Oh…"_

_"…" Metis remained quiet throughout her journey with the group, with Marisa staying by her side._

_"Metis?" Marisa said._

_"Hm?" Metis said turning to her._

_"Don't worry. We'll save Lyon. I promise."_

_"Marisa…" she got out._

_"She's right, Metis! Now turn that frown upside down and let's get to work on finding this… fiend!" Jason bragged. "That Undead shall face the wrath of the Jabber's sword!"_

_"Let me remind you we still have the Scorpion Undead on the loose." Diana reminded. "If you got stung by it, it's all over for you."_

_"Yeah, I know that, no worries." Jason waved off._

_"That's when I worry the most." Diana deadpanned._

_"Hm?" Hirose said. "Strange…"_

_"W–What's wrong?" Elsie asked._

_"The Camel Undead… I can't sense its presence anymore."_

_"Huh?" most of them said, pausing in their tracks._

_"Hey, you better not joke around with me, buster!" Kizuna snapped._

_"I am certain that I do not play around…" Hirose reminded._

_"What do you mean you can't feel its presence anymore?" Libertas asked._

_"It… has been moved elsewhere…" Hirose deducted. "…with another force. And this power… it is increasing tenfold because of it. And it keeps growing stronger as time goes on."_

_"I don't like the sound of that…" Sakura gulped._

_"M–Me too!" Elsie squeaked as the two sisters hugged each other._

_"Honestly, get a grip, you two…" Ryu said, annoyed. "What could possibly go wrong? We'll just kick its can, as usual."_

_"EEEEEEEEK! Icky cockroaches!" Sakura shrieked as the DarkRoaches appeared._

_"You just _had_ to jinx us!" Kizuna scowled._

_"Shut up!" Ryu snapped. "It's not MY fault they appeared from out of nowhere!"_

_"We can argue about this later!" Kyle told them._

_"He's right. We should neutralize the threat first." Seth said while arming himself with is lance. "Duessel, Father Moulder, and Castor will do just fine, guarding that village."_

_"Let's go everyone." Toby said._

_"I'm ready for some battle!" Jason said smugly._

_"Let me at 'em!" Ross said, readying his axe._

_"Let's not waste any more time and get to work already!" Midas smirked while drawing out his dagger before the group dispersed and headed towards their target._

* * *

**(In Lyon's mind)**

Eh? Where am I? Why's everything so dark around here? Aren't I supposed to be on my way to Grado to save Mei–chan? I should do something about it, but this place is literally dark. I wonder where everyone is.

"Nee–san! Nee–chan! Where are you?!" I called out. But there was no answer. "Elsie! Toby! Ryu!" I called out again. "Sakura–chan!"

Funny… no one's replying to my call…

"Is anybody out there?! Ajax? Themis? Maximus?!" I shouted again, but there's no reply.

_"No matter how much you shout, there will be no one to answer your call, young man…"_ a voice said, startling me.

"W–Who's there?!" I demanded, looking around. "Show yourself!"

_"Do not be alarmed. I am a friend."_ The voice said calmly.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?!" I asked.

_"Because if I am about to trick you…"_ the voice trailed off, as I panicked while looking around.

"W–What are you going to do?"

_"I wouldn't appear before you."_ the voice said calmly, as he appeared right in front of me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, ending up landing on my butt from the shock I received. Who I saw was a man who was a bit older than me having lilac hair that fell to his shoulders, wearing a circlet around his head and wearing purple robes all over him to indicate that he was kind of a noble.

"W–Who are you?!" I demanded.

_"I am Lyon."_ The person said.

"You're… me?" I blinked.

_"No, I am not you."_ Lyon replied… it feels strange when you say that to yourself. "_But I believe your name resembles mine."_

"I, uh… guess so?" I said.

_"Tell me, who gave you such a good name?"_ he asked me.

"Uh… well, it was my Mother."

_"And what is your Mother's name?"_

"Eirika… Why?" I asked.

_"Eirika…"_ he said… with a smile on his face, _"It has been quite a long time since I've heard her name…"_

"Uh… am I missing something here?" I asked him.

_"Oh, you still do not know?"_ he asked, which I shook my head at. _"She named you after me, young man. I am your Mother's best friend… and I believe it's safe to say that I once fell in love with her before she married your father."_

"W–What!?" I asked shocked.

_"Yes…"_ he said, but then looked sad, _"But I tried to win your Mother's love in the worst possible way…"_

"H–Huh?" I asked confused.

_"I believe your Mother has told you the story about the Demon King that tried to rule Magvel 25 years ago, yes?"_ he said.

"Well… Mother and Father _did_ tell me about it when I was little..." I recalled. After a few moments, I was in quite a shock as I said, "EEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! You're the Demon King?!"

_"No…"_ he flinched, as if I've hurt his feeling. _"And I was the reason to cause that massive destruction in the first place, making the whole of Magvel be in turmoil…"_

"But why?"

_"It all began when Grado is without a king."_ he began. _"I felt hopeless, not knowing what to do with the current situation. When I researched the Sacred Stone, it is said that it can bring upon a miracle. And so, I tested it out on an injured girl and it was a success. Curiosity gets the best of me as I was able to split the stone into two… and that's where it all began…"_

"Really?"

_"Yes. I split it into the Sacred Stone of Grado and the Dark Stone known as the Fire Emblem. The Fire Emblem contained Fomortiis and I was ensnared by its influence. I believed in his words, thinking I could save Grado, but I couldn't be more wrong."_

"W–What happened?" I asked.

_"I fell for his words and it slowly consumed my soul…"_ he frowned, looking down.

"And things have gotten bad, right?" I recalled.

_"Yes…"_ he admitted while looking down sadly. _"And while it continued to control my body, I've witnessed many people were hurt, injured, fallen into despair… and your Mother suffered because of it…"_

"Mother…" I muttered.

_"Your Mother tried her best to save me from this danger, but this monster… it kept putting your Mother on the edge and tried to put her into deep despair, up to the point of breaking her will of trying to save me. In the end, the fiend's plan worked perfectly and it almost tried to kill her during her despair, until your Father intervened and stopped it once and for all…"_

* * *

**Flashback – 25 Years Ago**

_Eirika continued to wander alone within the path where Lyon might be as she called for her friend. "Lyon! Lyoooon!" she shouted as she ran along the path._

_"Ei… Eirika…" a voice said weakly, catching her attention as she stopped her pace and looked around._

_"Lyon? Where are you?" Eirika asked concerned and all of the sudden, he was teleported right in front of her, within a few meters away, while holding his head in pain, making her worried even more. "Lyon!" she cried out as she rushed towards his side. "Hold on. I'll save you!"_

_"Forgive me… Eirika… It's over… for me… The Demon King has devoured my soul… I'm mad… and I'm going… to die…" Lyon said weakly._

_"Lyon… What should I do? How can I help you? Tell me! I'll do anything, but you have to tell me!" Eirika pleaded._

_"…The Sacred Stone… Give me… the stone…" Lyon said._

_"What?"_

_"My body… is being ravaged by the Demon King. If it continues unchecked, nothing can save me. But if I had the power of a Sacred Stone… I could save… my soul…"_

_"Lyon…" Eirika got out._

_"Please… Eirika… I don't want to die yet… I want to live… with you… If I had the Sacred Stone… I could… heal myself… Please…"_

_"Could the Sacred Stone really do that? Could it heal you?" Eirika asked._

_"Yes… Please… Eirika…"_

_"Wait, Eirika!" Kurogasa shouted, as her extension of the stone suddenly stopped and Lyon looked at him with a displeased look. Just when he was about to take the stone from her hands, Kurogasa immediately roused a card._

**MACH**

_The Mach Jaguar entered his armor, and the whole world was in slow motion. Lyon was inches away from taking the stone from her hands. With his speed, not only that Kurogasa quickly swiped the Stone, but also gained Eirika distance between them and him before the whole world resumed back to normal. "K–Kurogasa? What's wrong? Why did you tell me to stop? Don't you see that Lyon needed our help?!" So many questions were running through her mind as he held the Sacred Stone of Renais in his hand._

_"Why were about to give the Sacred Stone to Lyon?" Kurogasa asked incredulously._

_"He… He told me it would heal him…" Eirika got out._

_"Eirika, didn't you hear what L'Arachel said? Not even a Sacred Stone could save him."_

_"B–But…" Eirika stuttered while she looked at the 'weak' Lyon in front of me. "H–He said that the Sacred Stone would be able to save his soul…"_

_"And I ain't buying his story one bit…" Kurogasa muttered as eventually, the 'weak' Lyon suddenly, slowly stood high._

**"So, the princess of Light has told you as well, Rider?" **_Evil Lyon spoke in his dark sinister voice.._

_"Lyon?" Eirika said confused. "W–What's going on?!"_

_"Eirika… that's not Lyon anymore. He tried to trick you in giving him the Sacred Stone so he could crush it. It's a good thing I got here fast… literally." Kurogasa said._

_"What?!" Eirika said shocked as the Demon King laughed._

**"So, my little plan has been foiled…" **_Evil Lyon said as if it was nothing before he chuckled. _**"How disappointing for you. This body is mine now. Nothing remains of your dear boy's soul."**

_"You only pretended to be Lyon… You deceived me." Eirika realized as she curled her fist and got angry. "Return him! Return Lyon now!" she demanded as Evil Lyon wagged his finger at her._

**"I'm afraid there's no hope of that."** _Evil Lyon said sinisterly._ **"You see, I've devoured him. Bit by bit, slowly. How I savored it. Nothing remains but this suit of flesh I wear. There is nothing to heal. Not even the power of a Sacred Stone can craft something from nothing. He cannot be saved!"**

_After hearing what that thing said, Eirika was in deep shock as she got on all fours, looking at the ground in disbelief. "That… can't…"_

_"Eirika! Get a hold of yourself!" Kurogasa said trying to calm her down as the Demon King was enjoying her suffering._

**"I love how humans look when they're drowning in despair!"** _Evil Lyon said with glee._ **"I believe… you have something I want, Rider… it is either that or I'll vanquish the princess with my magic!"**

_"I won't let you!" Kurogasa shouted._

**End Flashback **

* * *

I could only remain quiet, looking at him with a sad expression. What Father and Mother told me was true, and this man confirmed it. "I… I don't know what to say…"

_"There's nothing much to say, young man…"_ he replied, _"Because of what I did, my best friends ended up suffering from it… I've known Eirika and Ephraim for a long time and despite the deeds I've done to them, they still forgive me…" _

"That's because they don't want to lose you." I said. "You are their precious friend and my birth with your name is proof of the bonds shared by them. That's why Mother and Uncle Ephraim never forgot about their true friend; the one that helped them throughout their troubles and in return, helping you get out from your former shell of feeling shy and awkward around others."

_"You say these things as if you know what I've been through…"_ he said, while looking at me, confused.

"That's because… I'm like you." I said.

_"What?"_ He asked confused.

"When I was young… I was a very shy person and whenever I'd get hurt or did something wrong or embarrassing, I'd cry a lot. But… all of that changed when I met someone who changed into who I am today…"

_"Someone?"_

"Yeah…" I smiled gently, recalling the familiar cleric. "When I first met her during my childhood, both of us didn't know each other well, despite being at the gathering for a long time. I was the one that said the first words to her, despite my shyness…"

_"Initiate the first words…"_ He added, _"…that is similar to how I met both Eirika and Ephraim when I want to know them for the first time…"_

"Really?" I asked.

_"Yes."_ He chuckled. _"I guess we both _are_ alike."_

"I… guess so." I said.

_"Well, what happened next?"_

"I tried to talk to her and even handed out a small gift to her. At first, I felt scared that she might reject it, but she accepted it wholeheartedly. Not only that, when I saw her smiling for the first time, I actually felt at ease…" I recalled. "And since then, she has been my childhood friend."

_"But sooner or later, you will end up falling in love with her…"_ he added. _"And the path that you will take will be similar to my route. A path full of thorns…"_

"A path of thorns?"

_"Yes."_ he said, looking away from me. _"There will be conflict occurred within you when that time comes…" _

"What do you mean by that?"

_"When someone is in love with that person dearly, if left unchecked, bad things happen to them."_ he reminded. _"I have taken that path and paid the price. I do not want the son of my love that I truly care for, suffer the same path that I went through…"_

"…" I remained silent at his words.

_"That's why you must prepare yourself for that time. It will come, no matter how much you try to prevent it."_ He then started to fade away.

"W–Wait, don't go!" I called out, but that only served for him to fade away faster.

_"Why? My time is nearly up…"_

"There're a lot of questions I still want to ask you!"

_"Just be prepared… that's all I can say…"_ his voice echoed before he eventually faded away, leaving me on my own.

* * *

_"HENSHIN!"_

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

_"Soi–yahhh~~!" Lance exclaimed as she leaped through the hologram that hovered in front of her before slashing her enemy down with her Rouzer._

_"Back off, you bozos!" Jason bragged while shoving the DarkRoaches to the back. "You ain't gonna get through the Jabber!"_

_"Hah!" Larc shouted, shooting multiple flaming arrows at the trapped DarkRoaches' direction. She then noticed a DarkRoach about to ambush Jason from behind. With a quick reflex, she shot it a few times, getting his attention._

_"H–Huh?!" Jason said surprised._

_"Pay attention Jason!" Larc scolded a bit._

_"S–Sorry!" Jason winced._

_"Honestly, you need to be on your guard…" Larc sighed._

_"I apologize, alright?" he mumbled before Larc dashed off to another place, aiding the others. "She may be mad at me, but I can tell she's a kind soul… boy, why do I fall for her?"_

_"G–Get back!" Garren squeaked as she squeezed the trigger, shooting out multiple flaming fireballs at a few DarkRoaches that hid amongst the trees, burning them and their surroundings._

_"Eeeek!" Glaive squeaked, falling on her butt when a DarkRoach jumped in front of her._

**DRILL**

**TORNADO**

_The hologram of Drill Shell and Tornado Hawk entered Chalice's armor._

**SPINNING ATTACK**

_"Hey ugly, over here!" Chalice shouted, distracting the DarkRoach that had its attention on Glaive._

"Hurh?" _the DarkRoaches said in unison and a drop kick was delivered onto one of them, before the wind that was imbued spread towards the other DarkRoaches, making them stumble back further. _

_"R–Ryu!" Glaive squeaked. _

_"Get up." he said harshly while lending her a hand as the DarkRoaches exploded into oblivion. "Now's not the time to get scared of these idiots."_

_"But–"_

_"Look, I know you're worried about Lyon, but right now, we have a battle to fight."_

_"…"_

_"What?"_

_"You're actually more worried about me than Lyon–niichan… ne?" she asked innocently while tilting her head to the side, making him flinch._

_"G–Gh!" he got out. "L–Let's just focus on the battle for now, alright? I'm outta here!" And with that, Chalice ran off to find other DarkRoaches to kill._

_"Mou~ matte o, Ryu!" Glaive pouted before going after Chalice._

* * *

**BITE**

**BLIZZARD**

_The holograms of Bite Cobra and Blizzard Polar entered Leangle's armor._

**BLIZZARD CRUSH**

_"Themis, duck!"_

_"Wha– whoa!" Themis squeaked while ducking down, avoiding the mist emitted from his feet. The mist surrounded the swarm of DarkRoaches, freezing it at their places._

_"Hi–yah!" he shouted, connecting the scissor kick onto the said swarm. They immediately shattered away and he quickly held her hand to bring her away from the green mist._

_"What's with the sudden shout, Toby?!" Themis quarreled with him. _

_"You were almost taken out by that thing." he said as the two stopped and he eventually let go of her hand. "You're lucky to have me be there to save you." _

_"Oh…" she got out while looking at his face. Noticing the predicament, she looked away with a slight blush, muttering, "T–Thanks…"_

_"It's fine…" Toby sighed. "Just be careful next time…"_

_"I'm sorry…" Themis apologized._

_"Die…" Marisa muttered coldly, as she surrounded by DarkRoaches before she disappeared in a blur momentarily, before appearing again. When she sheathed her sword..._

_*CLICK!*_

_*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

_"Hmph…" Marisa huffed while looking at Metis. "Are you unharmed?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Metis smiled. Marisa replied back with a kind smile of her own._

_"Boy, her skills are always at her best… then again, she did changes a lot over the years, huh? Especially her beauty and expressions." Ross noticed._

_"Yes, I noticed that too." Kyle agreed._

_"Come now, we don't have time for this. We have to find the Undead as quickly as possible." Seth urged._

_"Yes sir." Kyle nodded._

* * *

_"Hah!" Ajax shouted, piercing two DarkRoaches with his lances. He the noticed one of the DarkRoaches trying to make an escape. "Libertas!"_

_"Aye, Prince Ajax!" she understood as she started tailing the runaway DarkRoach._

_"I'll follow right behind you, Libertas." Epona said while following her as well. "That DarkRoach might lead us to where that Undead might be…"_

_"Yeah, and if we find it," Leo began._

_"We can still save Lyon." Arty finished._

_"Let's not waste any more time." Hector said. "Follow that DarkRoach!"_

_"Alright!" they shouted as they followed the said DarkRoach, while decimating the rest of the DarkRoaches along the way._

* * *

"Ha~, much better." _the Scorpion Undead moaned in relief, after the Camel Undead healed him up. _"That attack from those mongrels harmed my body, but with this healing power you've placed on me, I can feel my power increasing tremendously. Truly, your power only belongs to the strongest."

"It's nothing really." _The Camel Undead said._

"Oh come now, you deserve the praise," _the Scorpion Undead said._ "Healing others makes you feel good about yourself right?"

"Well… I suppose so…"

"Then, I shall make a proposal to you." _the Scorpion Undead said._

"A proposal?" _the Camel Undead asked, slightly interested in his deal._

"I want you to work for me. In return, I shall kill those people who tried to harm you." _the Scorpion Undead suggested._ "With this, we can rule this pathetic world by our own hands and there's no one that will be able to stop us from our domination. What say you, brethren?"

"I…"

* * *

_"Hold him down! We must prevent the venom from spreading further!" The elder cleric shouted._

_About half of the clerics were holding Lyon down from moving around too much due to the venom while the other half were using Recover staff to slow the spreading of the venom. They were doing all they can, but how long can they really last?_

_"Oh dear…" Father Moulder said worriedly._

_"This isn't good… Lyon doesn't have much time left…" Castor added._

_"This isn't good…" Duessel said. "I've made a promise to his parents to ensure his safety, but to think his time would be almost up…" _

_"Not if I have anything to say about it…" Hirose's voice said as they noticed him. _

_"Hirose?" Duessel said. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to aid the group?" _

_"As I stated before, I can sense people who are in danger, and it would seem like this boy's life is at its limit." Hirose added as he approached the bed, where the clerics are holding him down. _

_"He is nearly at his limit. Without the Camel Undead, we would end up losing his life…" Castor grimaced. _

_"…" Hirose kept quiet to himself… until he had his hands toward the struggling Lyon. _

_"What are you doing?" Father Moulder asked. _

_"As I am programmed to aid and protect my master, this is what I can do." he began as his hand started to glow. "I shall sacrifice myself in order to reset his venom from the beginning, where it all began." _

_"You can do that?!" the elder Cleric said, surprised by his claim. _

_"Yes… with the cost of my humanity." he added as his aura started to flow towards Lyon. "If I ever wake up from my fall, I want you to seal me as soon as possible. If you do not do that, I shall go on a rampage of killing everyone around me. It is the only way to do so." _

_"Hirose…" Castor murmured. _

_"But still, you need to have the Camel Undead heal his poison. This is all I can do…" Hirose got out as eventually, his aura disappeared and Lyon's struggle were now relaxed, indicating the venom inside of him has been reset back to just mere rash. "The rest… is up… to… you…" with those last words, he fainted on the ground, not moving a muscle._

_"Hirose!" Castor cried out._

_In Hirose's mind, the last thoughts he thought were, _'Kenzaki… Shiori…'

* * *

_"We should stay low…" Marcus reminded as they continued to follow it. "We don't want to let it find us…"_

_"And it is the only clue to lead us to where that Undead might be…" Maximus added._

_"Look, it finally came to a stop." Diana noticed, as the DarkRoach stood there, waiting for someone._

_"Speaking of stop, have you seen that Trial guy?" Midas asked._

_"Huh?" Everyone asked as they looked around._

_"Now that you mention it, where IS he?" Saleh wondered._

_"Shhh… someone's coming." Myrrh whispered._

"What brings you here?" _the Scorpion Undead asked the DarkRoach._

"Hissss!" _it replied back, making the Scorpion Undead chuckle._

"I see. It looks like they are desperate to find him…_" it said while turning his attention to the Camel Undead, who was in doubt._ "Did you hear that, comrade? Those pitiful humans are still searching for you… and they are bad guys, no less…"

_"What?!" Kizuna hissed._

_"He's making _us_ the bad guys?!" Jason hissed too._

_"Unbelievable…" Maximus gritted._

_"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Glaive yelled coming out of hiding and charging towards the Scorpion Undead._

_"I–Imouto?!" Garren panicked._

_"Kono baka yaro!" Chalice snarled before going after Glaive. "Oi, matte o!" _

_"No one's calling us bad guys!" Glaive snapped while swinging her Rouzer, forcing the Scorpion Undead to dodge to the side. "Especially Lyon–niichan!" _

"You imbecile!" _the Scorpion Undead snapped at the DarkRoach while the Camel Undead immediately backed away to the nearest large tree._ "Why you are being trailed by these mongrels?!"

**MIGHTY**

_The hologram of Mighty Gravity was absorbed into Glaive's Rouzer._

_"THIS IS FOR LYON–NIICHAN!" Glaive shouted, trying to slash at the Scorpion Undead again._

"Gh!" _the Undead gritted as it quickly parried every single blow with its tail and sword, neutralizing Glaive's current attack. _

_"Dang it, that girl is about to be like Lyon!" Chalice groaned as he immediately dashed toward her. _

"Found your weak spot!" _the Scorpion Undead declared, making its tail go for the opening on Glaive's stomach._

**BULLET**

**RAPID**

**FIRE**

**FLOAT**

**DRILL**

**TORNADO**

**BURNING SHOT **

**SPINNING DANCE**

The holograms of Bullet Armadillo, Rapid Pecker, Fire Fly, Float Dragonfly, Drill Shell, and Tornado Hawk entered Garren's and Chalice's armors respectively.

_"Gh!" Glaive cringed, forcing her to parry the tail that was aiming at her stomach._

_"S–Stay away from my imouto!" Garren exclaimed as she pulled down the trigger, bombarding it with her shots._

_"HIIIYAAAAAHHHH!" Chalice exclaimed, connecting the kick right on its chest._

_"GRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Scorpion Undead yelled, making it stumble back._

**BITE**

**BLIZZARD**

**MIGHTY**

**MIGHTY**

**BLIZZARD CRUSH**

_The holograms of Bite Cobra, Blizzard Polar, Mighty Impact, and Mighty Ray entered Leangle's, Lance's, and Larc's bodies. "Triple Impact!" Lance, Leangle and Larc shouted in unison, connecting three more kicks on its chest._

"Gwarrrrrggghhhh!"_ it growled louder. _"It's impossible! My strength supposed to be tenfold!"

_"Tenfold, my butt!" Glaive exclaimed. With a quick dash forward, she delivered her mother's 'A' slash on it, making it growl in pain. Eventually, as she turned her back on it, it fell down and a rather large explosion occurred, revealing its category._

"O–Oh no! I–I should help him!"_ the Camel Undead panicked. _"But those humans look strong…"

_"That's for poisoning Lyon–niichan!" Glaive shouted, after turning back to it._

"Huh?"_ The Camel Undead said confused._

_"You won't be causing any more trouble." Leangle said before throwing his Proper Blank at the Scorpion Undead, sealing it up before the card flew back to Leangle._

"Poisoning… who?"_ the Camel Undead asked._

_"Are you the Undead with the capability of healing?" Midas asked the said Undead._

"Eeek! Don't harm me!"_ the Undead shouted cowardly, backing off from him. _"I–I'm not involved with that Undead! I didn't even agree on his terms! It just forced me to join with it!"

_"Whoa, easy there," Midas said, raising his hands in defense._

_"We really need your help!" Sasha said after going back to civilian form as did the rest of the Riders._

_"It's Lyon! He's dying and the poison is spreading! He's going to die soon! We need your healing powers!" Metis pleaded._

"W–What?"_ the Camel Undead blinked as Metis held his hands._

_"I'm begging you, please help us! An innocent soul is on the verge of losing his life and only you can heal the wound!" Metis sobbed as tears streamed out from her eyes._

_"Metis…" Marisa got out._

_"Please help us!" Metis begged._

_The Camel Undead looked at her for a while. "I…"_

* * *

_"We are nearly reaching our limits…" the elder cleric panted after trying their best to stop the venom from spreading all over Lyon using their staves. _

_"And the boy keeps struggling from it…" Duessel added as he kept Lyon from moving out from his bed, as he was having another seizure. _

_"The sacrifice made by Hirose must not be in vain!" Father Moulder said. "This is the only chance we have left to save this innocent soul!"_

_At that point…_

_*BAM!*_

_The door swung open to reveal… the Riders and everyone else!_

_"Prince Ajax!" Duessel exclaimed._

_"We're here with the Undead that can cure his poison!" Ajax said._

_"Kyaaah!" the clerics shouted. "A monster!"_

_"He may be a monster, but he's the only shot we got." Midas said as both Metis and the Camel Undead approached the bed, with Duessel holding the seizure Lyon._

_"Quickly, he is at his limit!" Duessel urged._

"Right!"_ The Camel Undead said._

_"Please Mei–chan…" Sakura pleaded._

_"Leave it to me." Metis nodded. She and Metis looked at each other and nodded before the latter took out her staff and both began the healing process._

_"Please, dear cousin… let us hope it is not too late for us..." Themis prayed._

_"Yeah… things would not be the same without you…" Kizuna added._

_"Lyon–chan…" Sasha said worriedly. Slowly, yet surely, a red aura seeped out from Lyon's body, detoxing him and his seizure came to a halt. Her healing with the Camel Undead seems to have taken its effect._

_"Hey it's working!" Kizuna exclaimed._

_"Thank goodness…" Diana sighed in relief._

_"Yokatta…" Sakura sighed in relief too._

"Just a little bit more…"_ the Camel Undead said, but Metis was reaching her limit._

_"Metis, just a little longer!" Arty encouraged._

_"Let us help you speed up the healing process." The elder cleric said as the rest of the clerics pointed their staves at him, speeding up the healing procedure._

_"C'mon…" Libertas prayed._

_"You can do it cousin…" Ajax said_

* * *

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh… what happened?

When I opened up my eyes, the very first thing I noticed would be the ceiling and I was lying on a bed. I also noticed my clothing was different, which was a white shirt and black pants. "Minna?" I got out. There's something else I noticed… my body feels _very_ weary and my voice was a little hoarse than usual. "Where is… everyone?"

As I looked around the room while sitting up, I took a glass of water that was near my bed and took a sip from it, making my throat feel a bit better. After finishing a glass, I noticed there was someone sleeping on the long couch, with a blanket over that person. "Huh? Who's sleeping over there?"

When I looked closer, my eyes widened at who I saw, "M–Mei…?!"

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Mei groaned, as she was waking up and looked at me with a sleepy look, but then her eyes widened at seeing me. "Lyon! You're alright!"

"Mei?!" I gasped again. "I–I'm not dreaming am I?"

"You're truly alright!" Mei–chan's voice cracked up as she immediately got up and hugged me tightly.

"Uwhoaaa!" I got out, as both of us ended up landing on the bed.

"I'm so glad you've finally awaken from your slumber!" she cried, leading me in confusion. "You were passed out for three whole days! I was starting to feel worried for my best friend!"

"Three days?"

"Yes… you were poisoned by the Scorpion Undead."

"I was–" I began, but then remembered. "Oh…"

"Yes, and I'm so glad to hear your voice once again." she got out as she pushed herself up, getting back on her feet.

"Why are you here, Mei–chan?" I asked as she wiped off her tears.

"I've been tasked to aid the people around here for two weeks, along with other clerics." she explained to me. "I am still in my duty of pilgrimage, Lyon."

"I see…" I nodded in agreement.

"It is truly quite a coincidence that we would end up meeting here." she said while sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah… all because we were searching for you, Mei–chan." I said.

"Searching for me? What for?" she blinked.

"Well…" I began. I then explained everything that happened on our journey not missing anything. When I finished…

"I see…" Metis said. Then all of a sudden, I hugged Mei. "L–Lyon?" She got out, as I started… crying?

"I'm so glad you're okay…" I sobbed. "I missed you so much…"

"Lyon…" she got out, hugging back to comfort me, "Don't cry. Both of us have each other now… there's no need to be worried anymore."

"Ahem!" a voice called out, catching both of our attention.

"Sister?" Mei–chan said, as I noticed the elder cleric looking at us.

"Metis, what did I tell you about having a relationship during your pilgrimage?" she asked.

"Oh!" Mei–chan recalled. "Please forgive me. I just couldn't abandon him in this state."

"I know. I've witnessed it everything, young lady." the elder cleric said. "But, you must make sure you know your limits."

"Yes, Sister." Mei–chan nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing." The elder cleric recalled. "You're not the only one who has someone they care about back home, so I suggest you try not to show your love to him too much during our pilgrimage, alright? Consider this as a warning." the elder cleric smiled, teasing Mei–chan.

"U–Um…" Mei–chan blushed.

Just then the door swung open and…

*POW!*

Sakura–chan pounced, me on the bed.

"LYON–NIICHAN!"

"ITE!" I cringed in pain, as Sakura–chan snuggled happily on me.

"You're awake! You're totally awake!" she chirped happily.

"S–Sakura–chan! Get off of me!" I blushed heavily.

Mei–chan looked at me with her gentle smile… followed by her giggle. "It's good to see you again, Lyon. Especially with that blushing face of yours."

* * *

**TWF:** There you have it, Lyon and Metis are now reunited!

**Fen:** Yeah, but it's too bad, she has to stay in the village for a week meaning Lyon has to leave Metis behind again.

**TWF:** But knowing Lyon, he'll decide to stay with her, just to catch up with some old memories… lol

**Fen:** Yeah, that's true.

**TWF:** I got a funny feeling that things would get even hectic from here on out.

**Fen:** Yeah, I think this is where the adventure _really_ begins.

**TWF:** So, what shall await the group?

**Fen:** You'll have to stay tuned for next chapter!

**TWF:** Until next time!

**TURN UP the Eternal Trump Card of Hope!**

**Spade:** A, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, J, Q, K  
**Diamond:** A, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, J, Q, K  
**Heart:** A, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, **9**, 10, J, Q, K  
**Club:** A, 4, 5, 6, 7, **8**, 9, J, Q, K  
**Trial: **A, B


End file.
